Souvenirs d'une âme
by Lilialy
Summary: Lily rentre en 6ème année. James Potter a toujours ce don mystèrieux de l'énerver au plus haut point. Mais alors qu'elle va en cour, elle croise une fille bizarre et dont elle est la seule à voir... Entre amour et suspence, voici le journal intime de Lily
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est une fic tirée de l'histoire de J.K Rowling. Seul certains personnages secondaires sont de ma pure invention ainsi que l'histoire qui s'y passe. Il y aura de la romance (comme on s'en doute ) mais aussi de l'action et du suspense. En gros, le sujet principal n'est pas que les amours de Lily puisqu'une grosse intrigue vient s'installer au château. Cette fic est faite sous forme de journal intime avec pour narratrice Lily Evans. Chaque chapitre contiendra la moitié d'un mois passé (sinon les chapitres seraient immensément long ).

Je publierai régulièrement cette fic toutes les deux semaines grand maximum (étant donné le travail que j'ai à côté vu que j'ai aussi mon BAC à passer) mais si j'ai plus de temps prévu certaines semaines (ce qui m'arrive assez souvent puisque je n'est pas énormément de travail pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que tous les profs se réveillent en même temps pour nous coller un travail monstre…), ce sera minimum toutes les semaines. En tout cas je ne vous lâcherais pas d'abord parce que je sais ce que ça fait de lire une fic dont finalement on ne connaît jamais la fin et que je tiens trop à cette fic pour l'abandonner. Vous serez donc (pour ceux qui me le permettent) au courant de l'évolution de cette fic.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

**° Prologue °**

Nous sommes à l'époque des maraudeurs et de leur sixième année à Poudlard. James Potter est amoureux de Lily Evans et ne s'en cache pas. Il a bien évidemment mais passer le message l'an dernier que quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près de sa Lily, il risquerait très gros. James étant un sorcier très persuasif, têtu et ayant de grande faculté en tant que sorcier dissuada vite les prétendants potentiels qui pourrait tournés autour de Lily un peu de trop près car il fallait savoir que Lily était d'une très grande beauté et ses yeux n'arrangés rien au tableau puisqu'il rendait la jeune femme encore plus désirable. Elle faisait souvent tomber les jeunes hommes du collège et Potter n'avait pas échapper à la règle. Les groupies de Potter l'enviaient et ne comprenaient qu'elle puisse refuser de sortir avec un si beau garçon.

Il faut alors savoir que les maraudeurs sont célèbres dans l'école. Toutes les filles leur tombaient dans les bras et les autres garçons étaient parfois jaloux de leur popularité.

De son côté, Lily est la seule fille qui ait résisté à notre célèbre Potter. On aurait pu croire qu'il se serait lassé de courir après mais bien au contraire ! il s'acharnait disait qu'elle finirait bien par tomber sous son charme irrésistible, ce qui énervait au plus haut point Lily qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose c'est qu'il la laisse tranquille mais Lily va apprendre à ses dépends qu'un Potter ne recule devant rien devant un défi comme celui-là… surtout s'il est guider par l'amour.

D'un autre côté, Lily est préoccupée par une fille bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant… Mais d'où peut-elle bien venir… C'est à ses risques et dépends qu'elle essayera de résoudre ce problème puisqu'elle se rend vite compte que personne n'a jamais vu cette fille et est incapable de dire de qui il s'agit… Es-ce l'esprit de Lily qui lui joue des tours ou cette fille existe-t-elle vraiment…


	2. Pas lui !

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le premier chapitre ! Le deuxième sera posté comme je vous l'ai promis au grand maximum dans deux semaines mais vu que je suis en vacances… Je vous ferais peut-être la surprise de le poster dans une semaine… J'ai envi d'être gentille et comme l'histoire avance bien…

Sinon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre point de vue !

**° Chapitre 1 °**

**Pas lui !**

Lundi 3 Septembre :

C'est la rentrée ! Maman vient de me réveiller… Il est 10h… 10h ! Mais je suis en retard ! Le départ est pour 11h à la gare de Londres… Vite, j'enfile mes vêtements. Une jupe en jan et un haut noir accompagné d'une veste de la même couleur pour se fondre parmi les moldus le temps d'aller à la gare. Je descends prendre mon petit dej', croise vite fait mon père qui était déjà en retard et lui dit au revoir… ma sœur Pétunia ? Bein je crois qu'elle est déjà partie à son école tôt ce matin… de toute façon, même si je partais à la même heure qu'elle, elle aurait tout fait pour m'ignorer ou m'aurait rappeler qu'elle était contente de ne pas la revoir avant longtemps et d'avoir la maison à elle seule… Faut dire que depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, elle me fait bien comprendre que je suis de trop dans cette famille et que c'était inadmissible d'avoir une « chose » aussi anormale dans la famille. Elle passe alors le plus clair de son temps à me pourrir chaque vacances avec son groupe d'hippies… Heureusement que Papa et Maman sont là… Sinon elle m'aurait carrément jeter dehors !

Enfin bref… je descends mes valises et hop… on est parti pour la gare de Londres. Arrivées là-bas, ma mère me laisse était juste avec son heure d'embauche. A peine rentrée dans le train que celui-ci démarre… Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance de le chopper… Bon, maintenant… trouvons un compartiment libre à moins que je trouve Mary-Lee ma meilleure amie avant… trop tard… Elle est déjà dans les bras de son cher et tendre Sirius… Bon restons calme et passons discrètement car si Black est dans les parages, Potter ne doit pas être très loin et j'ai pas envi de croiser sa tête de troll aujourd'hui… Je longe les murs désespérément du couloir afin de trouver un compartiment où je pourrais me poser… et comme par hasard ils sont tous pleins au début… Bon. Courage. Je regarde à droite, à gauche… Toujours pas de Potter en vue… Zut… Mary-Lee m'a vu. Je met un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui faire signe d'être discrète. Elle compris tout de suite en me faisant un clin d'œil. Merci Mary-Lee ! Je t'adore !

Je continue à pas de velours mon avancée en essayant de pas trop me faire remarquer pendant qu'elle embrasse Black de façon à ce qu'il ne me voit pas. Je continue discrètement quand :

**James Potter : **Alors Evans… On a besoin d'aide ? tu as l'air de peiner avec tes valises pour passer inaperçue…

Zut… je suis grillée. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir dont j'ai le secret.

**Lily Evans :** Non merci. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule…

J'avais même pas fini ma phrase qu'il avait déjà embarqué mes valises dans un compartiment… Je sens que cette journée débute mal… Il a déjà réussit à me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Je vais devoir me coltiner Potter… parce que bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas déposer mes valises dans un compartiments vide… non… il fallait qu'il les mettes dans le sien ! Résultat des courses… Je me retrouve à passer la moitié du trajet avec lui sachant que l'autre, par mon plus grand bonheur, je devrais la passer dans le compartiment des préfets pour remettre certaines choses au clair puisque je suis préfete-en-chef.

Je regardais Mary-Lee assise à l'autre bout du compartiment enlacée à Sirius en lui lançant clairement « Help Help » du regard mais celle-ci répondit d'un ton négatif qui voulait bien dire « Débrouille toi »… C'est dans ces moment-là qu'on se sent seul… Je finis par me tourner vers Rémus Lupin, l'autre préfet-en-chef de Griffondor, cherchant désespérément à échapper à Potter avant de pouvoir aller rejoindre le compartiment des préfets qui exceptionnellement était fermé à cause d'un petit incident dont je n'est pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé… A moins que ce soit encore un coup monté de Potter pour que je reste près de lui…

Je me rend compte que Rémus est vraiment un gars sympas. Non pas que je le savais avant mais je confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé. On a même certains points communs… Ce qui a bien sûr énervé Potter de nos voir discuter si bien. Il me donnait même l'impression qu'il pouvait explosé d'un moment à l'autre tellement il était rouge de colère. J'avais même du mal à me retenir de rire rien qu'à voir sa tête. Mais je crois que sa dose de patience à finit par passer car il s'est levé pour m'adresser la parole vraiment méchamment.

**James :** De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parler de cours or qu'on est même pas arriver ! Vous pouvez très bien le faire dans le compartiment des préfets ! D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps que vous y alliez !

Il sortit alors du compartiment en colère, ce qui surprit le couple qui passait son temps à s'embrasser. Je finit par aller, comme me l'avait si « gentiment » proposer Potter, dans le compartiment des préfets qui venait de rouvrir. Je ne le revit pas après ça.

Le banquet d'arrivée se passa comme d'habitude. les élèves furent répartis et Dumbledore nous fit son speach mais bizarrement, il avait l'air plus tendu que d'habitude comme s'il aller se passer quelque chose de grave. Il nous rappela bien de faire attention et de jamais se promener seul aux sorties à causes des agissements de « Vous savez qui » qui est en montée de puissance en ce moment même. Nous eurent après le droit de commencer à manger. Je ne vis Potter que de loin… Faut dire que je l'avais aussi un peu éviter… Mary-Lee m'avait dit vite fait qu'il s'était pris la tête avec Rémus avant le diner. Mais quand je les vois là, ils ont l'air de super bien s'entendre comme si de rien ne s'était passé… Si je n'y avait pas assisté c'est parce que j'avais rejoint deux autres copines : Alice et Emy.

En tout cas, moi qui pensais que je pourrais passer un début d'année sans m'énerver après Potter, c'est raté ! Il m'a énervé avec sa réaction dans le train ! On se demande quel âge il a des fois.

J'ai fini par aller me coucher dans la même chambre que Mary-Lee, Alice et Emy. Malgré que j'ai une chambre à moi vu que je suis préfete-en-chef, je l'utilise rarement, préférant dormir avec les filles.

Mardi 4 Septembre :

Journée pourrie et emploi du temps pourrie… Mais regardez ce qu'ils m'ont mis dans la semaine :

Lundi : Matin : 2h de sortilèges et enchantements ; 2h de Métamorphoses.

Après-midi : 2h de Défenses contre les forces du mal (DCFM) ; 1h d'histoire de la magie

Mardi : Matin : 2h de Potions ; 2h de Soins des créatures magiques

Après-midi : 2h DCFM ; 1h de divination

Mercredi : Matin : 2h de Botanique ; 2h de sortilèges et enchantements

Après-midi : 2h de Potions

Jeudi : Matin : 2h Potions ; 2h de Métamorphoses

Après-midi : 2h de DCFM ; 1h d'Etudes des moldus

Vendredi : Matin : 2h de DCFM ; 1h de Divination ; 1h d'Etude des moldus

Après-midi : 2h de Métamorhoses ; 1h d'histoire de la magie

En fait, j'ai passé une journée pas très cool… Le seul moment intéressant de la journée à la rigueur, se fut le matin où Rémus me révéla un truc qui fit avancée notre amitié d'un grand pas.

J'étais descendue tranquillement dans la salle commune des Griffondors alors que tout le monde devait encore être dans son lit ou en train de se réveiller… Faut dire que je me suis levée tôt… très tôt… Bon d'accord ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit ! (On comprend pourquoi je suis de mauvaises humeurs…). Donc, je m'installe dans un fauteuil quand Rémus arrive pour me dire bonjours… Apparemment, il est matinal… C'est alors que ce que m'avait dit Mary-Lee sur la dispute des maraudeurs me revient… Une question me brûle alors les lèvres…

**Lily : **Au fait… C'est vrai que vous vous êtes pris la tête toi et Potter ?

**Rémus (avec un sourire) :** Oui mais c'est du passé…

**Lily : **Et vous vous êtes disputé sur quoi ?

**Rémus : **A ton avis…

**Lily (d'un air septique) :** Sur moi…

**Rémus :** Exact

**Lily : ** Et…

**Rémus : **Et le problème est réglé…

**Lily : **Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Potter de régler ces problèmes sans qu'il y ait une bagarre…

**Rémus (tournant autour du pot) : **Disons que nous sommes des amis proches…

**Lily (persuasive) :** Rémus… Tu me caches quelque chose…

**Rémus (inquiet) : **Si je te confis un secret… tu seras capable de tenir ta langue sans utiliser de sortilège ?

**Lily : **Bien sûr ! Je suis pas du genre à trahir un ami !

**Rémus (à voix basse) :** Et bien… **(il regarde s'il n'y a personne dans les parages)** J'aime une fille…

Imaginez ma tête quand il m'a dit ça… Je m'attendais à bien pire vu comment il me l'annonçait… D'ailleurs je devais faire une tête bizarre car il reprit tout de suite :

**Rémus : **Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de te le dire…

**Lily :** Euh… Si ! Si ! Tu as eu raison ! Je suis juste un petit peu surprise… je m'attendais à un truc plus grave !

**Rémus : **Je sais mais je préfère pas que ça se sache…

**Lily : **Pourquoi ? Tu as toutes tes chances ! Tu es mignon et intelligent !

**Rémus :** James entendrait ça, il m'étranglerait aussitôt…

**Lily (énervée) :** C'est bon… Je les déjà assez sur le dos mais ne changeons pas de sujet… C'est quoi son prénom ?

**Rémus : **Tu sais… Malgré ses airs de dragueurs, James est quelqu'un de bien…

**Lily : **Rémus… n'essaie pas de changer de sujet…

**Rémus :** Si je t'assure ! Tu verrais d'ailleurs la tête qu'il a fait quand je lui ais dit que j'aimais une autre fille…

**Lily (curieuse) : **Il l'a pris comment ?

**Rémus (avec un sourire) : **Il a sauté de joie sur le coup…

**Lily (faisant la grimace) :** J'imagine le truc…

**Rémus : **Dans sa tête, il a du se dire : « Au moins il ne me piquera pas ma CHERE et TENDRE Lily ! »

**Lily (s'énervant gentiment) :** C'est pas drôle… il se moque déjà assez de moi, c'est pas pour que tu en rajoutes…

**Rémus (reprenant son sérieux) :** Qui te dit qu'il se moque de toi ?

**Lily : **Je le sais, c'est tout et j'ai pas envi d'en parler. Et ta famille ça va ?

Comment éviter le sujet…

**Rémus :** Lily… je suis sérieux…

**Lily :** et si on allait manger…

Deuxième tentative désespérée…

**Rémus (lâchant l'affaire) :** Bon d'accord… mais on aura une autre discussion Mlle Evans…

**Lily :** Et la fille… elle s'appelle comment ?

**Rémus (avec un sourire narquois) : **Je ne répondrai à ta question que quand tu aura répondu à la mienne.

**Lily :** De toute façon, tu finiras bien par me le dire…

Nous descendîmes alors dans la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner et aller en cour.

Mercredi 5 Septembre :

Je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec Rémus. Et Potter n'en fait même pas cas… ça fait plaisir d'avoir un ami mec sans se demander si Potter va lui régler son compte… En même temps il a de qui lui faire confiance… Rémus a l'air d'aimer cette fille même s'il se refuse à croire qu'il a ses chances. De plus, pour je ne sais quelle raison il pense qu'il ne la mérite pas… Bien évidemment, il n'a pas voulu me donner son prénom vu que je n'ai toujours pas répondu sa question…

Sinon je n'ai pas tellement vu Potter en dehors des cours et en principe c'est pas bon signe… Je sens qu'il nous prépare un sal coup… surtout depuis que j'ai vu son sourire qui avait l'air de cacher quelque chose en cours de Métamorphoses… Je préparais mes affaires tranquille lorsque je lève la tête. Il me fait alors un grand sourire… D'habitude, il détourne le regard et fait comme si je ne l'avais pas grillé… Non, j'aime vraiment pas ça… Espérons que le prochain cour se passera bien… Mais, vu qu'on a Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai de l'espoir…

Qu'es-ce que j'avais dit… C'est une catastrophe ! Le prof m'a mise avec Potter car il fallait faire de groupes mixtes de préférence… Il pouvait pas me mettre avec un autre mec… Non, c'était pas possible… J'ai maudit le prof dès l'instant où il a fait les groupes. Je crois même qu'il a remarqué le regard noir que je lui jetait car il a dit à la classe :

**Prof de DCFM :** Bien sûr si je fais les groupes c'est pour éviter que vous vous trouvez toujours avec la même personne… Ainsi vous pouvez en profitez pour souder de nouveaux liens…

Si ce n'était que ça… je me serais mise avec une autre personne mais pas Potter… Du coup, impossible de travailler normalement ! Bien sûr le but était de contrer les sorts de l'autre et Potter respecter bien cette consigne mais était-il obligé de transformer tous mes sorts en jets de fleurs ! Comment voulez-vous vous concentrer avec ça ! Et le pire c'est que le prof nous a donné à faire un compte rendu… J'enrage !

Jeudi 6 Septembre :

Pas encore de signe de mauvaises blagues signées Potter… Pourtant, j'ai bien pris note de tout ce qui s'est passé dans la journée !

7h30 : Tout était normal dans la grande salle. Il mangeait avec le reste des maraudeurs.

8h : Début des cours de Potions. Toujours pas de mouvement. Tiens… ça sent bizarre… Zut ! Je viens de mettre un ingrédient en trop et fort en plus dans ma potion… ça m'apprendra à pas me concentrer sur le cour ! Dire que c'est l'une des premières que je rate… Je vois déjà la tête désolée du prof…

12h : Pas de Potter à table… Je m'en doutais ! Je savais bien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps inactif ! Je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il fait… Peut-être éviterais-je la catastrophe…

12h30 : Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Je sens qu'il prépare un mauvais coup et ça fait une demi-heure que je le cherche sans le trouver ! Bon… Autant que je retourne en cours… De toute façon le château est trop immense pour chercher quelqu'un sans même savoir où il peut être…

13h : Môsieur est tranquillement installé à sa place… Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pendant le repas…

18h : fin des cours… Enfin ! Bon, je remonte dans ma chambre, commune avec les trois autres filles, poser mes affaires et redescend… Ah ! C'est pas vrai ! Je vais le tuer ! Il a oser rentrer dans ma chambre !

On pouvait voir des fleurs de Lys blanc partout autour de mon lit avec une banderole accrochée au mur où il était écrit : « Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? signé : James Potter »

Même si j'avoue qu'on ne m'avait jamais offert d'aussi belle fleur… Mais qu'es-ce que je dis ! Il s'est quand même introduit dans ma chambre et si ça se trouve il a fouillé dans mes sous-vêtements ! Va falloir que je désinfecte tout ! Je vais le tuer ! Non… mieux… je vais le pulvériser !

**Mary-Lee (venant d'arriver) :** Ouah… Lily !

**Lily (en colère) : **Non, non, non et non ! Comment il a pu ! Je le hais ! Il m'insupporte ! J'en ai marre !

**Mary-Lee (étonnée) :** ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

**Lily :** Si… euh… non ! Il a osé s'introduire dans ma chambre !

**Mary-Lee :** Pour t'offrir des fleurs ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit ce genre de surprise !

**Lily :** Mais tu vois bien qu'il se fout de moi ! Si ça se trouve il a fouillé dans mes affaires et toucher mes petites culottes !

**Mary-Lee (morte de rire) :** Voyons Lily ! Il ne s'amuserait pas à fouiller dans tes sous-vêtements ! Moi, ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'il t'a fait une super déclaration d'amour !

**Lily :** Il se fout de moi Mary Lee !

**Mary-Lee :** Arrête ! S'il se foutait de toi, il ne se serrait pas embêter autant !

**Lily : **Il me pourrit la vie depuis l'année dernière mais là il a été trop loin !

**Mary-Lee :** Tu es vraiment aveugle, Lily ! Il t'aime à en mourir ! Il t'offre tes fleurs préférées et te fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour ! Tu veux quoi de plus !

**Lily :** et si c'était pour se moquer de moi !

**Mary-Lee :** Pfff… Je laisse tomber ! Tu es trop butée !

Elle partit , me laissant en plan… Mais j'ai raison de réagir comme ça ! Au mieux, il restera une semaine avec moi et il passera à une autre fille. C'est toujours ce qu'il a fait et je n'ai pas envi d'être un nom de plus sur sa liste de ses conquêtes ! Et puis… Et puis… de toute façon… je… je… je ne l'aime pas ! Alors pourquoi je pleure… Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! ça ne pouvait pas être un autre mec… non. C'était Potter ! ça y est… il m'a mise en mode déprime… Il m'énerve !

Vendredi 7 Septembre :

Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup d'hier. En fait je suis partagée entre deux émotions totalement différentes. D'un côté j'ai envi de lui dire merci quand même pour ces si belles fleurs mais ça serait tomber dans son piège... D'un autre j'ai envi de lui fracasser la tête contre un mur pour avoir oser s'introduire dans ma chambre ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Je voulais trouver Rémus pour lui en parler mais pas moyen de le trouver ! Sirius avait dit à Mary-lee qui me l'avait répété qu'il ne serait pas là pendant une semaine mais il n'a pas voulu lui dire pourquoi. Il doit sûrement être gravement malade...

Je sortit alors de cours rapidement pour aller voir à l'infirmerie quand quelqu'un me retint. Je me retourne et devinez qui se dresse devant moi...

**Lily (d'un ton sec) :** Fiche-moi la paix Potter. J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

**James :** Allez Evans... Tu vas pas faire la gueule ?

**Lily :** Si ! Tu m'énerves, tu me gonfles, tu me soules !

**James (avec un sourire) :** T'oublie le "tu m'insupportes" et le "j'en ai marre"...

**Lily (fumant de colère) :** Rah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir te moquer de moi !

**James (avec un air qui se veut évident) :** Tu sais bien que toutes mes pensées sont pour toi alors comment veux-tu que je pense à faire autre chose que venir te voir... Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

**Lily (encore plus énervée) : **Tu me fatigues !

**James : **Ah ! il est nouveau celui-là !

Là c'était trop. Et après Mary-Lee osait me dire qu'il ne se foutait peut-être pas de moi ! Faut-il que j'enregistre ces moments pour lui prouver le contraire ?

Je lui ais jeté un regard noir et suis partie furax. Non mais pour qui il se prend ! Je ne peux plus le voir ! ça l'amuse vraiment de vouloir me faire croire ses idioties ? Apparemment oui mais le pire c'est que ça le fait rire ! ça ne lui suffit pas de menacer de tabasser le premier mec qui s'approcherait trop près de moi... Il veut en plus que je lui tombe dans les bras !

Samedi 8 Septembre :

Enfin le week-end ! je ne risque pas de voir Potter vu qu'il sera aux entraînements de quidditch… Je vais finir par adorer ce sport… Je pense que j'en profiterai pour aller voir à l'infirmerie si Rémus y est. Mais tout d'abord je dois faire mes devoirs… La bonne nouvelle c'est que je me suis avancée… la mauvaise c'est qu'il me reste le devoir de DCFM et avec les prestidigitations de notre CHER Potter… je ne sais même pas comment je vais rédiger ce devoir…

Après 2h passé, toujours devant mon parchemin vierge, je désespère… moi, Lily Evans, ne trouve rien à écrire sur ce maudit bout de parchemin… je suis fichue… Je ne vais quand même pas demander à Potter ce qu'il a mis sur le sien ! Rah… c'est de sa faute ! Je sais que c'est pas bien de rejeter ses échecs sur les autres mais là… C'est justifié ! Il m'énerve… Bon. On se calme… C'est pas en m'énervant devant mon parchemin que j'arriverai à quelque chose. Je ferais mieux d'arrêter là même si j'ai encore rien écrit et me dégourdire les jambes… Je pourrais alors voir si Rémus va bien… Allez ! C'est décidé ! Je vais faire un saut à l'infirmerie.

Pas là ! Pas de Rémus ! J'y suis allée mais il n'y avait personne ! J'ai pourtant insisté auprès de Madame Pomfresh mais elle a finit par me jeter dehors décrétant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire ayant sûrement marre que je la bombarde de questions dont elle n'avait même pas la réponse. C'est bizarre… S'il est malade mais qu'il n'est pas à l'infirmerie… Il es où alors ? il n'est quand même pas rentré chez lui… On me cache quelque chose… car si ça serait vraiment grave, on en serait informé…

Dimanche 9 Septembre :

Bon. Il est 10h et j'ai réussi à retenir quelques idées pour mon devoir mais rien de vraiment concluant… Je suis très male et le prochain cour est demain…

Tiens… Potter qui revient de je ne sais où avec pleins de gâteaux dans les bras… Il y a des fois où je me demande où il va chercher tout cela… Presque chaque week-end et quelques fois le soir, je le voit revenir avec pleins de friandises… Je le vois remonter dans le dortoir des garçons sans même faire attention à ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Bizarre… Bon allez, on se reconcentre sur son devoir ! J'aimerais bien finir avant midi…

**James :** Alors… ça bosse dur ?

Zut ! Moi qui croyais qu'il m'avait oublié ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu redescendre…

**Lily :** Oui !

**James :** T'y arrive ?

**Lily (ironiquement mais gardant un ton sec) :** Bien sûr que j'y arrive ! Ta prestation de mardi m'a beaucoup éclairé ! Et il y a tellement de chose à dire que je n'aurais pas assez de place pour tout noter sur mon parchemin !

**James (d'un ton désolé) :**Ah, je vois… Si tu veux je peux t'aider ?

**Lily :** Non merci si c'est pour que ça fasse comme l'autre jour !

**James (lui posant son devoir avant de s'en aller) :** Ecoute… J'ai déjà fait mon devoir… je te le laisse et tu n'auras qu'à noter ce qui t'intéresse. Tu me le rendra plus tard.

Mais pour qui il me prend ! Je vais quand même pas copier sur lui ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Descendre aussi bas… il peut rêver ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour faire mon devoir !** (lit le parchemin attentivement)** Même si ça à l'air pas mal, même bien… Mais il est génial son devoir ! Bon allez Lily… une petite entorse à tes règles ça ne t'a jamais tué… Tu risques quoi… En plus il te l'a proposé si gentiment…

Lundi 10 Septembre :

J'ai fini par prendre certaines idées du devoir de Potter pour construire le mien bien sûr en réfléchissant bien longtemps au conséquence que cela pourrait apporter… Mais j'ai fini par lui rendre son devoir ce matin en le remerciant pour son aide qui m'a beaucoup aidé… Imaginez son sourire triomphant quand je lui ai dit « merci »… Il m'a aussitôt demander devant toute la classe si je voulais sortir avec lui ! ça m'a vite coupé l'envi de recommencer plus tard… Non mais il croit vraiment que parce qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé pour mon devoir que je vais finalement accepter ! Il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Mais je dois dire que sans lui j'étais foutu je lui ai alors répondu un simple non avant de rentrer en classe de Sortilèges et Enchantements.

Mardi 11 Septembre :

En allant en Divination à 15h, j'ai croisé Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, qui était en train de ricaner dans son coin… Je sens que celui-ci nous prépare encore une farce pour les premières années… Son passe temps favori… Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez des maraudeurs pour faire les pitres dans ce château ! Je crois que s'il on devait faire un concours pour voir lequel des deux groupes sont les plus « doués » pour faire des conneries… se serait dur de les départager… L'année dernière le fantôme s'amusait à faire baisser d'un seul coup les haches des armures devant les premières années terrifiés pendant que les maraudeurs concoctaient un plan pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux Serpentards. Remarque… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les maraudeurs à l'action et c'est bien cela qui me fait peur car c'est en ayant un moment de répit qu'on peut s'attendre au pire !

Mercredi 12 Septembre :

J'étais tranquillement en train de préparer la potion qu'on devait faire à notre dernier cour qui était bien sûr à rendre quand Emy qui était à côté de moi me glisse à l'oreille quelque chose :

**Emy (chuchotant) : **ça fait un moment que je voulais te poser une question…

**Lily (chuchotant) : **Et…

**Emy (chuchotant) : **Elles viennent d'où toutes les fleurs qu'il y avait sur ton lit l'autre jour ?

**Lily (après hésitation) :** Potter…

**Emy (haussant la voix) :** Potter !

**Lily (réagissant aussitôt) :** Chut !

Elle est vraiment pas discrète ! ça va que le professeur n'a rien calculé… Par contre c'est pas le cas de Potter… Il s'est tout de suite retourné vers nous et quand son regard a croisé le mien, il me fit un grand sourire. J'ai préféré détourné la tête… Emy et sa discrétion ! A cause de ça j'ai eu le droit à une discussion avec Potter à la sortie du cour…

**James (avec un sourire) :** Alors Evans… On parle de moi en cour ?

**Lily :** Faut pas croire que tu es le centre de tout sujet Potter.

**James :**J'ai pourtant cru entendre mon nom…

**Lily :** Tu as rêvé !

**James (s'approchant d'elle) :** Allons… Quand es-ce que tu admettras que je te plais…

**Lily (s'écartant) :** Tu plaisantes ! Jamais tu ne me plairas !

**James : **Evans…

**Lily : **Quoi ?

**James :** Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

**Lily : **Je préfèrerais embrasser un troll plutôt que de sortir avec toi !

**James (avec un sourire) :** ça peut s'arranger… Mais je te conseille de te brosser les dents après…

**Lily :** Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille !

**James (avec un grand sourire) : **Quand tu sortiras avec moi !

**Lily : **Jamais !

Je préférais partir avant de lui mettre une baffe ! C'est pas l'envi qui m'en manquait mais… Et puis il ne peux pas me laisser respirer cinq minutes !

Mercredi 13 Septembre :

Ce matin il m'ait arrivé un truc et le pire c'est que, pour une fois, Potter n'y était pour rien ! Je m'explique. Je descendais tranquillement dans la grande salle pour aller manger ce matin quand je croise Séverus Rogue… Etant le meilleurs en Potions tout comme moi, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me prêter vite fait son livre ce matin vu que ça lui arrivait de même pas le regarder quand il faisait des potions en classe. En fait, je ne trouvais même plus le mien ce matin et on a cours de Potions cette après-midi. Je commence à lui demander quand on franchit l'immense porte de la grande salle ensemble… c'est alors qu'une cascade d'eau se verse sur nous à notre passage. D'abord surprise et toute trempée, je regarde Rogue qui était dans le même état que moi… Je commençais alors à me mettre en colère mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de crier « Potter ! » vu que ça me paraissait évident qu'il fasse ce genre de coup à Rogue vu qu'ils se détestaient… Mais Peeves sortit de sa cachette mort de rire.

**Lily (énervée) :** Peeves ! Je vais te tuer !

**Peeves (explosé de rire) :** ça risque pas ! je suis déjà mort !

**Lily (encore plus énervé) :** Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

C'est alors que Potter et toute la bande sauf Rémus débarque. Peter Pettigrow dans son coin se retenait d'éclater de rire et je lui jeta un regard noir. Il se calma alors tout de suite.

**Sirius (avec un grand sourire) :** Bein alors Evans… On peut savoir pourquoi tu es toute mouillée… Heureusement que tu es en noir sinon…

**Lily (d'un ton sec) :** Je n'est pas besoin que tu en rajoutes Black ! Peeves a encore frappé et…

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Potter sortit sa baguette et utilisa une formule pour sécher mes vêtements. Rogue a côté fit une tête dégoûtée.

**Séverus : **Je préfère m'en aller avant que…

**Sirius (ironiquement) :** Que quoi… Tu es jaloux… Tu veux aussi qu'on te sèche tes vêtements ?

**Séverus :** Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour le faire Black !

**James (énervé) : **Si je chope ce fantôme…

**Séverus :** Je m'en vais pour éviter vos scènes d'amour immondes…

**Sirius : **C'est ça casse toi ! **(à lui-même)** Quel trouillard !

**Peter (à James) :** Mais qu'es-ce que tu peux bien lui faire ! Il es déjà mort !

**James :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je connais ce fantôme et je l'aurais !

**Sirius (avec un sourire) :** On peut te faire confiance sur ça ! Quand il s'agit de venger ta Lily…

**Lily (sans faire attention ce que Sirius venait de dire) :** Merci…

**Potter (surpris) :** Euh… De rien Evans…

Je sais que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de le remercier mais quand même ! Il était pas obligé de faire cette tête ! Mais en même temps je lui devais bien ça ! Il a été sympas avec moi… D'ailleurs, tout le reste de la journée se passa super bien sans que je vois Peeves dans les parages… Je soupçonne Potter d'y être pour quelque chose et je le remercie…

Jeudi 14 Septembre :

Ce matin, j'ai croisé une élève bizarre… C'est la première fois que je la voyait… J'ai voulu lui parler mais elle était à l'autre bout du couloir et ne m'a pas entendu l'appeler. J'aurais pu la rattraper mais je devais aller en cour. Mais elle avait l'air de rester sur place à regarder dans le vide. J'avais du mal à voir à quoi elle ressemblait mais ce que je peux déjà dire c'est qu'elle a des cheveux très longs raides et ébouriffés. On aurait dit qu'elle ne s'était pas coiffée les cheveux ce matin. Je suis incapable de dire de quelle maison elle était mais elle n'avait pas l'air bien. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu en voir plus puisqu'un énergumène est venu me cacher la vue d'un seul coup en se mettant devant moi… Il apparaît vraiment quand c'est pas le moment !

**James : **Alors Evans… On est dans les nuages ?

**Lily (encore dans ses pensées) :** C'est pas le moment Potter…

**James (en rigolant) :** En même temps, si je t'écoutais ça serait jamais le moment.

Il avait du voir que je regardais à l'autre bout du couloir car il se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait mon attention à ce point.

**James (fronçant les sourcils) :** On peut savoir ce que tu mâtes Evans ?

**Lily (toujours dans la lune) :** je me demandais qui était cette fille au bout du couloir…

**James :** Euh… Mais il y a personne dans le couloir…

**Lily (sans quitter la fille des yeux) :** Si… là-bas…

Je lui montra du doigt la fille pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux. On pouvait alors y lire de l'incompréhension.

**James (regardant une nouvelle fois) :** Non. Il n'y a personne. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Lily (regardant alors de nouveau) :** Mais… il y avait une fille un peu perdu il y a deux secondes là-bas !

C'est alors que le professeur arriva, s'excusant de son retard. Il fit alors rentrer la classe.

En y repensant, cette fille était vraiment bizarre… j'était tellement concentrée sur elle que même Potter qui a l'habitude de m'énerver, n'a pu m'en décrocher… Il me regardait d'ailleurs bizarrement quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait une fille à l'autre bout du couloir comme s'il n'avait rien vu… Pourtant elle était bien là… Je ne suis pas folle…

Vendredi 15 Septembre :

Hier, on a eu un cour bizarre… Décidément ! C'était le jour ! McGonagall était arrivée en retard et pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Elle nous a ensuite donné un devoir à faire et est restée derrière son bureau à écrire sur un parchemin. Elle a même laissé certain bavarder dans leur coin du moment qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruits… Ce n'est vraiment pas dans les habitudes de McGonagall de faire ça et je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passé avant pour que ça la mette dans un état comme ça… J'ai même cru qu'un moment elle n'était plus avec nous… Je n'aime pas ça du tout…


	3. Tourmentée

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 2 ! Vu que j'avais un peu de temps, je l'ai posté une semaine après le premier… La suite progresse rapidement… Il y a des chances pour que je vous la publie d'ici une semaine ! (Faut dire que j'ai du temps devant moi ! )

Un merci à JPloveLE pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**° Chapitre 2 °**

**Tourmentée**

Samedi 16 Septembre :

Ah ! ça m'énerve ! Les sorties ont été annulés et Dumbledore ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi ! On n'a même pas le droit de sortir du château du coup les professeurs et préfets sont chargés de faire une ronde dans tout le château chacun leur tour ! Moi qui pensais me changer les idée en sortant à Pré-au-Lard, et bein non ! En plus il nous prévient comme ça au dernier moment à l'heure du petit déjeuner… Il pourrait au moins nous dire à nous les préfets, ce qui se trame ! Mais il nous a simple dit que pour l'instant c'était trop pour en parler et que c'était par mesure de sécurité ! Je pense alors aller voir Rémus, qui a été dispensé de ronde vu son état de faiblesse… Il vient de revenir ce matin et je pense lui donner mes cours pour qu'il puisse tout rattraper… En même temps, j'en profiterais pour lui demander pourquoi il était aussi longtemps absent… et surtout où il était car je l'ai cherché partout sans même le trouver… Je suis même montée discrètement dans la chambre des mecs pour voir s'il n'y été pas hier soir… Je pensais qu'il était tous en train de manger mais Sirius m'a surprise dans leur chambre et j'ai du répondre à son grand sourire… Imaginez la scène… Je savais même plus où me mettre et j'ai fini par le menacer de centaines de punitions s'il révélait que j'étais montée dans leur chambre… Faut dire que j'ai pas trop envi que Potter crois que c'est pour lui que je suis montée car sa tête va encore enflée comme ses chevilles d'ailleurs… Je devrais peut-être lui faire une potion anti-grossetête… Mais il serait capable de prendre ça comme un premier pas vers lui… A croire que son cas est désespéré…

Dimanche 17 Septembre :

Je viens de donner tous mes cours à Rémus. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il était si longtemps malade mais il avait pas l'air à l'aise quand je lui ai posé cette question… Il a finit par me bredouiller quelque chose de pas très compréhensible avant de dire qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à faire avant de réussir à rattraper tout et qu'il préférait commencer immédiatement… Rémus fuir à une question si ridicule… ça fait bizarre mais il ne veut peut-être pas trop en parler et je préfère le laisser tranquille avec ça. Après tout, c'est son choix… Et puis le principal c'est qu'il aille bien.

Après l'avoir quitté, je suis alors allée à la bibliothèque en début d'après-midi pour faire des recherches sur un sorcier qu'on a parlé en histoire de la magie dont je n'ai pas tout bien compris l'histoire… Je pris alors le livre qui m'intéressait et m'installa sur une table au fond, loin des autres, pour ne pas être dérangée. J'avais pris l'habitude de me mettre là car ce n'était pas une table très visible vu qu'elle était cachée par plusieurs étagères de livres. Comme ça j'étais tranquille dans mon coin sans que des indésirables (comme Potter) viennent me déranger.

Ça faisait un moment que je lisais mon livre est écrivait des choses qui m'intéressait sur un bout de parchemin quand je sentis un vent d'air frais passer. Je souleva la tête instinctivement pour faire fermer une éventuelle fenêtre qui aurait pu être ouverte mais il n'y avait que des murs autour de moi. Je vis alors cette jeune fille de l'autre jour qui déambulait entre deux immenses étagères face à moi. Elle ne fit pas attention que je l'observais… je me leva alors bien décider à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Plus je m'approchais et plus j'avais l'impression que la température baissait… Je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle et je pu constater qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que moi… Elle avait des cheveux blonds terne qui donnaient l'impression d'être gris de loin. Ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés que la dernière fois et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Potter qui lui aussi avait une tignasse toujours en désordre se demandant s'il se peignait vraiment les cheveux.

D'un seule coup elle se retourna vers moi et j'eu un haut le cœur, tombant à la renverse par terre. Je fermis alors les yeux par réflexe et quand je les rouvris… Il n'y avait plus personne… J'étais seule par terre sur les fesses… C'est alors que ce qui me fit le plus peur chez elle me revint d'un seul coup… Ses yeux… Il était noir ! J'ai même cru au départ qu'elle en avait pas ! Mais ils étaient bien là qui m'avaient fixé ! C'était un noir pénétrant et sinistre… Quand j'y repense, ça me jète un froid… C'est alors que tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête… Mais qu'es-ce que c'était que cette fille ! Si c'était bien une fille et pas autre chose ! Pourtant mise à part les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas, elle en avait tout l'air… Le froid… C'est alors que le froid que j'avais ressentit quand elle était là me revint. C'est comme si j'étais dehors en T-shirt or qu'il neigeait…

Je me relève et rangea rapidement mes affaires pour retourner dans ma salle commune… Après avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi… effrayant, je préférais retourner là où il y avait un minimum de monde même si Potter était dans les parages…

Lundi 18 Septembre :

J'arrive pas encore à me remettre de ce que j'ai vu hier… ça paraît pas comme ça mais je jure que ce regard était vraiment flippant et j'espère ne pas le recroiser mais je rêve… à Poudlard, ça ne m'étonne même pas en y repensant qu'il se passe des choses bizarres mais à ce point ! C'est la première fois qu'un truc pareil m'arrive ! D'ailleurs je dois vraiment faire une tête bizarre car Mary-Lee en cours de DCFM me demandait si j'allais bien :

**Lily (avec un air pâle) :** Oui… ça ira…

**Mary-Lee (inquiète) :** Tu es sûre… Car t'es toute blanche… On pourrait croire que tu vas tomber dans les citrouilles…

**Lily (amusée) :** Dans les pommes…

**Mary-Lee (perdu) :** Quoi !

**Lily : **« tu vas tomber dans les pommes » et pas « dans les citrouilles »… C'est une expression moldu…

**Mary-Lee :** Il me semblait bien avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… Mais franchement, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

**Lily (dans ses pensées) :** Disons que j'ai vu un fantôme…

**Mary-Lee (surtout pour elle-même) :** Décidemment… je ne comprendrai jamais rien à ces expressions moldus !

On finit alors le cours en se concentrant sur nos livres puisque le professeur avait décidé qu'un peu de théorie ne faisait pas de mal…

Mardi 19 Septembre :

Depuis l'incident de dimanche, je n'ose plus trop traîner toute seule… Bon… je sais ! je devrais avoir plus de courage que ça pour une Griffondor mais là… quand je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai à faire… je préfère être prudente… en même temps je n'ai pas trop oser en parler aux filles car elles seraient capables d'être morte de rire et me dire que c'est une chose banale de la vie courante des sorciers mais en même temps je viens de famille de moldus et donc je suis pas sensée être au courant de tout même si je fais d'énorme effort pour combler ce manque depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et que je dois avouer… je suis assez fière du résultat. Du coup, je me suis qu'il fallait pas s'en faire et que si cette fille me voulait vraiment du mal, elle en aurait eu l'occasion l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque… Mais avouez que c'est flippant quand même ! Je crois que je vais aller voir Rémus… Lui me comprendra et il m'expliquera peut-être mieux que si je demandais aux filles.

Mercredi 20 Septembre :

On est le soir et j'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Rémus… Bon maintenant c'est un peu tard vu qu'il est dans les 1h du matin… Alors pourquoi je suis pas couchée au lieu de traîner devant la cheminée de ma salle commune ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Depuis que j'ai vu cette fille, elle est constamment dans mes rêves et ça me rend folle !

Tiens… Quelqu'un descend… J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Je préfère pas me retourner. De toute façon, ce doit être encore quelqu'un d'insomniaque qui a voulu descendre pour pas déranger ceux qui dorment dans sa chambre…

**James :** Evans ? On arrive pas à dormir ?

Il manquait plus que ça… Potter s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé devant le feu… Pas ce soir… J'ai même pas la force de le renvoyer balader tellement je suis fatiguée.

**Lily :** Non.

Au moins c'est clair et sans réponse possible…

**James : **Bein qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Lily : **Tu devrais pas aller dormir ?

**James :** Disons que je suis pas très fatigué… ça m'arrive souvent de me coucher tard car j'arrive pas à m'endormir avant… Je viens alors me poser habituellement à la place où tu es…

Je quitte enfin le feu des yeux du feu pour le regarder. Il était alors habillé seulement d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt qui lui faisait ressortir légèrement ses muscles… Je me surprit même à me dire qu'il avait l'air vraiment bien fait… Je dois vraiment être fatiguée pour penser ça. Il me lance alors un sourire.

**Lily :** Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

**James :** Tu verrais ta tête… tu as l'air vraiment crevé car t'as des moments dans le vague…

**Lily :** ça fait plusieurs nuits que j'ai du mal à dormir…

**James (inquiet) : **A cause de quoi ?

**Lily :** Cauchemar… mais je préfère pas en parler…

Et voilà que je me mettais à parler à Potter… Il est temps que je trouve un truc pour pouvoir dormir correctement sinon…

**James :** Evans ?

**Lily (s'endormant) :** Humm ?

**James : **Tu dors limite sur place…

**Lily (ayant les yeux fermé) :** Humm…

Jeudi 21 Septembre :

Je me réveilla dans mon lit. Sur le coup je me leva et enfila mon uniforme mais quand je vis les sourires de Mary-Lee, Alice et Emy… je ne tarda pas à me demander ce qui se passait…

**Lily :** Quoi ?

**Alice :** Tu ne te souviens pas…

**Lily :** De quoi ?

**Emy :** D'hier soir…

C'est alors que tout me revint en mémoire… Mes cauchemars… le bon moment où je suis restée devant le feu avant que Potter arrive et me demande si ça allait et puis… plus rien. Oh non ! Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de cette nuit c'est de plonger littéralement de fatigue sur le canapé ! Or, je me réveille dans mon lit… Un vent de panique me prit et je regarda les fille inquiète. Mary-Lee le vit tout de suite et me dit comme si elle répondait à mes pensées :

**Mary-Lee :** Je dormais quand j'ai entendu James m'appeler… Au départ, j'ai cru que je rêvais mais les filles l'entendirent aussi. On se leva alors pour sortir du dortoir des filles quand on vit James debout devant la porte, te tenant dans ses bras comme une princesse… **(avec un sourire) **Tu avais l'air de bien dormir car tu bronchais pas… On a alors désactivé la barrière pour qu'il puisse te poser sur ton lit. Il nous dit alors bonne nuit et commença à s'en aller quand tu as dit « Merci… James »… Tu aurais vu le sourire qu'il nous tirait après…

**Lily (se défendant) :** Mais j'ai dit ça sous l'emprise d'un rêve…

**Alice : **Il en était bien conscient mais ça a quand même dû le toucher…

**Lily (déconcertée) :** Et zut… Maintenant il est pas près de me lâcher…

**Alice : **Il n'empêche qu'il a été super sympas de te remonter dans ta chambre car il aurait pu te laisser en bas ou bien profiter de toi…

**Mary-Lee :** C'est pas son genre… Il aura beau jouer les machos… quand tu traîne avec lui, tu te rends compte qu'il est aussi romantique qu'il est doué au quidditch !

Je m'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre car même si c'était vrai… je ne pouvais reconnaître que je sois tombée dans ses bras comme ça même si c'est de fatigue. Je réagit peut-être par fierté mais c'est comme ça. Je n'aime pas me retrouver dans un état de faiblesse comme ça surtout devant Potter.

Vendredi 22 Septembre :

J'étais en train de suivre « plus ou moins » le cour d'Histoire de la magie quand je me rappella la mésaventure de l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque… Depuis le temps, je ne l'avais pas revu et je m'étais faite à cette idée que je risquais fort de la voir. La peur m'avait alors vite quitter pour faire place à la curiosité. Je décida d'écrire un petit mot à Rémus en plein cour : _« Pourrais-tu me rejoindre à la fin du cour, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander et qui m'inquiète depuis quelque temps… »_. Je lui fit passer discrètement en utilisant un sortilège de lévitation. Il le prit alors et finit par me répondre : _« Pas de problème »_. J'attendis alors la fin du cour avec impatience sans oublier de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes…

Enfin les cours finis ! Je rejoins Rémus qui me regarda d'un air grave.

**Rémus :** Tu m'inquiètes ! Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive…

**Lily :** En fait c'est compliqué…

**Rémus :** Et bien raconte !

**Lily :** L'autre jour, tu te souviens quand McGonagall était en retard…

**Rémus :** Oh oui ! C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on oublie ! C'est la première fois que je la voyait dans un tel état… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…

**Lily :** Quand on a attendu devant la porte… Tu ne te souviens pas avoir vu une fille bizarre… qui avait l'air de regarder dans le vide…

**Rémus (septique) :** Non. Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, il n'y avait personne… tout le monde était déjà en cour de toute façon.

**Lily :** Potter m'a sortit la même chose… Pourtant elle était là mais c'est comme s'il ne la voyait pas…

**Rémus :** Bizarre…

**Lily :** Mais ce n'est pas tout… L'autre jour, je l'ai recroiser dans la bibliothèque. Je me suis dit que je pourrais lui demander qui elle est et si je pouvais l'aider vu qu'elle avait l'air perdu mais plus je m'approchais d'elle et plus il faisait froid… Elle s'est alors retournée vers moi et… et…

**Rémus (inquiet) :** Et quoi Lily ?

**Lily :** Ses yeux étaient…

**Rémus :** Etaient quoi ?

**Lily :** Ils étaient tout noir !

**Rémus (l'air vraiment inquiet) :** Et tu es la seule à l'avoir vu ?

**Lily :** Oui… Tu me l'a dit toi-même que tu n'avais vu personne dans le couloir et Potter lui même qui a regardé dans sa direction n'a rien vu !

**Rémus (essayant de rire) :** Tu essais de me faire une blague…

**Lily (vraiment sérieuse) :** Non. Je t'assure que c'est vrai !

**Rémus : **Ecoute Lily… Entendre des voix est mauvais signe mais voir ce genre de choses l'est encore plus…

**Lily (essayant de garder son calme) :** Tu n'as trouvé que ça pour me rassurer…

**Rémus :** Je peux t'aider à découvrir ce qu'est exactement cette fille mais il faut que tu saches par avance que si c'est ce que je pense… même si elle a vécu auparavant, ce n'est plus une petite fille ordinaire et inoffensive. Le fait que tu sois la seule à la voir doit te rendre encore plus prudente. En attendant, il vaut mieux que tu ne restes jamais seule… du moins en dehors de notre tour car tu ne risques rien un fois que tu as passé le tableau de la grosse dame. Chaque maison est extrêmement bien protégée et tu seras en sécurité tant que tu resteras dans la tour Griffondor. Je te conseille par contre de faire extrêmement attention en dehors.

**Lily (au limite de la panique) :** Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas rassurant Rémus…

**Rémus :** Je sais mais il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant du mieux possible à ce que tu pourrais avoir à faire. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien de grave… Juste un esprit condamné que tu es la seule à voir mais tous ne sont pas inoffensif… J'espère en tout cas que ça n'a rien avoir avec les précautions qu'a mis en place Dumbledore…

Après ça, nous allions en direction de la tour des Griffondors. Il finit par changer de sujet, voyant mon inquiétude et me fit même rire avant de me laisser pour rejoindre les autres maraudeurs et moi, mes amies.

Samedi 23 Septembre :

Comme me l'avait conseillé Rémus, je ne quitta la tour qu'avec Alice et Emy pour aller manger aux heures de pointes mais ne quitta pas la salle commune de la journée… Je me plongea dans mes devoirs. Seuls un ou deux élèves étaient aussi restés vu que les autres profitaient encore du beau soleil et de la douce température, avant que l'hiver arrive, dans le parc du château. C'est alors qu'un hibou d'un pelage gris assez clair cogna à la fenêtre de la tour. Un élève qui était pas loin l'ouvrit et celui-ci se posa sur la table où je m'étais installée. Il me tendit alors une belle fleur de Lys. Je la pris et découvrit un mot accroché : _« Une fleur représentant si bien ta beauté… »_. Comme s'était gentil ! En tout cas, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup mais de qui pouvait-elle venir… Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, l'hibou me fit tourner le bout de parchemin :_ « Si tu désires me répondre, tu n'auras qu'à renvoyer cet hibou avec ton message… Il saura me trouver. »_.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapa un autre bout de parchemin où j'écris : _« C'est si gentil mais pourrais savoir qui est l'auteur de cette délicate mais discrète attention ? »_. J'accrocha alors ce mot au hibou qui ressortit aussitôt par la fenêtre encore ouverte.

J'avais hâte de savoir de qui il s'agissait mais en tout cas ça me faisait vraiment plaisir ! Ce n'est pas Potter qui aurait eu l'intelligence de faire ça ! Tiens… le hibou revient… Il a été rapide. Il se repose alors vers moi et je me dépêche de lire le mot que ce mystérieux jeune homme m'avait laisser : _« Si je te le disais ce ne serait plus romantique mais je veux bien te donner un indice… Je suis de Griffondor… Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à me laisser un message avec ce hibou qui ne restera jamais loin de toi. Tu n'auras qu'à siffler et il viendra à toi sans tarder. »_

Ainsi il était de Griffondor… C'est bien ma veine car ils sont nombreux les mecs à Griffondor… Je crois même bien qu'il y en a plus que de filles… Mais crois-moi… je découvrirais qui tu es…

Dimanche 24 Septembre :

J'étais tranquillement installée sur mon lit quand Mary-Lee débarque pour me dire que Rémus m'attendait en bas. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas pourquoi mais quand je descendis le voir et que je l'aperçut avec quelques livres à la main qui devaient sûrement venir de la bibliothèque… je compris de quoi il s'agissait…

**Rémus :** Vu que j'avais été, pour mes cours, à la bibliothèque, j'en ai profité pour chercher ce que pouvait être cette mystérieuse fille et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé…

Je m'assis en face de lui sur une table quand il ouvra un des livres.

**Rémus :** Au départ, on aurait pu penser à pleins de créatures car ta description n'était pas très précise… J'ai donc cherché dans tous les livres mais je n'ai trouvé rien de concret… J'ai alors abandonné temporairement pour faire des recherches sur le passé de Poudlard pour un devoir. J'ai donc feuilleté des journaux et devine sur quoi je suis tombé…

Il me passa un très vieux journal et me montra un certain article :

_« Une jeune fille a été retrouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard morte. D'après le rapport, elle n'avait pas souffert longtemps puisque son meurtrier l'avait tué du sortilège le plus redoutable qu'il existe à ce jour : Avada Kedavra. Aucune trace de sang n'était alors visible. La seule chose inhabituelle qu'on a retrouvé était ses yeux complètement noirs. On ne sait pour qu'elle raison ils étaient comme ça… Une enquête a été levé et l'école a été fermé temporairement, le temps qu'on retrouve le coupable. »_

**Lily :** Tu crois que c'est elle ?

Il me montra alors une photo qui était sur l'autre page montrant la jeune fille en train de sourire. Même si elle n'avait pas eu cette gaieté quand elle l'avait vu, c'était bien cette fille.

**Lily :** je la reconnais mais ce journal a l'air extrêmement vieux… On en fait plus des comme ça…

**Rémus :** En effet… Il date de 198 ans exactement.

**Lily :** Quoi ! Mais pourquoi je la verrais après autant de temps…

**Rémus :** C'est là que j'ai du mal à comprendre… Je sais que les esprits tourmentées ne peuvent quitter notre monde qu'une fois qu'ils auront accomplis ce pour quoi ils sont rester dans notre monde… Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… mais de là à rester 100 ans… Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on soit sur nos gardes et je propose dans parler au professeur Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

**Lily :** Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'irai mercredi car il est souvent occupé… C'est infernal comme je n'arrive jamais à le trouver en début de semaine et j'espère que mercredi il ne bougera pas de son bureau…

Rémus me fit un sourire et commença à se lever pour prendre ses affaires.

**Rémus :** je vais devoir te laisser… J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot ! Surtout fais attention à toi !

**Lily :** Merci…

Il remonta. J'aurais voulu lui parler de ce mystérieux Griffondor mais il avait l'air vraiment surchargé de travail et c'était déjà sympa d'avoir fait ces recherches pour moi.

Lundi 25 Septembre :

Je me réveilla et découvrit sur ma table de nuit la fleur de Lys, que m'avait offert ce mystérieux Griffondor, dans une verre d'eau. Je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir le sourire au lèvre… Ainsi, même si Potter avait menacé tous les mecs du collège, un en particulier avait osé m'offrir une fleur. Cela me redonna un peu de gaieté dans ma petite vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir le doux parfum que dégageait cette si belle fleur. Je finis alors par me lever pour me préparer à ma journée.

A midi, on est sorti du cour de Métamorphose pour aller manger. Potter est alors venu à ma rencontre, m'a fait un énorme sourire tout en me disant bonjour et puis est parti avec les autres manger. Rémus a du voir que je faisais une tête surprise… En même temps il y avait de quoi… Potter me dire simplement bonjour avec un sourire sans insister… ça semblait suspect… Rémus me fit alors un clin d'œil. Décidément… C'est dans ses moments qu'on a l'impression d'être la seule à pas être au courant de quelque chose…

Mardi 26 Septembre :

Ce soir, en remontant pour aller manger, je m'installa dans la salle commune pour faire les quelques devoirs… Je resta pendant 1h… 2h… 3h… 4h… Je vis tous les Griffondors remonter dans leur dortoir un par un pour enfin être la dernière à rester. C'est alors que j'entendis cogner contre la fenêtre. Je leva mon regard pour apercevoir le même hibou qui m'avait apporter la fleur de Lys. Il se déposa sur mon épaule. Je pris le bout de parchemin et lu ce qui était écris : _« De jour en jour je te vois passer devant moi et ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu ne peux qu'être la fille du soleil pour illuminer mon cœur si ardemment. »_. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Ce jeune homme avait l'air si romantique… Je me rassit sur ma chaise l'air complètement dans les nuages. Que pouvez-vous répondre à une si belle déclaration d'amour… Tiens quelqu'un descend ! Vite, je cache le morceau de parchemin dans ma robe et ramène l'hibou à la fenêtre pour qu'il s'envole. J'ai juste le temps de refermer la fenêtre que j'entendis mon nom. Je resta à regarder à travers la fenêtre sans me retourner.

**James :** Toujours pas couchée Evans ?

**Lily :** Non. J'ai encore plein de devoirs. Et toi, encore une de tes nuits d'insomnies ?

**James (avec un sourire) :** Disons que j'ai fuit une bataille de polochon qui était en train de finir mal… Mais ça doit se voir…

C'est alors que je me retourne vers lui. En effet… ça se loupait pas… Il était encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude si s'était possible et avait le T-shirt tout mouillé qui dégoulinait encore.

**Lily (ne trouvant pas ses mots) :** Mais… comment… euh… je veux dire…

Pas moyen de sortir un mot. J'étais trop surprise de l'état dans lequel il était… Je savais qu'il était musclé à cause de l'autre jour quand il avait mit un T-shirt un peu moulant mais là ça dépasse tout ce que je pensais…

**James :** Evans. Encore dans les nuages…

**Lily :** Oui… euh non ! Mais vous êtes complètement… complètement…

**James (avec un sourire) :** Complètement quoi ?

**Lily (déboussolée) :** Et pourquoi tu es descendu dans cet état-là !

**James :** Disons que la bataille n'est pas encore fini… Alors je me suis dit que tout le monde devait dormir et donc que je pourrais sécher mon T-shirt sans me le refaire tremper cinq secondes après… En attendant que ça se calme en haut, je serais alors rester devant le feu…

**Lily :** …

**James :** Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas de me voir torse nu car je compte pas rester trempé comme ça…

**Lily :** Je… Mais…

**James :** Je prends ça comme un oui.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et enleva son T-shirt pour le mettre devant la cheminée. C'est pas possible… Il le fait exprès… En plus il est vraiment mais vraiment mais encore vraiment canon… Non Lily… Tu détaches ton regard tout de suite ! Si tu continue à fixer son torse il va finir par te griller ! Je regarde finalement dehors avant d'avoir fait maintes efforts pour détourner le regard… Mais pourquoi ça tombait sur moi ! Bon on reste calme et on continue à regarder dehors…

**Lily (sans quitter du regard dehors) :** Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas une formule pour sécher tes vêtements directement.

**James (avec un sourire) :** Parce que ça me donne une raison de rester en bas surtout si tu es là…

**Lily :** Ils doivent avoir finit maintenant…

La fille qui veut pas du tout se débarrasser de lui…

**James :** Oh non ! Je les connais assez bien pour savoir que ce ne sera que quand il y en aura un autre qui descendra pour sécher à son tour ses vêtements que ça commencera à s'arrêter et connaissant Sirius…

J'eu alors un frisson. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rester torse nu alors que la température commence à se dégrader et surtout à cette heure… Faut dire que j'étais moi-même en débardeur… Je me dirige alors vers l'escalier des dortoirs sans le regarder…

**James :** Tu vas où ?

**Lily :** Me coucher ! Tout le monde n'a pas envi de passer une nuit blanche !

**James :** Sans tes affaires…

Zut… Et en plus elles sont posées sur la table qui est juste derrière lui… Bon allez Lily ! On prend son courage à deux mains et on y va. A près tout il ne mort pas ! Tu risques quoi ?

Je me diriges alors vers mes affaires. Il me laisse passer. Je l'ai prend et me retourne. Il était alors planté juste devant moi. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement bougé mais mes affaires étaient vraiment mal placées… C'est dans ces moments qu'on se maudit…

C'est la première fois que je me retrouvais si près de lui et je remarqua qu'il était bien plus grand qu'il ne paraissait de loin. Il me donna même l'impression d'avoir une silhouette protecteur et sécurisante. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson quand en passant, mon bras nu frôla sa peau. Je perdis alors tout contrôle et fit tomber mes affaires. Il se précipita alors pour m'aider à les ramasser. Quand je redressa mon visage. Le sien n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres… Il prit mon visage dans sa main lorsque…

**Sirius :** James ! Tu es en bas ! Tu verras la tête de Peter ! Remarque… Celle de Rémus fait aussi peine à voir…

Je m'enleva aussitôt et récupéra toutes mes affaires. Je me leva aussitôt quand Black apparaît en bas de l'escalier. A ce moment, Potter et moi étions très proche l'un de l'autre. Je m'écarta un peu plus. Black me fit un énorme sourire puis regarda Potter et commença à l'ouvrir avant que je ne le devance :

**Lily :** Aucun commentaire…

Puis je remontai dans ma chambre sans vouloir en savoir plus… je posa alors mes affaires pas loin de ma table de nuit avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Je ne préféra pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé, tombant de fatigue.

Mercredi 27 Septembre :

Je passa ma journée à éviter Potter. Après ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir je ne savais pas quoi en penser… En plus il y avait ce mystérieux Griffondor qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps… Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… J'en aurais bien parler à Mary-Lee mais je la connais trop bien et elle aurait pris le partie de Potter comme elle l'a toujours fait. Et puis je me vois mal parler de mes histoires de cœur avec Rémus sachant que le principal visé était son meilleur ami… Il aurait à mon avis tendance à réagir comme Mary-Lee… Je crois que le mieux est d'attendre. Et puis j'ai aussi cette histoire de fantôme à régler… Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite avant d'oublier…

Jeudi 28 Septembre :

J'ai été voir Dumbledore hier… Je lui ai exactement dit la même chose que j'avais dit à Rémus plus ce qu'il avait découvert dans le journal. A la fin de mon récit, il me regarda avec un air inquiet.

**Dumbledore :** Tu sais, Lily, que ce que tu viens de me raconter n'est pas ordinaire mais néanmoins, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à s'alarmer… Même si tu dois faire preuve d'une extrême prudence… Je pense que ce que tu as vu n'est qu'une âme qui n'arrive pas à quitter notre monde. Cela arrive souvent que certains sorciers plus ouvert que d'autres puissent les voir. Seulement je ferais mes recherches quand même pour savoir si elle n'est pas si inoffensive que ça…

Il avait un air grave et quelque chose me dit qu'il y avait bien plus grave qui devait traîner dans le château… Il a du tout de suite voir mon incompréhension puisqu'il me regarda un long moment avant de me dévoiler quelque chose dont je n'avais nullement connaissance jusque là…

**Dumbledore :** Si je m'inquiète pour cette histoire quand même c'est parce que tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir vu…

**Lily :** Comment ça ?

**Dumbledore :** Si cette fille est bien se que je pense… Il faut que tu saches qu'elle n'apparaît que tous les 66 ans… Il s'agit d'une âme déchue. Nous avions déjà eu à faire à elle dans le passé. Mais nous avions jamais vraiment résolu le problème... Et à chaque fois, l'école manquait de fermer.

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Dumbledore :** Comme tu le sais, une jeune fille est morte il y a 198 ans… Depuis, à chacune de ses reparutions, tous les 66 ans, des victimes ont eu lieu or qu'elles étaient seules à ce moment-là. Chacune d'elles perdait peu à peu la mémoire pour finir par tout oublier jusqu'à sa propre identité et ensuite tomber dans un coma profond sans jamais en sortir. Des élèves sont morts à cause de cette malédiction…

**Lily :** Une malédiction ?

**Dumbledore :** Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur la cause de cette malédiction mais je sais qu'elle commence à apparaître au début du mois de Septembre pour enfin s'éteindre fin Février… 6 mois exactement… C'est le temps qu'elle a vécu durant sa 6ème année… Mais n'as-tu pas remarquer quelque chose de bizarre…

**Lily :** Il n'y a que des 6… Mais ce ne serait pas…

**Dumbledore : **Le chiffre des ténèbres ou du mal comme tout le monde a tendance à l'appeler… Mais ce qui me rend le plus inquiet c'est que jamais personne n'a su comment elle procédait car ceux qui en ont survécu ont eu ce passage complètement effacé de leur mémoire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vécu.

**Lily :** Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eu des survivants…

**Dumbledore :** Bien sûr à notre progression en la magie nous avons réussit à faire en sorte que les élèves survivent. Certains perdent quand même complètement la mémoire mais certain procédé à St Mangouste sont utilisés pour leur rendre un minimum… Avec cette menace à Poudlard, nous devions bien trouver une solution…

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit aux élèves ?

**Dumbledore :** Je le ferais dès demain mais je préférais être sûr avant d'annoncer les mesures de préventions… Sinon les élèves auraient été sur tensions du matin au soir sans raison… En tout cas, je te demanderais Lily d'être d'une grande prudence… Si tu peux la voir, elle pourrait prendre cela comme une menace et tu es dotant plus en danger que les autres. Je te demanderai de jamais rester seule dans la mesure du possible or de ta tour pour ta propre sécurité.

Après cela, il me raccompagna à ma tour par prudence vu que tout le monde devait déjà être dans son dortoir ou sa salle commune.

En repensant à cette discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore hier, je me demande quelles ont été les causes qui ont fait apparaître cette malédiction…

Vendredi 29 Septembre :

Comme me l'avait conseillé Dumbledore, je pris le soin de ne jamais rester seule or de ma tour. Mais voulant à tout prix échapper pour l'instant à Potter… Je préféra rester avec Alice et Emy et monter directement dans ma chambre quand j'étais dans la tour des Griffondor… Eviter non seulement une âme déchue mais aussi un Potter n'est pas chose facile et je sens que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça… Heureusement que Potter a entraînement demain… je pourrais un peu bosser dans la salle commune en attendant. Bon… je sais que c'est pas bien de l'éviter mais que voulez-vous que je lui dise… Dès que je le vois, je ne sais plus où me mettre… Je me suis vraiment mise dans une de ces galères…

Samedi 30 Septembre :

Pas d'âme déchue et pas de Potter… Imaginez mon bonheur ! J'ai décidé de rester dans la salle commune (comme d'habitude…). Les filles m'ont proposé d'aller dans le parc avec elles mais j'étais pas trop chaude pour y aller. Je leur ai dit de ne pas s'en faire pour moi et que je m'avancerai sur mes devoirs… le problème c'est que j'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs… Je sens que cette journée va être longue… A moins que mon mystérieux Griffondor se manifeste dans le week-end… En tout cas, je pense que je sortirai demain avec elle puisqu'elle ont souvent tendance à y retourner le dimanche…

Devinez ce que je reçois à la fin de la journée… un petit message… Je sens que je vais finir par adorer ce hibou annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles… Il avait l'air un peu triste de ne pas m'avoir vu de la journée… En même temps, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas sortit de la journée… Va vraiment falloir que je me rattrape demain… Je lui ai renvoyé un message lui disant que s'il voulait on pouvait se voir demain pour que je découvre qui est ce mystérieux romantique. Il me répondit : _« Je sais que tu seras déçue de cette réponse mais je pense que c'est trop tôt pour l'instant… Par contre, je te demanderai seulement de venir sous le chaîne tout près du lac… Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi mais je te demande simplement de me faire confiance. En espérant que tu y seras… je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée ma belle.»_

Ce mot me réchauffa le cœur. Même si je ne savais pas de qui il s'agissait… je la trouvais vraiment adorable et espérait un jour pouvoir savoir qui se cache derrière cette écriture… Mais qui sait… Je le saurais peut-être demain…


	4. Arrogant et romantique ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord un merci à Malum-est et JPloveLE pour vos reviews ! Alors voici comme promis le chapitre 3 ! je l'ai posté avant ce week-end par peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le faire après et pour être sûr que vous l'ayez quand même... (j'ai des devoirs à réviser avant la rentrée...) Je posterais le chapitre 4 dans une semaine !

J'ai trouvé un quiz pour les fan de maraudeurs ! C'est une suite de questions qu'il faut répondre sincèrement pour au final voir à quel maraudeur ou personnes proches on ressemble le plus... Moi, c'est James Potter mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose d'un sens, quand on voit l'arrogance dont il fait preuve par moment... lol En tout cas jsi vous voulez l'adresse, je peux vous la passer ! Il suffit de me demander car les liens hypertextes ne passe pas...

Sinon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...

**° Chapitre 3 °**

**Arrogant et… romantique ?**

Dimanche 1er Octobre :

J'ai longtemps hésité à aller sous le chaîne mais j'ai finit par trouver un compromis en demandant à Alice et Emy si elles voulaient venir avec moi… Elle furent enchantée, elles qui adorent sortir, mais elles me demandèrent pourquoi spécialement sous le chaîne. Ne voulant pas leur révéler l'existence des petits mots que je reçois régulièrement, mais ne voulant pas non plus totalement leur mentir, je finit par leur dire :

**Lily :** On a une super vue et c'est un coin très tranquille mais je n'ose y aller toute seule. Vous seriez vraiment sympa de venir et puis vous pourriez en profiter…

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux puisque ça m'était déjà arrivée de me mettre sous cet arbre en printemps car je trouvais le coin vraiment agréable.

**Alice :** C'est fou ce que tu deviens paranoïaque ces temps-ci… Tu ne veux même plus sortir de la tour toute seule…

**Lily :** Tu as quand même entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit ce matin…

**Alice :** Oui mais c'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états comme ça…

**Emy :** Et puis tu étais déjà comme ça bien avant que le professeur fasse son discours…

**Alice :** Emy n'a pas tort… Ce ne serait quand même pas Potter qui te met dans tous ces états…

**Lily (faussement) :** Potter ? Pfff… C'est pas lui qui…

Mais pourquoi elles me regardent tout à coup comme si j'avais un énorme bouton au milieu de la figure…

**Alice :** Tu peux la faire à qui tu veux mais pas à nous… Depuis qu'il t'a ramené dans notre chambre l'autre nuit, on voit bien que tu as changé…

**Emy :** Tu as même finit par l'éviter… Preuve que ça te travaille…

Je suis démasquée mais comment y échapper… 

**Lily :** Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord pour aller au chaîne près du lac ?

**Alice :** C'est ça… change de sujet… Bon d'accord mais tu promets de nous en reparler…

**Lily : **Promis…

En même temps, j'avais pas trop le choix vu que je connais les filles… Elle n'en démordront pas. On se dirige alors hors du château pour s'installer sous le chaîne qui avait encore toutes ses feuilles. Voilà… Comme promis j'y étais mais aucun signe de ce mystérieux Griffondor… C'est alors qu'Emy vit un petit panier en osier flotter sur l'eau. Je n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'appelle me disant qu'il m'était adressée. Je m'approche alors du lac et sort de l'eau le petit panier en osier. Je regarde à l'intérieur et y trouve une autre fleur de Lys encore plus blanche que la première qu'il m'ait offerte accompagné d'un petit mot : _« Pour la plus belle des fleurs, je glisse un indice. Tu n'auras qu'à lever les yeux et tu verras au loin quelque chose qui m'appartient. »_ Sans chercher à comprendre et sans faire attention aux remarques ébahis de mes copines, je me lève et regarde devant moi. Au loin était accroché une écharpe avec les couleurs de Griffondor. Je demanda aux filles de me garder mes affaires tandis que je fis le tour du lac pour enfin décrocher l'écharpe qui était nouée autour d'une branche d'un arbre dont le tronc était immense. J'entendis alors une voix :

**Jeune homme (avec une voix douce) :** J'espère que cela te fait plaisir…

Je me retourne en sursautant. Je regarde autour de moi mais il y avait personne. Je fis alors le tour de l'arbre sans résultat.

**Lily : **Pourquoi tant de mystères…

**Jeune homme (avec une voix douce) :** Je trouve que ça donne un côté romantique et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à savoir qui je suis…

Cette voix… J'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais impossible de mettre une nom dessus…

**Lily :** En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour ces fleurs et ces petits mots vraiment touchants…

**Jeune homme (avec une voix douce) :** C'était sincère… Maintenant, je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser. Il faut que tu rejoignes tes amies…

**Lily :** Attends…

**Jeune homme (avec une voix douce) :** Oui ?

**Lily : **Comment saurais-je qui tu es vraiment ?

**Jeune homme (avec une voix douce) :** Si tu cherches au fond de ton cœur, je suis sûre que tu trouveras.

Sur ses paroles, j'entendis des pas s'éloigner. Je resta un moment, là contre le tronc d'arbre à réfléchir, avant que mes amies m'appelle finalement. Je tenais alors son écharpe tout contre mon cœur.

Lundi 2 Octobre :

Il ne se passa pas une minute sans que je pense à ce qui s'est passé hier. Cette délicate attention et sa voix… elle paraissait si douce… et pourtant elle me semblait familière… En même temps, je connais un peu tous les garçons de Griffondor… En tout cas, ce que j'en retiens le plus c'est son odeur encore imprégné dans l'écharpe… J'ai dormi tout la nuit avec… ça vous paraît peut-être stupide de s'attacher à un garçon dont on n'a qu'une vague impression qu'on connaît mais je sais pas… c'est plus fort que moi… En plus, je trouve vraiment son odeur sécurisante. Je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar de la nuit. Ça faisait longtemps… Tout se que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette voix… et je suis pas prête de savoir qui c'est si j'attends que tout le monde mette ses écharpes en hiver pour voir lequel n'en a pas…

Mardi 3 Octobre :

Une fille de deuxième année a été envoyé d'urgence à l'infirmerie ! Je l'ai trouvé qui rodait dans les couloirs complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus où elle était et même qui elle était. Je commença à m'inquiétait de son état mental quand elle tomba brutalement dans les pommes… C'est alors que les maraudeurs, qui allaient en classe comme moi au départ, accoururent pour me demander ce qui se passait. Je leur ai dit que c'était vraiment grave, n'ayant pas le temps de leur expliquer tout et Potter pris aussitôt la fille dans ses bras pour l'emmener en courant à l'infirmerie. C'est alors que je vis au bout du couloir la fille morte il y a 198 ans. Elle me regarda et montra du doigt quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Quand je tourna alors mes yeux dans sa direction, il n'y avait plus personne. Mary-Lee me regarda d'un air bizarre tendit que Rémus me demanda si ça allait.

**Lily :** Oui… ça va…

**Rémus : **Tu es sûre que tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie aussi… Je te jure que tu as le tint livide à faire peur !

Je lui fit comprendre que ça allait et que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'insista pas et je leur demanda si on pouvait aller en cour. Tous acquièrent sauf Black qui préféra rejoindre Potter à l'infirmerie. C'est ainsi qu'avec Mary-Lee, Rémus et Pettigrow je partis pour le cour de soins aux créatures magiques.

Mercredi 4 Octobre :

A l'heure du repas je me suis dépêchée pour aller à l'infirmerie pour savoir si la jeune fille avait bien était victime de cette âme… Mais le professeur Dumbledore était déjà là et me fit un « oui » de la tête comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Mme Pomfresh me dit alors que c'était vraiment pas l'heure des visites et me fit sortir aussitôt de la pièce. Ce que je redoutais le plus venait alors d'arriver. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait décrit les symptômes mais je pensais pas que l'on passait d'un état à l'autre si rapidement…

Jeudi 5 Octobre :

Vu que je me suis inquiétée le mois dernier, Rémus était venu me voir hier pour me dire qu'il avait un examen à passer à St Mangouste et qu'il ne sera pas là pendant trois jours. Je lui demanda si s'était grave mais il me rassura en me disant qu'il s'agissait d'un examen de routine et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer… J'ai trouvé ça sympa de me prévenir… Au moins, je ne m'inquièterai pas pour rien… Il n'a pas voulu n'est en moins me dire ce qu'il avait exactement et avait l'air très gêné quand je lui ai posé la question. J'ai préféré ne pas insister… Après tout ça ne me regardait pas. Il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce geste.

Du coup, aujourd'hui il n'était pas en cours… Emy qui était à côté de moi en Métamorphose n'avait pas l'air bien d'ailleurs… Je me tourna alors pour lui demander si elle allait bien mais elle me fit un sourire forcé et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle me cachait quelque chose… Je préférai attendre la fin du cour vu que McGonagall avait l'oreille fine et qu'elle pouvait nous choper à discuter… Et comme c'était pas son genre de privilégier sa maison…

A la fin du cour, Emy et moi allions en direction de la grande salle pour aller manger. Alice n'était pas avec nous prétextant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque… Elle aussi elle me cache quelque chose… Décidément, ça devenait une manie chez tout le monde de ne rien me dire… Mais pour l'instant je préférai m'occuper d'Emy :

**Lily :** Tu n'as vraiment l'air pas bien… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler…

**Emy (tristement) :** De toute façon j'ai aucune chance !

**Lily (perdue) :** Euh… Si tu voulais bien m'expliquer avant de dire ça…

**Emy (les larmes aux yeux) :** C'est un mec génial ! Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup mais je sais que de toute façon j'ai aucune chance !

**Lily :** Si tu pars déjà comme ça c'est sûr ! Mais c'est qui ce garçon ? Je le connais ?

**Emy (les larmes aux yeux) :** Oui… C'est un de tes amis proches…

Je mis un temps avant de penser à :

**Lily :** Rémus ?

**Emy (pleurant légèrement) :** Oui…

**Lily :** Mais qui te dit que tu n'a aucune chance ! Tu as essayé au moins ?

**Emy (séchant un peu ses larmes) :** Non…

**Lily :** Ecoute… ce que je te propose déjà avant de te condamner c'est de sympathiser avec lui et peut-être que ça se fera tout seul. Des fois, on bosse ensemble le week-end pendant que Potter est à son entraînement et que Mary-Lee s'occupe de Black… Tu peux venir avec nous…

**Emy (hochant la tête) :** Mais Alice…

**Lily (avec un sourire) :** Je suis sûre que ça ne lui posera pas de problème… Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était de moins en moins avec nous prétextant je ne sais qu'elle excuse à chaque fois… A mon avis, dans pas longtemps, on verra qui occupe son temps libre comme ça…

Emy se mit à rire. Ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. On arriva alors à la grande salle pour prendre notre repas avant d'entamer les cours de l'après-midi.

Vendredi 6 Octobre :

Je venais de descendre il y a à peine cinq minutes pour me mettre sur le canapé devant la cheminée. J'avais du mal à dormir à cause d'Emy qui arrêtait pas de gigoter dans le lit. De plus, je m'inquiétais pour Alice qui n'était toujours pas revenue… Même avec les préventions qu'avait donné Dumbledore, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête prétextant que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre…

Je finis par descendre, prenant instinctivement une écharpe mais pas n'importe laquelle… celle du mystérieux jeune homme… je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs…

**Sirius :** Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne en bas ?

**Peter :** Oui je viens d'y jeter un coup d'œil il y a dix minutes…

**Sirius :** Oui mais quelqu'un a pu descendre d'ici là…

**Peter :** Il est presque minuit ! Je pense que tout le monde dort…

**Sirius :** Et qu'es-ce que fait Cornedrue ?

**James : **J'arrive… Je faisais un dernier truc…

Je les entendis descendre. Je me cacha alors pour pas qu'ils me voient. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors au beau milieu de la pièce croyant qu'il n'y avait personne.

**Sirius :** Bon… je pense que tous les Préfets ont du remonter dans leur chambre… Je pense qu'on peut y aller… Dommage qu'on puisse pas utiliser ta cape Cornedrue…

Mais pourquoi Black appelait Potter Cornedrue ?

**James :** Je sais mais on ne tiendrait pas à trois dessous. Tu sais bien que sinon on verrait nos pied…

**Peter :** On fait quoi alors Patmol…

Patmol ? Là je suis vraiment perdue… C'est la première fois que je les entends s'appeler comme ça…

**Sirius :** Comme prévu Queudever…

Je me demande ce que cela peut bien signifier… Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudever… ça a bien une signification…

**James :** j'ai quand même emmener ma cape au cas où car vous, vous pouvez peut-être passer à peu près inaperçu mais moi…

C'est tout Potter… Croire qu'on ne peut que le remarquer par son talent et sa beauté… ça ne m'étonne même pas de l'entendre dire ça… Tiens… Ils quittent enfin la salle commune… Je devrais peut-être les suivre mais à mon avis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ce genre d'escapade… Non, je préfère voir si ça leur prend souvent… Je vais juste attendre là voir à quelle heure il rentre… On avisera demain.

Samedi 7 Octobre :

Je dormais bien tranquillement quand je commença à entendre des voix. C'est alors que je me rappela que j'étais restée toute la nuit dans le canapé pour voir à quelle heure les maraudeurs pouvaient bien rentrer… Gardant les yeux fermés, je fit mine de dormir pour en savoir un peu plus…

**Sirius :** ça a été tranquille comme nuit par rapport à d'habitude…

**James : **C'est vrai… Il avait l'air plus calme.

**Peter :** Attendez les mecs… chut… faites pas trop de bruit…

**Sirius :** On peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Queudevers ?

**Peter :** Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé sur le canapé…

Zut… Va falloir que je fasse vraiment des efforts pour qu'ils ne calculent pas que ce n'est que de la comédie…

**James : **Evans ?

**Sirius (avec taquinerie) :** Que c'est pas mignon… Si ça se trouve elle t'a veillé toute la nuit Cornedrue…

**James (chuchotant) :** Les gars… Parlez moins fort ! Vous allez la réveiller…

**Sirius (ironiquement) : **A vos ordres chef mais on fait quoi ? On la laisse là ? Il est quand même 5h30 du matin…

**James :** Allez finir votre nuit si vous voulez, moi je reste là… De toute façon il est trop tard pour que je me couche maintenant…

**Sirius :** Là tu m'épates ! En temps normal tu aurais été le premier à courir vers ton lit !

**James :** peut-être mais là c'est différent…

**Sirius : **Comme tu veux… Moi en tout cas je vais rattraper ma nuit… Tu viens Peter.

J'entendis alors des pas dans l'escalier qui devaient sûrement être Black et Pettigrow qui remontaient dans leur dortoir. Je sentis alors Potter s'asseoir juste à côté de moi.

**James :** Tu peux pas savoir comme tu es belle…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir intérieurement… Même si c'était Potter… Je voyais bien au son de sa voix qu'il était sincère… Que faire ? Je réfléchis quelques instants… Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça à jouer la comédie mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me réveiller d'un seul coup sinon ça aurait parut suspect…

Il passa alors une de ses mains sur ma joue. Le moment idéal ! J'ouvris légèrement des yeux et je le vit penché légèrement vers moi. Son regard de tendresse me toucha alors beaucoup.

**Lily :** Potter ? Mais…

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche.

**James :** Chut… Il n'est qu'environ 5h30 du matin… Je suis descendu de bonne heure ce matin et je t'ai trouvé endormie sur le canapé.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de mon visage. J'avais encore un peu la tête dans le gaze malgré mettre réveilla un peu plus tôt et le fait d'avoir garder les yeux fermés n'avait rien arranger. Je me redressa un peu sur mes coudes et regarda autour de moi. Je vit alors à travers la fenêtre que le soleil était en train de se lever. Je finit par me retourner vers lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir quitté des yeux. Il y eu alors un long moment de silence qui me mit mal à l'aise…

**Lily :** Je crois que je devrais remonter dans ma chambre…

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en prévenir, je me releva complètement pour me retrouver assise sur le canapé… ce que je n'avais pas calculer c'est qu'il était encore légèrement penché vers moi et qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir avant moi… Mon visage se retrouva en face du sien et seul quelques centimètres nous séparaient. En temps normal je me serais retirée aussitôt mais une vague de chaleur monta en moi… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Devais-je m'en aller sans rien dire, lui coller une monumentale baffe pour s'être osé approché de moi si près ou simplement le regarder… Quelque chose en moi me disait de rester… Son visage avait l'air si doux… Sa main glissa alors le long de mon bras pour remonter jusqu'à mon visage… Il caressa tendrement ma joue me donnant des frissons. Son visage s'approcha du mien… C'est alors que j'entendis le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir. Je m'enleva aussitôt de Potter quand je vis :

**Lily : **Alice ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais à rentrer à une heure pareil ! Je me suis inquiétée !

**Alice (avec un sourire) :** Ne me dit pas qu'en si charmante compagnie tu te souciais de moi…

Là elle marquait un point… Potter était à deux doigts de m'embrasser et moi j'allais me laisser faire…

**Alice :** Bon bein puisque maintenant tu es rassurée de mon retour, je vais aller me coucher car je suis un peu fatiguée…

Décidément… ça devenait une manie chez les Griffondors de passer des nuits blanches pour finalement ce coucher vers 6h du matin ! Je la vois alors remonter dans notre chambre me laissant seule avec Potter… Je le regarde et un long silence s'installa entre nous avant que je finisses par le céder.

**Lily :** Je crois que je vais aller la rejoindre…

Et sans plus de cérémonies, je me dirige en rapidité vers l'escalier.

**James :** Evans ?

Je me retourne et je le vois me tendre une écharpe.

**James (avec un sourire) :** Tu oublies ton écharpe…

Je la reprend en rapidité et remonte sans plus de cérémonies…

Dimanche 8 Octobre :

J'avais passé ma nuit à tourner dans mon lit sans réussir à dormir. Malgré cela, je resta dans la chambre, n'osant descendre… J'étais trop de mauvaise humeur et je sens que le premier que j'aurais croisé aurait senti sa douleur. J'ai finit par m'endormir vers les 8h quand Alice se leva. Je la remercie alors de me laisser tranquille pour pouvoir rattraper ma nuit.

Il était 11h quand j'eu le cran de me lever enfin. Je regarda autour de moi mais Emy et Mary-Lee avait dû se lever entre le moment où j'ai vu Alice se lever et maintenant. Je sortit de mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour m'habiller et me coiffer. Une fois prête, je descendis dans la salle commune et devinez qui je trouve… Emy discutant à Rémus. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et ne fit même pas attention avant que Rémus me fasse un coucou de la main je lui rendit et fit un clin d'œil discret à Emy qui avait visiblement suivit mon conseil. C'est alors que je vis sur une table près de la fenêtre Potter qui travaillait sans broncher sur ses cours… Je m'approche de lui et une irrésistible envie de le taquiner me vint. Je me posta alors devant lui.

**Lily :** Alors Potter… On bosse ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans un esprit de travail…

**James (relevant la tête avec un sourire) :** Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je suis un élève studieux… Que veux-tu que je te dise… Je suis un élève parfait…

**Lily (avec un sourire) :** Dommage que tu prennes la grosse tête si facilement… Je devrais peut-être penser à te fournir un anti-dote…

**James :** Je vois que tu as retrouvé du mordant Evans… Dommage que tu ne sois douce qu'au moment du réveil ou quand tu es dans un moment de fatigue…

**Lily (vexée) :** Parce que tu me trouves brutale… Mais ce n'est que pour ton bien !

Les élèves qui étudiaient aux alentours quittèrent des yeux leurs petites affaires en cour pour voir la rivalité de James et Lily se mettre en place avec amusement. Même Rémus et Emy s'étaient arrêtés de parler, se demandant comment cela aller se terminer…

**James (un grand sourire aux lèvres) :** Alors tu te soucies de moi ? Il me semblait bien que tu me portais dans ton cœur…

**Lily (s'énervant) : **Là tu rêve Potter !

**James : **Allez Evans… Quand avoueras-tu que tu es tombée sous mon charme ?

**Lily (désespérée) :** Je savais que la modestie n'était pas ton point fort mais à ce point-là !

**James :** Je sais que tu me désires et que c'est dur de faire le premier pas… Alors je vais le faire pour toi…** (se mettant à genoux devant elle)** Melle Lily Evans, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ?

**Lily (énervée) :** Jamais !

Je préféra m'en aller. Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça ! Et pas moyen d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui ! Comme ça peut m'énerver ! Faut dire qu'en même temps je l'ai bien cherché mais non ! C'est plus fort que lui… Je hais son arrogance à croire que je puisse lui dire oui ! Faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de le remettre en place sinon imaginez les dégâts…

Lundi 9 Octobre :

On est allé en DCFM et le professeur nous a laisser pour une fois faire les groupes. Je comptais me mettre avec Emy mais elle me regarda d'un air désolé tout en se mettant avec Rémus. Je n'ai pas voulu insister connaissant les sentiments de mon amie. Je me tourna alors vers Alice mais celle-ci s'était mise avec un certain Franck de Serdaigle. Je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur Mary-Lee sachant qu'elle se mettrait sûrement avec Black… Je regarda autour de moi mais tous les groupes étaient déjà fait… Il ne restait plus que… Potter ? oh non ! C'est hors de question !

**James (avec un grand sourire) :** Je vois que tu es toute seule… On peut se mettre ensemble…

C'est un coup monté ! Ils l'ont tous fait exprès ou quoi ? ils savent très bien qu'il m'insupporte !

**Lily :** Es-ce que j'ai le choix…

**James (souriant) :** Non… Les groupes sont déjà tous fait donc…

Pour une fois qu'on pouvait choisir notre partenaire ! Cours pourrit ! ça m'énerve ! Je commença alors la pratique en faisant à moitié la tête.

**James :** Allez Lily jolie… fait pas la tête…

**Lily (d'un ton sec) :** Je ne fais pas la tête !

On devait apprendre à manier un nouveau sort d'attaque. Au passage, le partenaire devait le contrer pour voir s'il avait bien retenu la leçon…

Le professeur s'absenta quelques secondes à cause d'un élève de Serdaigle qui n'avait pas l'air bien… C'était le moment idéal pour montrer à Potter de quoi j'étais capable… Je lui envoya à la figure le nouveau sort d'attaque à la figure mais il le contra facilement.

**James :** C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Lily jolie ?

**Lily :** Alors là tu m'auras cherché !

Je lui lança sans même prévenir un sort sans prononcer un mot. Je l'envoya alors valser deux mettre plus loin. Tout le monde s'était retourné et avait arrêter pour admirer la scène. Il se releva alors avec un grand sourire.

**James :** Tu triches Evans… Tu n'as même pas prononcer la formule pour que je puisse contrer ton sort…

**Lily (avec un sourire) :** Peut-être mais c'est dans mon droit mais peut-être n'es-tu pas assez puissant pour pouvoir contrer ce genre de sort…

**James (souriant de plus belle) :** Tu veux jouer à ce jeu Evans… Voyons de quoi tu es capable…

Les élèves avaient fait un rond autour de nous pour former comme un ring. Il commença à me lancer un sort sans rien dire mais je le contra instinctivement en lui relança un sort qu'il réussit à éviter à son tour. C'est alors que Rémus intervint.

**Rémus (d'un ton sévère) : **Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire un duel ! Le professeur peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre !

**James : **Cool Rémus… Je teste seulement les aptitudes d'Evans…

**Rémus (insistant) :** Je suis sérieux ! **(se tournant vers Lily)** Tu es sensée donner l'exemple Lily ! Tu es préfète en chef ! L'aurais-tu oublié !

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais je ne comptais pas le laisser gagner comme ça. Je décidai de baisser ma baguette et de la ranger. D'abord surpris, Potter finit par en faire de même. On pouvait voir les élèves retournaient à leur place en râlant qu'ils aient arrêté en pleine action.

**James :** Alors Lily jolie… On abandonne… Tu reconnais enfin que tu n'es pas de taille contre moi ?

**Lily :** Non. Je reconnais que se provoquer en duel est stupide pour deux élèves de la même maison et je suis fière d'avoir eu l'intelligence d'arrêter avant toi. Ce qui prouve une fois de plus que tu agis sans réfléchir !

Et un point pour moi ! Je venais de lui clouer le bec ! Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre car le professeur venait juste de revenir. Le reste du cour se passa à peu près tranquillement.

Mardi 10 Octobre :

Tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de notre semaine de congé… Dumbledore nous a enfin annoncé que les cours s'arrêteraient le 28 Octobre pour reprendre le 3 Novembre. Il insista bien sur le fait qu'on ne devait jamais rester seul longtemps dans le château par prévention à cause de la malédiction et nous annonça enfin que le premier match de Quidditch aura lieu en milieu Novembre rivalisant les Griffondors aux Serdaigles. Vous auriez vu la tête de Potter quand Dumbledore a parler de Quidditch… Il avait l'air aux anges… Comme la plupart des autres élèves au passage… C'est pire que le football chez les moldus… Mais pourquoi je parle de lui ? Comme si j'avais pas assez de le voir à longueur de journée ! Mary-Lee m'entendrait… elle croirait que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui !

Mercredi 11 Octobre :

Je revenais de ma ronde du soir avec Rémus pour voir si des élèves ne rodaient pas aux heures interdites. Avec tous les préfets et préfets en chef, on avait prévu un roulement dont deux duos de deux maisons différentes devaient chaque nuit faire le tour de Poudlard. Ce soir s'était notre tour avec Rémus. Je venais de finir et avais quitté Rémus pour monter dans ma chambre quand j'entends derrière la porte de ma chambre mon prénom. Par curiosité je resta derrière à écouter… Je reconnue alors chaque voix de mes trois amies.

**Alice :** Mais tu sais bien qu'elle est butée ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

**Mary-Lee :** Je sais… Mais je t'assure qu'il est sincère…

**Emy :** Il en avait pas l'air…

**Alice :** En même temps faut voir comment elle l'avait provoqué…

**Mary-Lee :** Crois-moi Emy… A traîner 24h/24 avec Potter, tu commences à le connaître… C'est vrai qu'il a des moments d'arrogance mais je peux t'assurer qu'au fond de son cœur c'est un vrai romantique ! Tu verrais tous les plans qu'il fait pour la convaincre…

**Emy :** Quels plans ?

**Mary-Lee :** Désolée mais là je peux pas le dire. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas en parler…

**Alice :** Enfin… Pour revenir à Lily… On est pas sorti de l'auberge… Elle est convaincu qu'il se moque d'elle !

**Mary-Lee :** Et ça m'énerve qu'elle réagisse comme ça ! Il serait près à mourir pour elle !

**Emy :** Mais faut aussi se mettre à sa place… A ses yeux, Potter est arrogant et il fait tout pour se faire remarquer ! Elle doit sûrement penser que si elle cédait à ses attentes, elle ne serait qu'un trophée de plus dans son tableau de chasse !

**Alice :** C'est là que ça coince… Faudrait qu'il soit plus attentif et qu'il se vante moins…

**Mary-Lee :** Mais il a déjà essayé ! C'était même bien parti car Lily ne lui envoyait plus rien dans la figure mais du jour au lendemain elle est revenu à la charge…

**Emy :** Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a peut-être tout simplement peur que sa « relation » avec Potter change…

**Alice :** C'est possible…

Je préférais arrêter là la conversation en entrant. Mais ce que j'ai entendu ce soir me fit réfléchir toute la nuit… Si j'en croyais Mary-Lee, Potter serait plus sincère qu'il en a l'air ? Moi qui croyait qu'il se foutait de moi ! Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompe… Après tout personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Potter. Tout ce que je viens d'apprendre m'intrigue… En même temps, Emy n'avait peut-être pas tort... Le fait de rappeler à Potter ses quatre vérités étaient un moyen sûr pour moi de savoir où j'en étais et de me protéger. Cette discussion entre les filles remit en question tout ce que je pensais.

Jeudi 12 Octobre :

J'avais passé ma journée à réfléchir à ce que j'avais entendu hier et ne pouvait me l'enlever de la tête. C'est limite si je réussissais à me concentrer sur les cours. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer les moindres fait et geste de Potter. Heureusement que j'étais assez discrète pour qu'il ne me remarque pas…

Vendredi 13 Octobre :

Et pourrais croire que ce jour porte malheur pourtant moi c'est tout le contraire… pas d'âme déchue dans le coin… D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'on a pas eu d'autres attaques… Vaudrait mieux être sur ses gardes… Et pour finir, des nouvelles de mon mystérieux Griffondor dès le matin au réveil. Il m'avait écrit un super poème… J'en avais les larmes aux yeux encore en sortant de cours le soir en y repensant. D'ailleurs, Potter ne s'en priva pas mais contrairement à ce que je pensais il s'inquiéta plutôt qu'autre chose. Je lui fis un grand sourire pour lui dire que ça allait mais il insista. C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça et ça fait vraiment bizarre ! Je le rassura en lui disant que c'était des larmes de bonheur sans m'étendre sur le sujet… Je préférais pas lui dire qu'on m'avait écrit le plus beau poème car je suis sûre que ça l'aurait mis dans un état… Ma journée s'était alors passé pas trop mal…

Jeudi 14 Octobre :

Après le repas du soir, j'étais descendu dans la salle commune très tard et il n'y avait déjà plus personne mis à part Potter. A l'origine, je voulais juste récupérer une couverture car il commençait à faire froid. C'est alors que je le vis debout en plein milieu de la pièce en train de parler pour lui-même avec sa baguette à la main. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne me vit ni descendre, ni prendre une couverture dans un placard. Je remontai alors en direction des dortoirs. En arrivant en haut, je m'avançai vers le palier où l'on pouvait voir la salle commune d'en haut pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Potter. La curiosité de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire finit par me gagner. Je m'installai alors discrètement en haut de l'escalier où on pouvait voir la salle commune de haut. Je commençai à le regarder sans qu'il fasse attention que quelqu'un l'observait. Il était alors à moitié dos à moi. Il répéta plusieurs fois une formule sans faire de geste avec sa baguette. Je fus alors étonnée de ne pas la connaître… Il finit alors par tendre sa baguette dans le vide et réciter la formule mais sans grand succès… J'eu un sourire aux lèvres en voyant son échec mais curieuse de voir plus loin ce qu'il fabriquait, je me fis la plus discrète possible et le laissa continuer. Je me surpris alors à penser qu'il avait l'air si mignon quand il était aussi sérieux et acharné pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. L'envi de lui demander ce qu'il préparait me démangeait mais il avait l'air si concentré que je ne voulu le déranger. Mary-Lee avait peut-être raison après tout. Si le Potter que je voyais en ce moment était le vrai Potter alors je dois avouer qu'il cache bien son jeu !

Soudain, il commença à s'énerver de pas arriver à ce qu'il voulait. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait tendance à le faire depuis quelque temps. Il se remit alors en place et rajouta alors un geste à ce qu'il tentait de faire depuis tout à l'heure… S'il y a bien une qualité que je lui reconnais c'est de ne jamais laisser tomber quoi qu'il arrive…

Il finit par retenter un essaie. C'est alors que je vis une hirondelle apparaître, laissant une fumée pailletée virant sur un bleu pâle derrière elle. Elle commença alors à disparaître pour former une écriture plus fine où il était écrit : _« Lily… Je t'aime. »_. L'hirondelle se posa alors sur l'épaule de Potter.

Vous auriez dû voir la tête que je faisais quand je vis le message flotter dans l'air d'un bleu pailleté… De son côté il avait l'air ravi. Mais du mien, j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour qu'il ne fasse pas attention à ma présence. J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai failli faire tomber ma couverture que j'avais posé sur le rebord du pallier.

Je ne voulais croire ce que je voyais. Il s'était donné autant de mal pour inventer une formule qui donnerait un résultat si romantique. Alors là ça dépassait tout ce que j'imaginais sur le compte de Potter… Il fallait absolument que je m'en aille avant qu'il se rende compte que je l'observe d'en haut… Je pris alors ma couverture et me dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Je finis par regagner ma chambre, puis mon lit ayant toujours l'image de l'hirondelle laissant apparaître derrière elle ce si beau message, dans la tête. Après tout, Potter était peut-être plus sincère que je ne le pensais…

Vendredi 15 Octobre :

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'avais vu hier soir de toute la journée… C'est alors qu'une étrange impression vint s'insinuer en moi. Je n'avais jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant mais l'écriture de Potter m'était étrangement familière… Je n'ai pourtant pas eu tant d'occasion que ça de la lire… Ce n'était même que la deuxième fois de l'année étant donné que la première était la fois où il m'avait prêté son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Et pourtant j'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu quelque part d'autre… Je ne rêvais quand même pas !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, il n'est pas venu une fois me voir pour me lancer des pics. Le seul contact qu'on ait eu dans la journée était des « bonjours » ou « ça va aujourd'hui »… C'est bizarre… Il prépare une si belle attention en cachette et le lendemain cherche à peine à me parler. A moins qu'il préfère éviter une prise de tête avec moi… Ne pouvant supporter tout ce mystère, je suis allée voir Rémus pour lui demander son avis sans lui dire ce que j'avais vu hier soir. Il réfléchit un moment et finit par me répondre avec un sourire aux lèvres :

**Rémus :** Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'a pas abandonner l'idée de sortir avec toi…

**Lily (septique) :** C'est pas du tout la réponse que je m'attendais…

**Rémus :** Tu devrais en profiter ! Il te laisse un peu tranquille même si j'ai bien peur que ce soit temporaire…

**Lily :** Comment ça temporaire ?

**Rémus (échappant à la question) :** Tu connais James… C'est pas le genre à abandonner si facilement…Mais la question n'est pas là… ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'avoir un peu de « liberté »…

**Lily (baissant la tête) :** Si mais…

**Rémus (surpris) :** Mais ?

**Lily : **Je ne sais plus quoi penser Rémus ! Je suis perdue !

**Rémus (étonné) :** Attend… Tu es en train de me dire que tu regrettes que James ne soit plus après toi ?

**Lily :** Je ne sais plus où j'en suis et quoi faire… Rémus, tu n'as pas un conseil à me donner pour me sortir de là ?

**Rémus :** Alors le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est d'écouter ton cœur.

Ecouter mon cœur… c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans une situation comme la mienne mais que veut vraiment mon cœur ?


	5. Moi ? je ne sais plus

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu ! Le prochain ne sera posté que le prochain week-end.

Merci à JploveLE de suivre l'histoire régulièrement ! Et merci aussi à Missterre pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

**° Chapitre 4 °**

**Moi ? Je ne sais plus...**

Samedi 16 Octobre :

Vous allez jamais me croire ! Ce matin, j'ai vu Alice descendre manger dans la grande salle avec un Serdaigle. Ils se tenaient main dans la main. Il la quitta alors pour aller manger à sa table sans oublier de l'embrasser. Elle finit par s'assoir en face d'Emy et moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Lily (souriant) :** C'est qui ce garçon ?

**Alice (l'air heureuse) :** C'est Franck...

**Emy :** Tu veux dire Longdubat...

**Alice (dans les nuages) :** Oui...

**Lily (rigolant) :** il doit vraiment te faire de l'effet car tu verrais la tête que tu tires !

**Alice : **Oui... Et vous les filles... ça avance ?

**Emy :** Oh oui ! Bon... Pour l'instant on n'est qu'ami mais on commence à se connaître et le courant passe vraiment bien...

**Alice :** Et toi Lily ?

**Lily (surprise) :** Moi ? Rien !

**Alice (avec un grand sourire) :** Allez... avoue !

**Lily :** Avouer quoi ?

**Alice :** Ne fais pas l'innocente ! On t'a très bien vu regarder James sans arrêter hier ! Faut dire que tu n'étais pas très discrète...

**Lily (rigolant) :** A ce point...

**Alice :** Oh oui !

**Emy :** Alors ?

**Lily (faisant une grimace) :** Je suis obligée...

**Emy et Alice :** Oui !

**Lily :** Bein... Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser...

**Alice :** Comment ça ?

**Lily :** Je suis partagée... D'un sens il m'énerve et j'ai bien envi de lui exprimer ma façon de penser mais d'un autre côté...

**Alice (l'incitant à continuer) :** D'un autre côté...

Comment leur dire ce que je ressens vraiment... J'allais quand même pas dire que je le trouve vraiment craquant mais fallait bien avouer que malgré ses airs d'arrogant il était... peut-être plus romantique que je ne le pensais...

**Lily : **D'un autre côté je me suis peut-être trompée sur son compte...

**Alice (avec un sourire) :** Si Mary-Lee t'entendais, elle n'en croirait pas ses oreilles ! Alors comme ça notre Lily avouerait qu'elle trouve Potter plus séduisant que ce qu'elle pensait...

**Lily :** Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

**Emy :** Mais c'est ce que tu penses !

**Lily :** Non ! Il est arrogant et...

**Alice (rigolant) :** mignon ?

**Lily :** Oui ! Euh... Non !

**Alice :** Arrête Lily ! On voit bien la façon dont tu le regardes...

Là je ne pouvais rien dire... Elle marquait un point. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci je le regardais beaucoup de loin... Mais c'est pas ce qu'elle croyait !

**Alice :** ... Mais c'est ton choix de pas le reconnaître. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu fais une belle erreur !

Les filles me laissèrent alors tranquille avec ça pour finir leur petit déjeuner. De mon côté, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser ! Alice était la deuième personne après Mary-Lee à penser que je faisais une erreur... Mais avait-elle vraiment raison ?

Dimanche 17 Octobre :

J'étais partie à la bibliothèque avec Emy et Rémus. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que j'y aille toute seule. Bien sûr j'avais dit aux filles ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois et j'ai fini par tout leur dire sur la présence de cette âme déchue et ce qu'on avait découvert sur elle. Cela n'avait pas pour autant changé le point de vue d'Alice mais comprenait à présent ce que je pensais.

On s'était installé sur la table du fond où j'ai l'habitude de me mettre. On bossait alors sur nos devoirs. Emyeut soudain un frisson. Je leva aussitôt la tête. Elle vit alors mon inquiétude.

**Emy :** Fait pas cette tête Lily ! C'est normal que j'ai des frissons ! Je suis en t-shirt or qu'il commence à faire froid ! D'ailleurs je vais mettre mon pull...

Cela fit sourire Rémus.

**Lily :** Tu peux rire mais c'est pas toi qui la voit !

**Rémus : **Le prend pas mal mais avoue que c'est quand même comique...

**Lily :** Bon d'accord... Je suis peut-être un peu stressée...

**Emy (avec un sourire) :** Moi je dirais plutôt que tu es sur tension ! Le moindre truc tu commences à paniquer !

**Rémus :** On est là tu sais... C'est pas comme si tu étais toute seule...

**Emy :** Encore heureux qu'on soit là d'ailleurs ! Sinon on l'aurait retrouvé à l'infirmerie... Je vois tout à fait la tête de Mme Pomfresh d'ici. « Crise cardiaque... »

**Lily (faisant semblant de bouder) : **C'est ça ! Moquez-vous !

**Rémus :** On est sérieux ! Tu n'a rien à craindre !

C'est alors que je vis un élève qui avait l'air de troisième année passer dans une allée en face de nous. Je plissa les yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas mais c'était bien là... Une fumée noire flottait au dessus de sa tête. Il repartit alors avec un livre suivit de cette chose...

**Lily :** Dites-moi que vous venez de voir ça...

**Emy :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Lily :** Du garçon qui se tenait en face de nous il y a cinq minutes...

**Emy : **il prennait un livre et alors ?

**Lily (étonnée) :** Tu n'as pas vu cette fumée noire ?!

**Emy :** Euh... non. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Lily :** Oui... Laisse tombé.

Emy haussa les épaules et regarda Rémus qui était aussi étonnée qu'elle. Je préférais alors faire comme si de rien n'était... Du moins pour l'instant.

Lundi 18 Septembre :

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de mon mystérieux griffondor. D'ailleurs j'avais toujours son écharpe et les filles finirent par me demander pourquoi je passais mon temps à dormir avec. J'ai réussit à leur trouver une escuse bidon. Elles croyaient alors que c'était la mienne.

D'ailleurs... Depuis que je dormais avec et bien je ne faisais plus de cauchemar. C'est fou ce que son odeur me rassurait mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas la première fois que je la sentais. Je me surpris même à penser que je l'avais déjà sentit plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année...

Je réfléchis quelques instants... Si ça se trouve c'est un garçon que je vois souvent ! Il y a qui de Griffondor que je vois souvent en cour et même en dehors... Rémus ? Non ! Ça m'étonnerait ! Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il aimait une autre fille ! D'ailleurs j'irais bien lui faire cracher le morceau... Sinon il y a Florent de septième année... je le vois assez souvent... Ah mais non ! Il a une copine à Poufsouffle ! Alors Xavier de cinquième année ? Non ça m'étonnerait. C'est pas son genre d'envoyer des lettres romantiques comme ça ! Il ne me reste plus qu'Alex... en septième année et célibataire... Il serait très bien capable de faire ça maisça m'étonne un peu qu'il soit après moi comme ça... Non. Ça peut pas être lui mais alors qui ? Non franchement je ne vois pas ! Et ça m'énerve de pas savoir !

Mardi 19 Octobre :

Pendant que tout le monde écoutait attentivement le cour de Divination, mise à part Black et Potter qui faisaient encore les pitres dès que la professeur avait le dos tourné, je réfléchissais à un plan pour découvrir qui était ce mystérieux griffondor... Bien évidemment, c'est dans ces moments comme ça qu'on n'a plus d'idées ! Il va bien falloir pourtant que je découvre qui c'est ! En mêm temps je meurs d'envi de savoir qui pourrait bien m'envoyer de si belles attentions ! Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de chercher...

Mercredi 20 Octobre :

J'ai laissé tomber ma recherche temporairement... J'ai aprris en début de journée qu'un autre élève était tombé dans le coma... Je suis allée voir à l'infirmerie pour savoir de qui il s'agissait... Je vis alors le mme élve de la bibliothèque étendu dans un lit. La seule différence c'est qu'il n'avait plus cette fumée au dessus de sa tête ! Heureusement Mme Pomfresh a un remède pour toutes ces attaques mais il faut attendre une semaine avant que ça fasse effet complètement et que l'élève revienne à lui !

Je me demande si cette fumée qu'il avait avant au dessus de la tête avait un rapport avec son état de maintenant...

Jeudi 21 octobre :

J'allais en « Etude des moldus » à 15h comme chaque jeudi. J'avais choisi cette matière en troisième année tout d'abord parce que venant de parents moldus, je pensais que ça me donnerait des points en plus mais aussi parce que ma mère avait insisté. Elle m'avait dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée et que cela pourrait me servir plus tard. Rémus avait fait le même choix que moi. C'est comme ça que je l'avais connu. Depuis, on allait ensemble à ce cour. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai connu Potter et le reste des maraudeurs !

Je me rapella tout d'un coup un truc que je devais demander à Rémus. J'en profita pendant qu'on était que tous les deux.

**Lily :** On avait laissé une discution en suspend en début d'année...

**Rémus :** Et...

**Lily :** Alors c'est qui la chanceuse qui te fait tourner la tête ? Tu es tellement discrèt que pour le savoir je suis obligée de te le demander !

**Rémus (avec un sourire) :** Que quand tu aura répondu à ma question !

**Lily (surprise) :** Quelle question ?

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Tu as déjà oublié ! Mais c'est pas grave, je vais te le rappeler... A l'époque tu m'avais dit que James se moquait de toi...

**Lily (regardant ailleurs) :** Ah... ça...

**Rémus (amusé) :** Oui ça !

**Lily :** Et bien je ne suis plus sûre de moi...

**Rémus (ironiquement) :** Ai-je bien entendu ? Melle Lily Evans reconnaitrait son erreur... Alors comme ça vous revenez sur vos convictions... Qu'es-ce que cela fait ?

**Lily (souriant) :** Et bien cher Rémus... Je vous répondrez peut-être...

**Rémus (continuant sur le même ton) :** Peut-être ? Mais qu'es-ce qui vous pousse à changer d'avis ?

**Lily :** C'est le flou total. D'un sens, je voix tous les jours le Potter qui a le don de m'énerver mais d'un autre, il y a des moments où je le surprend à être calme, mature, attentionné et doux...

**Rémus (surpris) :** Moi qui croyais que Melle Lily Evans ne voyait notre célébre attrapeur de griffondor comme un arrogant, trop sûr de lui et immature !

**Lily :** Oui mais... Quand je le vois seul... Il est... différent !

**Rémus (reprenant son sérieux) :** Je vois que tu as découvert une facette que James a tendance à cacher...

**Lily : ** Mais pourquoi ?

**Rémus :** C'est une façon de se protéger contre les autres. En agissant comme ça il se croit intouchable. C'est en voyant le vrai James qu'on se dit qu'il cache vraiment bien son jeu... Tu sais Lily, James a un coeur d'or seulement il le cache tellement bien qu'on ne se rend même pas compte de ses vrais qualités. J'avoue qu'il prend parfois la grosse tête mais ce n'est qu'une façade.

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ?

**Rémus : **James a toujours fait tombé les filles dans ses bras de cette façon seulement il se rend compte que ce n'est pas pareil avec toi... Imagine que la seule fille que tu ais vraiment aimé est la seule à ne pas vouloir de toi. Tu essais par tous les moyens de la séduire. Seulement, vos seuls contacts sont la rivalité. Le fait de te provoquer est une façon comme une autre de se rapprocher de toi quitte à se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Il n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi même quand il sortait avec d'autres filles... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne reste jamais longtemps avec elles. Tu as littéralement envouté son coeur. Et il n'est pas prêt à lacher les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi de si tôt ! Si je dois bien lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est l'acharnement ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais il serait prêt à tout pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'être auprès de toi ! Même s'il faut passer par la discrétion... **(rigolant) **Ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

On arriva alors en cours. On fut obliger d'arrêter la discution là. Je passa le cour à réfléchir ce qu'il venait de me dire...

Vendredi 22 Octobre :

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! J'ai réfléchis toute la journée à ce que m'avait dit Rémus et ses dernières paroles finirent par me faire « tilte » ! Et si ce mystérieux griffondor n'était autre que Potter ! En même temps ce n'est qu'une supposition mais je peux toujours le vérifier... Si c'est bien Potter, l'écriture doit être la même !

Je descendis dans la salle commune espérant le trouver... Gagné ! Il bosse en ce moment sur une table avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter... Qu'es-ce qu'il peut être mignon quand il a cet air sérieux... Non Lily ! Tu es venu pour vérifier une hypothèse et non le regarder comme ça !

Je m'approche de lui et regarde au dessus de son épaule ce qu'il écrivait en m'intéressant de près à son écriture...

**James (sursautant) :** Evans ! On vient me voir ? Pour une fois que c'est toi qui fait le premier pas... Je suis vraiment charmé...

**Lily (n'y prêtant pas attention) :** Je pourrais t'emprunter ton cour de...

**James :** De quoi Lily jolie ?

**Lily (précipitamment):** D'Histoire de la magie ! J'ai pas trop suivi tout à l'heure...

**James (avec un sourire) :** Alors comme ça on ne suit même plus les cours...

Il avait alors son stylo à la bouche tout en me parlant. Je ne fis même pas attention à ce qu'il me disait. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que je voulais faire une fois que j'aurais son cour en main. Je lui demanda de me passer son cour une deuxième fois mais décidemment, il n'avait pas l'air très coopératif...

**James : **Je suis désolé Lily jolie mais je suis dans le même cas que toi... Je n'ai copié qu'un parchemin mais demande à Rémus, je crois qu'il en a écrit le triple...

**Lily :** Peut-être mais c'est de ton cour dont j'ai besoin...

**James (avec un sourire) :** Dois-je prendre ça comme une avance Lily jolie ?

Et zut ! Pourquoi il fait tant de difficultés pour me passer ce foutu devoir ! Il ne peux pas tout simplement me le passer sans avoir d'arrières pensées !

**Lily :** Tu me le passes alors ?

Il finit par me le donner en me faisant un clin d'oeil... Je file aussitôt dans ma chambre. Je sort les petits messages de ce cher griffondor qui me cache son identité et je les compare...

Après des heures devant le cour de Potter et ces morceaux de parchemins, je ne peux en tirer qu'une chose : Je me suis trompée ! Bon les deux écritures ont des similitudes et c'est ce qui m'a trompé au début... Mais en jetant un sort pour faire la comparaison, je me rend compte que les deux personnes qui ont écrit sont totalement différentes... Du moins c'est ce que dit le résultat des tests... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Potter... Alors pourquoi je suis triste... Je devrais être heureuse et pourtant... Que dois-je comprendre ? Potter aurait-il plus de place dans mon coeur que je ne le pensais...

Samedi 23 Octobre :

Plus qu'une semaine avant notre congé... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Car non seulementon risque d'avoir plus de victimes mais en plus je risque d'avoir Potter plus souvent sur le dos... Même si en réfléchissant, ça ne me déplairait pas plus que ça... Mais qu'es-ce que je dis ! Ça doit être les hormones... Je suis plus émotives... Mais je m'emporte plus vite aussi... Et oui c'est ça d'être une fille ! C'est la galère pendant une semaine tous les mois et moi je suis en plein dedans !

Dimanche 24 Octobre :

On avait décidé de s'aérer un peu avec Mary-Lee. Etant donné que Black était parti soutenir Potter aux entrainements de Quidditch, Mary-Lee en avait profité pour rester un peu avec moi. On alla alors dans le parc. On pouvait alors voir le terrain de Quidditch de là où on était. Elle me surpris à regarder pendant un bon moment le terrain. Elle me sortis alors de mes pensées :

**Mary-Lee (avec un sourire) :** Tu veux qu'on y ailles ?

**Lily (détournant le regard) :** Non !

**Mary-Lee :** Allez... Je sais que tu en meurs d'envi...

**Lily (mentant) :** Bien sûr que non...

**Mary-Lee :** C'est à moi que tu comptes me faire avaler ce mensonge... franchement Lily, tu sais pas mentir... Allez c'est décidé ! On y va ! **(plus pour elle-même)** Et je pourrais voir mon chéri au passage...

Elle me traina alors vers le terrain. Une fois arrivée, on pris la direction des tribunes de Griffondor où se trouvait actuellement Sirius. Il avait l'air tellement à fond dedans qu'il sursauta quand Mary-Lee l'embrassa sur la joue. Je m'installa alors un peu plus loin pour les laisser un peu en amoureux. Je me retrouva finalement toute seule or que Sirius s'était déplacé suivit de Mary-Lee pour y voir mieux. Je regardais les joueurs volaient pour s'entrainer à marquer. Je trouva bizarre de ne pas apercevoir Potter mais je me souvins d'un seul coup qu'il était attrapeur et que donc cette partie du jeu ne le concernait pas. Mais où était-il alors ? Je le chercha pendant un bon moment dans tous le terrain sans succès quand j'entendis une voix au dessus de moi.

**James (avec un sourire) :** Alors on me cherche ?

Je leva la tête et vit Potter. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour encore plus les ébouriffer qu'ils n'étaient.

**Lily :** Non... je regardais les autres jouer...

**James :** Tu sais que c'est gentil d'être venu m'admirer Evans...

**Lily :** Je ne...

**James (la coupant) :** Je suis désolé mais je viens d'apercevoir le vif... Mais je reviens.

Il fila alors à une vitesse haluciante. On a beau dire... Sur son balai, il a une grâce à en tomber... Je le vois faire plusieurs pirouettes pour finir par un piquet. Il descend de plus en plus bas. Il n'était plus très loin du sol et je mis mes mains devant mes yeux m'attendant au pire. Quand je les rouvris, mon premier reflexe fut de regarder par terre s'il ne s'était pas fait mal mais il n'y était pas. Je me mis alors debout l'air inquiète et chercha partout pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'est alors qu'un vent d'air frais passa à côté de moi. Je me retrouna et vis Potter devant moi. Il s'était posé sur les gradins et portait son balai fièrement. Il me tendit alors une toute petite balle en or.

**James (avec un sourire) :** Et voilà !

**Lily (le coeur battant encore très fort) :** Tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu te faire mal !

**James (rigolant) :** Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... J'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de figures... C'est ce qui fait de moi un très bon attrapeur !

**Lily (septique) : **Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu non plus la grosse tête durant tes acrobaties...

**James :** Non... Et je sais que tu aimes ça...

**Lily (rigolant) :** De quoi ? Que tu fasses le pitre sur un balai ou que tu ais les chevilles qui gonflent...

**James :** Tu sais quoi Evans?

Il s'approche de moi pour que nos corps finissent par se tourcher. Je sentis alors son odeur si apaisante.

**Lily :** Quoi...

Il glissa sa main le long de mon visage pour caresser ma joue.

**James (avec douceur) :** Je te trouve vraiment jolie...

Cette odeur... La même que sur l'écharpe... Et cette voix... Je croyais pourtant m'être tromper mais maintenant j'en suis sûr... C'est bien lui... Et le seul moyen de s'en assurer une bonne fois pour toute :

**Lily :** Tu n'aura pas perdu ton écharpe par hasard...

**James (avec un sourire)** Je suis démasqué...

**Lily : **Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Et comment tu as fais pour me parler sans que je te vois ? Et...

Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche.

**James (avec un sourire) :** Chut... Tu poses trop de questions... Je vais devoir te laisser... C'est l'heure de la douche...

Il commença à s'en aller mais je le retint.

**Lily :** Oh non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Je vais savoir pourquoi ?!

**James (avec un sourire) :** Tout simplement parce que mon coeur t'as choisi.

Il s'en alla alors que je m'assis d'un seul coup sous l'émotion. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me laissa sous le choc. D'habitude, il me demande de sortir avec lui mais jamais il ne m'a fait une déclaration comme celle-là sans en demander plus. Je ne bougea pas de là jusqu'à ce que Mary-lee me sorte de mes pensées. On rentra alors au château.

Lundi 25 Octobre :

Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ce qu'il m'a dit hier... Et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui répondre aujourd'hui... C'est de lui dire ses quatre vérités ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Dès que je perds le contrôle, je reviens sur mes acquis au lieu d'aller de l'avant... Je suis peut-être de Griffondor mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le changement ne me fait pas peur... Et puis je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je ressens moi... Alors comment voulez-vous que je réagisse face à lui...

Mardi 26 Octobre :

Aujourd'hui on a Potion en premier et comme d'habitude c'est un vrai plaisir d'y aller ! S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que c'est mon cour préféré ! En plus, je trouve le prof plutôt sympa...

Il nous a donner une potion à faire et je la réussit d'un seul coup et sans problème ! Bien sûr, Rogue a super bien réussit aussi mais le reste de la classe n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la même chance que nous... Et quand je vois Potter feuilleter son livre avec un air de total incompréhension ça me fait rigoler... C'était vraiment pas son truc la Potion... Il y mettait pourtant beaucoup de volonté mais rien à faire... Au lieu d'être d'un bleu léger... Sa potion virait au vert kaki... Elle formait même des grosses bulles... Il était juste à côté de moi. Il regarde ma potion puis la sienne et s'ébouriffe les cheveux.

**James :** J'ai pourtant suivit ce qui était dis... Alors pourquoi la tienne est bleu ciel et la mienne...

**Lily (souriant) :** Pâteuse ?

**James :** C'est ça marre toi !

**Lily (rigolant) :** C'est parce que tu as mis trop de cet ingrédient et que a aussi oublier d'éteindre le feu à ce moment-là... Mais faisant ça et en rajoutant ça on devrait pouvoir rattraper tes erreurs.

Après l'avoir bien aider, la Potion devint plus liquide et vira à un bleu légèrement foncé.

**James :** Mais la tienne est plus clair !

**Lily : ** En même temps faut voir les bêtises que tu as faites ! C'est pas évident à rattraper ! Tiens, éteind le feu et rajoute ça...

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa potion commença à s'approcher de la mienne.

**Lily :** Et voilà ! C'est pas si difficile !

**James :** Parle pour toi ! J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de faire ! Mais merci quand même...

**Lily :** Pour simplifier, j'ai essayé de rattraper tes erreurs du mieux que je pouvais en utilisant des ingrédient qui annule certain effet... je n'ai fait que de faire revenir en arrière...

Il me regarda dans une totale incompréhension. Je préférais pas m'étendre car vu sa tête, j'en aurais pour des heurs à lui expliquer...

Mercredi 27 Octobre :

Je trouvais Potter de moins en moins... collant ! Avant il était tout le temps après moi à me demander de sortir avec lui. Il le fait de moins en moins pour simplement me dire boujours ou me faire des sourires dont il a le secret. Bien sûr, il répond toujours aussi facilement à mes attaques. Mais au lieu de répondre avec méchanceté, il le fait avec plus de sensualité... C'est comme s'il changeait... Mûrirait-il ? J'en avais parlé à Rémus mais il rigola en disant que ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui que Potter mûrirait vraiment. Il me confit alors qu'il était en train de changer de « système de drague »... C'est bien Potter ça ! Mais j'avoue qu'il ne se débrouille pas mal... Il a une nouvelle façon de me sourire et de me regarder qui aurait tendance à me faire fondre... Heureusement que j'ai toute ma tête et que je sais garder mon sang froid... Non il y a pas à dire... Il change.

Jeudi 28 Octobre :

Plus que 2 jours avant notre congé ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour bien réviser. Je ferais surement un saut à la bibliothèque. De toute façon en ce moment, il arrête pas de pleuvoir donc je suis coincée à l'intérieur... ça m'énerve qu'il fasse un temps comme ça... J'aime pas tellement la pluie mais vu comme c'est partie, on aura peut-être même droit au orages...

Vendredi 29 Octobre :

J'étais assise sur une chaise devant mon devoir de Métamorphose. On était le soir et il ne restait plus que Black et Potter qui conspiraient en face de moi à une autre table. Je préférai les ignorer pour me concentrer sur la conclusion de mon devoir. J'entendis alors Black dirent bonne nuit à Potter qui baillait de plus belle. Je leva la tête et le vis se diriger vers le canapé, devant la cheminée, avec le livre de Potion à la main. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ce bouquin or qu'on est en congé ! En même temps, je finis bien mon devoir mais c'est différent ! J'avais pris de l'avance dans la semaine et avais décidé que ça en moins lui donnera plus de temps pour elle. Je finis alors d'écrire les derniers mots avant de tout ranger. Je commença à me lever quand ma curiosité l'emporta. Je laissa alors mes affaires en plan et alla rejoindre Potter sur le canapé. D'abord surpris par ma présence, il me fit un sourire.

**James :** Alors Evans... On vient me tenir compagnie ?

**Lily :** Pourquoi tu révises le cour de Potion ? On est en congé...

**James :** Bein depuis que tu as rattraper mes erreurs l'autre jour ça m'a donné envi de comprendre sauf que je crois que c'est peine perdu... Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc la Potion !

**Lily (rigolant) :** Je trouve cela pourtant simple !

**James : **Oui mais toi tu es une exception ! Ça me rassure de voir le reste de la classe au même niveau que moi !

Il se leva alors pour se mettre devant la cheminée. La lumière des flammes sur son visage et son air sérieux le rendait décidemment sexy... Je me surpris à me mordre les lèvres. Il eut alors un sourire... Et zut... Grillée...

**James : **On fantasme sur moi Evans ?

**Lily : **Dans tes rêves Potter !

Il se pencha alors vers moi pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

**James :** Tu sais que tu es vraiment belle...

Je rougit. Il avait l'air si sincère et si doux... C'est dans ses moments-là que je me dis que c'est bien lui le mystérieux griffondor... Je préféra m'écarter quand même... Je partis alors en direction des dortoirs quand je me retourna. Il était accoudé à la cheminée et me regardait de ses yeux noisettes. Il avait l'air surpris que je me sois levée si vite pour partir sans même lui dire un mot. Je lui fis alors un de mes plus beau sourire qui avait l'air de le faire fondre aussitôt.

**Lily :** Bonne nuit Potter...

**James (doucement) :** Fais de beau rêve Evans...

Je me retourna alors pour monter. Arrivée en haut, avant de prendre la direction des dortoirs des filles, je le regarda une dernière fois d'en haut. Il était alors assis sur le canapé le regard dans le vague et un sourire aux lèvres. J'eu un sourire avant de regargner enfin ma chambre.

Samedi 30 Octobre :

J'ai passé ma journée avec les Maraudeurs, Mary-Lee et Emy sous un arbre qui nous abritait du vent. Cette dernière se rapprocher sérieusement de Rémus qui n'avait pas l'air de poser trop de difficultés. Je me dis alors que si ça se trouve Emy était, depuis le début, la fille qu'il aimait... En tout cas j'étais ravie pour elle. Quant à Mary-Lee, elle avait l'air heureuse avec Black même s'il arrivait qu'il se disputent... Quand à Pettigrow, il avait l'air mal à l'aise autour de ces couples. Il finit par nous quitter prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. C'est alors à mon tour qu'est venu d'être mal à l'aise... Après tout, Potter et moi étions les seuls à ne pas être casés et ce dernier ne désirait qu'une chose... Que je sois sa petite amie... Mais il détendit vite l'atmosphère entre nous deux en me lançant un pic que je répondis volontiers avant de sourire de plus belle. On passa alors la journée à se taquiner sous les yeux étonnés de nos amis... Mais c'était notre façon de nous amuser ensemble et le courant passait super bien ! Je le quitta alors en bon terme à la fin de la journée et même sans qu'il m'ait demander une seule fois de sortir avec lui ! Ça prouvait que quand il voulait, il pouvait vraiment être sympa ! En tout cas j'ai adoré !

Dimanche 31 Octobre :

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ! Malheureusement pour moi c'était aussi mon tour de ronde avec Rémus... Je ne pourrais donc rejoindre les filles qu'après avoir finit... Bien sûr Potter m'avait demander si je voulais bien faire une soirée horreur avec les autres garçons et Mary-Lee dans la chambre de préfet-en-chef de Rémus mais je dûe lui dire non car j'avais promis aux filles de passer la soirée avec elles...

Je commença alors à me préparer dans la salle commune avec Rémus pour faire le tour quand Potter déscendit quatre à quatre les escaliers.

**James :** Attendez ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

**Lily :** On va faire une ronde dans la château et non s'amuser...

**James :** Oui mais voir Sirius embrasser toute la soirée Mary-Lee ne m'enchante guère...

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Mais il y a Peter !

**James (faisant une grimace) :** Il dort déjà ! Allez ! S'il vous plait !!! Et puis je pourrais vous aider !

**Lily :** Je ne sais pas... Rémus, qu'es-ce que tu en penses ?

**Rémus (le taquinant) :** Il pourrait nous gêner...

**James (regard supliant) :** Allez ! S'il vous plait !

**Lily :** Bon c'est d'accord mais tu restes avec nous !

**James (avec un sourire) :** Je comptait pas te quitter...

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Pour ça on peut te faire confiance !

On descendit alors pour faire notre ronde accompagné de Potter. On marcha un bon moment avant d'arriver à une intersection.

**Rémus :** ça tombe bien que tu sois là James. Comme on va se séparer, tu iras avec Lily... On ne sait jamais... Moi j'irais de mon côté.

**Lily :** Dis que je ne sais pas me défendre !

**Rémus :** Tu sais très bien pourquoi, toi en particulier, tu ne dois jamais rester seule or de notre salle commune... surtout la nuit !

**Lily :** Oui, je sais. Bon, Potter c'est par ici...

Il me suivit sans broncher. On s'enfonça alors dans le long couloir éclairé par nos baguettes. On marcha un long moment avant qu'il rompt le silence.

**James : **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne dois surtout pas rester seule...

**Lily :** A cause de l'âme déchue dont a parlé Dumbledore il y a un petit moment maintenant... Le problème c'est que contrairement à tout le monde, je peux la voir. C'est ce qui me rend encore plus en danger que vous...

**James :** Mais tu la déjà vue ???

**Lily :** Oui ! Je peux même te dire qu'elle a à peu près la même taille que moi. Elle a de très long cheveux blonds ternes et mal coiffés. Mais ce qui me donne le plus de frisson c'est ses yeux... Ils sont noirs !

Il se tut alors, gardant de temps à autre un oeil sur moi. Cela me rassura un peu. On a beau dire, j'aurais préférée être dans mon lit au lieu de trainer dans les couloirs une nuit d'Halloween avec une âme déchue dans le château... Mais il était là. Rien que par sa présence, je me sentis en sécurité comme si rien ne pouvait plus jamais m'arriver. C'est le genre de sentiments qui vous donne la force d'avancer malgré vos craintes. Rien que pour ça, je commencais à vraiment apprécier Potter...

Je vis alors quelque chose bougé au loin. Je leva ma baguette pour voir au bout du couloir... C'était elle. Je garda alors ma baguette en direction d'elle. Même si je ne savais pas vraiment quels sortilèges utilisés... Elle me regarda alors de ses yeux noirs. J'agrippa la manche de Potter pour la secouer dans tous les sens.

**James :** Quoi ?

**Lily :** Elle... elle est droit devant...

Il regarda alors dans la direction où je pointais ma baguette. Elle tendit alors le doigt vers moi comme pour m'indiquer que quelque chose était derrière moi...

**James :** Mais je ne vois rien...

Sans faire attention à ce que Potter venait de me dire, je me retourna aussitôt et vis une fumée noire s'approcher de nous. Je regarda alors la jeune fille que avançait rapidement vers moi. J'avais le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Que faire ? Elle s'avancait de plus en plus vers moi. C'est comme si elle flottait dans l'air à une vitesse allucinante. J'eu alors le réflexe de mettre mes mains devant mon visage et fermer les yeux. Je sentis alors quelque chose de glacial traverser mon corps. J'hurla avant de commencer à tomber. Je sentis alors les bras de Potter me rattrapper avant de m'évanouir.


	6. Le choix de mon coeur

**Note de l'auteur :** et comme promis le chapitre 5 !!! Allez courage... je sais que vous attendez qu'une chose c'est que Lily et James finissent ensemble mais ça arrive, ça arrive...

Un grand merci à JploveLE et Missterre qui suivent et aussi à lauralavoiepelletier pour ta review !

Bonne lecture ! Et à suivre à la semaine prochaine !

**° Chapitre 5 °**

**Le choix de mon coeur**

Mardi 2 Novembre :

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour regarder l'heure qui aurait été inscrit sur ma montre que je pose chaque soir sur ma table de chevet... mais à la place je trouvis une bouteille assez bizarre ainsi que d'autres trucs qui ne devraient pas se trouver là... Je me leva alors d'un seul coup et réalisa que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie dans un des lits. Il faisait déjà jour. J'eu alors la tête qui tournait et fis une grimace. Je me rappela alors les dernières choses que j'avais vécu avant d'avoir un grand troue noir. Je regarda alors autour de moi et vit Potter assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait même pas fait attention que je venais de me réveiller...

**Lily (souriant) :** Salut...

Il leva alors la tête aussitôt et me regarda d'un air inquiet avant de me sourire à son tour.

**James :** Eh ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

**Lily (rigolant) : **Quelle perspicacité !

**James :** Tu sais que tu nous as fait énormément peur !

**Lily :** Je suis désolée... Mais que s'est-il passé ?

**James :** Tu ne te souviens pas ?

**Lily :** C'est un peu flou...

**James :** On était en train de marcher dans un couloir Dimanche quand tu t'es arrêtée. Tu as alors secoué ma manche pour me dire qu'elle était au bout du couloir. Tu t'es alors retournée pour regarder en arrière. Puis tu es revenue à ta position initiale. Tu as plaquée tes mains devant ton visage et tu as hurlé avant de tomber dans les pommes. Tu as de la chance que j'ai des réflexes d'attrapeur car je t'ai aussitôt rattrapé au vol. J'ai alors essayé de te ranimer quand Rémus est arrivé en courant. Il avait surement entendu ton cri... Voyant que tu n'avais plus aucunes réactions, on t'a amené ici. Et ça fait va faire deux jours que je veilles à ton chevet... Mme pomfresh a bien essayé de me virer mais je ne comptais pas te laisser seule après ce qu'il s'était passé... Tu nous a vraiment fait une de ces frayeurs !

Tout le long de son récit, je vis dans ses yeux une forte inquiétude. Je ne pus que faire un sourire. C'est bien la première fois que je voyais Potter dans cet état et je dois dire que ça me réchauffe le coeur...

**James :** Mais je crois que le pire c'est qu'en t'emmenant à l'infermerie tu n'arrêtais pas de tousser pour recracher une fumée noir. C'était vraiment flippant... On a même cru un moment que tu allais t'étouffer avec !

**Lily (inquiète) :** De la fumée noire ?!

**James :** Oui ! Ça fait que depuis hier que tu as commencer à t'arrêter...

**Lily :** Mais bien sûr !

**James :** Euh... On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend...

**Lily :** Ce n'est pas cette âme qui est dangereuse mais bien au contraire ! Elle nous protège !

**James (inquiet) :** Euh... Tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Lily :** Oh oui je vais bien et grâce à elle ! Sans son intervention, je serais dans le coma à l'heure qu'il est !

**James :** Je crois que je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh... Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir les idées clairs...

**Lily :** Non ! Je vais très bien ! D'ailleurs je vais sortir de cette infirmerie...

**James :** Tu es sûre que c'est raisonable ?

**Lily :** Ecoute Potter... Avec ou sans ton approbation je sors.

Il m'aida alors à sortir du lit. Je me mis derrière le paravan pour me changer. Aparavant, une des filles avait pris le soin de m'amener des vêtements au cas où je me réveillerais. Je revint alors vers Potter. Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**James (raillonant) : **Que me vaut l'honneur de ce bisou ?

**Lily :** C'est pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

**James :** Je t'avais dit que je veillerais sur toi...

**Lily (avec un sourire) :** Mais profites-en bien car ce ne sera pas tous les jours...

On remonta alors à notre salle commune.

Mercredi 3 Novembre :

Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé. Rémus m'avait raconté sa version des faits dans la journée. Apparemment, je leur avais vraiment fait peur ! Il me donna les moindres détails à partir du moment où il m'a trouvé évanoui dans les bras de Potter. Il n'oublia pas de me rappeler à plusieurs reprises que c'est Potter qui m'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et qu'il a veillé jour et nuit qur moi à l'insue de Mme Pomfresh. Il me raconta tous les gestes attentionnés qu'avait eu Potter. Je me demanda même un moment s'il exagérait pas un peu mais c'est pas le genre à Rémus de mentir comme ça... Je réalisa alors qu'il avait vraiment été adorable avec moi et que je lui devais beaucoup. Après tout, c'était lui qui se trouvait à mon chevet quand je me suis réveillée... Rien que pour ça, je voulais bien croire à ce que m'avait dit Rémus... Je me fis alors la promesse de faire des efforts envers lui.

Jeudi 4 Novembre :

Depuis l'incident d'Halloween, mes relations avec Potter s'amélioraient. On se taquinait encore parfois mais rien de bien méchant... C'était surtout pour rire. Je commençais alors à trainer avec les maraudeurs. On rigolait bien ensemble mais je désapprouvais toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'ils faisaient aux Serpentard et plus particulièrement à Rogue. Ces dans ces moment-là que je ne privai pas de faire comprendre à Potter que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Notre ancienne rivalité avait tendance alors à revenir mais il finit toujours par céder. Sinon, on s'entendait plutôt bien !

Vendredi 5 Novembre :

Je descendis pour aller manger au repas du soir quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

**James (d'une voix altente) : **Evans... Attend !

**Lily (se retournant) :** Oui ?

**James :** On descend ensemble ?

**Lily :** Pourquoi pas !

Un long silence s'installa alors entre nous. On arriva les premiers et on s'installa en face l'un de l'autre. C'est alors que je décidai de rompre ce silence insupportable.

**Lily et James (en même temps) :** Alors ?

**James :** Euh...

**Lily :** Toi d'abord !

**James :** Non toi !

**Lily (timide) :** Euh... ça va ?

**James :** Euh... oui et toi ?

**Lily :** Bein ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois...

Bon d'accord... On était en train de parler pour rien dire mais imaginez un peu la situation... On fut soulager que les autres arrivent pour débloquer ce mal aise.

A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seul... Potter et moi... un gêne s'installe... On ne sait pas quoi se dire... Il y a vraiment un gros blocage... Et bien sûr aujourd'hui n'a pas échappé à la règle... ça devient une maladie ! J'ai demandé conseil à Rémus par hibou, vu qu'il avait l'enterrement de sa grand-mère et qu'il ne pourrait revenir que dans deux jours... Il me répondit :

_« Chère Lily,_

_Si James est comme ça, ça ne m'étonne guère... Il faut que tu saches qu'il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec toi. Maintenant que vous vous entendez mieux tous les deux, il ne veut pas briser cette nouvelle amitié en faisant un faux pas... Il te respecte beaucoup tu sais... Mais cette nouvelle « relation » le met dans une impasse car il ne sait plus quoi faire vis-à-vis de toi. Il doit surement se demander s'il doit laisser les choses comme ça et sympathiser avec toi comme il l'a fait avec Mary-Lee ou peut-il envisager d'aller plus loin..._

_En espérant que ce que je viens de te dire t'aidera... _

_Rémus »_

Tout s'éclaircit alors mais l'ennui c'est que je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais vraiment...

Samedi 6 Novembre :

je suis allée voir Potter à son entrainement de Quidditch. Après tout, le match approchait et j'avais envi de soutenir mon équipe... Bon d'accord, c'est plus pour voir Potter voler... Mais en même temps faut bien reconnaître qu'il est sexy en vole... Il n'y d'ailleurs pas que sur son balai... Mais dans l'air, il a une tel grâce...

Je m'étais installée à la même place que la dernière fois où j'étais venue. Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer ma présence. Il s'approcha de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**James :** Evans ? On vient assisté aux entrainements maintenant...

**Lily (avec un air de malice) :** Je suis simplement venue encourager mon joueur préféré...

**James :** Il en a de la chance ! Une si belle supporter ! A sa place je ne la laisserais pas seule sur les gradins... Il pourrait se la faire piquer par un autre joueur...

**Lily (avec un sourire) :** Je me demande alors qu'es-ce qu'il attend pour me rejoindre...

**James :** Mais il arrive ! Il arrive !

Il descendit alors de son balai pour venir me rejoindre. Il se tenait alors en face de moi. On se regarda un bon moment dans les yeux... Finalement gênée par la situation, je détourna le regard. Il fit alors glisser une de ses mains sur mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder.

**James :** Tu as des yeux magnifiques... Pourquoi les détourner...

**Lily : **Merci... James...

**James :** Tu... tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

**Lily :** On est ami maintenant... Alors pourquoi on garderait ce genre de formalité...

Son sourire s'effaca au moment où je dis le mot « ami » mais n'étant pas sur de mes sentiments à moi pour l'instant, je préférais utiliser ce mot... ça me peina quand même de le voir afficher cette tête un peu triste mais je le trouva quand même mignon comme ça... Je le laissa alors retourner à son entrainement sans cesser de le regarder.

Dimanche 7 Novembre :

Je lisais tranquillement mon livre quand je regarda ma montre. Minuit ! Mais ça faisait au moins quatre heures facile que je lisais sans m'être interrompue une seule fois ! En même temps, c'est vrai que ce livre était intéressant mais quand même ! Je regarda autour de moi. Tout le monde était dans son dortoir. Pas étonnant vu l'heure... Je ferma mon livre pour le diriger vers la cheminée. A rester sur ma table sans bouger, j'avais pris froid. Je resta alors un peu pour me réchauffer. Une voix alors me fit sursauter...

**James :** Tu as enfin décider de quitter ton bouquin !

**Lily (surprise) :** James ? Mais...

**James :** Tu sais très bien que j'ai des nuits où je ne dors pas... Seulement je venais de m'endormir sur le canapé et...

**Lily :** Et je t'ai réveillé...

**James :** Disons que j'ai été surpris d'entendre quelqu'un s'approcher...

Il se redressa un peu pour s'assoir sur le canapé. Je m'assit à mon tour à côté de lui sans rien dire.

**James :** C'est quoi ton livre ?

**Lily :** Pleine lune

**James (mal à l'aise) :** Et ça parle de quoi...

**Lily :** De la vie d'un loup-garou. On y voit tout les problèmes qu'il a rencontré dans sa vie dû à sa lycanthropie, ses transformations et surtout son histoire d'amour...

**James :** Et ça te plait ?

**Lily :** Tu rigoles ! Ce livre est génial ! Et le pire c'est que c'est une histoire vrai !

**James (méfiant) :** Et tu en penses quoi des lycanthropes ?

**Lily :** Je trouve ça dommage qu'ils soient percécutés comme ça juste parce qu'ils sont différents ! Après tout c'est des êtres humains eux aussi ! Et c'est pour ça que j'adore ce livre car le personnage principal assume sa différence. Mais ce que j'aime encore plus c'est histoire d'amour ! La femme qu'il aime a mis un temps avant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler mais elle a finit par l'accepter...

**James :** ça a l'air vraiment intéressant !

**Lily :** Mais ça l'ait ! Je crois que c'est un de mes livres préférés !

Il rigola et je décidai finalement de remonter me coucher. Je me leva et il fit de même. Je me retrouvai alors à plus que quelques centimètres de lui. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux. Je sentais sa main glisser contre mon bras pour se poser délicatemment sur ma taille. J'hésita un moment... Que devais-je faire ? Le laisser ou le repousser ? Une voix en moi me disait de continuer mais es-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ?

Il posa alors son autre main sur mon visage avec délicatesse. Ses gestes étaient si doux que je ressentis une sensation de bien être. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi. Nos corps se touchèrent à présent. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Ses lèvres allaient toucher les miennes quand un vent de panique me traversa le corps.

**Lily (détournant le visage) :** Non.

**James (se retirant) :** Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû...

**Lily :** Non c'est moi. Je... je vais remonter.

**James (déboussolé) :** Euh... oui... moi aussi...

**Lily :** Bonne nuit.

**James :** Bonne nuit.

Je remotai en direction des dortoirs sans plus de cérémonies. Ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir m'avait encore plus embrouillé... Son bras sur ma taille et cette douceur... Je ne m'étais jamais autant senti bien et pourtant j'avais rompu le contact. C'est comme une peur qui m'envahissait de l'interrieur... La peur qu'une fois qu'il ait ce qu'il voulait, il ne me laisse tomber comme toutes les autres filles. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je cède. On est différent ! Lui est un sorcier de sang pur et moi une fille de moldue... Ses parents sont riches et les miens n'ont pas de très grand revenus... Il ne respecte pas souvent le règlement et moi je suis préfète-en-chef ! Et le pire c'est que je suis pitoyable à raconter des trucs comme ça ! J'essaie de me convaincre toute seule alors que je sais que c'est trop tard ! Et voilà que je pleure à n'en plus finir. Mais c'est pourtant évident ! Je me suis attachée à lui ! Je pourrais même dire que j'ai des sentiments envers lui ! Je suis littéralement tombée sous son charme ! Je suis perdue ! Mais que dois-je faire ? C'était tellement plus facile quand il me demandait de sortir avec lui et que je lui répétais qu'il pouvait toujours rêvé ! Seulement maintenant mon coeur en a choisi autrement...

Lundi 8 Novembre :

J'ai eu une discution avec Dumbledore sur cette âme déchue. Je lui ai fait part de mon point de vue sur la possibilité qu'elle soit là non pas pour répendre le mal mais pour l'éliminer... Bon c'est vrai que j'avais utilisé les grands mots mais on ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Je n'oubliai pas de lui signaler la présence de cette fumée noire. Il eu alors un air grave.

**Dumbledore :** Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander une chose pareil mais si tu vois ces choses ce n'est pas un hasard... Je pense que tu as un rôle à jouer. Je te demanderai de ne pas chercher à revoir cette fumée noire volontairement tant qu'on ne saura pas à quoi on a à faire mais pour ce qui est de cette âme... rien ne t'enpêche de découvrir qu'elle est vraiment son rôle dans l'histoire... Tu pourrais essayer de communiquer avec elle...

**Lily :** Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux Professeur ?

**Dumbledore :** Voyons Lily... Je ne te demanderai pas quelque chose que j'estimerais dangereux... Je pense que tu ne cours aucuns risques... Surtout si elle t'a sauvé une fois d'une attaque... Je pense que si tu peux la voir et qu'elle t'a protégé, ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous devez sûrement être liée mais pourquoi ? C'est à toi de trouver la réponse...

**Lily (déterminée) :** Alors je découvrirais ce que tout cela cache !

**Dumbledore (avec un sourire) :** Pour cela je peux te faire confiance !

Il me laissa alors quitter le bureau pour aller en direction de ma salle commune.

Mardi 9 Novembre :

Ma « nouvelle mission » m'occupait tellement l'esprit que ça m'évitait de penser à James et de me poser toujours la même question : « Dois-je vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de mes sentiments qui me mèneront peut-être à une impasse pour finir par en souffrir ? » C'est aoles que j'avais trouvé ce qui me faisait le plus peur... C'était de souffrir... Je préférais me reconcentrer sur cette âme. C'est aoles que je me demanda comment allais-je pouvoir communiquer avec elle ? Au moins, elle avait l'air d'être consciente que je la voyais car elle m'avait plusieurs fois montré du doigt quelque chose. Au départ, j'avais cru que c'était moi car je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir la fumée noire mais la deuxième fois à Halloween... Tout s'était éclaircit dans ma tête. Je me souvins alors qu'elle était morte dans la bibliothèque... Je pense que je devrais commencer mes recherches de ce côté...

Mercredi 10 Novembre :

Le match de Quidditch qui allait rivaliser les Griffondors aux Serdaigles était prévu pour samedi qui arrivait. James avait l'air un peu sur les nerfs car depuis le changement de chef d'équipe de leurs adversaires cette année, l'équipe avait l'air plus redoutables. C'est pour cela que James avait décidé de faire travailler son équipe minimum deux heures chaque samedi...

D'ailleurs je voyais Alice hésiter... En même temps, fallait la comprendre car Franck était justement le chef de l'équipe de Serdaigle... Elle avait alors passé sa journée à maudir ce sport. Ce qui me fit bien rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rappela que James était notre chef d'équipe... Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer... Je sens que quelque soit le résultat, j'allais en entendre parler pendant longtemps !

Jeudi 11 Novembre :

J'allais voir James pour lui parler de l'autre soir quand cette pouffe est apparue. Elle m'a coupé la route pour se jeter sur James et l'embrasser ! Elle l'a même appelé chéri ! Sirius était mort de rire en voyant James devenir tout rouge, ne savant quoi faire. Moi je ne cessais de la regarder comme si j'essayais de la désintégrer d'un simple regard. James la repoussa alors et un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Elle me jeta à son tour un regard noir que j'ignora dans la plus totale indifférence. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette fille ! Elle donna alors rendez-vous pour plus tard. Mais quel culot ! Je sens qu'elle va vite descendre dans mon estime celle-là ! J'espère en tout cas que ça ne compliquera pas la situation entre James et moi... C'était déjà assez dur comme ça, c'est pas pour qu'une pouffe viennes se mettre entre nous ! Si elle voulait la guerre... elle l'aurait ! Maintenant que je commence à savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour James, il est hors de questions que je me le fasse piquer juste sous le nez !

Vendredi 12 Novembre :

Elle a recommencé ! Mais elle m'énerve ! Il n'y a même plus moyen d'approcher James sans qu'elle s'interpose ! Elle le fait vraiment exprès en plus ! Mais elle a quel âge franchement ! Heureusement que James en a un peu rien à faire d'elle mais elle est dérangeante quand même ! Et puis je le vois bien qu'il ne sait quand même pas comment gérer cette fille pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille ! Il a finalement opter pour l'éviter au maximum mais elle finit par toujours tomber dessus ! Surtout aux moments des repas ! Vous verrez la façon dont elle me regarde quand je suis trop près de James ! Heureusement qu'elle a pas des fusils à la place des yeux car je serais morte au moins une vingtaine de fois ! Une fois je l'ai trouvé se jetant dans les bras de James. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Voyant qu'elle avait réussit son coup devant moi, elle me tira la langue ! Je vais l'étrangler cette fille !

Rémus m'a dit qu'elle était en même année que nous à Poufsouffle. D'après lui, elle s'appellerait Holly O'Connel. Je lui raconta alors ma façon de penser sur cette fille. Cela l'amusa énormément mais il me donna quand même un conseil discrètement en me disant que j'étais préfète-en-chef or qu'elle n'avait aucune particularité... En tout cas, cette fille n'a pas intérêt à me chercher longtemps car sinon elle aura à faire à moi ! Et je ne macha pas mes mots en disant cela !

Samedi 13 Novembre :

Aujourd'hui, c'est le match ! Je suis allée voir James dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de griffondor et par mon plus grand bonheur, cette Holly n'avait pas eu la même idée que moi. Quand il me vit, il eut un sourire illuminé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Il était vraiment sexy comme ça... surtout avec ses habits de Quidditch. Je m'approcha alors de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. D'abord surpris, il finit par poser ses bras autour de ma taille. Je profita de l'instant. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras... Je lui souhaita alors bonne chance dans l'oreille et me retira. En quittant les vestiaires, j'entendis les mecs le charier gentiment pour ensuite rigoler. Cela me fit rire. Je pris alors la direction des gradins.

Le match venait de finir et Griffondor l'avait emporté de justesse. Je descendis alors les gradins accompagnée des autres maraudeurs. Je resta alors en retrait au loin tandis que ses potes se jetèrent sur lui. Après lui s'être retiré pour lui laisser un peu d'air, Holly entreprit de se jeter à son coup mais Xavier, un de mes amis qui était aussi dans notre équipe, l'intercepta au dernier moment pour laisser le temps à James de se faufiler. Il s'approcha alors de moi me tendant le vif d'or. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire sous le regard noir d'Hlly qui était fermement tennue par Xavier. Il me fit alors un clin d'oeil qui voulait bien dire : « A charge de revanche ! ». Je me retourna alors vers James. Je pris le vif d'or dans mes mains. Cette balle était si petite et magnifique par sa couleur.

**James :** Je te l'offre. Si on a gagné, c'est grâce à toi !

**Lily (souriante) :** Je n'étais pourtant pas sur le terrain...

**James :** Oui mais c'est grâce à ton encouragement dans les vestiaires... ça m'a fait évacuer tout le stress pour pouvoir gagner !

**Lily (rigolant) :** Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effets...

**James (sérieusement) :** Et pourtant je peux t'assurer que si !

**Xavier (de loin) :** Tu viens James ! Faut qu'on aille à la douche ! Et puis je ne retiendrais pas longtemps notre très chère O'Connell longtemps !

**James :** J'arrive ! **(à Lily)** On se revoit plus tard...

**Lily :** Oui...

Il s'en alla alors que je rejoignais les autres maraudeurs pour remonter dans notre salle commune, la tête dans les nuages...

Dimanche 14 Septembre :

Avec cette pouffe toujours dans les parages et le match de Quidditch, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de voir James surtout seul à seul... Je vais finir par croire que le destin fait tout pour que je ne puisse pas avouer mes seentiments à James... A chaque fois que je veux lui dire il y a toujours un imprévu ! C'est déjà assez dur pour venir le voir et lui dire ça... C'est pas pour qu'on me complique encore plus la tache... On a beau dire... Dire à un garçon qu'on ressent quelque chose pour lui est plus difficile que ce que je ne pensais et depuis que je m'étais retirer l'autre jour, évitant de peu de l'embrasser par mon plus grand malheur, il est plus distant avec moi, comme s'il voulait respecter mon espace vital mais moi je ne veux pas qui le respecte ! Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me fasse danser, qu'il m'embrasse ! Je veux qu'il soit auprès de moi pour le reste de ma vie ! Mais je sais que c'est trop tard ! Il ne refera plus le premier pas et maintenant c'est à moi de me débrouiller ! C'est dans ces moments qu'on se maudirait d'avoir fait une si belle erreur !

Lundi 15 Novembre :

Je descend pour me réchauffer un peu devant la cheminée de ma salle commune. J'arrivais pas à dormir et en plus j'étais frigorifiée ! C'est alors que je vis James assis à sa place habituelle devant le feu. Et la meilleure c'est qu'il était seul ! Bon. On prend son courage à deux mains et on y va ! Je m'assis alors à ses côtés.

**James (souriant) : **Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

**Lily :** Non... Faut dire que je suis gelée !

**James (avec un grand sourire) :** Tu veux que je te réchauffe...

**Lily :** Très drôle !

**James :** Désolé mais c'était tentant...

**Lily (ironisant) :** Je te comprends... C'est vrai que je suis quand même désirable comme fille...

**James (étonné par sa réponse) :** Pardon ?!

**Lily (rigolant) :** Bein oui ! Tu ne trouve pas que je suis mignonne ?

**James (n'en revenant pas) :** Et après on dit que c'est moi qui a la grosse tête !

**Lily :** Je plaisante ! Je ne faisais que t'imiter...

**James (souriant) :** Je dois vraiment être énervant alors comme mec...

**Lily :** Avant oui...

**James :** Comment ça « avant » ?

**Lily :** Bein je te trouve sympa après avoir appris à mieux te connaître. Et on est ami maintenant...

Au moment où je dis ce mot, il avait l'air aussi triste que moi. Je préféra faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque j'eu un frisson provoqué par le froid.

**James :** Je peux te prêter mes bras pour te réchauffer si tu veux...

Voyant ma tête surprise, il ajouta rapidement :

**James :** Avec aucunes pensées derrière... Juste en tant qu'ami... C'est fait pour ça aussi !

Je lui souris avant d'accepter. Je me blottis alors contre lui. Sa chaleur corporelle me réchauffa aussitôt. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais bien chaud mais je n'osai bougé. J'étais tellement bien... Je me sentais en total confiance et je finis par m'endormir, berçée par sa respiration régulière.


	7. La vengeance: un plat qui se mange froid

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon je dois vous dire d'avance que je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 7 avant deux semaines car j'ai un dossier de 60 pages à taper pour le bac... Je m'excuse d'avance mais rassurez-vous, je ne vous oublie pas et de toute façon le chapitre 7, je l'ai déjà fini de l'écrire à la main (je sais... c'est rageant de savoir ça lol) mais j'ai pas assez de temps pour le taper en une semaine.

Bon sinon j'ai encore été un petit peu sadique... mais ne désespérez pas ! Ce que vous attendez depuis si longtemps arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais je ne vois garantie pas que ça sera tout rose... (la fille pas sadique encore une fois... ).

Merci à JPloveLE, Missterre et Malum-est de suivre ! Bonne lecture !

**° Chapitre 6 °**

**La vengeance est un plat que se mange froid**

Mardi 16 Novembre :

Je commençais à me réveiller... Sans ouvrir mes yeux, je me redressa légèrement pour bien remettre mon oreiller qui avait bien l'air dur... et doux... Mais... ce n'est pas mon oreiller ! J'ouvre les yeux et découvre que j'étais sur James avec mes mains sous son t-shirt ! Heureusement que ça ne l'a pas réveillé ! C'est fou ce qu'il est musclé d'ailleurs... Je me redresse alors complètement sans le réveiller. Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon comme ça... J'étais encore en califourchon sur lui quand il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Mon coeur se mit alors à battre à tout rompre. Bon. Restons zen et décontractée. Faisons conne si de rien n'était même si en fin de compte je suis assise en amazone sur lui...

**Lily (avec un sourire gêné) :** Bonjours...

**James (encore mal réveillé) :** Bonjours...

Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore capté que j'étais sur lui... Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça dure longtemps...

**James (surpris) :** Mais... Ah oui c'est vrai... j'avais oublié que tu t'étais endormie sur moi...

**Lily (gênée) :** Tu aurais pu me réveiller si ça te gênait...

**James :** tu rigoles ! Tu étais tellement mignonne comme ça que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller ! D'ailleurs j'ai fini par m'endormir aussi...

Allez Lily ! Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes !

**Lily :** James ?

**James :** Humm...

**Lily :** Je peux te...

**Sirius (débarquant) :** Mais regardez-moi ça... Evans sur le grand James Potter... Je crois qu'il faut le voir pour le croire !

**Lily :** Mais non... je...

**Sirius :** Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily... Je comprends...

**Lily :** Mais...

**Sirius :** Moi en tout cas je vais manger... Vous venez ?

**James :** Euh oui ! On te rejoind ! Enfin... **(avec un sourire)** si Lily est d'accord pour se lever...

**Lily (toute rouge) :** Euh... oui ! Désolée !

**James :** Il n'y a pas de mal...

On descendit alors dans la grande salle. Je devais être toute rouge car je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur au visage...

Mercredi 17 Novembre :

Du coup, avec Sirius qui a débarqué, je n'ai pas pu parler avec James... Mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. En même temps c'est pas évident à dire... Et puis cette pouffe qui lui tourne toujours autour ne me facilite pas la tache. Le seul moyen où je peux être tranquille avec lui c'est dans notre salle commune et encore ! Si elle pouvait rentrer, je suis sûre qu'elle ne se gênerait pas !

J'ai repensé à notre conversation avec Dumbledore. Je me suis alors dit que je ferais un tour à la bibliothèque après les cours. J'étais bien décidée à comprendre cette malédiction. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans l'allée de livres où je l'avais déjà vu. Je regardais les différents ouvrages qui s'y trouvait en attendant qu'elle aparaisse mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir venir... C'est au moment qu'on veut la voir qu'elle n'apparait plus ! Faut savoir ! Bon réfléchissons... Elle est morte ici... Il doit bien y en avoir une trace ! Pourtant tout est normal !

Je me pose alors sur la table où j'ai l'habitude de travailler. Mais qu'es-ce je fais là à attendre pour rien ! Réfléchis Lily... réfléchis... Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? Si c'est la première personne qui a été tué par cette malédiction c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose ici...

Un vent légèrement froid me réveilla de mes pensées. Je leva alors la tête et je l'aperçus. Elle mit sa main sur l'étagère et fit tomber un livre par terre. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me leva pour le rammasser. Je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait aucun titre. La couverture était simplement de couleur rouge sang. Je releva la tête pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait mais... elle avait disparu ! J'ouvris alors ce livre. Les pages étaient vierges ! Rien ! Même pas le moindre nom au dos ou ne serait-ce qu'un signe ! Mais qu'es-ce que ça veut dire !

Jeudi 18 Novembre

Vite ! Je cours à travers les couloirs à toute vitesse manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes. C'était la pause et j'ai exactement 10 minutes pour me rendre à l'autre bout du château !

**James (avec un sourire) :** T'as bien l'air pressé... Tu vas où comme ça ? Le cour c'est de l'autre côté...

**Lily (essouflée) :** Je sais ! Je suis pressée ! Pas le temps !

**James (à Rémus) :** Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?

**Rémus :** Tu crois que je le sais ?!

**Sirius (rigolant) :** Laisse tomber James... C'est une fille... Trop compliquée pour ton esprit...

Bon. Courage ! J'y suis presque... J'entre en trombe dans les toilettes des filles et rentre dans une cabine... Bon. Il me reste 5 minutes pour finir, retraverser le château et aller en cour ! C'est plus un marathon à ce stade là ! J'envie les mecs de ne pas avoir de problèmes de fille une semaine par mois ! C'est l'horreur ! Bon allez vite ! Retournons en cour avant d'être en retard ! Il pouvait pas mettre les toilettes plus prêt... Non ! Il les avaient mis à l'autre bout de ma classe ! A croire qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à ce genre de problèmes que les filles pourraient rencontrer !

Vendredi 19 Novembre :

J'arrive devant la salle de mon cour d'Histoire de la magie quand je trouve James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter en pleine conversation.

**James :** Bien sûr que si !

**Sirius (souriant) :** Oh que non ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible !

**Rémus :** Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sirius...

**Peter :** C'est vrai que c'est pas évident...

**Sirius :** Encore... On nous aurait fourni un mode d'emploi... Mais là non !

**Peter :** Un chapitre spécial pour chaque changement d'humeur et un autre pour les signes traduisant les bons moments...

**Sirius :** Crois-moi James... Ces trucs-là c'est imprévisible ! Et je sais ce que c'est puisque je suis en première loge !

**Lily (arrivant) :** Vous parlez de quoi ?

**James (précipitemment) :** Euh... de rien du tout !

**Lily (souriant) :** Mr James Potter... si vous ne me dites pas de quoi vous parlez, vous risquez de recevoir une punition... Je serais donc dans l'obligation de vous surveiller...

**James (souriant) :** C'est une invitation Melle Lily Evans...

**Lily :** Peut-être... Alors ?

**James (ironiquement) :** Et bien je ne vous direz rien ! Je peux avoir ma punition...

**Sirius (avec un sourire) :** Désolé d'interrompre votre petite scène mais va falloir rentrer...

**Lily :** Vous êtes sauvé par le gongue pour l'instant... mais croyez-moi, je saurais bien ce que vous préparez !

**Peter :** Oh mais il y a des chances que tu sois même la...

**Sirius (mettant la main sur la bouch de Peter): **...première à voir notre nouvelle invention ! Bien sûr on ne te promet pas de ne pas trop faire de bêtises...

**Lily (septique) :** Ouais...

Je rentrai alors la première quand j'entendis un : « Aïlle ! Ça fait mal ! » derrière moi. Je me demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer... Mais à mon avis, je peux craindre le pire...

Samedi 20 Novembre :

J'ai encore trouvé Sirius et James en train de comploter sur le canapé. D'un seul cela me fit rire. Ils avaient l'air tellement sérieux que ça faisait peur ! Je les ais rarement vu aussi concentrer sur quelque chose ! Je réussis à entendre quelques mots malgré tout comme du genre : « impossible à prévoir » ou « tu peux toujours essayer ». A mon avis, ça ne dit rien qui vaille... Enfin, les connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait plus !

Je remonte alors dans ma chambre. Vu que j'avais un peu de temps, je me suis dit que je pourrais regarder de plus prêt ce livre. Je le feuilleta mais à quoi bon... de toute façon les pages étaient vierges.

D'un seul coup, le livre se mit à vibrer. Je le lacha instinctivement et il tomba par terre. Les pages se mettent alors à tourner à toute allure jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une page précise. Quelque chose apparut alors. Je vis un penthagramme inscrit dans un cercle avec des symboles à chaque branche ainsi que des lettres dans tout le cercle qui ne formaient aucun mot précis. C'est comme si elles étaient dans le désordre. Quelque chose d'autre apparut alors sous ce « dessin » : Exsecratio...

Mais qu'es-ce que c'était que tout ça ! Je pose le livre sur mon bureau tout en le laissant ouvert. Je m'assis alors sur une chaise, devant; pour tourner les pages mais elles étaient toutes aussi vierges. Il y avait juste ce « dessin ». Je me demande s'il va disparaître comme il était venu... Apparemment non... Je préféra alors le renger pour y réféchir.

Dimanche 21 Novembre :

J'étais partie à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ce symbole mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! J'ai pensé alors à la réserve mais ça m'étonnerait que Mme Pince me laisse y aller ! C'est limite déjà si elle laisse un professeur y aller... Mais si je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est que ce ne doit pas être un truc innofensif ! Il paraît que la réserve contient principalement des livres de magie noire... Pour l'inscription, je me demande de quelle langue il s'agit et je suis pas sortis si je dois consulter un dictionnaire à chaque langue aussi bien magique que moldue ! Je suis pourtant sûre que j'ai déjà vu des écritures dans le même genre...

Lundi 22 Novembre :

Ah ! Encore cette pot de colle ! Mais je rêve ! Je croyais être débarrassée de cette Holly O'Connel, mais non ! C'est le remix de la blonde contre attaque ou quoi ?! (n/a : petit clin d'oeil au film la revanche d'une bonde ) Plus collante tu meurs !

**Holly :** Salut Lily... Alors ça va ?

Comment ça elle m'appelle Lily ! Non mais je ne lui permet pas !

**Lily :** Pas du tout depuis que tu es là **O'CONNEL** !

**Holly (ne faisant pas attention à la remarque) :** Jamesichou et moi, on a décidé d'aller dehors après les cours demain... Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir...

**Lily :** Bien sûr que si ! Tu risques d'étouffer James... Je préfère être là pour minimiser les dégats !

Elle me regarda alors méchament mais je m'en fichais un peu. James me fit un grand sourire, apparemment soulagé que je sois là. Elle est tellement collante que même lui n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser ! C'est grâve à ce stade !

On rentra alors en classe. Quant à moi, je réfléchis tout le long à un moyen de la faire déguerpir... Elle devient vraiment trop gênante ! Et non je ne suis pas jamouse... pas du tout... Bon d'accord un peu... beaucoup ! Ça va mieux comme ça ?!

Mardi 23 Novembre :

J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle... du moins le temps où on devait aller dehors... bon je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de préparer des coups comme ça mais c'était nécessaire ! Et pour mettre mon plan à bien, j'ai demandé l'aide de Peeves qui n'a pu refusé devant une proposition de la part d'une préfète-en-chef... Il s'en fait à coeur joie ! Ce qu'il y avait à faire était simple et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Bien sûr personne ne devait savoir que l'idée était de moi... On passa alors un marché. Je devais le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait pendant deux jours sans intervenir et il mettait en place mon stratagème tout en le faisant passer pour le sien.

Le plan était fin prêt et on allait tranquillement dehors avec les maraudeurs, les filles et Holly... On s'installa alors sous notre arbre habituel. J'avais bien pris le soin de m'écarter d'elle et d'attirer James vers moi. D'ailleurs, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Elle me regarda alors avec des yeux pleins de haine et finit par se mettre en face de nous. On entendit alors un bruit vers le lac. Tout le monde se retourna mais il n'y avait rien.

Après un bon moment à discuter sans bien évidemment faire participer Holly, elle se leva énervée.

**Holly :** Vous pourriez au moins écouter ce que je...

De l'eau se renversa alors sur elle ainsi que des algues et même un poisson visqueux. Tout le monde était surpris mais moi je me retenais de rire... Avouez que c'est quand même comique de la voir tout mouillée avec des algues sur la tête ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !

**Sirius (souriant) :** Tu sais que ta nouvelle coupe te va super bien... Tu aurais dû pensé plus tôt aux algues...

**Holly :** Black ! Epargne-moi tes remarques !

**Peeves (apparaissant) :** Je savais pas que la nouvelle mode était les algues sur la tête... hihihi... t'es trop horrible comme ça ! Pouahahah !

**Holly :** Peeves ?! Je vais t'ettriper !

**Peeves (s'en allant) :** Essais toujours !

Elle partit alors en poursuivant le fantôme sous les rires de tout le monde. James avait l'air soulagé. Je lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il me glissa alors à l'oreille :

**James :** Miss Evans partisante pour les farces...

**Lily (souriant discrètement) :** Moi ? Jamais...

**Sirius (souriant) :** En tout cas elle avait l'air réchauffé car on est quand même bientôt en hiver ! Ça doit être James qui devait la rendre chaude...

**James (d'un regard noir) :** Si tu t'occupais plus de ta copine Sirius... Sinon c'est elle qui va attraper froid...

**Sirius (plaisantant) :** OK... J'avoue ma défaite ! Je ne peux rien contre le tout puissant Potter !

**Lily (rigolant) :** Le tout puissant Potter ? Tu lui fais une bien belle fleur là !

**James (souriant) :** Mais qu'es-ce que tu crois ma belle ! Je suis la réincarnation type du mâle en pleine puissance !

**Lily :** Oh ! Rien que ça ! Et moi je suis quoi ? La fée Morgane ?

**James (malicieusement) :** Non ! Tu es la plus belle femme qu'on puisse connaître... Même Vénus n'arriverait pas à tes chevilles !

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

**Peter :** Moi je dis un point pour James !

**Mary-Lee (malicieusement) :** Lily abandonne la partie ?

**Lily (se levant) :** Surement pas !

**James (se levant à son tour) :** Et bien vas-y ! On t'écoute Lily jolie !

**Lily (cherchant à toute vitesse) :** Ce ne sont des paroles qui ne prouve absolument rien !

**James (souriant) :** Tu veux que je te montre pourquoi je suis aussi fort...

J'acquiessa d'un signe de tête et sans prévenir, il me souleva ! Je me retrouva alors en quelques secondes dans ses bras, portée comme une princess... Instinctivement, je m'étais accrochée à son coup.

**James :** Et là on dit quoi ?

Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi...

**Lily (timidement) :** Que tu es fort... Tu peux me reposer s'il te plait...

**James (la posant avec délicatesse) :** Avec plaisir ma chère...

Cela ne manqua pas de faire rire tout le monde. On passa alors de supers moments et tout ça sans notre « très chère » Holly ! Merci Peeves !

Jeudi 24 Novembre :

J'étais en train de sortir de cour avec les autres pour aller manger quand je la vis au bout du couloir. Cette âme me regarda alors avant de commencer à partir. Je quitta aussitôt les autres, leur prétextant une escuse bidon et courra pour la retrouver. Elle alla en direction de la bibliothèque. Je la suivis. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. C'était fermé. Mme Pince avait dû aller manger. Elle prit alors ma main et mon sang se glaça aussitôt. Elle commença à me tirer vers la porte. Je ferma les yeux instinctivement, m'attendant à heurter la porte. A la place, je me retrouva de l'autre côté ! Je rêve ou on venait de traverser la porte ! Elle me tira alors vers le fond. Elle avait la main gelée ! Elle me montra alors la table du doigt. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander quelque chose, elle disparut ! Ça devient une manie chez elle ! Pas moyen de lui parler ! J'entendis alors la voix de Mme Pince. Elle venait surement de rouvrir. J'attendis un petit moment avant de m'en aller discrètement. Je fila alors à la grande salle pour avoir le temps de grignotter quelque chose. J'y retournerai plus tard. En tout cas ça devient vraiment louche !

Jeudi 25 Novembre :

J'avais tellement de devoir que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller voir à la bibliothèque. Je pense que j'y ferais un tour samedi... En même temps je ne comptais à ce que James reste seul avec cette pouffe ! Depuis le coup d'hier, elle était encore plus déterminée que jamais ! Et je crois qu'elle m'en veut à mort... Même si elle ne sait pas que le coup vient de moi, elle a quand même décidé de m'en tenir pour coupable. De toute façon elle l'avait mérité ! Et puis qu'elle me déteste, je m'en fou ! Moi je la hais !

Vendredi 26 Novembre :

Alors là c'était de trop ! Elle est arrivée d'un seul coup or que je discutais avec James. Elle s'est interposée et l'a embrassé ! Je bouillonais tellement que je suis partie furax ! Elle voulait la guerre ?! Et bien elle l'aura !

Je me retourna et ensorcela sa jupe pour qu'elle fasse ément. Elle fut alors attirée par force à une des armurs du couloir. Elle avait l'air littéralement collé ! Je revins vers James qui avait l'air surpris sur le coup. Je le regarda avec un grand sourire et tout le monde éclata de rire.

**Holly :** Evans ! C'est de ta faute !

**Lily :** A bon ? Alors prouve-le !

**Holly :** Détache-moi !

**Lily :** Qu'es-ce que tu as dit ? J'ai pas dû entendre le mot magique... On y va tout le monde ?

**Holly :** Evans, tu me le payeras !

**Lily :** Oh... j'ai peur !

On la laissa là pour retourner dans notre salle commune mort de rire.

**Sirius (rigolant) :** J'aimerai pas être ton ennemi... Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu t'y mets...

**Lily (souriant) :** Je sais...

**Mary-Lee :** En tout cas elle l'a bien mérité ! Elle est franchement collante !

**Emy :** Et chiante !

**Rémus :** C'est vrai qu'elle commence vraiment à être de trop...

**Peter :** En plus elle s'invite comme ça sans demander !

**James :** Et le pire c'est qu'elle est après moi ! Mais je dois faire quoi pour m'en débarrasser ! J'ai tout essayé ! Mais il n'y a pas moyen !

**Sirius :** C'est vrai mon pauvre que je me laverais tout de suite la bouche à ta place...

**James :** Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

On rigola alors avant de passer notre fin de journée à trouver un plan pour se débarrasser d'elle. Bon... il était tous aussi imvraisemblable que les autres et surtout irréaliste... quoi que... l'envoyer dans une autre dimension parallèle ou l'accrocher par les pieds dans les cachots... ça pourrait se faire mais je n'imagine même pas les retombés qu'on pourrait avoir...

Samedi 27 Novembre :

J'étais avec James à une intersection de couloir. Comme il avait entrainement de Quidditch et que j'avais décidé d'aller au même moment à la bibliothèque, il avait voulu m'accompagner à l'endroit où on devait se séparer.

**Lily :** C'est là qu'on se sépare...

**James :** Oui...

**Lily :** Bon ben faut y aller...

**James :** Oui...

**Lily :** Je te laisse...

**James :** Oui...

**Lily :** Bon. A plus tard...

**James (souriant) :** Je crois que si on continue comme ça, on est pas prêt de se quitter...

**Lily :** Oui...

Je me retourna alors commença à partir.

**James :** Lily ?

**Lily (se retournant) :** Oui ?

**James (l'air hésitant) :** Euh... Bonne lecture !

**Lily :** Merci !

Il se retourna alors et avança.

**Lily :** James ?

**James (se retournant) :** Oui ?

**Lily : **...

Mince... Qu'es-ce que je lui dit moi !

**James (insistant) :** Oui, Lily ?

**Lily :** Euh... Bon Quidditch !

**James :** Merci !

Après d'énormes difficultés, je réussis à me séparer de lui. Je me dirigeai alors vers la bibliothèque et y entrai la têt dans les nuages. J'arrivai enfin à la table en question. Je m'approchai alors pour chercher... Mais que faut-il chercher ? C'était un peu vague ce qu'elle m'avait montré... Je sentis alors mon sac vibrer. Je regardai à l'intérieur et sortis le cahier rouge. Il s'ouvrit alors tout seul pour arriver à la page où il y avait le cercje inscrit. Mais oui ! Ce « dessin » devait surement être gravé pas loin ! Je regardai alors scrupulesement le mur si bien que chaque pierre avait été inspecté mais rien ! Je regardai alors sur la table mais rien non plus ! Pareil pour les chaises ! Je ne devais pourtant pas être loin ! Je m'assis alors sur une chaise et me mis à réfléchir longuement. Elle ne m'avait pas amené ici par hasard...

Après un long moment à ne rien trouvé, j'en eu un peu marre. Je repris la direction de ma salle commune déçue. Je décidai alors d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Dimanche 28 Novembre :

Plus énervée que moi il n'y a pas ! J'ai beau eu retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Non seulement cette pouffe s'acharne mais en plus je ne trouve pas comment je pourrais résoudre le mystère de ce livre rouge ! Je suis dans situation doublement gênante et j'en peux plus ! M'énerve, m'énerve, m'éverne !!! Je vais tuer quelqu'un ! On dit que l'être humain a des envies de meurtre tous les quart d'heure... Et bien aujourd'hui je suis la parfaite exemple ! Je crois même que j'ai fait peur aux premières années en faisant exploser de ma baguette une plume qui me gênait. Il avait surement fait un exercice de lévitation pour s'entrainer avec... Enfin j'ai fini par me calmer dans les toilettes des filles. Au moins je serais sûre qu'on viendrait pas me déranger à cause de Mimi Geignarde.

Lundi 29 Novembre :

Rogue est venu me voir aujourd'hui... Il était vraiment bizarre... En même temps les maraudeurs, et surtout James, avaient passé leur journée d'hier à lui chercher des noises. En même temps, ils y avaient été fort ! Un professeur avait même dû intervenir. Je n'ai pas tout vu car j'avais fait un petit séjour aux toilettes des filles... On se demande pourquoi...

Enfin il me demande quelque chose qui me fit tiquer...

**Rogue :** Tu n'as pas remarqué l'abscence régulière de Rémus Lupin tous les mois...

**Lily :** Euh... si. C'est pour des examens à l'hôpital !

**Rogue :** Mais tu ne pas que trois jours c'est long ?

**Lily :** Si c'est nécessaire... non.

**Rogue :** Moi à ta place, je ne serais pas si sûr de moi...

**Lily :** Mais où veux-tu en venir Rogue ?

**Rogue :** Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je te conseille d'aller, la nuit du 2 Décembre, vers le saul cogneur et d'utiliser un sortilège pour figer cet arbre. Tu t'approcheras alors des racines et tu y verras un passage secret. Si tu veux vraiment savoir... prend-le, la nuit du 2.

**James (arrivant) :** Alors Servillus... On drague ? Crois-moi tu n'as aucune chance...

**Rogue (partant) :** On t'a rien demandé Potter ! **(à Lily)** N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Evans ! Le 2 !

**James :** Il t'a dit quoi ?

**Lily :** Euh... rien. Ne t'inquiète pas !

On prit alors le chemin des cours. Je me demande ce qu'avait voulu dire Rogue... Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague... Je préfère me méfier quand même...

Mardi 30 Novembre :

Rémus venait de me dire qu'il serait absent pendant trois jours à partir du 2 Décembre dans l'après-midi... Et ça coïncide pile avec ce que Rogue m'avait dit ! Pourtant je ne vois pas comment il aurait été au courant ! Rémus est tellement discret que c'est limite flippant ce que Rogue m'avait dit... Il venait de me faire douter... Mais devrais-je suivre le conseil de Rogue pour autant ?


	8. Tout au fond de mon coeur je t'aime

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais eu un problème avec le site et je ne pouvais rien publier... Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Merci de votre patience !

Je sais deux semaines c'était cruel ! Mais le chapitre arrive enfin !!! En plus vous ne serez "presque" pas déçu !!! (je sens qu'à la fin plus d'un aura des envies de meurtre vis-à-vis de moi...) Je vous promets que j'ai essayé de pas être trop sadique dans mon histoire mais je crois que c'est plus fort que moi...

Sinon, le chapitre 8 sera posté le week-end prochain !!! Je suis en vacances donc la suite sera posté régulièrement !

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma petite fic (qui fera 20 chapitres c'est sûr maintenant... ) ! Et grand merci à tous vos reviews qui me font extrêment plaisir et qui m'encourage !!!

Bonne lecture !

**° Chapitre 7 °**

**Tout au fond de mon cœur… je t'aime.**

Mercredi 1er Décembre :

Bon j'y vais ou j'y vais pas... En même temps je devrais faire confiance à Rémus mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il m'a dit d'aller à cet arbre et pourquoi demain ? Non... Il y a un truc qui cloche... Rémus serait normalement à l'hôpital alors pourquoi aller là-bas ? Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller pour voir ce que nous trame Rogue... mais pas sans protections ! Venant d'un Serpentard, je préfère me méfier...

Jeudi 2 Décembre :

ça y est ! On est le soir. J'avais décidé d'y aller sans oublier ma baguette magique. Je descendis alors dans la salle commune quand j'entendis des voix. Je me cachai alors de façon à ce qu'on ne me voit pas. Je reconnus alors la voix des maraudeurs.

**James :** Bon. C'est repartit pour une nuit de pleine lune ! J'espère qu'elle sera douce...

**Sirius :** Ouais mais en tout cas je sens qu'on va s'éclater !

**Peter :** On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller...

**James :** Attendez, j'ouvre la carte pour voir où sont les préfets et Rusard et on y va...

Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils préparent encore !?

**James :** Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

**Sirius :** C'était vraiment une bonne idée de créer cette carte ! Alors ?

**James :** Personne sur notre chemin. On peut y aller. Méfaits accomplies.

Ils commençèrent à partir. Ce qu'ils venaient de dire m'intriguait... Je vais les suivre... Mais c'est le saul cogneur ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils font là ! Ils ont l'air de prendre exactement le même chemin que Rogue m'avait dit... C'est vraiment louche ça... Bon. Je vais les suivre discrètement. Je passe alors sans difficulté le saul cogneur et m'engage dans le passage. Un long couloir se dresse alors devant moi. Il était vraiment sombre... Je sors ma baguette et utilise le sort : _Lumos_. Un hurlement raisonna dans tout le couloir. C'était comme un hurlement de bête sauvage... J'en ai des frissons dans le dos... Mais où es-ce que je me suis embarquée ! Je vais éteindre finalement ma baguette pour pas me faire repérer. En même temps c'est pas très rassurant tout ce noir... Allez Lily ! Reprend-toi ! Tu es une Griffondor quand même ! Je me demande vraiment si j'ai eu vraiment raison de venir... J'arriva dans une maison délabrée. Mais c'est la cabane hurlante ! La maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Ah ! Et ce hurlement ! Il a l'air de venir d'en haut... J'entends alors des grognements. Bon. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et j'y vais... doucement... On va dire que je suis pas trop pressée de savoir ce qu'il y a en haut mais en même temps c'est plus fort que moi... Soit je suis folle pour me précipiter en plein danger, soit je suis inconsciente... En plus je ne sais même pas à quoi je vais avoir à faire... Je devrais rapidemment faire demi-tour... Trop tard, je suis en haut. Une porte éxplosa. Un chien noir en sort. Mais c'est quooi ce bordel ! Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un... Un... Un... Un... loup... loup... loup-garou ! Fuir. Seule truc à faire fuir. Et pas rester sur place. Pourquoi je suis figée sur place ? Qu'es-ce que j'attends ? La mort ? C'est alors que la tête de cette bête tourna vers moi suivi par celle du chien. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Il va finir par eclater ! La bête se dirige vers moi. Panique. Panique. SOS. help. Médé !!!! Le chien lui saute dessus pour le détourner de moi. J'ai toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Trop paniquée. Peu plus bouger. Au secours ! Un rat débarque ! Ah !!! Quelle horreur ! J'eu un haut le coeur à sa vue. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir... Le chien se débattait toujours. Un cerf franchit alors la porte à son tour. Là c'est trop ! Je suis en plein cauchemar ! C'est une ménagerie ou quoi ici ! Il galope vers moi, me force à monter sur son dos. Je suivis le mouvement sans broncher. J'était trop choquée pour faire autre chose de toute façon... Il regarde alors le rat comme s'ils communiquaient. Il m'emmène enfin vers les escaliers le plus vite possibles. Il les dévale avec peine mais continue à galoper. Je m'accroche comme je peux à son coup. On arrive à l'extérieur. Il galope un bon moment avant d'arriver à un endroit isolé. Il me pose alors près d'un banc. Je m'assois aussitôt. J'était encore choquée par la situation. Je ne bougeais pas. Je regardais dans le vide sans rien dire. D'un seul coup, je sentis des bras m'entourer. Je me retrouva alors vite blottit contre un corps...

**James :** J'ai eu si peur pour toi Lily ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais tu ne me refais une peur pareille !

**Lily (encore choquée) :** Ja... James ?

**James :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es venue ?!

**Lily :** C'est... c'est... Rogue.

Ce fut les seuls mots que je puiss dire. Il comprit alors tout de suite dans l'état que j'étais et me sera encore un peu plus dans ses bras comme s'il voulait me rassurer. On avait beau dire... mais faire face à un loup-garou, même si on a tout appris sur eux... c'est toujours impressionnant et même flippant ! Heureusement que... Mais... que faisait ce chien, ce rat et ce cerf là-haut ? Et où est passé ce dernier ?! Je regarde autour de moi précipitemment.

**James (inquiet) :** Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

**Lily (déboussolée) :** Il est où le...

**James :** le quoi ?

**Lily (commençant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait) :** Mais attend... Tu...

**James (la coupant) :** ... as vraiment pas l'air bien... Tu viens de vivre un truc pas très commun et je ferais mieux de te ramener à Poudlard.

**Lily (se jetant dans ses bras) :** Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Reste avec moi ! Je me sens en sécurité avec toi !

Il me serra alors un peu plus contre lui. Je sentis son coeur battre très fort. De mon côté, je tremblais encore un peu.

**Lily :** Tu es un... animagus ?

**James :** Oui... C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici sur mon dos.

**Lily :** Je te remercie énormément mais qu'es-ce que...

**James :** Plus tard... Lily. Je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant.

C'et ainsi qu'on resta l'un contre l'autre. Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps exactement mais je sais qu'à ce moment, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. J'avais besoin de sa tendresse... de sa douceur... de... de... son amour...

Vendredi 3 Décembre :

Hier, j'étais trop choquée pour tout comprendre mais aujourd'hui tout s'éclairait... Rémus était un loup-garou ! J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt ! Tous ces rendez-vous... en plus pendant la pleine lune ! Mais ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre c'est ce cerf… Mais… Attendez ! Ce si bel animal disparaît d'un seul coup et je me retrouve dans les bras de James… Ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! Alors il serait un animagus… Je n'en reviens pas ! Faire preuve d'autant de force magique chez un adolescent… C'est rare ! Il doit vraiment avoir une très grande puissance magique ! En tout cas… Je le remercie vraiment de m'avoir sauvé d'un mauvais pas car sans lui, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serais… D'ailleurs il y avait un chien et un rat si mes souvenirs sont bons… Peter et Sirius seraient-ils aussi des animagis ?

Samedi 4 Décembre :

Je sortais de la salle commune pour monter dans ma chambre. J'avais eu une petite discussion avec les maraudeurs un peu plus tôt. Bien sûr Rémus n'était pas là car il se reposait après cette longue nuit. Je leur avais alors promis de garder le secret sur ce que j'avais vu. Bien sûr, ils me rassurèrent en disant que Dumbledore lui-même savait que Rémus était un loup-garou et que c'est lui qui avait tout organiser pour qu'il puisse passer une scolarité à peu près normal par contre le professeur n'était pas au courant pour James, Sirius et Peter… Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient des animagis et encore moins qu'ils rejoignaient Rémus les soirs de pleine lune… Je les ai traité d'inconscients ! Non mais ils imaginent même pas le danger qu'ils courent à chaque fois. Bien sûr James n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisait… Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Et attendez le pire… Ils ne sont du coup pas déclarés ! Mais c'est des malades ! Je leur expliqua clairement ma façon de penser sur la situation mais ils répliquèrent qu'ils font très attention… Ils se moquent de moi ! Si j'ai découvert leur secret, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas si prudent que ça ! C'est fou ce qu'ils sont têtus ! Ils risquent quand même la prison d'Askaban !

Dimanche 5 Décembre :

Sirius et James jouaient à un jeu d'échec devant Peter qui les regardait avec tattention pendant que Mary-Lee et Emy discutaient. De mon côté, je lisais toujours le même livre quand j'entendis :

**James :** Ah non ! Tu triches là !

**Sirius (souriant) : **Bien sûr que non… C'est dans les règles !

**James (d'un air désemparé) :** Mon fou…

**Sirius : **Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais me faire encore avoir ! A chaque fois tu me fais le même coup ! Cette fois-ci tu devras faire sans ton fou !

**James (boudant) :** C'est pas juste ! Mary-Lee ! Dis à Sirius qu'il arrête de tricher !

**Mary-Lee :** ça fait 6 fois que tu le bats… Tu peux bien lui laisser une chance…

**Sirius :** Eh ! ça fait pas 6 fois !

**Lily :** Non… seulement 7…

Tout le monde rigola quand le portrait de la grosse dame tourna. Quelqu'un rentra alors dans la salle commune…

**James :** Rémus !

**Rémus (dans un état à faire peur) :** Salut… Je vais me coucher…

Il avait les yeux rouges et complètement " déphasés ". Son visage était tendu. Je compris alors que je devais y être pour quelque chose. Je me leva aussitôt et le prit dans mes bras sous les regards surpris de nos amis.

**James (discrètement à Sirius) :** Pourquoi elle me fait pas ça à moi ! J'ai pourtant fait des progrès…

**Lily (dans l'oreille de Rémus) :** Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Pour moi tu resteras toujours Rémus… le frère que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir…

**Sirius (à James) :** Ton tour viendra Cornedrue… Ton tour viendra…

**Rémus :** Merci Lily… J'avais peur de ta réaction… Mais et pour les filles ?

**James (à Rémus)** : Tu es au courant de quelque chose de toi…

**Lily :** Les filles ne sont pas au courant. Je te promets de garder le secret.

**Sirius (avec un sourire) :** Peut-être… peut-être pas…

**James (à Sirius) :** Allez Patmol !

**Rémus (à Lily) :** Je vais aller me coucher…

**Sirius (à James) :** Disons que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

**Lily (à Rémus) :** Ok… repose-toi bien…

**James (à Sirius) : **Quoi ?

Rémus me fit un léger sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre. J'allais rejoindre les autres quand je vis James et Sirius se faire des messes basses.

**Lily :** On peut savoir ce que vous préparez encore tous les deux…

**James (souriant) :** Il ne faut pas croire qu'on prépare toujours des mauvais coups Miss Evans…

**Lily (septique) :** Ouais… ça paraît suspect quand même…

**Sirius (prenant son air le plus sérieux possible) :** Ah non ! Vous allez pas recommencer tous les deux !

**Lily :** Mais…

**Sirius : **Vous allez encore vous chamailler et c'est hors de question !

**James (surpris) :** On peut savoir ce qui…

**Sirius (le coupant) :** Vous nous faites le coup à chaque fois ! Alors vous allez maintenant vous faire un bisou chacun sur la joue !

**Lily :** Mais…

**Sirius :** On ne discute pas Lily ! Tout de suite… J'attends.

Tout le monde nous regarda avec un air vraiment sérieux. C'est quoi ce délire ! C'est limite flippant… Même si au fond… Je dois avouer que… que… ça ne me dérange pas…

Il s'approche de moi… très près de moi… Mon cœur commence à battre fort… Pourquoi toujours ce sentiment qui revient quand il est tout près de moi… C'est comme une chaleur que s'insinue dans mon cœur… Il prend mon visage dans une de ses mains tout en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est fou… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait un regard si doux… si protecteur… si rassurant… J'en oublie même ce qui nous entoure… Il approche délicatement son visage du mien. Je ferme légèrement les yeux… Je sens alors le bout de ses lèvres toucher le coin de ma bouche. Une vague de chaleur s'empare de moi. Je me retiens temps bien que mal et lui donne un baiser sur sa joue.

**Sirius (souriant) :** Et bien voilà ! C'était pas si difficile !

La voix de Sirius me parut lointaine. Je ne m'étais pas encore remise de ce baiser sur le coin de la bouche… Il était si doux, si chaste… Une pression monta alors en moi… Un désir qui venait peu à peu à moi… Il commença à aller s'asseoir… Non ! Je ne pouvais pas en rester là… La pression est trop grande ! Sans réfléchir, je pris son bras et l'attira vers moi brusquement. Surpris, il se retrouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me rapprocha un peu plus… Je glissai mes mains le long de son coup pour les passer délicatement dans ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés. J'attira brusquement sans visage du mien et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, je l'embrasse avec fougue. Il me rendit peu à peu mon baiser mais ce désir se remplaça vite par de l'engouasse et je me retira d'un seul coup.

**Lily (baissant la tête) :** Je n'aurais pas dû…

Je les quittai d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, tout en courant vers ma chambre de préfète-en-chef pour être sûre que personne ne me dérange. Je m'enfermai alors à l'intérieur et me posai sur mon lit les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai eu une envie soudaine de l'embrasser… De ne plus jamais quitter ses bras… Es-ce ça l'amour ? Ou n'es-ce que passager ? Cette peur qui m'a envahit… Mais pourquoi ? Par peur que ce ne soit pas de l'amour ?

Lundi 6 Décembre :

Ça fait déjà 10 minutes qu'on est aller déjeuner et la tension et déjà présente… Depuis hier, je n'ose même plus regarder James en face… Je suis vraiment trop mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier… A chaque fois que je lève la tête, je croise ses beaux yeux noisettes pleins de tristesse et je détourne le regard aussitôt. Je m'en veux… J'ai fait ça sans réfléchir aux conséquences… à ce que je ressens… à ce qu'il ressent… Il soufre peut-être… Et tout ça est de ma faute ! Je savais bien que ça serait un échec entre nous ! Il doit maintenant me prendre pour une fille trop nulle ou pire ! Une garce qui joue avec les sentiments des mecs ! C'est fichue pour nous deux ! Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi ! Je me hais !

Mardi 7 Décembre :

On était le soir et je m'étais réfugiée dans ma chambre de préfète-en-chef… Je préférais être seule… En fait, j'ai horreur de pleurer devant les autres et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me cacher… En plus je suis lâche… ça fait plus d'une heure que je pleurs comme une madeleine sur mon lit… Je suis vraiment pitoyable !

J'entends trois coups sur la porte.

**Lily (sèchement) :** Il n'y a personne !

**Rémus (inquiet) :** C'est Rémus…

**Lily :** Je n'ai pas envi de parler !

**Rémus :** Je ne te l'ai jamais demander… tout ce que je veux c'est être près de toi si ça ne va pas… Je te dois au moins ça…

Je me leva alors et ouvris. J'avais les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes. Il entra et referma la porte. Il me fit alors asseoir sur mon lit et me tendit un mouchoir. Je le pris automatiquement.

**Lily :** Merci… Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état…

**Rémus :** C'est normal que tu craques… ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Il ne faut pas que tu en es honte…

**Lily :** Merci… Mais tout est de ma faute ! Maintenant c'est fichue ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Je suis nulle !

**Rémus :** Attend… Tu parles de quoi ?

**Lily :** De James… J'ai tout gâché ! Mais qu'es-ce qui m'a pris !

**Rémus :** Ah… oui…

**Lily :** Comment ça oui ?

**Rémus :** Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé mais Sirius m'a tout raconté vite fait…

**Lily :** Sirius ?

**Rémus :** Bein ils sont remontés le soir même et James avait une tête vraiment bizarre. Il avait l'air vraiment pas bien… Il s'était couché aussitôt sans rien dire. D'habitude c'est le dernier couché avec Sirius… C'est là qu'il m'a raconté la situation.

**Lily (repleurant) :** Et en plus je le fais souffrir !

**Rémus (la prenant dans ses bras) :** Mais non… ça a dû lui faire un choc plutôt qu'autre chose… Ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps est arrivé mais il n'avait pas prévu que ça tourne de cette manière…

**Lily :** Rémus… Je l'aime.

**Rémus (s'y attendant):** Et pourquoi tu ne fonces pas ?

**Lily :** Parce que j'ais tout fichu en l'air !

**Rémus :** Ecoute Lily… James t'aime plus que tout au monde et il n'a jamais cessé d'y croire !

**Lily :** Oui mais…

**Rémus :** Il n'y a pas de " mais " ! Il faut te reprendre ! Vous vous aimez tous les deux ! ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure ! Même Sirius s'en est rendu compte ! C'est pour dire ! Alors ne gâche pas une telle chance Lily… Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie…

**Lily :** Tu as peut-être raison…

**Rémus :** Ah ! Je préfère ça !

**Lily (retrouvant le sourire) :** Et toi… ça avance ?

**Rémus (surpris) :** Quoi ?

**Lily :** Bein avec Emy…

**Rémus :** Ah… Tu sais, je préfère qu'on reste ami…

**Lily :** Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien…

**Rémus :** Même beaucoup mais… je suis un loup-garou. Je la ferais souffrir et je ne veux pas.

**Lily : **Mais :

**Rémus :** Non Lily. J'ai l'habitude et je ne préfère pas. Je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal. J'ai déjà failli t'attaquer et de faire énormément de mal. Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté si ça s'était passé comme ça.

Je ne préférais pas rajouter un mot. Je savais par James que Rémus avait quelques difficultés à s'assumer tel qu'il était… En tout cas, pour moi, il resta toujours mon meilleur ami…

Mercredi 8 Décembre :

J'étais encore un peu perdu envers James… J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille. Je décida de me changer les idées en allant à la bibliothèque. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas occupée de cette histoire d'âme déchue… D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'entends dans les couloirs, les victimes se font e plus en plus fréquemment… Souvent des première ou des deuxième années… Il va vraiment falloir que je remédie à cela car pour l'instant on n'a pas de morts grâce aux potions… Mais un jour, un truc grave va arriver et je m'en voudrais de ne pas assez m'en occuper…

Je me retrouva alors devant la table que la jeune fille m'avait montré du doigt… J'ai pourtant fouillé tous les recoins et rien… J'ai sûrement oublié quelque chose… Ah ! Mais oui ! Sous la table ! C'est tellement évident. Je m'agenouille pour regarder en dessous de la table. Je vis alors une dalle du sol gravé avec le même " dessin " que sur le livre… Je la touche légèrement. Une lumière rouge aveuglante avait l'air de sortir de ce " dessin ". Elle commence à vraiment m'aveugler jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir…

Jeudi 9 Décembre :

Je me réveilla doucement avec la tête un peu sonné. Mais… Qu'es-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ! ça devient une manie !

**James (avec le sourire) :** Salut toi…

Il était sur une chaise pas loin de mon lit. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour l'autre joue… Je soupçonne Rémus d'y être pour quelque chose… Il avait une voix chaleureuse accompagnée en plus d'un sourire !

**Lily (avec rapidité) :** Ecoute, James… Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas te faire un coup pareil. Je m'en veux trop. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse !

**James (souriant) :** Ce n'est pas grave…

**Lily :** James… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

**James :** Plus tard Lily… Tu as besoin de te reposer…

**Lily :** Mais je…

**James :** Il n'y a pas de " mais ". Il faut que tu dormes !

Je rêve ! Au moment où je me suis enfin décidée à lui dire… Il ne pense qu'à mes petits soins… C'est vraiment un mec adorable mais je ne veux pas dormir moi ! Je veux lui dire " Je t'aime ! ", lui chanter et même lui hurler à la figure ! Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ! Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser !

Il part pour me laisser me reposer sans oublier de me faire un bisou sur le front. Mais non ne part pas ! Trop tard… Et zut ! La prochaine fois Lily, tu lui hurles à la figure tout ce que tu ressens pour lui !

Vendredi 10 Décembre :

Tiens, Rémus est tout seul ce matin… Les mecs ont encore dû avoir du mal à se réveiller et comme Rémus est matinal…

**Rémus :** Lily ! ça va mieux ? tu t'es calmée…

**Lily : **Euh oui… pourquoi ?

**Rémus :** Bein pour avant-hier…

**Lily (ne savant même pas de quoi il parle) :** Euh oui…

**Rémus :** Tu nous a d'ailleurs fait peur sur le coup… Tu es arrivée comme une furies vers Rogue et tu l'as pointé de ta baguette tout en le menaçant… Tu as alors abaissé ta baguette sans arrêter de le fixer. On avait alors l'impression qu'une chose invisible l'étranglait. Même James était trop surpris ! Tu t'es alors retournée vers lui et tu es tombée dans les citrouilles… Tu avais les yeux noirs à faire peur !

**Lily (allucinant) :** J'ai fait quoi ?

**Rémus :** On avait du mal à comprendre ce que tu disais… C'est comme si tu parlais une autre langue… A mon avis ça devait être du latin ou un truc dans ce genre… C'est une langue très ancienne aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers… J'en ai déjà entendu parler… En tout cas tu nous a bien fait peur !

**Lily :** Mais… Je ne me souvient pas avoir…

**Rémus :** En tout cas, pas mal d'élève, dont cette Holly, ont vu la scène et je crois que tu ne risque pas d'être embêter avant longtemps… enfin par devant… Personne n'osait rien dire… Et d'un seul coup tu as perdu connaissance ! On a couru vers toi quand tu t'es mise à trembler violemment. James a essayé de te calmer. Tu lui as alors agrippé le bras d'un seul coup. Tu a ouvert les yeux et tu lui as dit " Aide-moi ". Après plus rien. Un signe bizarre est alors apparu sur ton front…

**Lily :** Un pentagramme inscrit dans un cercle…

**Rémus :** Oui ! James te l'a dit ?

**Lily :** Euh… oui.

Je préférais ne pas lui dire non car après il faudrait que je lui explique tout et c'était trop compliqué…

Samedi 11 Décembre :

Je venais de sortir de la douche. On s'était couché tard avec les filles et elles dormaient encore. J'en profitai pour monopoliser la salle de bain. Je pris une serviette et commença à m'essuyer devant la grande glace au dessus des lavabos. Je vis alors un " truc " noir dans mon dos. J'y regardai de plus près… Oh non… Le " dessin " du livre… Je… J'ai cette marque dans le bas du dos. Je frotte dessus pour essayer de l'enlever mais pas moyen ! C'est comme si je m'étais fait un tatouage comme les moldus… Mais depuis quand es-ce que j'ai ça ! ça devient de plus en plus louche cette histoire ! D'abord cette dalle sous la table… puis ce trou de mémoire de quelques heures… et enfin cette marque dans le dos ! Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse attention ! Je suis en train de m'enfoncer dans un labyrinthe dont je ne connais même pas la sortie ! La prochaine fois, je serais plus prudente…

Dimanche 12 Décembre :

J'étais en train de bosser sur mes cours dans la salle commune pour attraper mon retard. J'entendis alors le portrait tourner et vis les maraudeurs entrer. James me regarda. Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers mes parchemins. Il suivit alors les autres vers leur chambre. Je suis lâche ou quoi ! En même temps qu'es-ce que j'aurais à lui dire… Je préfèrerais qu'on soit seul pour tout lui déballer… C'est déjà pas évident à dire… Bon allez courage…

Lundi 13 Décembre :

Les filles étaient en bas avec les garçons mais moi j'avais préféré rester dans notre chambre pour lire mon livre au calme… Non cette fois-ci je ne fuis pas ! C'est vraiment la pure et sincère vérité qui vient de sortir de ma bouche… ça fait déjà assez longtemps que je suis sur ce bouquin même si j'avoue que ça ne doit être que la troisième ou quatrième fois que je le lis… Je m'installe alors sur mon lit.

D'un seul coup, une lumière rouge sortit des jointures du tiroir de mon bureau. Je m'approche et l'ouvre. Le livre rouge vibrait de plus belle. Je le posa sur le bureau et les pages se mirent à tourner toute seule. Il s'ouvrit alors à une page où un texte en langue étrangère apparut. Ça avait l'air d'être la même langue que le mot qui était inscrit sous le " dessin " à une autre page. Mais qu'es-ce que ça veut dire ? Je regarda de plus près et d'un seul coup les lettres se mélangèrent. Je clignai des yeux et vis le texte se transformer en notre langue :

" _Toi qui franchira le passage_

_Tu seras confrontée aux marécages_

_Les erreurs de ton passé tu affronteras_

_Et ton futur tu vivras._

_Chaque échec que tu feras,_

_Ton chemin s'allongera._

_Seul le bon choix_

_Au cœur cela te conduira. "_

Avec tout ça, c'est sûr que j'ai tout compris… Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ! Bon, on se calme… Je verrais ça plus tard quand je serais plus détendue…

Mardi 14 Décembre :

J'étais en divination mais on ne peut pas dire que je suivais vraiment… En fait, c'est ce texte qui est apparu dans le livre rouge qui me tracasse… C'est bizarre… Il était écrit en une langue étrangère et d'un seul coup j'ai été capable de le lire ! De plus ces paroles sont assez étrange. " _Toi qui franchira le passage_ "… Il n'y a quand même pas de passage derrière cette dalle ? " _Tu seras confrontée aux marécages_ "… A mon avis il s'agit d'une métaphore… Mais encore faut-il savoir la comprendre ! Sinon le reste a l'air assez clair même si je ne vois pas comment je pourrais affronter mon passé et surtout mon futur… Par contre : " _Au cœur cela te conduira_ "… Le cœur de quoi ? C'est embrouillant et j'ai intérêt à me méfier…

Mercredi 15 Décembre :

Minuit ! Pas moyen de dormir ! Ah non ! ça va pas recommencer ! Bon allez… Je vais descendre me poser devant le feu de la salle commune… ça m'aidera peut-être à m'endormir ou au moins me détendre. Je descends les escaliers.

Euh… Finalement demi-tour ! Maraudeurs en vue !

**James :** Lily ?

Zut ! Repérée…

**Lily :** Oui ?

**James :** Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose l'autre jour ?

Encore zut… Il pouvait pas l'oublier ça aussi…

**Rémus :** En tout cas, nous, on monte se coucher ! Hein Sirius ?

**Sirius :** Euh… oui ! nous on y va !

Bon Lily… On s'assoit sur le canapé à côté de lui… On ne se défile pas ! On lui dit tout ! Entièrement tout !

**Lily :** Euh… non ce n'est pas grave…

C'est plus fort que moi… Je peux pas lui dire… C'est pourtant le bon moment !

**James :** Lily… Je peux te confier quelque chose sans que tu m'interromps ?

**Lily :** Euh… oui.

**James (prenant sa main) :** Depuis maintenant longtemps, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Tu croyais que je me moquais de toi mais j'ai toujours été sincère. Tu as accepté qu'on devienne finalement ami. J'en étais heureux car au moins tu ne me haïssais plus. Depuis, chaque minute que j'ai passé avec toi était un bonheur indescriptible. On s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre et tu acceptais même que je te prenne dans mes bras… Seulement n'être que ton ami est aussi une douce souffrance qui s'insinue dans mon cœur. Chaque moment de bonheur était aussi un moment de souffrance où je ne pouvais te donner plus qu'une simple amitié. Et c'est pire encore depuis que tu m'as donné ce baiser ! Mon souhait le plus cher s'était réalisé… mais à quel prix ? C'est limite si tu faisais tout pour m'éviter juste après. Or ce que je veux ce n'est pas juste pouvoir t'embrasser mais vraiment t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort me sépare de toi. Tu détiens mon cœur entre tes mains Lily… Et seul son destin ne dépend plus que de toi…

**Lily (perdu) :** Mais…

**James :** Lily… Si tu as ce même sentiment… Si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi… Ou que tu souffres autant que moi…

Il se lève. Il va alors s'appuyer sur la cheminée pour me faire face.

**James :** Dis-le moi…

Ce que je venais d'entendre était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on puisse avoir… J'en étais toute émue. Mais vu la façon dont il me regardait, il avait l'air de croire que ma réponse serait négative. Je me lève à mon tour. Il me regarde inquiet.

**Lily :** James… Je t'aime…

**James (surpris) :** Tu… Tu m'aimes ?

**Lily :** Depuis un moment déjà, mes pensées ne sont tournées plus que vers toi… Chaque semaine, chaque jour, mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi.

**James :** Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

**Lily :** Peut-être parce que j'avais peur de ce nouveau sentiment mais maintenant, je sais que la seule chose que je veux c'est être près de toi…

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il immense bonheur envahit mon cœur… Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentit soulagée de lui avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je l'aimais… Maintenant j'en étais sûre. Et ce qui me rend encore plus heureuse c'est qu'il n'ait jamais cessé d'y croire malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire…

**James (souriant) :** Oh Lily… J'espère au moins qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve…

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité, je pose une de mes mains sur ses cheveux ébouriffés et l'embrasse tendrement. Une vague de chaleur traversa mon cœur. Peut-être que je détenais le sien dans mes mains… Mais le mien… je me rends compte qu'il ne vivait plus que pour lui depuis quelques temps… Rémus avait raison… Mais y était-t-il pour quelque chose pour que James ose me faire cette déclaration… Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais… En tout cas, j'aurais souhaité que ce moment dur une éternité…

Plus on s'embrassait et plus mes lèvres devinrent brûlantes… Un éclair apparut alors, foudroyant pile le peu d'espace qui se trouvait entre nous. Il nous expulsa loin l'un de l'autre. On se retrouva chacun à un bout de la pièce.

**James :** C'était quoi ça ?

Je commença à perdre le contrôle de moi-même pour finir par perdre la vue.

**Lily (ayant les yeux noirs) :** _" Le pêché est un vice, Seul ta pureté sera une arme infaillible. Une protection te sera assurée. Accomplis ta destinée ou sois maudite à jamais… "_

J'eu l'impression pendant un laps de temps, un trou noir. Je retrouva peu à peu la faculté de contrôler mon corps. J'ouvris doucement mes yeux qui me piquaient. James avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

**Lily :** Je… Mais qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé !

**James : **Je ne sais pas… On a été propulsé loin l'un de l'autre et tu m'as dis un truc vraiment bizarre… Tes yeux étaient tout noir…

**Lily (criant) :** Ah ! J'ai mal ! ça brûle !

**James (se précipitant vers elle) :** Où ?

**Lily :** Dans le dos !

Il souleva légèrement mon haut et découvrit le " tatouage ".

**James (le touchant) :** Mais…

**Lily :** Ah !

Il retira aussitôt sa main.

**James :** Tu… tu as un tatouage… Il est rouge vif ! Pas étonnant que tu ais mal ! Mais tu t'es fait ça où ?

**Lily :** Parce que tu crois que je le sais ! Je l'ai depuis quelques jours par je ne sais quel moyen ! Il vaut mieux que je monte… ça me brûle tellement que je vais aller passer de l'eau froide dessus…

**James :** ça vaut mieux…

Je commençai à m'en aller quand je me retournai d'un seul coup.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée…

**James :** Je comprends…

**Lily :** Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était pas un mensonge… Je tenais à te le dire…

**James (souriant) :** Moi aussi…

**Lily :** Je t'aime…

Je fila alors rapidement vers ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain… J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre " de tout mon cœur Lily… ".


	9. Malédiction de plu en plu entreprenante

**Note de l'auteur :** Bein voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bon allez... Pour bien vous dégouter... Le chapitre 9 et 10 sont déjà fini et taper à l'ordi... Mais ! Et oui il y a un mais ! Je les publierai comme d'habitude... C'est à dire un chapitre chaque semaine... J'ai juste pris de l'avance pour vous car j'approche du BAC et j'aurai donc de moins en moins de temps... Mais je fais mon possible pour respecter les délais...

Merci pour tout vos reviews et à tout ceux qui suivent régulièrement !!! Bonne lecture !

**° Chapitre 8 °**

**Une malédiction de plus en plus entreprenante**

Jeudi 16 Décembre :

Mon tatouage ne me brûlait plus depuis que je m'étais couché hier soir. Je n'ai alors pas arrêté de penser à James… Je venais enfin d'avoir eu le cran de lui dire les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvre depuis si longtemps : " Je t'aime ". Mais depuis quand avais-je ce sentiment caché tout au fond de moi… La première fois que j'avais hésité s'était la fois où je l'ai surpris en train de créer un nouveau sort… Je me souvient encore très bien de ce " Je t'aime " qui flottait dans les airs… Et aussi ce mystérieux Griffondor… Comment j'ai pu ne pas le soupçonner… ça ne pouvait être que lui… Si je regarde bien… Tous ses efforts ne datent pas d'hier… Et il n'a jamais abandonné. Maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas qu'un désir d'enfant gâté mais tout simplement de l'amour… Seulement, j'ai mis énormément de temps avant de m'en rendre compte, malgré ce que tout le monde me disait. J'étais trop têtue pour admettre la vérité… J'avais aussi peur… C'est la première fois… Avant ce n'était que des amourettes de gamins qui n'auraient jamais eu de lendemain… Avec James, c'est différent… Enfin c'est ce que je ressens tout au fond de mon cœur… Après, es-ce vraiment ce qui se passera ? Seul l'avenir me le dira…

Vendredi 17 Décembre :

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir James hier mais on a convenu de descendre ensemble pour aller manger… Notre première descente en amoureux… Bon, j'y vais. Il doit m'attendre… Euh… Peut-être pas comme ça… J'ai la tête tellement dans les nuages que j'allais y aller en pyjama ! J'enfile rapidement mon uniforme et hop ! J'y vais ! Je sors du dortoir des filles quand je trouve en face de moi James qui sortait également du sien. Il avait l'air hésitant envers moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et le tour était joué ! Il se détendit aussitôt et me prit dans ses bras. Mon visage s'approcha légèrement du sien. Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos lèvres se touchèrent délicatement. Je sentis alors mon dos commençait à me brûler. Je n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention. On commença réellement à s'embrasser mais la brûlure dans mon dos s'intensifiait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de couper net notre baiser.

**Lily (grimaçant) :** Ah !

**James (inquiet) :** Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

**Lily : **Mon dos… Je ne peux pas… ça me fait trop mal…

**James :** Comme hier ?

**Lily :** Oui…

**James :**Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. C'est pas normal qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, ce tatouage te brûle comme ça.

Par réflexe, il prit ma main pour m'attirer mais mon dos me brûla aussitôt.

**Lily :** Ah !

**James (la lâchant aussitôt) :** Ne me dit pas que je ne peux même plus te toucher ! Bon ce n'est pas grave… Pour l'instant il faut aller à l'infirmerie… Tu peux marcher ? Car je ne pourrais pas te porter sans que tu risques d'en souffrir encore plus…

**Lily :** Je pense que ça devrait aller…

On se dirigea en rapidité vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivés, on vit Dumbledore discutait avec Mme Pomfresh. Ils se retournèrent vers nous.

**James :** Monsieur ! Lily ne va pas bien. Son tatouage la brûle…

**Dumbledore (surpris) :** Son tatouage ?

Je ne laissai même pas le temps à nos deux interlocuteurs de réagir que je m'étais déjà assise sur un lit. Voyant la surprise des deux adultes, je souleva mon haut pour leur montrer mon dos.

**Mme Pomfresh :** Par Merlin ! Vous avez eu raison de venir tout de suite ! Votre dos est dans un pitoyable état ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut tout de suite !

**Dumbledore (s'approchant d'elle) :** Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire Lily…

**Lily :** Et bien en fait, c'est à cause de la malédiction… J'ai découvert une dalle avec la même inscription que mon tatouage… De plus, cette fille m'a donné un livre rouge…

**Dumbledore :** Un livre tu dis ?

**Lily :** Oui… Je suis sûre qu'il a un rapport avec cette fille… Je me demande même si ce n'est pas elle qui a fait apparaître tout ce qu'il y a dessus… Si ça se trouve, il s'agit d'un journal intime magique qui dévoile qu'à un moment précis, certaines parties qu'il contient… Ou il pourrait encore s'agir du seul moyen de communication que j'ai avec cette fille… Je pense que la dernière solution est plus probable…

**James (les coupant) :** Excusez-moi Professeur mais ce n'est pas tout… avant-hier, on… euh… on…

Il devint tout rouge. Je souris discrètement. Vu que notre relation était toute nouvelle, pas grand monde n'était encore au courant… Je dois dire que même les filles ne le savent pas encore… Je comprenais alors son malaise devant le Professeur…

**Dumbledore (souriant) :** Vous quoi… James.

**James (rapidement) :** Ons'embrassaitetd'unseulcouponaété propulsé loin l'un de l'autre !

Pauvre James… La situation n'était déjà pas facile entre nous deux… Au moins, la fin avait été suffisamment claire pour que le Professeur comprenne…

**Dumbledore (souriant) :** Je vois…

**James (se reprenant) :** Lily est alors devenue bizarre… Ses yeux sont devenus noirs et elle a dit quelque chose comme : _" Le pêché est un vice, Seul ta pureté sera une arme infaillible. Une protection te sera assurée. Accomplis ta destinée ou sois maudite à jamais… "_.

**Dumbledore :** Hum… Nous avons un sérieux problème…

**Mme Pomfresh :** Me voilà ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut ! Mais… Tu n'as presque plus rien !

**Lily :** Bein la douleur a commencé à disparaître…

**Mme Pomfresh :** Bon. Je te confis cette crème. Si jamais ça recommence, tu appliques cela dessus. Je vais vous laisser. Je dois récupérer des ingrédients auprès de Professeur Slughorn…

Elle s'en alla, nous laissant seuls avec Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie.

**Dumbledore :** Cette situation devient de plus en plus grave… Je devrais te faire arrêter tes recherches Lily… Nous avons déjà assez des victimes régulière par cette malédiction…

**Lily :** Mais Professeur ! Ce n'est pas possible et vous le savez ! Ce que James a entendu n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou pas… Je suis obligée de continuer… Si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai commencer, non seulement cette malédiction continuera à sévir mais en plus je risque moi-même d'être maudite comme la jeune fille avant moi… De toute façon, si je ne fais rien, la malédiction me frappera. Donc autant que j'ailles jusqu'au bout !

**James :** Je n'aime pas ça…

**Lily :** Je commence à comprendre ce qui a du se passer… Si ça se trouve, la jeune fille avait elle-même était élue…

**James :** Oui mais regarde ce qu'elle est devenue Lily !

**Lily :** Si je ne fais rien, de toute façon, c'est ce qui m'attend… Et il faut que tout soit régler avant la fin du moi de Février… Vous l'avez dit vous-même professeur que cette malédiction s'arrête ce mois-ci donc je serais condamnée si je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre l'énigme avant…

**Dumbledore :** Je n'aime pas dire cela mais Lily a raison…

**James :** Mais ça ne va pas ! Lily, tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu vas avoir à faire exactement…

**Dumbledore :** Il est vrai que la source de ce problème nous est inconnu… C'est pourquoi, James, je te demanderai de ne pas la quitter des yeux tout au long… Je sais que tu as une force suffisante pour pouvoir gérer la situation…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. James avait l'air surpris mais il reprit vite son air décidé.

**James :** Vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus !

**Dumbledore :** Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Bon. Je vais vous laisser… Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, Lily… Mais faites attention quand même et je suis là si vous avez besoin. Seulement je ne pourrais rien faire à ta place Lily… Tu as été choisi et j'espère que tu nous reviendras seine et sauve.

Il sortit de la pièce. Je dus lui dire alors les moindres détails sur ce que j'avais découvert depuis le début et ce que je pensais de la situation. Il m'écoutait attentivement sans m'interrompre. Il était tellement concentré sur ce que je lui disais que ça me réchauffait le cœur. D'un sens j'étais rassurée… Affronter cela toute seule me faisait un peu peur même si je voulais le faire. Mais savoir James à mes côté, me rassurait… Je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais tombé. On allait alors affronter cela main dans la main.

Samedi 18 Décembre :

Je l'aime… Mais on ne peut même pas s'embrasser ou même se donner la main ! Tout ça à cause de cette malédiction ! Rien que pour ça, je suis prête à la réduire au néant ! On a mis tellement longtemps à se trouver l'un, l'autre que maintenant qu'on est ensemble, il y a cette malédiction ! Mais je ne désespère pas pour autant ! Je suis prête à me battre ! De son côté, James n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre… Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il heureux, même si on ne peut même pas se toucher. Il a tellement espérer ces moments où l'on serrait ensemble qu'il dit qu'une malédiction entre nous ne lui fait même plus peur et qu'il serrait prêt à se battre pour moi, pour qu'un jour on puisse vivre une vie à peu près normal en couple. Il est tellement attentionné que je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est le mec idéal ! Bon… d'accord, on sort ensemble depuis peu mais depuis combien de temps on cache au fond de nous nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Maintenant je sais que ça ne date pas d'hier… D'ailleurs si les filles savaient que ça remonte peut-être presque en début d'année… dans le train… je me ferais tuer… Je n'arrêtais pas de dire que je le haïssais… Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'était qu'une façade pour me protéger de lui car je dois bien l'avouer… Si je ne ressentais rien pour lui… Je l'aurais tout bonnement ignoré… Bon. Vaut mieux tard que jamais !

Dimanche 19 Décembre :

En vacances de Noël depuis hier ! Je me suis dis que pour mes devoirs, j'ai le temps et que je vais prendre un petit peu de repos avant d'y travailler dessus… Pas grand monde n'était encore au courant qu'on sortait ensemble… Même pas nos proches… James n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur dire avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé… De plus, on ne s'est jamais montré en public main dans la main puisque ce n'est pas possible… On a alors décidé de tout dire au moins à nos amis… On a alors réunit tout le monde dans la salle commune un soir où il y avait personne :

**James (souriant de plus belle) :** Alors si je vous ai tous réunis ici c'est qu'on a Lily et moi quelque chose de très important à vous dire…

**Sirius (le taquinant) :** Déjà ! Vous auriez pu attendre au moins le mariage avant d'attendre un bébé… Je pourrais au moins être le parrain ?

**James (rigolant) :** Très drôle Sirius… Mais non ce n'est pas ça…

**Sirius :** Zut… J'allais préparer ma petite liste de prénoms moi…

**James :** En fait, Lily et moi, nous sortons ensemble…

**Tout le monde :** C'est vrai !

**Lily (rigolant) : ** Si James vous le dis c'est que c'est vrai…

**Emy :** Mais ça s'est fait comment ?

**James :** Grâce à un ami qui a su pousser ses amis de façon à se qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

**Rémus :** Je me sens pas du tout viser d'un seul coup…

**Lily (rigolant) :** Je m'en doutais un peu…

**James :** Je crois que sans son intervention… On serait toujours au même point mais on a un léger problème…

**Mary-Lee :** Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un " mais "… Tout ne pouvait pas être rose…

**Lily :** Vous vous souvenez de la malédiction que je vous ai parler il y a un bon moment maintenant… **(tout le monde hocha la tête)** Et bien… A cause de ça, James et moi ne pouvons se toucher tant que la malédiction n'a pas été réduite au néant…

**Sirius :** Tu rigoles…

**James :** Non, on est sérieux…

**Peter :** Mais vous allez faire comment ?

**Rémus :** Mais juste la peau…

**James :** Euh… en fait, on ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche… Mais les seuls contactes qu'on a eu et qui l'ont rendu malade étaient par la peau…

**Rémus :** Si ça se trouve, vous pouvez mais à condition que ce ne soit pas direct…

**Sirius : **Euh… tu peux pas être plus clair Rémus…

**Rémus :** Et bien imaginez que Lily ait des gants, James pourrait lui donner la main sans problème puisque leur peau ne se toucherait pas directement…

**Emy :** C'est pas bête ça !

**James : ** C'est même ingénieux mais comment être sûr…

**Rémus :** Je ne peux rien te garantir mais ça peut marcher…

**James :** Qu'es-ce que tu en dis Lily ?

**Lily :** Je suis prête à essayer !

On se mirent tous les deux debout.

**James :** Je m'excuse d'avance… Tu es prête ?

**Lily :** Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis prête à essayer pour nous deux…

Il s'approcha légèrement vers moi. On était qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il posa alors sa main sur mes hanches en prenant le soin de ne pas toucher ma peau. Rien ne se passa…

**James :** ça va ?

**Lily (lui souriant) :** Oui…

**Rémus :** Vous voyez… Ma petite idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça…

**Lily :** Merci Rémus…

On alla alors s'asseoir avec les autres… Rassurée, je me dis que même si c'était peu, c'était déjà ça… On discuta alors tous ensemble. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, James glissa ses mains avec douceur sur mon genou couvert par mon collant. Quand je m'en aperçu, je le regarda tout en souriant pour reprendre le fil de la conversation après.

Lundi 20 Décembre :

Il me reste cinq jours avant Noël… Heureusement que j'ai pensé à aller les chercher pendant notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard mais je n'avais pas prévu James… En même temps on ne sortait pas encore ensemble… Mais une elfe de maison s'est gentiment proposé pour aller le chercher. Elle était vraiment attachante… Je n'arrêtais pas de lui demander si ça ne lui dérangeait pas mais elle me rétorquait à chaque fois que ça lui faisait plaisir de servir à une sorcière aussi gentille. Je ne sais pas comment font les sorciers pour les réduire en esclavage comme ça… Après tout, ce sont des êtres vivants comme nous ! Elle m'avait alors dit que dès qu'elle l'aurait acheté, elle me le déposerait sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre…

Mardi 21 Décembre :

James avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce livre rouge. Je lui avais alors apporter dans la salle commune et on s'était installé sur le canapé devant le feu. Il était en train de le feuilleter pendant que je le regardais faire tout en lui expliquant ce que chaque inscription voulait dire. Je lui lis même le texte qui était apparu en dernier… Il faisait vraiment une tête bizarre.

**James :** Depuis quand tu sais parler le latin couramment ?

**Lily :** Pardon ?

**James :** Ce texte est en latin !

**Lily :** Partout je le vois bien en Anglais moi…

**James :** Tu es capable de parler le latin et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte… L'autre jour, quand tu as essayé d'étrangler Rogue… tu as parlé aussi en latin…

**Lily :** C'est peut-être un don que j'ai grâce à cette malédiction…

**James :** Du moment qu'il est inoffensif… Enfin passons…

**Lily :** Tiens… C'est la première fois que je vois cette image…

Je regardai plus attentivement. Je touchai alors la page quand un flash se produisit. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai dans la bibliothèque avec James à mes côtés. On se trouvait à l'endroit où j'avais trouvé la dalle… La seule chose qui changeait c'est la table… Elle n'y était pas… Je vis alors un jeune homme se tenir debout devant la jeune fille aux yeux noirs. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge que nous. Elle avait l'air apeuré. Le jeune homme tendit alors la main vers elle et quelque chose d'invisible commença à l'étrangler. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Jeune fille :** Cédric… Pourquoi ?

**Cédric :** Tu n'as pas réussi ta mission…

**Jeune fille :** Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu !

**Cédric :** Un jeu bien réel ma Lily… Tu connaissais les risques !

**Lily 2 :** Je n'avais pas le choix !

**Cédric :** Tout ça pour lui ! tu ne pouvais pas accepter de l'abandonner…

**Lily 2 :** Mais je l'aimais !

**Cédric :** Moi aussi je t'aimais ! Mais il a fallu que tu le choisisses lui ! On aurait pu vivre heureux ! Tu n'as pas réussit à le sauver… tu es alors à moi maintenant !

**Lily 2 :** Jamais ! Je lui resterais fidèle ! Même si tu l'as tué ! C'était ton meilleur ami !

**Cédric : **Et toi ! Comment as-tu osé mettre deux amis en rivalité ! Pour cela tu seras condamnée ! Ce jeu ne cessera, je peux te l'assurer… Cette malédiction s'abattra sur Poudlard tous les 66 ans… Tu ne pourras l'empêcher.

**Lily 2 :** Cédric arrête ! Il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça ! Si tu fais ça alors je t'en empêcherai !

**Cédric :** Ah ouais… Tu veux la jouer comme ça… Et bien j'accepte ton dernier vœux :

" _Echoué tu as_

_Maudite tu seras_

_Jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit levée_

_A moins qu'un nouvel échec se fait "_

La jeune fille du nom de Lily tomba raide par terre. Il l'avait tué… Ou plutôt condamné… Elle tourna alors la tête d'un seul coup avec ses yeux noirs.

**Lily 2 :** Lily… Aide-moi…

La scène s'effaça alors peu à peu et on se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle commune. Je regarda James qui avait vraiment l'air mal.

**Lily :** ça va ?

**James :** oui… Mais c'est terrible… Tout ça juste par amour… Et si j'ai bien compris, il y a eu d'autres morts… Et ce Cédric… ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui… Il a dû faire souffrir son meilleur ami mais en plus celle qu'il aimait ! Comment il a pu…

**Lily :** L'amour l'a aveuglé… Il devait vraiment l'aimer énormément… mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un amour à sens unique…

**James :** Tu as vu… Ils étaient tous les deux de Serpentard…

**Lily :** Oui… mais si j'ai bien compris, ils sont à l'origine de cette malédiction… Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

**James :** Comment… Je pense qu'on le saura bien assez tôt mais en tout cas, pour le pourquoi… Je peux te répondre qu'il s'agit tout simplement de rivalité… Si j'ai bien compris… Il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu au début et que celui qui l'emporterait aurait la fille en trophée… Seulement, elle ne put se résoudre à ce résultat… A mon avis, celui qu'elle aimait est mort au cour du jeu…

**Lily :** Si ce que tu dis es vrai… Les deux garçons aimaient cette fille… Seulement pour se départager, ils ont inventé un jeu. Celui qui gagnerait le jeu, gagnerait la main de Lily… J'ai lu que dans l'ancien temps, la fille n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle était mariée par un contrat fait entre le père et le prétendant. Seulement ces deux jeunes hommes étaient en concurrence…

**James :** Et ça se fait encore aujourd'hui entre famille soit disant " pure "… Je trouve ça ridicule ! Plus personne n'est entièrement pur à notre époque !

**Lily :** En tout cas, cette scène nous a bien éclairé sur ce qui nous attendez… Mais si ce jeune homme est mort durant ce jeu, rien ne dis qu'il n'est pas sans risque…

Mercredi 22 Décembre :

On était tranquillement installé à table dans la grande salle en train de manger quand le groupe me lance un ultimatum :

**Lily :** QUOI !

**James :** Pas si fort !

**Lily :** Mais on n'a pas le droit !

**Sirius :** c'est pour ça qu'on demande le soutient de nos deux préfets-en-chef préférés…

**Peter :** Rémus a déjà dit oui… Il manque plus que toi…

**Lily :** Quoi ! Rémus… tu as dit oui !

**Rémus :** Bein, il était trois contre moi… Que veux-tu que je fasse…

**Lily :** Dire non !

**James :** Allez mon cœur… ça te détendra…

**Lily :** Tu as dit quoi ?

**James :** Que ça te détendra…

**Lily : **Non. Avant…

**James (ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir) :** Mon cœur ?

**Lily (avec un grand sourire) :** Redis-le ?

**James :** Mon cœur…

**Lily :** C'est la première fois que tu me le dis…

**James (souriant) :** Mais sûrement pas la dernière… alors ?

**Lily (souriant) :** Euh… non ! On n'a pas le droit !

**Peter :** Sans les deux préfets, c'est fichu…

**James :** Mon amour ?

**Lily :** Oui ?

**James :** S'il te plait, on peux faire une fête avec de l'alcool dans la salle commune pour Noël… Mon ange… S'il te plait…

**Lily :** C'est méchant de jouer avec les sentiments des gens… Bon… D'accord mais pas d'embrouille !

**Les maraudeurs :** Ouais !

**Lily : **C'est vraiment parce que je t'aime… Mais t'attends pas à des faveurs comme ça tous les jours… J'aurais jamais dis oui si Rémus n'était pas pour…

Ainsi, la nuit du 25 Décembre, les maraudeurs avaient prévu une fête entre Griffondor… Bien sûr il fallait pas trop en parler car si l'un des professeurs le savait… C'était foutu… On a le droit de faire des fêtes mais pas avec de l'alcool…

Jeudi 23 Décembre :

Les maraudeurs avaient récupéré discrètement de l'alcool dans la journée… Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas du tout comment ils ont fait… Il n'y avait ni sortie de Pré-au-Lard, ni d'aide de la part des elfes de maison… Il y a des fois où je me demande comment ils font… En plus on ne peut même pas transplaner dans Poudlard… Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un passage secret menant à Pré-auLard… Enfin je crois… Il va vraiment falloir qu'un jour je trouve leur petite combine…

Vendredi 24 Décembre :

Depuis notre dernière discussion sur le fait que James et moi ne pouvons se toucher directement, j'ai commander des gants et ce matin est arrivé un hibou à l'heure du courrier. J'ai déballer mon petit colis sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde. Je découvris alors de beau gants en satin noir. Bein quitte à prendre des gants, je me suis fait plaisir…

**Sirius :** On peut savoir pourquoi tu as commandé des gants en satin noir ? Tu veux jouer les grandes dames maintenant…

**Lily (rigolant) :** Oh non… Ce n'est pas pour paraître plus âgé mais pour pouvoir faire ça…

Je pris alors la main de James qui était sur mes cuisses pour la ramener sur la table. Je la garda dans la mienne.

**Sirius :** Ah… C'est pour pouvoir enlever la main de James qui se trouve constamment sur ta cuisse dès que vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre…

**James :** Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Sirius : **Non… pas du tout… Tu es tellement discret que malgré le fait que vous ne pouvez ni vous donner la main, ni vous embrasser, tout le monde l'a bien compris que c'est TA Lily.

**Lily (rigolant) :** Moi ça ne me dérange vraiment pas d'être TA Lily… Et ta main ne me dérangeait pas du tout… C'était juste pour donner un exemple à Sirius…

**Rémus (rigolant) :** Et un point pour Lily…

**Sirius :** Alors le grand James Potter a besoin de sa Lily pour se défendre…

**James (souriant) :** On en reparlera quand tu auras enfin réussit à me battre aux échec…

**Rémus :** Un point pour James… Le couple mène la partie contre le pauvre Sirius qui se retrouve seul et désemparé !

**Sirius :** Eh ! Même le commentateur est contre moi ! Trois contre un ! C'est injuste !

**James :** En tout cas, pour les gants, c'était une super idée mon amour !

**Lily :** Merci…

On finit alors notre petit déjeuner… En tout cas, à partir de maintenant, James et moi, on pourrait se donner la main en toute tranquillité…

Samedi 25 Décembre :

Il était 22h30. On avait prévu de commencer la fête à cette heure là… Les maraudeurs avaient déjà tout préparé une demi-heure à l'avance et les Griffondors devaient sûrement commencer à descendre… De mon côté, j'étais toujours postée devant ma glace. J'avais fait toute ma garde robe mais je ne trouvais pas vraiment grand chose à faire… En même temps je n'avais pas encore fait ma dernière pile de vêtements… Mary-Lee entra alors.

**Mary-Lee :** Tiens. Tu devrais essayer ça…

Je pris le haut et l'enfila. Je savais pas où elle l'avait trouvé mais je ne me rappelais pas avoir ça dans mes affaires… Il était blanc avec des manches longues. Mary-Lee me le rajusta. Il ressemblait beaucoup au haut espagnol que je voyais dans les films quand j'étais petite. On pouvait voir mes épaules dénudées. Mary-Lee partit d'un seul coup et se ramena avec un… Corset ! Remarque il est sympa mais quand même ! Elle ne me demanda même pas mon avis et me le mis par dessus le haut blanc… Il avait des ficelles blanches sur le devant. L'ensemble allait super bien, je dois l'admette mais j'aillais mettre quoi en bas ? Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, elle me tendit une jupe noire avec des volants. Elle avait aussi des voiles en dessus noirs transparents, qui dépassés légèrement…

**Lily :** Euh… ça fait pas un peu trop ?

**Mary-Lee :** Essaie et on verra.

Je la mis et Ouah ! J'étais trop belle sans vouloir me vanter… J'eu même beaucoup de mal à me reconnaître…

**Mary-Lee :** Franchement, même si tu n'es plus célibataire, tu vas faire craquer tous les mecs de la soirée… Tu sais que c'est la mode de s'habiller comme ça pour certaines japonaises… A l'origine, c'est les moldus qui ont lancé la mode mais elle est plus répandue chez les sorcières japonaises qui ont notre âge…

**Lily :** Et pour mes cheveux… Car ça va pas forcément ensemble… Je les ai quand même légèrement ondulé…

**Mary-Lee :** Si. Ça peut aller mais laisse moi faire…

En quelques coups de baguettes magiques, elle rendit mes cheveux bouclés et brillant. J'avoue qu'il était encore plus magnifique comme ça…

**Mary-Lee :** Et voilà… Comme ça tu es trop belle ! Bon. Maintenant que mademoiselle la princesse est prête, est-elle d'accord pour qu'on rejoigne nos princes charmants ?

**Lily :** Et les cadeaux ?

**Mary-Lee :** Déjà descendu… Emy s'en est chargée. Elle est en bas avec les autres. Il ne reste plus que nous.

Elle me mit vite fait quelques paillettes autour des yeux. Elle passa alors devant moi et je la suivis un peu plus tard sans oublier de prendre mes gants en satin au passage. Elle avait déjà rejoint Sirius quand je descendis…

**Sirius : **Eh James… Regarde un peu qui arrive par les escaliers… C'est à peine si on la reconnaît.

Tous les maraudeurs se tournèrent vers moi. Ils firent alors tous la même tête. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris. Je continuai de descendre pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

**Peter :** Ouah !

**Rémus : **En effet !

**James :** Elle est vraiment trop belle !

**Lily (venant d'arriver) :** Merci mon chéri…

Ça me faisait rire de voir la tête de James… C'est limite s'il n'avait pas la bouche grande ouverte… Au moins, ça lui plaisait…

**James :** Non franchement, tu es vraiment trop trop belle !

**Sirius :** Je crois que James va pas s'en remettre…

**Rémus :** Au moins il n'est pas tombé dans les citrouilles…

**Sirius :** Quoi que… Il a failli frôler la crise cardiaque-là…

**James :** Moquez-vous mais c'est moi qui ai la chance d'être aimé par la plus belle créature de l'univers…

**Lily (rougissant) :** Merci mon chéri…

On s'offrit alors nos cadeaux. J'ouvris le mien pendant que James ouvrit le sien… On fit la même tête surprise… Il m'avait offert un magnifique collier en or avec une magnifique pierre verte en pendentif. Je la regarda de plus près et vit quelque chose défiler en or à l'intérieur. Je pus alors lire : _" Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. James "_. C'était vraiment trop beau. J'en avait les larme aux yeux. Je le mis aussitôt. Je regarda alors James se débattre avec son cadeau… J'avais peut-être mis un peu trop de papier adhésif… Mais ça me faisait rire… Il finit par réussir à l'ouvrir. Il découvrit alors une boite rouge. Il l'ouvrit et vit un vif d'or. Il le sortit de son couffin. Il vit alors l'inscription qui était gravée dessus :_ " Je t'aime mon cœur… Lily "_. Il sourit largement et dit en même temps que moi " Merci ". On sourit alors ensemble. On ne pouvait peut-être pas s'embrasser mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre ma main et de me faire un bisou. J'étais vraiment heureuse… Rien ne pourra remplacer ce moment. C'est alors que Sirius activa la musique de sa baguette et débarqua avec les bouteilles d'alcool.

**Sirius :** Joyeux noël tout le monde !

**Lily :** On est obligé…

**Rémus :** Je suis d'accord avec Lily…

**Sirius (lui tendant un verre rempli) : **Allez… C'est la fête Rémus !

**Rémus : **Non merci ! Je n'ai pas envi de te ressembler après…

**James : **Allez… Rien qu'un verre…

**Rémus :** Mais non…

**Peter :** Tu verras Rémus, après on se sent mieux…

**Rémus :** Help, Help !

**Lily :** Vous allez pas le forcer…

**Sirius :** Toi aussi tu veux un verre Lily ? Mais fallait le dire plus tôt…

**Lily :** J'aurais dû me taire.

Je me retrouva avec un verre à la main comme Rémus. Bon, bein quand faut y aller, faut y aller… Je bus cul sec mon verre.

**Sirius (rigolant) :** Quelle descente Lily !

**Lily (tendant son verre) : **Eh mais c'est bon ce machin !

Sirius me servit une seconde fois et je bus ce que j'avais dans mon verre pendant qu'il servait les autres. Il avait à peine fini que je retendis mon verre.

**Sirius :** Cette fois c'est moi qui va regretter de lui avoir fait goûter ! Elle va tout nous boire !

**James :** Tu devrais t'estimer heureux ! ça te fait une rivale !

**Lily (tendant son verre) :** Encore une !

Après un bon moment à boire, je choisis d'aller danser sur les tables. C'est vraiment trop drôle de faire ça ! Je m'éclate comme une folle ! Je retends mon verre vers un Sirius hilare.

**Lily (soûle) : **Encore une !

**Sirius (mort de rire) :** Euh non… Vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes là…

**Lily :** Tant pis ! Tu viens danser avec moi Potter !

**James :** Euh… Tu devrais peut-être descendre de là Lily…

**Lily :** D'accord ! Et hop !

Je sauta pour atterrir par terre. J'étais morte de rire ! Trop, trop drôle ! Je me relève aussitôt en vacillant sur le côté. Je fis alors un tour sur moi même avant de rejoindre James… Je m'appuya sur lui. Surpris, il fit très attention à ce que nos peau ne se touche pas.

**Lily :** Tu m'aimes ?

**James :** Oui mais là tu es soûle mon cœur…

**Lily :** Tu sais que j'ai envi de toi…

Je baladai une de mes mains pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

**James :** Lily… Reprend-toi… Je crois qu'il serais mieux que tu ailles te coucher…

Il prit ma main pour m'arrêter. J'avais alors la tête qui tournait complètement.

**Lily :** Je vois trouble…

**James :** Pas étonnant… Tu ne tiens même pas à l'alcool…

**Lily (se levant) :** C'est pas vrai et je vais te le prouver !

Je commence à marcher en imaginant une ligne droite. J'avais trop l'impression de marcher droit malgré mes peines… D'un seul coup, je vis vraiment trouble et commençai à vaciller de nouveau.

**Lily :** Je vois plus rien… C'est trop drôle !

James se leva d'un seul coup pour me retenir avant que je tombe littéralement. Il pouvait me prendre dans ses bras puisque j'avais mis toutes les protections nécessaire pour qu'il n'y ait que la tête et le cou à faire attention. J'avais mis mes gants et des collants. Il me posa sur le canapé et je m'endormis alors complètement dans ses bras.

Dimanche 26 Décembre :

Ah ! Ce mal de crâne ! C'est trop horrible ! Mais… qu'es-ce que je fais habillé… Attend… Je suis où là ! C'est pas ma chambre ! Je me lève d'un seul coup et vois Sirius torse nu sortir de la salle de bain.

**Lily :** Sirius !

**Sirius :** Ah… Salut Lily…

**Lily :** Mais qu'es-ce que je fais ici !

**Sirius :** Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu étais complètement soûles. Tu t'es endormis d'un seul coup dans les bras de James. Du coup, il t'a monté ici et on ne vous a plus revu après.

**Lily :** Ah… oui c'est vrai… ça m'apprendra à boire autant…

**Sirius :** En tout cas, tu étais déchaînée ! Tu as même dit à James que tu avais envi de lui…

**Lily (choquée) :** J'ai fait quoi !

**Sirius (rigolant) :** Sinon, à part danser sur les tables et essayer de nous montrer que tu n'étais surtout pas soûle… ça allait…

**James (sortant à son tour de la salle de bain) :** Ah… Tu es réveillée mon ange…

**Lily :** Oui… Mais c'est vrai que je t'ai dis que j'avais envi de toi !

**James :** Franchement… oui.

**Lily :** Mais… je… j'ai…

**James (souriant) :** Vu que je ne peux pas rentrer dans le dortoir des filles sans que l'une d'elle ouvre la porte, j'ai dû te ramener ici au calme. Je t'ai allongé en prenant soin de pas toucher ta peau et je suis restée avec toi.

**Lily :** Tu as veillé sur moi ?

**James :** Oui. Je te trouve vraiment mignonne quand tu dors paisiblement…

**Lily :** Merci… Bon, je vais monter dans ma chambre… Je ne vais pas rester dans cette tenue quand même… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Rusard s'il me croise comme ça…

**Sirius (hilare) :** Il te sauterait dessus…

**James :** Moi je te trouve déjà resplendissante d'habitude mais là tu as illuminé la soirée…

**Lily :** Merci mon cœur… Bon j'y vais.

Je sortis de la chambre sans oublier de glisser un " Je t'aime " à James.

Lundi 27 Décembre :

**Lily : **Il neige ! J'adore la neige !

On discutait James et moi tout en se promenant dans un couloir qui donnait vu sur le parc. Sans prévenir, je me précipitai alors dehors sous la neige.

**James :** Lily… Tu vas attraper froid… Tu n'es déjà pas beaucoup couverte…

**Lily : **Je sais mais j'aime tellement la neige !

**James (souriant) :** Plus que moi ?

**Lily (le taquinant) :** ça peut se discuter…

**James :** Comment ça…

**Lily (rigolant) :** Si tu ne me rejoins pas tout de suite, je finir par croire que la neige m'aime plus que toi pour tomber sur moi tendis que tu restes à l'abri…

**James (souriant) :** Ah oui ?

**Lily :** Oui !

**James :** Mademoiselle Evans vous sous-estimez mon amour pour vous…

**Lily :** Alors qu'attendez-vous pour me le prouver mon cher…

**James :** Mais j'arrive sur ce pas, je vous prends dans mes bras et vous dis que je vous aime au plus profond de mon âme.

**Lily :** Quelle délicate attention… J'avoue que je suis séduite…

**James :** Mais vous ne pouvez que l'être… Je sais que j'ai un charme irrésistible…

**Lily (rigolant) :** Et des chevilles qui ont souvent tendances à grossir…

On rigola alors ensemble sous la neige qui commençait à tomber.

Mardi 28 Décembre :

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la joie… On mangeait tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre quand on vit arriver Sirius et Mary-Lee se disputaient… ça avait l'air assez violent ! Ils se criaient carrément dessus !

**Mary-Lee :** Tu pourrais au moins te demander si je vais bien de temps en temps ! Tu ne t'occupe même plus de moi !

**Sirius :** Tu me demandes de te surveiller 24h sur 24 mais je ne suis pas ta nounou ! Tu peux très bien te débrouiller toute seule !

**Mary-Lee :** Je ne te demande pas de me surveiller ! Je te demande simplement un peu d'attention ! Tu ne te préoccupes même plus de moi ! C'est comme si j'étais une chose habituelle pour toi, qui n'aurait plus aucun intérêt !

**Sirius :** Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Seulement j'ai aussi d'autre préoccupation !

**Mary-Lee :** Alors je suis quoi pour toi ? Une chose qui passe en second plan !

**Sirius :** On n'est pas marié non plus !

**Mary-Lee :** A parce que pour toi, vu que je ne suis pas ta femme, je ne suis pas importante ! A moins que ce ne soit que pour le sexe !

**Sirius :** Mais qu'es-ce que tu viens ramener le sexe dans notre conversation ?

**Mary-Lee : **Ah ! C'est sûr ! Sur ce point on est en parfait accord ! Mais il n'y a que là que ça va bien !

**Sirius :** Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu as tes règles, c'est tout…

**Lily (à James) :** Le truc à ne surtout pas dire à une fille qui a ses règles…

**James (à Lily) :** Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Mary-Lee :** Ah ouais ?

**Sirius :** Ouais.

**Mary-Lee :** Et bein puisque c'est comme ça je les aurais tous les jours durant tous les mois ! C'est à dire plus de sexe du tout ! Peut-être que tu verras alors où est le problème !

**Lily (à James) : **Pour ça… Provoquer une fille pendant qu'elle a ses règles, ça peut être dangereux… On se met très facilement en colère parce qu'on est extrêmement susceptible…

**James :** Pense à me prévenir à l'avance alors quand tu les as… Je n'ai vraiment pas envi qu'on se prenne la tête et qu'on en souffre… Je t'aime trop…

**Lily :** Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as encore le temps…

On finit alors de manger pendant que le couple boudait chacun de son côté. Je ne me fis pas de soucis car je sais que Mary-Lee ne tardera pas à se jeter dans les bras de son Sirius en s'excusant mille fois…

Mercredi 29 Décembre :

Bon… je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive à Mary-Lee et à Sirius mais ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole depuis hier… Bon, ça arrive qu'ils fassent ça pendant jours mais j'espère que ce n'est pas grave au moins… ça me fait mal de les voir comme ça… J'espère seulement qu'ils retourneront dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Rien ne me dit que cette fois-ci se passera comme les autres fois… On en a parler avec les filles et Mary-Lee en a marre qu'il ne s'occupe pas plus de ça d'elle. Elle se sent comme une chose acquise dont il n'a plus aucun effort à faire et en principe c'est mauvais… En tout cas, je croise les doigts…

Jeudi 30 Décembre :

Les maraudeurs m'ont prévenu que la pleine lune approchée… Le 2 Janvier plus précisément… Je ne dis pas que je suis inquiète mais je ne pourrais jamais leur en empêcher… De plus, je sais que c'est très important pour James. Je leur ai alors dis que le mieux que je pouvais faire c'est de leur dire de faire attention… C'est peut-être bête de s'inquiéter comme or que je sais qu'ils font ça depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y a jamais eu de blessures graves mais c'est plus fort que moi…

Vendredi 31 Décembre :

_Je descendis les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune… Là, je trouvai Sirius et Peter debout regarder le canapé d'un air sombre. Je m'approchais doucement… Je vis alors James dans un état lamentable. Il était couvert de sang. Il avait l'air d'avoir une jambe et un bras cassés ainsi que quelques côtés brisées… Il avait le cou bizarre…Sirius se mit alors à parler :_

" _On n'a rien pu empêcher… Son cou est brisé… Il ne reviendra plus… "_

" _Non ! comment es-ce possible ! Pas lui ! Pourquoi ? "_

" _Tu ne verras plus jamais ces yeux s'animer… Tu ne sentiras plus ses mains se poser sur tes hanches… Il est mort… "_

" _Comment tu peux dire ça ! C'était ton ami ! "_

" _Mais aussi mon rival… Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi et je le ferai… tu deviendras ma femme… "_

" _Sirius ! Arrête ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il va vivre ! Je l'aime ! Il ne peut me faire ça ! "_

" _Je prendrai sa place… Tu seras ma femme "_

" _Jamais ! "_

Je me réveilla en sursaut. J'étais couverte de sueur. Je venais de faire un terrible cauchemar ! J'avais mélangé mes craintes vis-à-vis de ces pleines lunes et ce qui est arrivé à cette fille du livre rouge… Mais… Et si c'était vrai ? Et si ce n'était qu'une vision ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais vois James… Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui…

J'allai chercher instinctivement son écharpe. Je me rassurai quelques secondes grâce à son odeur qui y était encore imprégné… Mais j'avais encore trop peur… Il fallait que je vérifié s'il allait bien… J'enfila mes gants, un pantalon, un pull, et des chaussettes. Je sortis discrètement pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Je fila rapidement vers le dortoir des filles. Je savais que seul les filles pouvaient rentrer toutes seules dans le dortoir des garçons et non l'inverse… L'école a été fondé comme ça car on faisait plus confiance aux filles sur ce point qu'aux garçons… ça avait des côtés pratiques… Je trouva rapidement la chambre des maraudeurs. J'entra alors sans frapper… Il était 3h du matin et tout le monde dormait. Je m'approcha alors discrètement du lit de James. Il était tellement beau quand il était serein comme ça… Au moins j'étais rassurée de voir que tout allait bien…

Il ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux :

**James (à moitié endormi) :** Lily ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? Il est 3h du matin…

**Lily (chuchotant) :** J'ai fait un cauchemar où tu étais mort… J'ai tellement eu peur qu'il fallait que je vois si tu allais bien…

**James (faisant de la place sur son lit) : **Allez, viens…

**Lily :** Tu es en caleçon…

**James :** Et alors ?

**Lily : **Mais et si on se touche…

**James :** Tu as vu comment tu es couverte… Tu ne risques rien… Mais si tu préfères, je peux enfiler quelques truc pour que tu puisses te découvrir un peu…

**Lily :** Je veux bien…

Il se leva et alla mettre un t-shirt, un pantalon et des chaussettes. Je pus enlever mon pull vu que j'avais un haut à manche longue et mes gants en satin… Heureusement que ces derniers ne tiennent pas tellement chaud… On s'installa alors l'un à côté de l'autre dans le lit. Il prit le soin d'avoir sa tête plus haute que la mienne pour qu'elles ne se touchent pas. J'étais face à lui et j'avais donc ma tête au niveau de son torse. Il me prit alors dans ses bras.

**James :** ça va ? Tu es bien installée ?

**Lily :** Oui… Merci…

**James : **Mais de rien mon amour… ça me fait plaisir de dormir à tes côtés…

Je ferma alors les yeux quelques instants. Bercée par sa respiration, je m'endormis peu à peu…


	10. vengeances et imprévus

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 9 !!! Après ce chapitre vient l'un des plus important !!! Enfin vous allez comprendre quand vous lirez la fin de celui-ci ! Le chapitre 10 viendra le week-end prochain normalement.

En attendant bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!! ça encourage toujours pour écrire la suite !

**° Chapitre 9 °**

**vengeances et imprévus**

Samedi 1er Janvier :

Je dormais tranquillement blottie contre quelque chose quand j'entendis des mecs rigolaient au loin… DES MECS ! J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup et découvre James déjà réveillé. Ah oui… c'est vrai… j'étais venue hier soir dans sa chambre parce que je m'inquiétais…

**James :** Salut… Bonne année mon amour…

**Lily (en s'asseyant) :** A toi aussi…

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire autre chose, j'entendis une voix derrière moi…

**Sirius :** Lily ! ça devient une habitude de squatter notre chambre… On va finir par installer ton lit près de celui de James ! Quoi que… vous serez encore capable d'aller dormir dans le même lit…

**Lily :** Tu sais que ce n'est pas une si mauvais idée…

**James (fronçant les sourcils) :** Mais… Qu'es-ce que…** (Il retira une écharpe de dessous ses fesses)** Mon écharpe…

**Lily (se mordant les lèvres) :** J'ai dû venir avec sans même m'en rendre compte…

**Sirius :** Quoi ?

**James (rigolant) :** Ah oui… c'est vrai.

**Sirius :** Pourquoi Lily a ton écharpe ?

**James (souriant) :** C'est une longue histoire… Tu l'as gardé ?

**Lily :** Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs tu serais surpris de savoir que je dors avec presque toutes les nuits… Elle me donne l'impression d'être tout près de toi… ça me rassure… Et ça avant même que je sache que ce mystérieux Griffondor n'était en fait que toi… J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être protégée avec…

**James :** Je suis flatté que même si tu ne savais pas qu'elle m'appartenait, elle t'est servi…

**Lily :** Franchement, même si je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je pense que tout au fond de moi mon cœur j'espérais qu'elle t'appartienne… Le seul petit problème c'est que je n'osais me l'avouer…

**James (gonflant son torse) :** Je savais bien que tu tomberais tôt ou tard dans mes bras…

**Lily (rigolant) :** En tout cas pas grâce à ton habituel surplus de confiance…

**James :** Eh !

**Lily :** Mais je plaisante… Et puis je trouve que tu as fait des progrès… tu ne trouves pas Sirius…

**Sirius :** Ben… C'est pas encore ça mais… mais… je dois bien l'avouer…

**James :** Sirius ! T'es censé me défendre et pas le contraire !

**Sirius :** Je suis désolé vieux mais avec la préfète-en-chef dans les parages… C'est pas bon de contrarier les autorités… même si je te soutiens discret…

Je lança l'oreiller de James à la figure de Sirius.

**Sirius :** Ah ouais… On veut la jouer comme ça Mademoiselle la préfète-en-chef…

Il prit alors son oreiller et commença à avancer vers moi. James choppa rapidement celui de Rémus pendant que moi je récupérais celui de James. Il voulait une bataille ? J'étais prête à me défendre ! Sirius commença à m'attaquer mais James vint tout de suite à ma rescousse.

**Rémus (arrivant) : **Lily ? Mais qu'es-ce que vous faites ?

**James :** Sirius a voulu attaqué Lily avec son oreiller !

**Sirius :** Eh ! C'est elle qui a commencé !

**Peter (arrivant) :** Une bataille ? J'arrive !

**James :** Tu viens Rémus ?

**Sirius :** De toute façon on ne lui laisse pas le choix…

Sirius commença à s'attaquer à Rémus pendant que Peter le défendait contre James et moi. Rémus se joignit alors à « mon camp ». Les mecs frappaient des fois tellement fort qu'on pouvait voir des plumes voler ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je serais amenée à faire ça ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête du Professeur Slughorn s'il voyait ça !

Dimanche 2 Janvier :

Demain, les cours reprennent… Mais bien du changement est arrivé depuis ce début d'année… Tout d'abord, Rogue s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie… Pourquoi ? Bon je raconte :

James et moi allions prendre l'air malgré le froid quand on croisa Rogue. Bizarrement, il n'essaya pas de l'éviter mais le défia du regard. Je savais que parti comme ça, ça allait mal se terminer… Il le regardait d'un air méprisant avant de se tourner vers moi.

**Rogue :** Alors Potter… On a tellement honte de sortir avec une sang de bourbe qu'on ne l'embrasse même pas… C'est limite si vous vous tenez la main… En même temps je te comprends…

**James :** Mesure tes paroles Rogue sinon…

**Rogue :** Sinon quoi ? Tu es pitoyable et ta petite amie encore plus ! C'est une honte de donner des cours à une personne de sa race.

**James (menaçant de sa baguette) :** Retire tes paroles tout de suite et excuse-toi !

**Rogue :** Une personne de mon rang n'a pas à s'excuser devant un sang de bourbe. Ils sont trop…

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de finir, je le vis projeter très loin, à toute allure. James était rouge de colère. Je posa ma main sur son pull.

**James (souriant) :** J'espère qu'il a bien retenu sa leçon de vol…

On entendit alors Rogue s'écraser sur le mur du fond et tomber par terre.

**James :** Par contre l'atterrissage reste encore un peu lourd…

Je ne disais rien. Loin de moi l'envi de prendre la défense de Rogue après ce qu'il avait dit… Mais en même temps je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de rivaliser James comme ça… Il sait quand même que James cherche le moindre prétexte pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Rogue qui se rebelle ça jète limite un froid ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il arrive à la cheville de James… Je veux bien croire que la potion n'est pas son truc mais quand il s'agit de sortilèges, de combats… James est très doué, je le reconnais… C'est peut-être même l'un des meilleurs de notre année.

Lundi 3 Janvier :

Ce que je viens d'apprendre me fait limite un choc ! Mary-Lee a rompu avec Sirius ! En même temps elle en avait tellement marre qu'il s'occupe moins d'elle qu'au début… ça fait vraiment bizarre de les voir si loin l'un de l'autre… Même si Mary-Lee avoue qu'elle est soulagée d'avoir fait ça, je suis sûre qu'elle le regrette un peu… Après tout elle l'aimait et ça doit être vraiment dur… Du côté de Sirius, il fait comme s'il sent fiché complètement mais je vois bien qu'il n'est plus le même… Il est plus pensif et son sourire a l'air d'être vraiment forcé. Moi qui connaît la réputation de Sirius pour être un coureur de jupon, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça après une rupture… C'est comme s'il avait perdu une partie de son être… J'espère tout simplement que Mary-Lee n'ait pas fait une énorme bêtise…

Mardi 4 Janvier :

Il y a eu un problème à l'infirmerie ! J'ai croisé l'infirmière dans les couloirs. Les potions ne fonctionnent plus ! Les élèves restent dans le coma sans jamais en sortir. D'après elle, un signe bizarre est apparu sur leur front. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du même dessin que j'ai sur le dos. Cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose… Ils ont sûrement un jeu à jouer dans la malédiction… Sinon ils seraient déjà… morts… Il fallait que je les vois. Je suis alors aller à l'infirmerie après les cours. Je les regardais un à un… Ils avaient bien tous ce signe… C'est alors qu'une idée me vint. Je me tourna vers l'infirmière.

**Lily :** Madame, si ça se trouve, les victimes ne sont pas prises au hasard… Ils ont peut-être tous un point commun…

**Madame Pomfresh :** Eh bien il y a aussi bien des filles que des garçons… Et comme tu le vois, ils ne e ressemble pas du tout physiquement…

**Lily :** Mais il y a bien un lien… Leur prénom ! C'est quoi leur prénom ?

**Madame Pomfresh :** Pour les filles, il y a Lola, Lucie, Lory, Laetitia...

**Lily :** Des « L » mais bien sûr !

**Madame Pomfresh :** Si ça me revient bien, elles ont aussi un point commun par rapport à leur famille… Elles ont toutes un proche moldu dans leur famille…

**Lily :** Et les garçons ?

**Madame Pomfresh :** Aucun rapprochement n'est possible aussi bien de leur nom que de leur famille… Sinon je le saurais. Je connais toutes les situations de chaque élève…

**Lily (plus pour elle même) :** Et moi je pense qu'il y en a un… mais plus ambigu… **(à l'infirmière)** Merci beaucoup ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Je sortis alors de l'infirmerie. Une idée désagréable me vint tout d'un coup… Et si ils dépendaient de moi… Et si j'échouais… mourraient-ils… Et si je réussissais… sortiraient-ils du coma…

Mercredi 5 Janvier :

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la grande forme… Non seulement cette malédiction empirait mais en plus je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Mary-Lee et Sirius… Ils s'aimaient pourtant beaucoup tous les deux… Et si avec James, ça faisait pareil… Et si on était amené à se séparer… Et si ça l'embêtait qu'on ne puisse même pas se toucher… Et s'il arrêtait notre relation à cause de cette malédiction… Non. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça… Mais c'est plus fort que moi… Et si j'échouais… Cela voudrait dire qu'ils seront condamnés à suivre le même chemin que moi. Ce serait alors de ma faute. C'est comme si je les aurais tué de ma propre main.

**James (inquiet) : **Lily ? Mais il est minuit ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais dans la salle commune…

J'étais en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je préférais lui tourner le dos.

**Lily (sèchement) :** Je peux te retourner la question !

Je m'aperçus alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune…

**Lily :** Ah oui… c'est vrai. Tu vas rejoindre Rémus.

**James :** Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

**Lily (les larmes aux yeux) :** Mais si ! Va voir Rémus ! Il a plus besoin de toi que moi !

**Sirius :** Ecoute James… Nous on y va. Toi reste avec Lily… Rémus comprendra.

James hocha la tête et laissa partir ses amis. Il s'approcha de moi et commença à me prendre dans ses bras mais je me retira tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je refuse de le faire souffrir.

**Lily :** Et si je venais à mourir…

Ces mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et les essuya.

**James :** Cela n'arrivera pas. Tout simplement parce que je ne le permettrai jamais.

**Lily :** Et si c'était mon destin…

**James :** Alors mon sort ne sera pas différent du tien.

**Lily :** Je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Je m'éloignais encore plus. Des larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler le long de mon visage. Je l'aimais trop pour lui faire du mal. Il vient vers moi. Non. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Non. Ne me prend pas dans tes bras. Non. Ne me sert pas tout contre toi. Pourquoi James ? Pourquoi tu fais tout le contraire… Et pourquoi je me laisse faire… Parce que je suis incapable de te repousser constamment. Et pourtant ce serait peut-être le mieux à faire si je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus... quand... quand... je... ne serais plus de... ce monde...

**James :** Lily… Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Je suis là et je serais toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne mourras pas tout simplement parce que je serais là pour te protéger. Je te promet que quoi qu'il arrive on restera ensemble. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'on en sortira vainqueur de cette malédiction ! Si tu as été choisi, ce n'est pas un hasard… C'est parce que cette fille estimait que tu pouvais le faire. Et puis tu n'es pas seule ! On est deux. Donc plus fort.

**Lily (pleurant) :** Oh James… Je suis désolée… Je ne devrais pas craquer comme ça. Je devrais être plus forte.

Je commençais à mouiller tout son pull. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien mais il était là… Oui ! Là à me soutenir. Je ne pouvais plus garder toute cette tension pour moi. Il fallait que ça sorte.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée mais tout ça, c'est trop dur ! Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.

**James :** Si tu l'es ! Combien de personnes auraient craqués dès le début ! Mais toi tu as toujours gardé le sourire ! Tu n'as jamais abandonné ! Et pourtant ce n'est pas une tache facile qui nous attend. Alors que tu ais des doutes c'est normal et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Un copain, ce n'est pas fait que pour les moments joyeux ! Si tu ne vas pas bien… si tu as des moments durs… Je suis là aussi. Je suis prêt à te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive ! Et tu sais pourquoi Lily ?

Je tourna la tête en signe de négation.

**James :** Parce que je t'aime Lily. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Si tu es triste alors je le suis avec toi. Si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour qu'on s'en sorte ensemble parce que c'est ça l'amour.

**Lily (séchant ses larmes) :** Merci…

**James :** Allez… sèche moi ces larmes…

**Lily :** Je t'aime…

**James :** Moi aussi… Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

**Lily :** Oui…

On s'installa alors sur le canapé et je restai blotti contre lui. Je commençais peu à peu à me calmer. Je me sentais si bien près de lui…

Jeudi 6 Janvier :

Aujourd'hui cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. On devait passer à la pratique. Le professeur demanda à ce qu'on se mette par deux. Avant même que James ait le temps de réagir, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai et vit Malefoy. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?

**Malefoy :** Evans… Et si on se mettait ensemble… C'est bien de changer de partenaire et puis je ne risque rien contre toi…

**James (démarrant au quart de tour) :** On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses tout à coup à Lily ?

**Malefoy :** Potter… Potter… Je peux bien te l'emprunter juste une heure… Tu ne sors pas avec à ce que je sache…

**James :** Si justement ! Il faudrait peut-être te mettre à la page !

**Malefoy :** Ah bon… Disons que ça ne se voit pas tellement… Mais tu n'as qu'à te mettre ave Narcissa… Je te la prête le temps que je m'occupe de ta petite amie…

**James :** Je te préviens Malefoy… Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux… Tu risques de le regretter !

**Malefoy :** Voyons Potter… Je te laisse Narcissa entre tes mains… Considère ça comme de l'échangisme temporaire…

**James :** Mais je ne suis pas d' Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

**Malefoy :** Qu'es-ce que tu peux être ridicule… Tu perds une sang de bourbe pour une sang pure. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu te pleins !

**James (pointant sa baguette vers lui) :** Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dis ! Le dernier qui n'a pas voulu faire ses excuses s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie… Je te conseil de pas faire la même erreur que lui.

**Professeur de DCFM :** Voyons messieurs… Vous n'allez pas vous battre dans ma classe ! Si vous voulez vous affronter, vous vous mettez en groupe sinon je ne veux plus de ça. Allez. Maintenant, nous allons commencer la pratique. Puisque vous ne vous entendez pas sur les groupes, c'est moi qui vais les faire. Potter avec Evans et la jeune fille dont j'ai encore oublier le nom, veillez m'en excusez, avec Malefoy.

Je fis alors un grand sourire en professeur pour le remercier. Il me fit alors un clin d'œil en signe de compréhension.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Malefoy d'un seul coup mais j'espère que ça lui passera ! Maintenant que je suis débarrassée de cette Holly, je compte pas avoir Malefoy sur le dos… Surtout que c'est pas le même genre de rival…

Vendredi 7 Janvier :

J'étais en train de réviser en compagnie de James, dans notre salle commune quand on vit Sirius revenir de je ne sais où avec un groupe de fille le suivant. Ça ne m'étonne même pas… Depuis que Mary-Lee avait rompu avec lui, le fan club du maraudeur avait refait surface… Je le vis se retourner vers les filles.

**Sirius :** Bon. C'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais vous allez quand même pas me suivre jusque dans ma chambre…

Il leur fait alors un grand sourire avant de monter, les laissant là. Je savais que les maraudeurs étaient populaires mais vu le nombre de filles rien qu'à Griffondor qui ont suivi Sirius… ça fait limite peur. Je les vis comploter ensemble quand elle se retournèrent vers moi… ou plutôt James vu leur sourire… Elles s'approchèrent rapidement de James qui était en pleine concentration sur notre devoir de Potion.

**Marianne :** Dis James… Tu fais quoi ?

James était tellement concentré sur son devoir qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué la présence des filles. Je pris l'initiative de répondre à sa place. Après tout on était ensemble et il était hors de question que ces greluches viennent s'accaparer James. C'est pas elle qui sortent avec lui après tout !

**Lily (sèchement) :** Il bosse. Ça ne se voit pas.

Entendant ma remarque, James leva les yeux et vit les regards tueurs que me jetaient les filles. Voyant le conflit arrivait de loin, il décida de tout de suite calmer le jeu.

**James :** Marianne ! Alors… toujours à la conquête d'un certain Sirius…

**Marianne :** Oh. Tu sais, je pensais que ça serait plus facile mais depuis que Mary-Lee l'a ensorcelé, il n'a plus que son prénom à la bouche. Je tente pourtant de le consoler mais le pauvre est en pleine déception amoureuse…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pouffer. Emeline avait toujours une façon hypocrite de parler….

**Marianne :** Ma remarque te fait rire Evans ? A ta place, j'essayerai de passer inaperçu ! Ce que tu as fait pendant le cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est inadmissible !

James commença à écarter sa chaise pour se lever et la calmer mais cette fille en profita pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais quel culot ! Elle sait pourtant très bien qu'on sort ensemble !

**Marianne :** Tu oses laisser Malefoy te draguer sous les yeux de ton petit ami ! Et le pire c'est que c'est James qui a essayé de se débarrasser de ce mec ! Toi tu n'as rien dis ! Quelle honte ! Se laisser draguer par un Serpentard !

**James :** Marianne…

**Marianne :** Non James ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire comme ça par elle ! En plus, tu as choisi une fille qui ne sait pas embrasser !

**Lily (essayant de garder son calme) :** Comment ça je ne sais pas embrasser !

**Marianne :** Ben oui ! Tu te débrouilles tellement mal que James n'ose même pas t'embrasser en public… C'est limite s'il te donne la main…

James était tellement sidéré qu'il ne savait même plus quoi dire. En tout cas, moi j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser marcher comme ça par une groupie des maraudeurs ! Elle croyait que je ne savais pas embrasser ! Et bien je vais lui prouver !

**Lily :** Ah ouais… Je ne sais pas embrasser…

Je me levai d'un seul coup et pris le bras pour virer Marianne de dessus les genoux à James. Je m'assis alors sur lui et commençai à m'approcher du sien. Il retira son visage de justesse pour pas que nos lèvres se touchent.

**James :** Non. Lily… Tu n'as pas besoin de leur prouver cela… Elles n'en valent pas assez la peine pour que tu en souffres après… Tu sais très bien que ça peut te tuer.

**Marianne (perdue) :** Comment ça ?

**James :** Si Lily et moi n'avons pas tellement de contact physique c'est parce que nous ne pouvons pas et pas parce que j'ai honte d'être avec elle ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Lily le sait et c'est ce qui compte. Je n'ai pas à vous prouver mon amour à vous puisque ça nous regarde que tous les deux. Alors maintenant Marianne, soit tu acceptes ce fait et tu laisses Lily tranquille ou tu auras à faire à moi. Je ne permettrai jamais à quiconque de faire du mal à celle que j'aime. Le sujet est clos.

James avait été direct. Plus une des filles bronchaient. Elles s'en allèrent alors sans rien dire. Je regardai alors James.

**James :** Ce n'est pas parce que ces filles disent des choses que c'est vrai. Je t'aime Lily et je ne veux que ton bonheur. C'est pour cela que j'ai refusé de t'embrasser. Je sais très bien que si nous le faisons, tu en souffriras…

**Lily :** Merci…

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma main gantée. Je m'enlevai de lui et retournai à ma place. Je remerciai James du fond du cœur d'avoir réagit de cette façon…

Samedi 8 Janvier :

Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pas ce matin ! Je suis pas d'humeur ! Je hais ça ! Pourquoi faut-il que la nature ait fait la femme en lui imposant les règles ! Je sors de la salle de bain et me recouche aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envi de me lever ! J'ai d'ailleurs envi de rien faire. Dormir. Oui… c'est pas une mauvais idée. Ça passera le temps.

**Emy :** Ben Lily… Tu te lèves pas ?

**Lily (grommelant) :** Non je dors.

**Mary-Lee (souriant) :** Laisse-moi devinez… Tu as tes règles…

**Lily (grommelant) :** oui. Pas d'humeur.

**Alice :** Tu sais qu'il y a du chocolat ce matin…

**Lily (intéressée) :** Chocolat ?

**Alice :** Oui ! Avec de la brioche…

**Lily (dans les nuages) :** Chocolat… brioche…

Bon allez je me lève. Je file dans la salle d'eau et enfile des vêtements. Je ressors pour rejoindre les filles.

**Lily (énergiquement) :** On y va !

**Alice (à Mary-Lee d'un clin d'œil) :** C'est le seul truc qui la met de bonne humeur quand elle a ses règles… Je devrais peut-être le dire à James au cas où…

J'étais la première à descendre. La perspective de manger du chocolat me donnait l'eau à la bouche. J'étais déjà pressée d'y être. Dire que j'ai failli loupé ça ! Mais quelle inconsciente je fais ! On alla alors prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Je rejoignis James en ayant ma brioche accompagnée de chocolat dans la tête. Le petit déjeuner se passa plutôt bien. En même temps, tout le monde m'avait passé ses chocolats… C'est vraiment une belle journée qui commence aujourd'hui ! En espérant que demain soit pareil !

Dimanche 9 Janvier :

Je sortais des toilettes des filles. Ben comme j'ai mes règles, je suis obligée d'y passer… J'ai le droit alors au grand discours de Mimi Geignarde à chaque fois… Aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de James… Elle me demandais si on sortait ensemble…

**Lily :** Oui.

**Mimi :** Et ça fait quoi ?

**Lily : **Ben… euh… c'est bien. Enfin temps que tu aimes la personne…

**Mimi :** Et vous vous avez fait des choses ?

**Lily : **Pardon ?

**Mimi :** Tu sais… ce que font un garçon et une fille quand ils sont que tous les deux…

**Lily :** J'avais compris… mais…

**Mimi :** Allez dis ! Je te promet de pas le répéter ! Tu es toujours vierge ?

**Lily :** Mimi !

**Mimi :** Désolée mais je suis tellement excitée au fait de pouvoir savoir… Mais t'es pas obligée de me le dire…

**Lily :** Encore heureux !

**Mimi :** Mais ça serait sympa si tu me le disais…

**Lily :** Et si j'ai pas envi de te le dire…

**Mimi :** C'est que tu as fait des choses avec James ! Tu as fait quoi ?

**Lily :** Je n'ai rien fait ! Voilà ! Tu es contente ?

**Mimi :** Tu plaisantes ! Rien ! Mais vous sortez ensemble depuis longtemps !

**Lily :** Oh non… ça ne fait même pas un mois…

**Mimi :** A bon ! Mais moi je croyais que ça datait depuis longtemps ! Ton journal intime disait bien que tu étais attirée par lui depuis ce fameux « Je t'aime » qu'il a fait apparaître dans votre salle commune…

**Lily :** Oui mais on ne sortait pas… Attend… Une petite minute… Tu as lu mon journal intime !

**Mimi :** Euh… ben il était ouvert sur le lavabo de votre salle d'eau l'autre jour…

**Lily :** Ben oui ! J'étais en train d'écrire en attendant que ma crème s'imprègne bien sur mes jambes… J'ai quitté la salle de bain pendant à peine cinq minutes…

**Mimi :** Ben fallait pas le laisser traîner !

**Lily :** Et toi fallait pas le lire !

**Mimi :** Je suis désolée…

**Lily :** Tu sais tout maintenant…

**Mimi :** Ben j'ai lu quelques pages par-ci par-là… Mais pas grand chose…

**Lily :** Tu me promets de rien dire…

**Mimi :** Je sais pas…

**Lily : **Mimi…

**Mimi :** Bon d'accord ! C'est promis !

C'est ainsi que je quittai les toilettes des filles. Décidément… Il va falloir que je face plus attention avec mon journal intime… Que mimi tombe dessus… Encore ça passe mais je n'ai pas envi que n'importe qui le lise ! Va falloir que je pense à mettre un sort dessus pour qu'il n'y ai que moi qui puisse le lire…

Lundi 10 Janvier :

J'avais dit à James que je le rejoignais dans notre salle commune. Il fallait que j'aille voir le professeur Slughorn pour récupérer des ingrédients… J'avais pas eu le temps d'en acheter et donc le professeur m'avait gentiment proposé de me donner les herbes qui me manquaient. Je le remercie alors et commençai à regagner la tour des Griffondor. C'est alors que je croisa Malefoy… J'ai vraiment pas de bol… En me voyant, il me sourit. Il était accompagné de ses deux acolytes Crabble et Goyle. Il leur fit un signe et ils s'en allèrent, nous laissant seul tous les deux… Mais qu'es-ce qu'il voulait…

**Malefoy :** Evans ! Alors… On se promène sans son chevalier servant… ça tombe bien… La dernière fois, nous avions pu avoir une petite discussion parce que Potter est intervenu mais maintenant que tu es seule…

**Lily :** Qu'es-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

**Malefoy :** Moi… Qu'es-ce que je veux ? Mais ça me paraît pourtant évident… Je te veux toi.

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Malefoy :** Peut-être juste comme ça… peut-être par vengeance…

**Lily :** Par vengeance ?

**Malefoy :** Oh… tu ne te souviens pas… Depuis un an, ton cher chevalier m'humilie… Seulement je n'ai pas oublié… J'ai attendu si longtemps pour lui faire payer mais ce Potter n'a pas beaucoup de faiblesse… C'est comme s'il était invulnérable… enfin plus maintenant… Depuis que tu es là… j'ai enfin une occasion de lui faire payer…

**Lily :** Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

**Malefoy :** Mais voyons, il me fait passer pour un bouffon devant tous les élèves, comme une ordure devant les filles et un moins que rien devant les professeurs !

**Lily :** Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi…

**Malefoy :** Justement… Je te propose un marché… Quitte Potter, Sors avec moi et tu verras que ta vie sera bien plus belle… Tu vivras dans la fortune et la gloire.

**Lily :** Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour te croire ! Tu veux juste te servir de moi pour faire souffrir James. Or quel meilleur moyen que de lui piquer sa petite amie…

**Malefoy :** Je te laisse le choix… Mais crois-moi… Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu acceptes mon marché…

Il me laissa alors partir. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui prend ! J'ai intérêt à faire attention si je n'ai pas envi de me retrouver dans des situations critiques… Là il m'avait laissé partir mais la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sortir aussi facilement…

Mardi 11 Janvier :

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien d'en parler à James pour ce qui s'est passé hier avec Malefoy… ça pourrait faire encore plus d'histoire et je n'ai pas envi que James s'inquiète encore plus pour moi… Il s'occupe déjà beaucoup de moi… J'ai qu'à faire attention et de rester près de lui en permanence hors de la salle commune… En espérant que Malefoy finisse par lâcher l'affaire…

Mercredi 12 Janvier :

Sirius venait de trouver une petite amie… Alors là j'ai du mal à le croire… D'après James, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de la rupture avec Mary-Lee or je le voyais là, devant moi, en train d'embrasser une fille dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va mieux… Du côté de Mary-Lee, elle fait tout pour le cacher mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme… Elle aimait Sirius. Ça s'était sûr mais elle avait du mal à assumer cette distance que créait de plus en plus le jeune homme… Enfin… J'espère qu'elle trouvera le mec de ses rêves qui la rendra heureuse… En attendant… on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part être à ses côtés et la soutenir.

Jeudi 13 Janvier :

Aujourd'hui, on établissait un plan avec James pour voir comment on allait se charger de cette malédiction. James me disait qu'il serait mieux de s'en charger le plus vite possible car fin février approchait à grande vitesse. On avait bien regarder tous les indices que nous donnait le livre rouge. Mais les recherches n'avançaient pas tellement puisque nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'éléments pour détruire cette malédiction… James pensait que la réponse devait sûrement se trouver pas loin de la dalle que j'avais trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il proposa alors d'aller y faire un tour samedi soir… Peut-être qu'on trouvera plus d'informations car à part que nous savons que des épreuves nous attendent, nous savons pas où elles se déroulent et comment !

Vendredi 14 Janvier :

Nous étions en Histoire de la Magie. J'étais tranquillement en train de prendre mon cour au côté de James quand je reçu un mot volant pendant que le prof avait le dos tourné. Je l'ouvris discrètement :

_« Alors Evans… J'espère que tu as bien réfléchi… »_

James se tourna vers moi pour me demander ce que s'était mais je rangeai le papier rapidement tout en lui disant que ce n'était rien. Je continuai alors à écouter le cours lorsque je reçu un deuxième mot. Décidément ! Il va pas me lâcher !

_« Ne compte pas sur Potter pour toujours te protéger indéfiniment… Tu as encore le temps de choisir… »_

James voyant que c'était louche, attrapa le papier de mes mains et le lut. Il finit par le chiffonner.

**James (d'un air autoritaire) :** C'est qui ?

**Lily :** Malefoy…

**James :** Je vois… Et qu'es-ce qu'il veut ?

**Lily :** Rien…

**James :** On en reparlera à la fin du cour.

Le cour se passa alors à une vitesse hallucinante… Je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'en parler à James… ça va encore plus l'inquiéter… On sortit de classe. Il me prit la main et m'emmena, laissant les autres. On marcha un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et qu'il me regarde d'un air inquiet. Et voilà… ce que je ne voulais surtout pas venait d'arriver… En même temps quelle idée de m'envoyer de messages pendant que je suis à côté de James !

**James :** Qu'es-ce qu'il veut ?

**Lily :** Je ne préfère pas te le dire…

**James :** S'il te plait Lily… On avait promis de rien se cacher…

**Lily :** Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère…

**James :** En tout cas pas contre toi…

**Lily :** Il voulait passer un marché avec moi… Il veut que je te quitte pour sortir avec lui…

**James :** QUOI !

**Lily :** Mais je lui ai dit qu'il en était hors de question… Il m'a alors laisser partir en me laissant le temps de réfléchir, si je voulais revenir sur ma décision…

**James :** Je vais tuer ce mec…

**Lily :** James… S'il fait ça c'est par vengeance… Il m'a dit que tu le faisais passer pour un bouffon devant les élèves, comme une ordure devant les filles et un moins que rien devant les professeurs pendant presque un an…

**James :** Que veux-tu que je te dise ! S'il a cette réputation, c'est tout d'abord de sa faute ! Qui c'est qui s'amuse à faire souffrir les autres ? Ce n'est pas moi. C'est vrai que j'ai pas été sympa avec certaines filles ou que les faces de Maraudeurs n'étaient pas sympa parfois mais la différence c'est que moi, je suis là si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide. Lui préfère faire souffrir les gens encore plus que de les aider. Alors qu'il n'accepte pas sa réputation qu'il s'est donné, c'est son problème ! Mais il est hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à toi ! S'il ne te touche ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts, crois-moi, il risque de le payer… Je ne veux pas prendre le soin de tenter le diable. Je préfère l'arrêter à la moindre tentative…

**Lily : **Je suis désolée… de te causer autant d'ennuies…

**James :** Oh Lily… Tu ne me causes aucun problème ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ainsi nous rejoignons ensemble notre salle commune.

Samedi 15 Janvier :

Heure : Minuit

Accompagnée de : James Potter (16 ans)

Endroit de la mission : la bibliothèque

Accessoire(s) : cape invisible (à James Potter), parchemin vierge (à James Potter),

baguettes magique, livre rouge.

But de la mission : découvrir quelque chose sur cette malédiction, près de cette dalle.

Désolée mais c'était plus fort que moi… ça me faisait un peu penser au film d'espionnage que je regardais quand j'étais petite et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reproduire ça sur mon journal intime…

Bon. On était enfin prêt. Je le regardai pendant qu'il sortait sa cape d'invisibilité. Je souriais largement… Ma première vrai mission avec celui que j'aime… Bon d'accord ce n'est pas vraiment une mission mais là c'était plus fort que moi… Quand j'étais petite, je disais toujours à ma mère que je voulais faire agent secret…

**James :** On va mettre cette cape sur nos têtes… On sera tranquille comme ça.

Il pointa alors sa baguette devant son parchemin vierge.

**James :** _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Je regardai James bizarrement… Mais pourquoi il disait ça ? Je vis alors sur le parchemin, un message apparaître : _Messieurs Lunard, Queudever, Patmol et Cornedrue vous présente la carte du Maraudeur._ Une carte apparut avec des petits pas un peu partout accompagnés des noms de différentes personnes.

**Lily :** James ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est vous qui l'avait fait ?

**James :** Oui. Tous les quatre. C'est la carte de Poudlard. Elle indique tous les passages secrets ainsi que l'endroit où sont toutes les personnes dans Poudlard. C'est un de nos plus grands chef d'œuvre !

**Lily :** Et tu es fière de toi ?

**James :** Ben pas mal quand même…

**Lily :** Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me trouvais facilement pour me faire tes déclarations…

**James :** C'est vrai qu'elle m'a pas mal servi à cette époque car tu courais vraiment dans tous les sens ! Connaître les passages secrets ça peut aussi servir…

**Lily :** Je vois…

**James :** Avec cette carte et la cape… On devrait pas être trop embêté…

On sortit alors de la salle commune pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivés, la carte indiquait qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. On se dirigea alors vers la dalle. James enleva la cape de dessus nos têtes. Je me penchais alors sur la dalle. Elle portait juste le même dessin que sur mon dos. Je regardai alors James.

**James :** Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là s'il y a un problème.

Je me reconcentrai alors sur la dalle. Je la touchai du bout des doigts mais rien ne se passa. J'appuyai ma main dessus mais toujours rien. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint.

**Lily :** Et s'il s'agissait de l'entrée d'un passage secret… Il y a quelque chose sur ta carte ?

**James :** Euh… non. Mais en même temps, si le passage est protégé par un très grand maléfice… la carte n'est peut-être pas assez puissante pour le repérer…

Je réfléchis quelques secondes lorsque quelque chose me revint.

**Lily :** Et si elle m'avait donné la clé depuis le début ? Donne-moi le livre s'il te plait.

Je feuilletai un moment les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la première chose qui était apparue sur le livre : le dessin que j'ai dans le dos avec écrit en dessous : _Exsecratio_.

**Lily :** Mais oui ! C'est pourtant évident ! Elle m'avait donné le mot de passe depuis le début !

**James :** Euh… Tu peux t'expliquer s'il te plait…

**Lily :** Attend, tu va voir. _Exsecratio_ !

La dalle s'enfonça alors dans le sol pour ensuite pivoter sur le côté. Je regardai alors dans le trou et vis une chaîne avec un pendentif. Je le sortis et le montrai à James.

**James (septique) :** Un pendentif ?

**Lily :** Pas n'importe quel pendentif ! Je pense qu'il appartenait à Lily. A mon avis, ça doit être une clé…

**James :** Comment tu peux le savoir ?

**Lily :** Simple logique… Leur jeu, ils ont bien dû le faire quelque part dans Poudlard à l'abri des regards indiscrets… A mon avis, l'entrée n'est pas loin de nous et ce pendentif en est la clé pour l'ouvrir…

**James : **Mais comment trouver cette porte…

**Lily :** Pour la bibliothèque et pour la dalle, Lily m'en a montré le chemin… Je pense que cette fois-ci encore elle m'aidera… Le problème c'est qu'elle me donne des indices dans un ordre précis et à des moments clés…

**James :** Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors…

**Lily :** J'ai bien peur que oui… A mon avis, elle me fait faire le même chemin qu'elle avait fait à son époque… Je pense que le jeu a débuté bien plus tôt qu'on ne le pensait… Et si ça avait commencé entre les deux garçons et que Lily les avait rejoint plus tard… Elle aurait appris que les deux se défiaient dans un jeu seulement elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse mal. Elle aurait alors dû trouver l'entrée avant de commencer à son tour le jeu…

**James :** ça peut être une hypothèse… Mais ils étaient alors trois à faire ce jeu…

**Lily :** Tout comme aujourd'hui… Si nous regardons bien, toi aussi tu es impliqué James… Cédric, toi et moi… Nous sommes en train de reproduire la même chose qui s'est passé à une différence près. Tu n'es pas actuellement dans le jeu contrairement à celui qu'aimait Lily…

**James :** Cédric serait alors en train de nous confondre avec ses amis du passé ?

**Lily :** Et pourquoi pas… En faisant en sorte que ce jeu refasse surface tous les 66 ans, il a condamné non seulement Lily à errer pour l'éternité mais lui-même par la même occasion !

**James :** Tu voudrais dire qu'il est actuellement dans ce jeu ?

**Lily :** Et qu'il en contrôle tous les aspects. Et notre seul moyen de l'atteindre c'est de contrer tous ses pièges. Parce qu'à mon avis, il ne nous laissera pas l'approcher si facilement…

**James :** Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne… Si Lily a mis tant de temps à trouver l'entrée à partir du moment où le jeu a commencé…

**Lily : **ça veut dire qu'ils sont restés là-dedans pendant des mois…

**James :** Mais ce n'est pas possible…

**Lily :** Sauf si le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil dans le jeu… Mais ça ne me rassure pas plus que ça car si nous rentrons dans ce jeu, nous serons absent pendant longtemps dans le monde réel… Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir prévenir Dumbledore… Mais ce qui me fait encore plus peur c'est que si les jours s'écoulent en heures dans le jeu, ils ne nous restent plus beaucoup de temps avant que je sois condamnée.


	11. Entre illusion et réalité…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je peux vous dire que j'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce chapitre ! Je m'en préoccupais déjà que je vous postais le chapitre 6 alors c'est pour dire ! Le problème était comment présenter un truc comme ça en gardant la forme du journal intime… Pendant quelques instants, j'ai pensé à changer de forme… Mais j'ai finalement trouvé un compromis… Je serais alors obliger de pas écrire certains jours… Enfin vous allez comprendre… J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop embrouillant… En tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit clair…

Bonne lecture !

**° Chapitre 10 °**

**Entre illusion et réalité…**

Dimanche 16 Janvier :

James et moi sommes allés voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui parler de notre hypothèse sur la malédiction. Il pense que cela serait fort probable et que si c'était le cas, le temps était compté. Il nous a dis que la malédiction s'arrêtait souvent fin février. Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste 44 jours avec aujourd'hui… Mais combien d'heures une fois dans ce jeu ? Le professeur a tenu alors à nous prévenir des dangers que nous risquons d'encourir et qu'il y a déjà eu un mort… Mais on était décidé ! Il nous souhaita alors bonne chance et préviendra les professeurs de notre absence. Avec un clin d'œil, il nous donna rendez-vous à la fin février.

James et moi décidions de prévenir nos amis de notre absence. Ainsi, on choisi de ne partir que demain pour trouver cette maudite porte et d'y entrer. Le temps de préparer d'éventuelles affaires que nous aurions besoin et de passer un peu de temps avec nos amis car on savait très bien tous deux que si nous échouons, nous en reviendrons pas vivant…

Lundi 17 Janvier :

J'attendais James dans la salle commune. Il était 4h du matin. J'avais pris ma baguette, mes gants et mis tout ce qui fallait pour ne pas risquer que nos peaux à James et à moi se touchent. Je ne sais pas si la malédiction fera toujours effet dans ce jeu donc vaut mieux prévenir que guérir… J'avais un petit sac à d'eau avec quelques provisions car je ne savais même pas comment le temps défilait à l'intérieur. Je vis alors James arrivait avec sa baguette à la main, ainsi que sa cape et un sac…

**Lily :** Je vois qu'on a pensé à la même chose pour les provisions…

**James (souriant) :** Ouais…

**Lily :** On y va ?

**James :** Ok.

On prit alors la direction de la bibliothèque main dans la main. Une fois arrivés, je sortis le pendentif. On ne devait pas être loin… James examinait les livres qui se trouvaient pas loin de la table. De mon côté, je regardais les murs. C'est alors que je sentis une bouffée d'air frais. Je me retournai mais il n'y avait que James et moi. Je m'approchai alors d'une étagère quand le médaillon se mit à briller.

**Lily :** Tiens… C'est bizarre…

Plus je me reculai et plus le médaillon retrouvait son éclat naturel. Je me rapprochai alors de cette étagère et il se remit à briller de plus belle.

**Lily :** James ! L'entrée doit être pas loin de cette étagère !

Il examina alors de plus près l'étagère.

**James :** Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc… Regarde…

Je m'approchai et découvris sur le côté de l'étagère, à notre hauteur, la marque du pendentif gravée dans le bois. Instinctivement, j'enfonça le pendentif dedans et on entendit quelque chose s'enclencher. D'un seul coup, tout ce qui était autour de nous s'effaça et nous tombions dans un trou noir…

Mardi 18 Janvier :

Je me réveillai tout doucement. J'étais sur un sol dur et froid. Je me relevai peu à peu. Je n'avais jamais vu des décors aussi froids. Les murs étaient fait de pierres noirs tandis que le sol n'était que du carrelage noir. Des torches illuminaient les environs. Je sortis ma baguette instinctivement. Mais où était James ? Il n'était pas là. Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans une petite salle avec un long couloir devant moi. Quelqu'un apparut alors d'un seul coup devant moi.

**Lily :** Cédric ?

**Cédric :** Lui-même. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Lily. Mais tu n'aurais jamais du rentrer dans ce jeu… Ceci ne regarde que James et moi…

**Lily :** James ?

**Cédric :** Oui James… Ton nouveau petit ami…

**Lily :** Où es-ce qu'il est ?

**Cédric :** Lily… Lily… Il est dans le jeu tout comme toi. Il avance pas à pas… Mais tu peux communiquer avec lui par le bracelet que je vous ai attaché au poignet… Il indique aussi le temps qu'il vous reste… La dernière fois, Léo, ton ancien petit ami avait une longueur d'avance mais pour rétablir ce déséquilibre, j'ai rajouté au bracelet ce moyen de communication… Tu peux me dire merci… Je n'étais pas obligé…

**Lily :** Merci…

**Cédric :** Maintenant à vous de jouer… Mais je vous préviens d'avance, vous n'avez aucune chance de m'attraper… Même si vous arrivez à vous retrouver dans ce maudit labyrinthe…

Il disparut alors. La première chose que je regardai, c'est le bracelet. Il était tout noir. Il y avait alors deux marques rouges dessus. J'appuyai sur l'un deux et des petits chiffres flottant dans l'air apparurent. Ils indiquaient le temps qu'il me restait : _39h15_. J'avais même droit aux secondes… Le temps s'écoulait peu à peu. J'appuyai alors sur le même bouton pour faire disparaître ce compte à rebours. J'enclenchai l'autre. James apparut alors devant moi.

**James :** Lily ?

**Lily :** oui !

**James :** Mais tu…

**Lily :** Ce que tu vois n'est que mon image… Tu as vu Cédric ?

**James :** Non.

**Lily :** Moi, il m'a contacté à mon avis de la même façon que je le fais avec toi. Ecoute. Le bracelet noir que tu as sur toi. Il est très important ! Le bouton de gauche te donne le temps qu'il nous reste et l'autre te permet de communiquer avec moi ! Il faut absolument qu'on se retrouve car divisé nous perdons toutes nos forces…

**James :** Lily… Tu connais la formule de pointe au nord ?

**Lily :** Oui… Mais pourquoi ?

**James :** Si tu l'utilises et moi aussi, nous arriverons plus facilement à nous retrouver… En attendant il faut que tu fasses très attention !

**Lily :** Oui. Il y a aussi autre chose. Ce que je pensais est vrai. Si je ne me trompe pas, nous avons une heure pour chaque jour… là, le jour va pas tarder à finir…

**James :** D'accord, il faut alors qu'on avance. Tu n'hésites pas à me recontacter si tu as besoin…

**Lily :** Promis ! James…

**James :** Oui ?

**Lily :** Je t'aime…

**James :** Moi aussi mon ange ! Je te promet qu'on s'en sortira !

Je coupai alors la communication. Un long couloir se dressait devant moi. Je commença alors à le prendre…

Vendredi 21 Janvier :

Ça faisait un bon moment que je longeais tous ces couloirs sinistres sans rien rencontrer… Je gardais pourtant fermement ma baguette à la main. Je préférais être prête à toutes éventuelles attaques… Je regardai alors l'heure : _36h46_. Le temps avance beaucoup trop vite et je n'ai encore rien vu ! Même pas une intersection ! Je continue à marcher lorsque j'entre dans une salle qui me propose alors deux chemins différents. Il était temps ! Tiens… Il fait vraiment chaud… Je vis alors le professeur Slughorn débarquait d'un des chemins.

**Professeur Slughorn :** Je suis vraiment désolée mademoiselle mais vous avez eu seulement un Effort Exceptionnel à votre dernière potion…

**Lily :** Professeur ? mais qu'es-ce que…

**Professeur Slughorn :** Je suis navrée que votre Potion ait si mal tourné… Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas une si bonne élève que ça… Je sais même pas si vous pourrez faire vos études pour la médicomagie après Poudlard…

**Lily :** Mais je n'ai jamais raté une potion !

**Professeur Slughorn :** J'ai essayé de vous monter votre note mais vous avez totalement échoué votre Aspic en Potion… C'était lamentable…

**Lily :** Lamentable ?

**Professeur Slughorn :** Même dégradant ! Vous devriez avouer que toutes ces années vous n'avez fait que copier Monsieur Rogue…

**Lily :** Quoi ! Mais jamais de la vie !

**Professeur Slughorn :** Dire que je me suis laisser aveugler par une élève copieuse tricheuse et menteuse en plus ! Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé auparavant… Je ne peux que faire en sorte que vous n'aviez jamais exister ! Cela vaut mieux pour mon avenir professionnel.

Il commençait alors à s'en aller, me laissant totalement dans la confusion. Une sonnerie me ramena alors à la réalité. Je regardai le bracelet et appuyai sur le bouton qui clignotait. James apparut devant moi.

**James :** Lily ! Il faut que je te prévienne d'urgence !

**Lily (sous le choc de ce que venait de dire son prof) :** Oui…

**James :** Il ne faut surtout pas que tu crois ce que ces personnes disent !

**Lily :** Mais et le professeur Slughorn…

**James :** Ce ne sont que des illusions faites pour te déstabiliser ! J'ai mis un temps avant de le comprendre mais ça vient juste de me sauter à la figure ! Je ne sais pas trop encore comment ça marche… Mais je te demande de faire très attention…

Je vis alors du sang couler de son bras.

**Lily :** Mais James ! Tu saignes !

**James :** C'est de ça que je voulais te prévenir… Ce sont peut-être des illusions mais elles sont temporairement réelles. Elles peuvent te toucher ou même te blesser alors fait très attention…

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi tu saignes ?

**James :** Je viens de passer ma troisième illusion. Disons que j'ai du tuer un dragon…

**Lily :** Un dragon !

**James :** Euh… oui… Mais ça va, je l'ai eu !

**Lily :** Avec un bras en sang !

**James :** Lily… Je ne sais pas encore d'où viennent ces illusions et ni pourquoi elles sont là mais fais très attention ! Pour l'instant, il faut continuer. Il nous reste plus que 36h15… Je te recontacte si j'ai du nouveau. Je t'aime.

Il coupa alors la communication. Alors c'était des illusions. Elles sont pourtant si réelles ! J'ai intérêt à me méfier ! Si James s'est battu contre un dragon, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi je risque d'avoir à faire ! J'utilisai alors le sortilège que James m'avait conseillé.

**Lily :** _Pointe au nord._

Ma baguette m'indiqua le chemin de droite. Je le pris aussitôt et continuai mon chemin sans traîner.

Dimanche 23 Janvier : 

Le bracelet indique : _34h38._ J'entre dans une nouvelle pièce qui cette fois-ci me laisse le choix entre trois couloirs. Encore cette chaleur étouffante… Je vois alors un téléviseur au milieu de la pièce. Je m'approchai doucement. Mais qu'es-ce que faisait cette télé ici ! C'est un objet moldu à l'origine !

**Suzanne Evans:** Le courrier est arrivé !

**Lily :** Maman ?

**Suzanne :** Ah Lily ! Il y a une lettre pour toi !

Elle me donne la lettre. Je la reconnu tout de suite. C'était la lettre de Poudlard que j'avais reçu pendant les vacances d'été. Mais je reconnais cette scène. C'est à ce moment que mes parents ont découvert l'existence du monde des sorciers et que ma sœur a commencé à me haïr…

**Suzanne :** Alors ? Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

**Lily :** Non.

**Pétunia :** allons petite sœur ! Tu vas bien l'ouvrir ! De toute façon, on sait que tu ne résisteras pas longtemps avant d'avoir envi de savoir de quoi il s'agit…

**Lily :** Non je ne l'ouvrirais pas.

Le jour où je l'ai reçu, je l'avais ouverte devant tout le monde. Mes parents ont d'abord pris ça pour une farce mais en bas, le professeur Dumbledore avait bien indiqué qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une plaisanterie. Mes parents avaient bien pris la chose et comprenaient un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi il se passait des choses bizarres quand j'étais dans les parages. Mais ma sœur rigola. Elle disait que c'était de la pure bêtise et peu à peu elle s'éloigna de moi… Je n'avais pas envi de revivre ça. Je déchira la lettre sous les yeux de ma famille.

**Suzanne :** Mais Lily… Pourquoi tu déchires cette lettre… Il s'agissait peut-être de quelque chose d'important…

**Lily :** Non. Je sais déjà ce que c'était ! Je n'avais pas envi de l'ouvrir.

**Pétunia : **Et regardez ! La même lettre vient d'apparaître sur la table de la cuisine. Tu veux peut-être pas la lire Lily mais moi je suis bien curieuse de savoir…

**Lily : **Pétunia ! Non !

**Pétunia :** Trop tard !

Elle lut la lettre et son visage s'assombrit.

**Pétunia :** Je rêve ! Alors ça explique tout c'est truc bizarre…

Elle leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Elle me regardait avec mépris.

**Pétunia :** Tu n'es en fait qu'un monstre ! J'aurais du m'en douter mais j'étais aveuglée par l'amour… Il est hors de question que tu m'approches ! Tu pus le monstre !

**Suzanne :** Pétunia !

**Pétunia :** Maman ! C'est une sorcière ! Cette lettre est une inscription pour suivre des cours de magie ! C'est un monstre ! Elle est nuisible à la famille ! Il faut la brûler sur un bûcher comme toutes ses congénères !

**Lily :** Non !

Je tombai à genoux et me bouchai les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Quand je relevai la tête, il n'y avait plus rien. Ma mère et ma sœur avaient disparu. Même le téléviseur n'était plus là. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Même si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, ces paroles… c'est exactement ce que pensait Pétunia de moi. Je restai un moment assise par terre les larmes aux yeux. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains en me disant que ce n'était qu'une illusion… ça avait l'air pourtant si réel ! Je pris ma baguette et utilisai le sortilège de Pointe au Nord. Ma baguette indiqua le chemin du milieu. Je me levai avec peine et essayai de mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer pour mieux se reconcentrer sur la mission. Le temps était trop court pour que je prenne la peine de me lamenter sur mon sort…

Mercredi 26 Janvier : 

J'avais croisé plusieurs intersections mais à part cela, je ne trouvai rien. Aucun illusion fit son apparition… Je continuai mon chemin un moment en me demandant ce qui était arrivé à James depuis. Je décidai de le contacter… Mais rien. Il ne répondait pas. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je ressayais une deuxième fois mais pas de réponse. Soit il était en pleine illusion… soit il… Non Lily ! Pas James ! Il est sûrement en train de vivre une de ces illusions… Je continue alors tout en utilisant le sort pour retrouver le Nord. Je regardai alors le temps qu'il nous restait : _31h26_. ça va bientôt faire 10 jours qu'on est partit et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait que quelques heures tout comme l'indique ce bracelet. J'ouvris mon sac pour boire un peu lorsque mon bracelet clignotait. J'appuyai aussitôt sur le bouton.

**Lily :** James ! J'ai eu peur ! J'arrivais pas à te joindre !

**James :** Je sais, j'ai vu mon bracelet clignoter.

**Lily :** Tu vas bien ?

**James :** ça peut aller si on compte tout ce que j'ai traversé pour l'instant… J'espère au moins que tu ne vis pas la même chose que moi…

**Lily :** James… Je viens de comprendre un truc. Ces illusions se nourrissent de nos plus grandes peurs ainsi que des moments dans la vie que nous essayons d'oublier…

**James :** ça pourrait tenir la route…

**Lily : **Mais ton dragon, il sortait d'où ?

**James :** On va dire que j'ai revécu mon cauchemar…

**Lily :** Comment ça ?

**James :** Un dragon allait brûlé ma mère. Je venais alors la sauver en me battant contre lui. Je faisais souvent ce cauchemar quand j'étais petit… Mais je préférais peut-être celui-là à toi en colère…

**Lily :** Quoi !

**James :** Ben tu avais les yeux rouges et tu essayais de m'étrangler par une force invisible… Tu faisais vraiment peur !

**Lily :** Mais comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir…

**James :** Si je te le disais… tu m'en voudrais beaucoup…

**Lily :** Dis toujours !

**James :** Avec ma baguette, je t'ai expulsé à plusieurs mètre. Je t'ai ensuite neutraliser en te pétrifiant… Mais si j'ai fait ça c'est que je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi… Lily… C'est en ne confondant pas ces illusions avec la réalité que nous pouvons nous en sortir… C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à maintenant et ça a marché. Il faut que tu mettes tes émotions de côté pour pouvoir les affronter ! Si tu commences à douter, c'est fichu…

**Lily :** Facile à dire ! La dernière était limite !

**James :** Et ça sera de plus en plus dure ! Elles se servent de tes peurs les plus secrètes. Si jamais dans une illusion, je veux te tuer… N'hésite pas à le faire en première ! Ce n'est pas moi mais une illusion… Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie en croyant que c'est moi…

**Lily :** Et si c'était toi ?

**James :** Tu sauras faire la différence car les illusions ne sont qu'une copie de la réalité… Elles ont donc aussi leur défaut ! Une fois que tu as trouvé leur faille, il est facile de les faire disparaître… Bon, il faut continuer… A mon avis, on doit plus être très loin l'un de l'autre… Tiens bon.

**Lily :** Je te le promet.

Ainsi la communication se coupa. Je repartis alors sur mon chemin tout en croisant les doigts. J'espère que je n'étais plus très loin de lui…

Vendredi 28 Janvier :

Je marchais depuis un bon moment quand je sentis une vague de chaleur. J'entrai dans une petite salle. On dirait une salle de bain… Je m'approchai d'un miroir lorsque je tomba sur… un test de grossesse ! Mais… il est positif… Je sentis alors quelqu'un dans mon dos me prendre dans ses bras. Je cachai instinctivement ce test et regardai de qui il s'agissait dans le miroir. James ? Il avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de plus… Son visage avait mûri et il était encore plus canon… Sa tignasse était aussi ébouriffée… Pas de doute… C'était bien lui… Je me retournai et lui sourit.

**James :** ça va mieux Lily ?

**Lily :** Comment ça ?

**James :** Ben ça fait une semaine que je te vois te précipiter pour aller vomir aux toilettes… Tu as été voir le médicomage ?

**Lily :** Euh… non.

Valait mieux jouer le jeu même si je ne savais pas où cela allait m'amener… Il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublis qu'il s'agit d'une illusion…

**James :** Il va vraiment falloir que tu y ailles… Je m'inquiète tu sais…

**Lily :** Je suis désolée…

**James :** Lily… Tu caches quoi dans ton dos…

**Lily :** Euh… rien.

**James :** Si. Tu me cache quelque chose… Si c'est grave, je préfère que tu m'en parles maintenant…

**Lily :** Et bien… je… enfin… tu… et… nous…

Rah ! J'avais jamais imaginé que ce serait si dur à dire même devant une illusion ! En même temps je n'étais pas préparé à ça ! Bon… Je crois que c'est mieux de lui montrer le test… Je le sors alors de mon dos et lui met devant le nez… Il regarde bien attentivement et son visage s'assombrit.

**James :** Tu… tu es enceinte ?

**Lily :** Oui…

**James :** Mais tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas ! Tu… tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt !

**Lily :** Je viens de l'apprendre !

**James :** Mais… mais tu envisages de le garder ?

**Lily :** Mais c'est tout de même une partie de nous…

**James :** Lily. Je t'aime mais je ne pourrais jamais assumer ça. Et si je venais à mourir demain ! Tu as pensé au conséquence !

**Lily :** Je te signale qu'on a été deux à le faire !

**James :** Je sais… Mais nous ne pouvons pas le garder. Nous avons même pas fini nos études !

**Lily :** Et alors ! Nous pouvons très bien l'élever pendant !

**James :** Oh non Lily ! Et je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu… tu…

**Lily :** Que je quoi ! Que j'avorte ! Tu veux que j'avorte ! Que je tue une partie de toi et de moi ! Je refuse !

**James :** Tu seras bien obligée…

**Lily :** Parce que tu comptes m'y forcer !

**James :** Et pourquoi pas ?

**Lily :** Tu es un monstre !

**James :** C'est nécessaire Lily…

**Lily :** Je te hais ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Je te hais Potter !

Tout s'effaça, me laissant seul au milieu de la petite. J'étais hors de moi ! Comment il avait pu oser dire ça ! Et si le vrai James aurait aussi réagit comme ça ? Non. Ça ne ressemblait pas à James de faire ça… Mais en même temps, on n'en avait jamais parlé… Et puis ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on était ensemble… En plus on avait encore rien fait… ça me tracasse tout de même… Aurait-il vraiment voulu que je tue notre enfant même si on avait les moyens de l'assumer… J'espère de tout mon cœur que le vrai James n'est pas comme ça…

Lundi 31 Janvier :

Je marchais quand je rentrai dans une salle avec une seule autre issue. Je vis alors James qui me tournais le dos. C'est bien lui ou encore une illusion ?

**Lily :** James ?

Il se retourne et me sourit. Il s'approche alors de moi.

**Lily :** Non ! Reste où tu es !

**James :** Mais Lily ? C'est moi !

**Lily :** Comment je pourrais le savoir ? La dernière fois aussi c'était toi !

**James :** Tiens regarde… J'ai un bracelet !

**Lily :** ça ne prouve rien ! James… Je suis enceinte de toi !

**James :** Quoi ? Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas possible ! On n'a jamais rien fait ensemble… On ne peut déjà pas s'embrasser alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça…

**Lily :** Et si je l'avais été ? Tu aurais fait quoi ?

J'avais été déstabilisé par la dernière illusion. Elle m'avait tellement marqué qu'il fallait que je sache ce qu'aurai fait le vrai James…

**James :** Mais Lily… Puisque je te répète que c'est pas possible…

**Lily :** Potter ! Je veux que tu répondes à ma question ! Si jamais j'avais été enceinte cette année, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu m'aurais fait avorter !

**James :** Non ! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !

**Lily :** Et pourquoi ?

**James :** Parce que même si on est deux à l'avoir fait, c'est toi qui porte cet enfant. Peu importe ton choix, je t'aurais suivi. Si tu aurais voulu le garder… On aurait trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. Je serais toujours là pour toi Lily… Et puis même si c'était un peu tôt, j'aurais été heureux d'être le père de ton enfant.

**Lily :** Oh James je suis désolée !

Je me jetai alors dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi…

**James :** Je ne t'en veux pas… Ces illusions sont faites pour nous déstabiliser, pour nous rendre moi sûr de nous ou encore à nous remettre en question… C'est une façon cruelle de nous mettre à l'épreuve…

**Lily :** Mais toi tu n'as jamais douté…

**James :** Oh si Lily… plus d'une fois… Mais j'ai essayé de mettre ça de côté et de me dire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar de plus et qu'il faut l'oublier…

Il m'amena alors devant le mur.

**James :** Regarde… Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de la première épreuve. Enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit car je n'arrive pas à lire ces écritures…

**Lily :** Attend… Je vais le faire… c'est du latin… Alors ça dit :

_Ici s'achève la première épreuve._

_Une autre t'attend derrière ce mur._

_Trouve simplement l'armure_

_Qui découle du plus beau fleuve_

_Q'un homme puisse posséder_

_Pour l'éternité._

Le mur pivota alors. Nous en profitions pour passer de l'autre côté. Nous arrivions dans une immense forêt. Le mur se referma derrière nous. Je regardai James.

**James :** Nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver l'armure…


	12. Prend ma vie pour sauver la sienne

**Note de l'auteur :** Ouf ! J'ai enfin réussit à le finir ! Lol Il m'a prit pas mal de temps vu que j'ai fait pas mal de correction ce week-end mais le voilà ! Bon. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

Par contre, je suis désolée mais le chapitre 12 n'arrivera que dans deux semaines car je ne pourrais pas me connecter avant... Je suis vraiment désolée de ce contre-temps mais il faut aussi que je révise mon Bac. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'en oublie cette fic ! Comme certain l'on remarquait... c'est un peu mon bébé et j'y tiens beaucoup donc pas d'inquiétude !

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**° Chapitre 11 °**

**Prend ma vie pour sauver la sienne**

Mardi 1er Février :

On marchait depuis un bon moment dans la forêt. James était persuadé que cette armure se trouvait à quelque part, pas loin d'une source d'eau... De mon côté, je doutais un peu... C'était bien trop facile. Il faisait très chaud. Cette atmosphère était pesante. J'enleva mon pull. Je me retrouva en t-shirt. Je pris soin de garder quand même mes gants. En me voyant faire James sourit :

**James : **Tu crois que c'est le moment de nous faire un strip-tease...

**Lily (s'approchant très près de lui) :** Tu aimerais bien...

On entendit alors du bruit... comme une chute... Sans attendre, James prit mon bras nu. Il réalisa après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna précipitemment vers moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une douleur déchire mon dos mais... rien.

**James (s'inquiétant) :** ça va ?

**Lily :** Euh... oui. Je ne sens rien...

**James :** Mais... comment ?

**Lily :** Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est louche tout ça... Il vaut mieux continuer si on veut savoir pourquoi...

On suivit alors le bruit de chute qui nous conduisit vite à une cascade... d'or ?! L'eau était tout dorée !!! La chute donnait à un fleuve.

**James :** On l'a trouvé Lily ! Le commencement du plus veau fleuve qu'un homme puisse posséder !!! Il est là !

On vit alors une armure en or également, sortir de l'eau dorée.

**James :** L'armure ! Tout y est ! On peut la réccupérer si on se sert de notre baguette.

**Lily :** C'est bien trop facile...

**James :** ça me semble logique moi... Regarde ! Le fleuve... l'armure... tout est là !

**Lily :** Oui mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

**James :** Lily... Regarde le fleuve. Il est en or ! C'est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse voir...

**Lily :** Je ne suis pas sûre...

**James (sortant sa baguette) :** Ben on n'a qu'à prendre l'armure et on verra après...

**Lily :** Mais oui... ça paraît évident... Pourquoi on ne l'a pas compris dès le début... James ? C'est quoi la chose la plus importante pour toi ?

**James :** Toi ! Mais si on ne...

**Lily :** Et si c'était moi la clé...

**James :** Comment ça ?

**Lily :** Ben et si le plus beau fleuve qu'un homme puisse posséder était l'amour... Les inscriptions disaient « pour l'éternité ». tu crois qu'un homme pourrait posséder ce fleuve à jamais ? Ce n'est qu'une illusion !

**James :** Une illusion ? Ça m'a l'air pourtant bien réel !

**Lily :** Justement ! Je savais bien que c'était trop facile et que ça cachait quelque chose... Le fait que tu me touche sans que j'en souffre m'a ouvert les yeux. Cette malédiction ne tourne pas autour du pouvoir mais de l'amour et de tous les sentiments qu'y en découlent !

**James (septique) :** Et le dragon que j'ai affronté tout à l'heure... Tu crois qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour moi ?!

**Lily :** James ! Ce n'était encore qu'une illusion pour te mettre à l'épreuve. C'est toi-même qui l'a dit ! Cette illusion testait ta peur... Or la peur est une des conséquences que peut apporter l'amour. Depuis le début on croit qu'il suffit de se battre or qu'il suffit simplement de s'aimer.

**James :** Le pouvoir de l'amour...

**Lily :** Oui ! Avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive, tu en sors toujours le plus fort.

**James :** Et l'armure ?

**Lily :** Tu crois en moi ?

**James :** Oui !

**Lily :** M'aimes-tu réellement ?

**James :** Au point d'en mourir pour toi si ça devait te sauver toi. Je serais près à donner ma vie pour que tu vives !

**Lily :** Alors on n'a pas besoin de cette armure. Seul notre amour peut nous sauver et pas ce tas de ferraille en or...

**Cédric (apparaissant) :** Je vois que tu as réussi Lily... La dernière fois tu étais arrivée trop tard... Mon meilleur ami avais pris cette armure empoisonné. Aveuglé par le pouvoir et le combat... Il en oublia son amour pour toi et le voilà qu'il veut faire la même erreur... La dernière fois ça lui a coûté la vie. Mais vous ne croyez pas que je vous laisserais vous en tirer comme ça...

**Lily :** James. Embrasse-moi !

**James :** Quoi ?! Tu trouves que c'est le moment !

**Cédric :** Vous ne sortirez pas vivant de là !

**Lily :** C'est notre seul moyen de s'en sortir !

**Cédric :** Mais je peux vous épargner si Lily accepte de venir avec moi...

**Lily :** Jamais !

Je tira James vers moi sans prévenir. Il me prit dans ses bras comme s'il avait compris ce que je voulais. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa sensuellement.

**Cédric :** Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Je rendis lui rendit son baiser le plus sincèrement possible. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort. La voix de Cédric s'éloignait peu à peu. On continua sans relacher toute cette énergie dans notre baiser. Peu à peu la forêt disparaissait. J'avais la tête qui tournait de plus en plus. Je perdais le contrôle de mon corps... J'essayais de rester consciente mais j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Je ne voulais pas lâcher mais je me sentais partir... Je sentis alors mon corps tomber tout doucement...

Mercredi 2 Février :

J'entendais une voix lointaine essayait de me parler. Mais c'est le Professeur Dumbledore...

**Dumbledore :** Chère Lily... Tu as fait tellement d'effort... Je te remercie... Tu as réussi mais à quel prix...

Sa voix commençait alors à s'éloigner. Mais... Où suis-je ? Tout autour de moi n'est que noir... Seule une grille me barre le passage pour me retrouver à l'extérieur. De l'autre côté se trouve une cour. Il faisait nuit. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Jeudi 3 Février :

Tout ce noir m'oppresse... J'entends des voix au loin mais il n'y a personne. Je veux sortir de là ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

**Lily (faiblement) :** James...

J'entends une voix qui s'approche.

**Rémus :** Lily... Tu m'entends ? Lily...

Oui je t'entends ! Mais où es-tu ? Rémus libère-moi ! Je suis derrière cette grille !

**Mary-Lee :** Je crois que tu as du mal entendre Rémus... Ils sont coincés...

Mary-Lee ? Mais non ! Je suis là ! Dans cette cage !!!

**Rémus :** Tu dois peut-être avoir raison...

Non ! Rémus ! La voix s'éloigne... Non ! Ne t'en va pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi êtes-vous loin...

Vendredi4 Février :

De toute façon personne ne m'entend... Je me suis finalement installer au fond de la cellule... Je epnse à James... Est-il dans la même situation que moi ?

**Mme Pomfresh :** Je ne veux pas perdre espoir professeur mais il y a très peu de chance... Il faudrait les emmener à St Mangouste...

**Dumbledore :** Non. Ils ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux... Mais je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront. Je peux leur faire confiance là-dessus. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de les aider...

**Mme Pomfresh :** Mais comment ?

**Dumbledore :** Par leur amour...

Notre amour ? Mais je suis enfermée dans une cage faite de murs ! Il fait noir... Je ne vois personne... Mais le pire c'est de ne pas savoir où est James... Oh James... Tu me manques... Je suis si triste... Sans toi... C'est sans aucun espoir.

Samedi 5 Février :

Je suis lasse... Toute cette noirceur... Je suis triste et fatiguée... Comment sortir de là ? Je n'ai même pas ma baguette avec moi... Comment sortir de cet endroit sans ma baguette... Je n'ai aucune chance... C'est comme si j'était condamnée par avance... Pourquoi les personnes qui me retiennent, n'en finissent pas une bonne fois pour toute ? Oh James... Pardonne-moi de penser cela...

Dimanche 6 Février :

Combien de temps encore... C'est comme si je mourrait à petit feu... Mes joues sont trempés par mes larmes... Sans toi je perd le goût de vivre... Sans toi à quoi bon... Je souffre sans toi... Es-ce que ça vaut la peine de vivre dans cette cellule si ce n'est pour ne jamais plus te revoir... Je souffre... Mon coeur me fait si mal... Et si toi aussi tu étais dans la même situation que moi ? Oh James... Je ne veux pas que tu souffres autant que moi... Je préfère me sacrifier... Tu as tant fait pour moi. C'est de ma faute... Je n'aurais pas du t'entrainer dans cette histoire. Oui James. Tu disais que tu étais prêt à mourir pour moi... Mais je t'aime tellement fort que je refuse que tu meurts pour moi. Je préfère que tu vives même si pour cela je dois mourir...

Un des trois murs de ma cellule disparaît. Un long couloir tout noir apparaît alors devant moi. Une personne au visage si doux s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Ma décision est prise. Si je fais cela, c'est pour toi James... Je pleure mais je reste droite. Je ne t'aurais pas vu une dernière fois avant de donner ma vie maisje te garderais toujours dans mon coeur. Ne m'oublie pas...

**Sirius :** Madame ! Madame Pomefresh ! James vient de se réveillé !

Merci Sirius... Maintenant je sais qu'il est sain et sauf... Je peux partir en paix...

**Rémus :** Oh non ! On a un problème de ce côté ! Lily devient de plus en plus pâle et sa peau se refroidit !

**Mme Pomfresh :** Mr Potter ! Ne vous levez pas d'un seul coup comme ça ! Vous êtes inconscient ! Vous sortez d'un profond coma !

Je prends la mains de cette personne si douce. Mon corps se refroidit de plus en plus mais je n'ai pas peu.

**James :** Je refuse qu'elle se sacrifie pour moi ! J'y retourne !

**Sirius :** Quoi ?!

**Mme Pomfresh :** Monsieur Potter ! Vous aller vous allonger !

**Rémus (souriant) :** Trop tard...

J'entends une explosion au loin. Je me retourne. James avait littéraleùment pulvérisé la grille ! Non James ne vient pas. Il est trop tard. J'avance un peu plus vers cette si belle lumière blanche. Il court vers moi. Non tu ne peux. J'ai fait un choix pour que tu vives ! Je me retourne vers la personne qui m'accompagne. Elle me sourit. Mais qu'es-ce que cela signifit ? Je dois mourir.

**La mort :** Ton tour viendra Lily... Mais pas aujourd'hui... On se reverra prochainement...

Elle disparut alors peu à peu tout comme le chemin qui menait à cette lumière blanche.

**Lily : **Mais pourquoi ?

**James (souriant) :** Parce que l'amour est toujours vainqueur... C'est toi-même qui l'a dit...

Il me tendit sa main. Je la pris et il m'entraina hors de la cellule. L'air était d'un seul coup plus léger. Il me prit alors dans ses bras.

**James :** Je t'aime Lily...

Peu à peu tout s'éclaircit. Je fermai les yeux. Au moment où je les rouvris, J'étais alongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. James était debout au dessus de moi. Il me tenait les deux mains en souriant.

**James :** Tu comptais pas nous abandonner si vite quand même...

**Lily :** Je...

**James :** Tu m'as fait extrêment peur ! Je te voyais peu à peu souffrir... C'était horrible et je ne pouvais rien faire !

**Sirius :** Heureusement que James a réagi si vite ! Rémus t'as vu devenir livide !

**Rémus :** Je suis désolé... Je t'ai vu partir et je n'ai rien fait...

**Sirius (souriant) :** En même temps James ne t'en a pas laisser le temps ! Il s'est levé aussitôt après avoir ouvert les yeux et s'est jeté sur toi en prenant tes deux mains ! On l'a vu repartir dans le coma aussi sec ! Mais vous vous en êtes sorti !

**Dumbledore (arrivant) :** Grâce à l'amour... Quel pouvoir magnifique... C'est le plus glorieux et le puissant qu'on puisse posséder.

**Mme Pomfresh :** Professeur... Vous aviez raison... Mais je pense qu'il ont enocre besoin de repos...

**Sirius :** Du repos ?! Mais ça fait cinq jours qu'ils dorment !!!

**Mme Pomfresh :** Peut-être Mr Black mais du calme ne leur ferait pas de mal ! Allez ! Ouste !

Ainsi tout le monde s'en alla, sous les ordres de l'infirmière. James approcha un lit du mien. Il s'installa et prit ma main.

**James :** Je crois qu'on n'en aura plus besoin...

Il enleva mon gant et pour la première fois, on put se donner la main sans qu'il y ait un risque...

Lundi 7 Février :

Hier, Mme Pomefresh n'avait pas voulu nous laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de me répéter que j'avais frôlé la mort et que c'était normal qu'elle me surveille toute une journée pour voir si j'allais bien. C'était pareil pour James... Je crois qu'on lui a fait très peur... Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant au petit soin !

Aujourd'hui, on avait pu enfin sortir. On était tous les deux debout devant le tableau de la grosse dame main dans la main. On eut le droit à un chant de bienvenue avant qu'elle accèpte de nous laisser rentrer ! James essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas rire... C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi mais c'était gentil de sa part aussi... On réussit alors enfin à rentrer dans la salle commune. On eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la banderole avec écrit dessus : « Bon retour parmis nous » que tout le monde cria dans tous les sens : bienvenue ! On vit alors Sirius débarquer au milieu de la foule en sifflant et applaudissant. Rémus suivi de Peter arriva juste après.

**Rémus :** C'est bon tout le monde ! Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations ! **(à Sirius)** On avait dit petit !

**Sirius :** Mais c'est petit ! Sinon j'aurais convoqué tout le collège dans la grande salle !

**Rémus :** Encore heureux que tu ne l'ais pas fait ! James et Lily ont peut-être besoin de calme et de tranquilité après ce qu'ils ont vécu !

**Lily : **C'est vrai que Rémus n'a pas tort mais...

**James : **on est quand même heureux de cet acceuil si chaleureux.

**Lily (souriant) :** C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire mon coeur.

**Sirius :** Euh... Vous êtes flippant là...

**Lily :** Pourquoi ?

**Sirius :** On dirait un vieux couple qui devine les paroles de l'autre...

**James :** Mon chère Patmol... Quand je te raconterai tout ce qui s'est passé... Tu comprendras pourquoi Lily et moi sommes encore plus proche l'un de l'autre...

**Lily :** Patmol ? Mais... J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

**James :** Ah oui... On ne te l'a jamais dit... On a chacun des surnoms en fonction de notre animagus.

**Lily (souriant) :** C'est vrai ?

**Rémus :** Moi c'est Lunard.

**Peter : **Queudever...

**Sirius :** Patmol pour vous servir !

**James :** Et moi, mon amour, c'est Cornedrue.

**Rémus :** Mais on ne s'appelle comme ça qu'entre nous...

**Sirius :** Et maintenant que tu fais parti de la famille... Il va falloir t'en trouver un.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec insistance.

**Lily :** Euh... Vous plaisantez ?

**Peter :** Ben c'est pas une mauvaise idée...

**Sirius :** Hein Miss « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux »...

**Lily :** Comment ça ?

**Rémus :** Ben un coup « je l'aime ! », un coup « je le hais ! »et un coup « je l'aime ! »... ça te rappelle rien ?

**Lily :** Eh !

**Sirius :** Ou Miss Cruelle...

**Lily :** Mais...

**Sirius :** Après tout ce que tu lui a fais subir... Le pauvre James...

**Lily :** Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps...

**Sirius :** Qu'es-ce que tu veux... Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !

**Lily :** Je sens que je risque de le regretter...

**Sirius :** Oh... Evans... Vous me brisez le coeur... Je serais forcé de me venger...

**Lily (jouant la comédie) :** James ! Sirius me fait peur !

**James (démarrant au quart de tour) :** Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis là pour te protéger.

**Sirius :** Ah non ! Sir Potter est de retour ! Je ne puis le battre tellement sa puissance est sans égal !

**James (riant) :** C'est ça moque toi... Et d'abord, ce n'est pas Sir pour toi mais Maitre !

On éclata alors de rire. Oui, on était bien de retour. On avait réussit main dans la main. On était devenu bien plus fort et surtout bien plus proche. On n'a jamais cessé de s'aimer et maintenant je sais que notre amour est notre plus belle arme. C'est la leçon que j'ai retiré de toutes ces épreuves...

Mardi 8 Février :

On a raconté toutes les épreuves qu'on avait passé aux garçons. Ils avaient du mal à nous croire... Chaque épreuve était faite pour nous destabiliser et nous séparer. J'ai moi-même douté mais James a su me rassurer.

Nous allions devant notre salle de cour quand Rémus nous apprit quel jour on était...

**James et Lily (en même temps) :** 8 Février !!!

**Lily :** Mais nous sommes parti que le 17 Janvier !

**Sirius :** J'aime bien le « que » moi... Tu aurais préférais y rester encore un peu ?

**Lily :** Non mais ça fait qu'une vingtaine de jours qu'on est parti...

**James :** Oui mais si nous regardons bien... Pour y arriver nous avons choisi de partir toujours vers le nord... Si nous n'avions pas fait ça, on aurait peut-être mis plus de temps...

**Rémus :** C'est la meilleur solution pour circuler dans un labyrinthe...

**James :** Ouais... mais vu ce que j'avais traversé, ce Cédric ne m'avait pas mis dans un des chemins les plus faciles... J'ai eu le double d'épreuves de Lily !

**Rémus :** Ouais mais les tiennes étaient moins violentes... Je reconnais que la pire douleur est toujours la douleur morale... Que les tiennes étaient plus physique...

**James (rigolant) :** C'est sûr que voir Lily qui s'approche de toi et qui commence à déboutonner sa chemise tout en t'embrassant... C'est assez physique.

**Lily (abasourdie) :** T'as vraiment vécu ça ?!

**James :** Oh si ça peut te rassurer, ma chérie, tu as fini par essayer de me poignarder...

**Sirius (hilare) : **Je suis pas totalement sûr que ça le déplaisait...

**James :** Eh ! C'est pas vrai !

**Sirius :** C'est ça...

On rentra alors en cour. James ne nous a pas tout raconté sur les épreuves qu'il avait vécu et vu celle qu'il vient de dire... Je serais bien curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les autres...

Mercredi 9 Février :

Rémus nous a dit que notre prochain congé d'une semaine commencerait à partir de ce week-end et qu'il y aurait aussi une sortie. Ça tombe bien car je viens de réaliser que la St Valentin arrive !!! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir... C'est toujours le dilème quand les fêtes arrivent... La dernière fois j'avais eu une bonne idée mais je ne vais pas lui offrir sans arrêt des accessoires de Quidditch... Il va falloir que je me creuse les neurones...

Jeudi 10 Février :

Ce matin, je mis le collier en or que James m'avait offert à Noël. Je n'avais pas encore eu beaucoup d'occasion de le mettre... Je l'admirai alors dans la glace de la salle de bain lorsque Mary-Lee arriva.

**Mary-Lee :** Je sais que ta beauté est sans égale mais tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée devant ce miroir...

**Lily :** Ma beauté sans égale ?

**Mary-Lee :** C'est James qui n'arrêtait pas de le dire à longueur de journée avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble... Il devait nous le sortir au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour !

**Lily :** Et sinon pour Sirius ? Car ça fait un moment que je suis partie et...

**Mary-Lee :** Oh ne t'inquiète pas... Il doit être à sa 5ème pouffe depuis que je l'ai quitté...

**Lily :** 5ème !!!

**Mary-Lee :** Oui et d'ailleurs tu risques de la voir souvent... Cette fille lui colle à la peau !

**Lily :** Et toi ?

**Mary-Lee :** Je traine pas mal avec Alice puisqu'Emy est souvent avec Rémus qui est avec Sirius...

**Lily :** Mais ça va ?

**Mary-Lee :** Oui ! Et puis Franck, le petit ami d'Alice, est super sympa !

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit car je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle n'a pas l'air si bien... Du côté de Sirius... 5 filles en 5 semaines... ça fait un peu beaucoup... Je le soupçonne de ne pas se remettre de leur relation...

Vendredi 11 Février :

Comme Mary-Lee me l'avait dit, j'avais eu le droit à la connaissance de la nouvelle petite amie de Sirius. J'étais venue rejoindre les maraudeurs à table ce matin. Cette fille dépitait mot sur mot sans s'arrêter. Je vis bien que Sirius faisait semblant de l'écouter... En même temps je le comprenais... Je venais à peine de m'assoir à côté de James que j'en avais déjà marre. James posa sa main sur ma cuisse comme il le faisait avant... seulement à l'époque je prenais bien soin de mettre un collant... là j'avais un peu légèrement oublié... Sa main glissait alors sur ma peau. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre ce que disait Amélie (la petite amie actuelle de Sirius)... C'éait déjà pas facile en temps normal... Sirius nous regarda d'un seul coup bizarrement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir même s'il avait même pas calculé que la main de James se trouvait sur ma cuisse...

**Sirius (interrompant de bon coeur Amélie) :** Mais au fait vous deux... Vous êtes libérés de la malédiction...

ça, je l'avais bien compris avant qu'il fasse la remarque et James ne s'est pas gêné de me le rappeller en faisant glisser sa main de plus en plus sur ma cuisse. Il joue avec mes sens ou quoi ?! Je me mords les lèvres tout en esaayant de réondre à Sirius.

**Lily :** Oui.

C'est pas que la main de James me dérangeait... Bien au contraire je dois l'avouer mais comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à parler correctement !

**Sirius :** Vous pouvez alors vous toucher ?

Nous toucher ? Comme si s'était pas déjà fait... Malgré tout, James ne monte pas trop haut... Surment par respect pour moi... Mais c'est pas pour ça que ça ne me fait pas d'effet...

**Lily :** Euh... oui...

**Sirius :** Ben pourquoi vous ne vous embrassez pas ?!

Un grand boom survint de dessous la table. Surpris de ce que son ami venait de dire, il avait instinctivement relevé la main vers le haut en disant :

**James :** Quoi ?!

**Sirius :** Ben oui ! Maintenant que vous en avez l'occasion, vous ne le faites pas ! Depuis que vous êtes revenus, pas une fois je vous ai vu vous embrasser ! Même pas un piou ! On dirait deux amants trop coincés !

**James :** Eh ! Je suis pas coincé !

Et ça je peux le confirmer...

**Sirius :** Ben alors prouve-le !

**James :** Maintenant ?

**Sirius :** Oui maintenant ! James, il y a quelques mois, on t'aurait fait cette proposition, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion !!! Mais là...

**James :** Mais... Je...

**Sirius (le taquinant) :** Mais on ne veut surtout pas te brusquer... Tu risquerais de te braquer...

**James :** Mais je ne veux pas non plus aller trop vite pour Lily !

**Sirius :** Excuse-moi mais après avoir mis la main sur sa cuisse sous la table, je ne pense pas qu'un baiser soit trop rapide... Elle s'en mord les lèvres la pauvre...

Et zut ! Je savais bien que j'étais pas discrête...

**Lily :** Sirius n'a pas tord...

**Sirius (hurlant dans toute la salle) :** Et vous avez tous entendu ! Lily et James vont vous faire en direct leur plus beau baiser !!!

Le brouhaha qu'il y avait dans la salle se tut immédiatement et tout le monde se retourna instinctivement vers les maraudeurs.

**James :** Sirius !!! Mais ça va pas !

**Sirius :** Ben comme ça tu ne pourras pas te défiler...

**James :** Comme si c'était mon genre...

**Mary-Lee (criant à l'autre bout de la table) :** Allez les amoureux ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

Sirius se tourna vers elle surpris et lui sourit pour ensuite faire de même. La salle entière se mit vite à suivre. Comme pour calmer le jeu, James se leva et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. Il prit alors ma main pour que je me lève. Il m'atira sensuellement vers lui et me pencha légèrement en arrière. Il s'approcha délicatemant de moi tout en me tenant. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Il me releva tout doucement sans quitter mes lèvres. Il commença à m'embresser tendrement. Mon coeur battait si fort que toute la salle aurait pu l'entendre. On entendit alors un claquement de mains, suivit de plusieurs. A la fin tout le monde applaudissait. James recula ses lèvres des miennes.

**James :** Je t'aime Lily...

Je lui sourit. C'était notre deuxième baiser mais il était encore plus magnifique que le premier... Je l'aimais... J'en étais parfaitement sûre ! De tout mon coeur... je l'aimais.

Samedi 12 Février :

Aujourd'hui on parti à Pré-au-Lard. Les filles d'un côté et les mecs de l'autre. Ben oui ! Fallait aller chercher les cadeaux pour la St Valentin !!! On a fait je ne sais pas combien de magasin... Alice a trouvait ce qu'elle voulait mais moi... Rien ! Nada ! Les boules !!! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir !!!

**Emy :** Allez... Désespère pas ! On va trouver !

**Lily :** C'est la misère !!! Je suis foutue ! Il n'y a rien qui m'accroche ! Je vais mourir !

**Mary-Lee :** Euh... T'y vas un peu fort là...

**Alice :** T'as pensé au Quidditch ?

**Lily :** Oui mais non ! Je ne veux pas lui faire le même genre de cadeau que la dernière fois...

**Emy :** Ah... On a un problème alors...

**Lily :** Non. J'ai un grave problème ! Je suis perdue !

Mary-Lee s'arrête alors devant un magasin où ils vendent des bijous magiques.

**Mary-Lee :**Ouah ! C'est pas mal ça !

**Lily (paniquée) :** Mais tu crois que c'est le moment de regarder des bijoux !

**Mary-Lee :** Non Lily. Viens voir !

Je me dirige alors vers la vitrine. Elle me montrait alors une très belle montre avec l'intérieur du cadrant, un vif d'or qui volait. Il sortait parfois du cadrant pour revenir. Le fond était en noir et les aiguilles en or. Elle donnait vraiment bien !

**Lily :** C'est pas mal ça !!!

**Alice :** Bein tu vois ! On l'a trouvé ton cadeau ! Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer !

On entra alors dans la boutique pour acheter cette magnifique montre. En sortant, je n'arrêtais pas de la regarder... Je ne sais pas si elle plaira à James mais en tout cas moi je la trouve vraiment belle !!!

Dimanche 13 Février :

Je ne sais pas ce que complote James mais depuis ce matin, il a le sourire jusqu'au oreille ! Pas moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau !!! Il me cache quelque chose c'est sûr ! Mais va savoir quoi ! Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ça m'énerve de pas savoir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si seulement je pouvais lire dans les pensées !!! Le pire c'est que dès que je lui demande, il me dit :

**James :** Non rien.

Il a alors le sourire encore plus grand qu'avant !

**Lily :** Je le saurais un jour...

**James :** Peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses...

Il m'embrasse alors surement pour que j'arrête de lui poser des questions... Belle échapatoire Mr Potter ! Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça...

Lundi 14 Février :

Il était 23H. James me faisait avancer dans les couloirs les yeux fermés. Je sais pas ce qu'il me préparait maisje croit que je peux m'attendre à tout avec lui... On a passé la journée ensemble et on s'est offert nos cadeaux. Il a sauté de joie quand il a vu le mien ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi émerveillé devant un objet (à part peut-être son cadeau de Noël). Ça me faisait plaisir qu'il soit content de son cadeau ! De mon côté, il m'a offert le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec mon collier qu'il m'avait offert à Noël. Ces bijoux sont magnifiques ! Mais ils ont dû lui coûter une fortune...

Ah... Il s'arrête.

**James :** C'est là mon coeur. Garde les yeux fermer.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Il m'entraina dans la pièce puis referma la porte.

**James :** Tu peux ouvrir les yeux...

Je découvris alors une pièce toute chaleureuse. Une cheminée était allumée et un canapé lui faisait face. Un chemin de pétale de roses menait au canapé où se trouvait un bouquet de fleur. Il m'entraina sur le canapé. Je vis alors une petite table entre celui-ci et la cheminée.

**James :** C'est pour toi... Des roses bien rouges. Tu sais ce que ça symbolise ?

**Lily :** La passion ?

**James :** Exact... tout comme l'amour que je te porte : passion et tendresse...

**Lily (les yeux brillant) :** Tu es un amour...

**James :** Pas autant que toi...

Il prit mon visage dans l'une de ses mains et approcha son visage tout doucement du mien. Je me laissa faire. Il était si délicat dans ses gestes. Ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes pendant un bon moment. Il se retira alors pour glisser tout doucement dans mon cou. Ses baisers étaient si doux que je ne voulais qu'il s'arrête. Il me fit alors un bisou sur le nez et sourit. Je sourit à mon tour et l'atira vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il fut étonner par mon geste mais il y prit vite goût. Je posa en même temps le bouquet sur la table, que je tenais d'une main depuis tout à l'heure. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on voulait ne serait-ce que s'embrasser mais qu'on ne pouvait pas, qu'on en profita. Seulement une vision me vint à l'esprit... Et si... enfin s'il voulait passer le pas or qu'on commençait tout juste à apprécier les moments où on pouvait s'embrasser... Je me retira. Il me regarda surpris.

**James (inquiet) :** ça va ?

**Lily :** Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas...

Il me sourit alors. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça ? Il croit que c'est le moment ou il se moque de moi !

**James :** Mais Lily... Je ne te l'ai jamais demander...

**Lily :** Mais...

**James :** Chut... Je ne suis pas fou... Je sais que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on peut se toucher mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'y pense tout de suite et que je veux le faire...

**Lily :** Alors tu ne veux pas qu'on...

**James :** Non. Je veux simlement qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux. On a tellement perdu de temps avec cette malédiction que tout ce que je désire c'est pouvoir t'embrasser et te prendre dans mes bras...

**Lily (baissant la tête) :** Je suis désolée d'avoir penser ça de toi...

**James (relevant sa tête) :** Tu n'as pas à l'être... Je comprends tout à fait et tu as eu raison de le dire car comme ça je peux te rassurer. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu restes avec des doutes et des peurs qui peuvent gâcher notre relation...

**Lily :** Je t'aime vraiment...

**James :** Moi aussi. Allez... Viens dans mes bras...

Je me posa contre lui et il entoura ses bras autour de moi. Je me sentais totalement sécurisée. Plus rien ne pouvait alors entamer mon bonheur...

Mardi 15 Février :

Je me réveilla tout doucement et me rendit compte qu'on était encore dans cette petite pièce. James dormait toujours. Je lui caressa alors le visage. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait... Il avait l'air heureux... Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

**James :** Dites donc Mademoiselle... Vous n'avez pas honte de réveiller un jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement...

Je sourit et il me fit un bisou sur le front.

**Lily :** Tu as bien dormi ?

**James :** Mieux que jamais ! C'est si bon de t'avoir dans mes bras...

Je sourit de nouveau.

**Lily :** Il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre les autres... tu ne crois pas ? Ils vont se demander où on est passé...

**James : **Au diable les autres ! Je suis si bien là ! Pas toi ?

**Lily :** C'est vrai...

**James :** Alors ça ne nous empêche pas de trainer un peu...

Je m'alongea alors sur son torse. Il me carressait les cheveux tandis que je profitais de sa chaleur... C'était si bon d'être tout contre lui... Je ne voulais plus bouger. Les autres devraient attendre un peu pour nous voir !


	13. Tu t'imagines quoi ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite temps attendu ! Je sais que c'était pas gentil de vous faire attendre deux semaines mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

Sinon plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si ce chapitre était le dernier… Alors je peux vous dire tout de suite que non et qu'on est encore loin de la fin ! En fait, pour tout vous dire… si j'ai bien compté, il y aura 20 chapitres en tout…

D'autres m'ont demandé si je faisais une suite à cette fic… Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous souhaiteriez une suite ? Car moi je me pose franchement la question… Disons que j'y réfléchis pour l'instant et que j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, oui comme non.

Allez bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à poser des questions et je vous répondrais du mieux que je le peux !

La suite sera postée normalement. Donc dans une semaine !

**° Chapitre 12 °**

**Tu t'imagines quoi ?**

Mercredi 16 Février :

Le soleil commençait peu à peu à apparaître. La pluie tombait, en ce moment, la nuit pour laisser place à une atmosphère fraîche le matin. L'herbe était encore humide et les oiseaux commençaient juste à se réveiller. James m'avait amené tôt ce matin dehors. Il voulait absolument qu'on voit le levée du soleil. Il faisait encore froid. On s'arrêta pas loin de l'étang. Il me prit alors dans ses bras pour me réchauffer. Le soleil se levait peu à peu. C'était magnifique... Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce soit aussi beau ! Mon tout premier levée de soleil... et dans les bras de mon chéri... Quoi de plus romantique ?

Jeudi 17 Février :

On déjeunait tranquillement quand Sirius se tourna vers Amélie qui débitait toujours mot sur mot.

**Sirius :** Tu sais quoi... Tu me pompes ! Casse-toi.

Je fus surprise de voir Sirius réagir comme ça...

**Amélie :** Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Sirius : **Parce que j'en ai marre ! Allez dégage.

Elle s'en alla furax, ne savant quoi dire. On pouvait voir une larme coulait sur sa joue avant qu'elle sorte de la grande salle. C'est la première fois que je le voit se comportais comme ça avec une fille ! Je veux bien croire que Sirius n'est pas un Roméo mais quand même ! James faisait la même tête que moi.

**Sirius :** Ben quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire qu'elle ne vous prenez pas la tête à vous aussi ?

**James :** Si mais tu trouves pas que tu a été un peu brutal...

**Sirius :** De toute façon je ne l'aimais pas !

Il se tourna alors vers moi mais je ne préférais rien dire et retourner à mon bol. Après dix minutes, il ne m'avait toujours pas quitté du regard... ça commençait vraiment à devenir gênant...

**Lily :** Quoi Sirius !

**Sirius (souriant) :** Non rien...

Il finit alors son bol... Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a... Enfin si ça se trouve il s'est juste levé du mauvais pied !

Vendredi 18 Février :

J'étais dans la salle commune à attendre James pour qu'on aille manger quand Sirius débarqua. Il s'approcha de moi pour me dire dans l'oreille :

**Sirius (d'une voix sensuel) :** Salut beauté... On attend son prince charmant ?

Beauté ?! In ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça !

**Lily :** On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

**Sirius :** Rien de spécial... Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux de te voir...

**Lily (septique) :** Toi... tu veux quelque chose...

**Sirius :** Peut-être... C'est un secret. En tout cas tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer quoi...

**Lily :** Vas-y... Dis.

**Sirius :** Lily... Lily... Si je te le disais... ça ne serait plus un secret.

Il me fait alors un clin d'œil avant que James arrive et m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il complote... mais je crois que j'ai intérêt à m'attendre à tout...

Samedi 19 Février :

Je sortais du bureau de Dumbledore. Il voulait savoir si ça allait bien. James ne pouvait pas venir avec moi car il devait rattraper son retard au Quidditch... Un nouveau match était prévu contre les Serpentard et il tenait à gagner. Hors de question de perdre face à eux. Il était déterminé à tout faire pour y arriver. C'est fou ce qu'il était passionné quand il parlait de Quidditch !

Tiens... voilà Sirius. Je croyais qu'il était parti voir James à l'entraînement...

**Sirius :** Eh ! Salut toi !

**Lily :** Salut ! Ça va mieux depuis hier ?

**Sirius :** Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

**Lily :** Ben oui ! Tu ai quand même un ami !

**Sirius :** Juste un ami...

Il s'approche de plus en plus de moi en me regardant fixant. Je recule doucement en ayant un sourire gêné. Il avait un regard charmeur et je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. Je finis par heurter un des murs du couloir. Il continue à s'approcher... Mais il joue à quoi ?! Il pose une de ses mains sur le mur près de moi, pour pouvoir s'appuyer dessus.

**Lily :** Sirius...

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

**Sirius :** Tu sais Lily... Je te trouve vraiment très belle...

**Lily :** Merci mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre James...

je commença à m'écarter de lui mais il me prit le bras et me plaqua contre le mur.

**Sirius :** Tu n'ai pas obligé de le rejoindre tout de suite... James en a encore pour longtemps avec son entraînement... Tu peux rester un peu avec moi... Je me sens si seul.

**Lily :** Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant ! Mary-Lee te demandais juste un peu de tendresse et toi tu as fuis.

Il se tut. Il perdit son air sûr de lui. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux que ce que je lui avais dit l'avait chamboulé. J'en profita pour m'écarter. Il me regarda faire sans rien dire. Ce regard... de la tristesse... Alors Sirius serait toujours amoureux de Mary-Lee ?

**Sirius :** Je suis désolé...

Il s'en alla alors en me laissant seule. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais ça devient inquiétant ! Un coup il me drague limite ouvertement et dès que je lui parle de Mary-Lee, il change totalement d'attitude... Il y a un truc qui cloche... Il est pas dans son état normal mais es-ce parce qu'il regrette de plus être avec Mary-Lee ? Mais si c'était ça... Pourquoi avoir cette attitude avec moi ?

Dimanche 20 Février :

Je sortais des toilettes des filles quand je croisa Malefoy... Il ne manquait plus que lui. Comme si mon problème avec Sirius n'était pas suffisant... Bon. Je l'ignore et peut-être en fera-t-il de même...

**Malefoy :** Evans ! Comment on se retrouve !

Et zut ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si je n'existais pas celui-là !

**Malefoy :** ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se voit plus... Tu m'as brisé le coeur quand tu as embrassé James l'autre jour. C'était votre premier baiser si mes souvenirs sont bons... J'espérais toujours que ce soit moi qui te donne ton premier... je suis déçu...

**Lily :** Comme si ça te faisait quelque chose...

**Malefoy :** Mais bien sûr ma chère !

**Lily :** Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les " sang de bourbe " comme tu le dis si bien...

**Malefoy :** Evans... Vous me choquez !

**Lily :** Ben voyons ! Bon je te laisse ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire qu'à écouter tes sornettes.

Non mais qu'es-ce qui leur prennent à tous ! C'est ma fête où quoi pour que ce soit le deuxième mec qui s'acharne sur moi ! Ça devient vraiment grave ! J'espère que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar qui n'empirera pas... Maintenant qu'on est libre avec James, je n'ai pas envi que des mecs se mettent en travers de notre couple ! Je lui ai brisé le cœur... Il se moque vraiment de moi !

Lundi 21 Février :

Notre congé est déjà fini. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Entre Sirius et Malefoy, je dois dire que ma semaine n'a pas été de tout repos… Avec James, on n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous… Et ça risquait de continuer… Il a repri ses entraînement et il a bien l'air décidé à battre les Serpentard qu'ils affronteront la prochaine fois… De mon côté, je l'encourageais comme je pouvais. Oui. On était bien de retour et rien n'avait changé ! Pour rattraper le temps perdu à cause des cours et des entraînements, James et moi nous voyons souvent le soir. Ça nous arrivait même de dormir ensemble dans ma chambre de préfete-en-chef… Et oui ! C'était plus utile que je ne le pensais en début d'année… ça nous permettait d'être tranquille tous les deux.

Mardi 22 Février :

Nous étions en cour. J'étais à côté de Mary-Lee à écouter le cour quand une rose rouge apparut sur mon bureau. Je fus surprise sur le coup…

**Mary-Lee :** Ben dites donc… Même loin de toi, James te réserve toujours de sacrée surprise…

Je regarda alors vers James mais celui-ci était tellement concentré sur le cour que ça me paraissait bizarre qu'il ait pensé une seule seconde à faire ça même si c'était tout à fait son genre…

**Lily :** Ce n'est pas James…

**Mary-Lee :** Comment ça ?

**Lily :** Regarde-le… Il est trop concentré sur le cour…

**Mary-Lee :** Arrête… ça ne peut être que lui… Il a dû se concentrer juste après… Il est quand même juste devant le prof…

Je regardai alors dans la salle et devinez qui es-ce qui est à l'autre bout à me faire un clin d'œil… Malefoy ! A je vous jure ! Il peut pas me laisser tranquille celui-là ! Un message apparaît alors devant moi : " _Salut beauté…_ " Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler comme ça ! ça devient une maladie ! Tiens… Il y a autre chose sur le mot : " _Si tu te sens seule pendant les entraînement de Potter… Je suis là._ " Non mais il rêve !

Le cour se termina. J'en profitai pour rejoindre Malefoy dans la classe avant qu'il parte :

**Lily :** Je te préviens Malefoy. Tu as intérêt à me laisser tranquille sinon…

**Malefoy (avec un grand sourire) :** Sinon quoi ?

**James :** Tu auras à faire avec moi.

**Malefoy :** Potter… Tu viens te mêler d'affaire qui ne te regarde pas.

**James :** Oh si ça me regarde quand on veut me piquer ma petite amie. Tu as intérêt à lâcher l'affaire tout de suite… Et je ne plaisante pas. Sinon tu devras vivre avec l'humiliation toute ta fin de scolarité…

James me prit alors la main et m'entraina dehors. Je le regardai surprise. Je ne lui avais pourtant rien dis.

**James :** Mary-Lee m'a dit qu'un mec t'avais envoyé une rose en cour. Au départ, elle a cru que c'était moi mais je ne savais même pas de quoi elle parlait. C'est alors que je t'ai vu discuté avec Malefoy… J'en ai alors tout de suite conclue que c'était lui qui en était à l'origine. Lily… Je veux que tu me dises quand ça t'arrive. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je n'ai pas envi que des mecs se mettent en travers de notre couple. Surtout si c'est Malefoy.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée…

**James :** Tu n'as pas à l'être… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es jolie au point que tous les mecs doivent m'envier…

**Lily :** Qu… Quoi ?

**James :** Disons que… On en parle dans les vestiaires avant d'aller en entraînement…

**Lily :** Et vous parlez de quoi ?

**James :** Des filles…

**Lily :** Tu parles de moi aussi ?

**James :** Oui. De toi… de tes cheveux magnifiques… de tes yeux à en tomber… de ton sourire à craquer…

Il me prit dans ses bras tendrement.

**James :** Je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir…

**Lily :** C'est vrai ?

Sans rien dire de plus, il m'embrassa avec tout son amour. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots… Je savais qu'il m'aimait… Et il me le prouvait une fois de plus.

Mercredi 23 Février :

Depuis ce qui s'était passé hier, James surveillait de plus près Malefoy… Si bien que j'étais tranquille. Dès que celui-ci passait près de moi, James le regarda d'air de dire qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il compte faire. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ça avait le don d'énerver James.

**James :** Je te jure que celui-là… Je vais pas le rater…

Ça me faisait rire que James réagissait comme ça. Il était vraiment jaloux. J'étais SA Lily et personne avait intérêt à me toucher mais il oubliait une chose… Je savais quand même me défendre… Après avoir traversé les épreuves de la malédiction, j'avais gagné en force tout comme lui. On avait un niveau de pouvoirs magiques bien plus élevé que la plupart des élèves… En même temps, on avait une force que peu de monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir : le pouvoir de l'amour…

Mais je ne préférais rien dire à James… ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de montrer aux autres qu'il était très fort…

Jeudi 24 Février :

Je me posais une question l'autre jour… Avant de partir régler son compte à Cédric, j'avais un tatouage dans le dos… Seulement je n'ai jamais été revérifier si je l'avais encore… Je m'approcha alors du miroir de la salle de bain de ma chambre de préfète-en-chef… Bon. A part que j'ai la tête dans le cul… Et oui il est 4h du matin… Pour l'instant rien à signaler… Pourquoi je suis devant mon miroir à 4h du mat' ? Ben c'est simple… je sors d'un cauchemar… Je vous le dis simplement là, mais il y a une demi-heure je faisais moins la fière… J'ai rêvé que je retrouvais James attaché à des chaînes dans les cachots de l'école. Il était sacrément amoché… C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Mais après tout c'était un cauchemar.

J'enlève alors mon t-shirt. Je me retrouve à mi-nue devant le miroir. Je prends mon verre et verse de l'eau dedans pour boire un peu. Je prends une grande inspiration. Allez Lily… Je vois pas pourquoi tu stresses autant… Tu ne devrais plus avoir ce tatouage… Allez. A trois. Un… deux… trois… Je me retourne pour voir mon dos dans le miroir. D'un seul coup, je laisse tomber mon verre par terre. Oh non. C'est pas vrai !

**James (derrière la porte) :** Lily ? ça va ?

A zut… En faisant tomber mon verre par terre, j'ai dû réveiller James…

**Lily :** Euh… oui… J'ai juste fait tomber mon verre par terre.

**James :** Tu es sûre que ça va ?

**Lily :** Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Je l'entendis alors s'éloigner de la porte. Il avait dû se recoucher. Je regardai encore une fois dans le miroir… Ce tatouage était bien là. Mais je croyais que c'était fini ! Peut-être devrais-je le garder à vie… Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Il devait disparaître ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu en sais Lily… Tu seras peut-être obligé de vivre avec. Mais pourtant ça me semblait évident qu'il disparaisse… Es-ce un mauvais signe ? Ou es-ce que je m'inquiète pour rien ?

Vendredi 25 Février :

Je n'ai pas parlé du tatouage à James… J'ai préféré ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Je chercherais d'abord si c'est normal et après on avisera… La première solution qui m'est venu à l'esprit et de ressortir ce cahier rouge. Je l'ai feuilleté page par page mais elles étaient toute vierge. On avait l'impression que le cahier était tout neuf. Tout avait disparu. Cela me rassura d'un sens mais avoir ce tatouage dans le dos m'inquiétait quand même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me disait que ça n'avait rien de bon…

Samedi 26 Février :

Ce week-end, entraînement pour les Griffondor ! D'après ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit, le prochain match se déroulera en Mars. Ils n'ont pas encore de dates précises mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Du coup, j'ai prévu de réviser mes cours et de faire mes devoirs. Comme ça, j'aurais ça de moins à faire.

J'étais alors tranquillement installée dans ma salle commune, sur une table. J'étais la seule dans la pièce. Tout le monde était sorti. Les beaux jours arrivaient et ils n'avaient pas tort d'en profiter…

Je regardais de temps en temps vers le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans m'apercevoir que je l'aimais autant et le repousser à chaque fois qu'il s'approcher de moi. Qu'es-ce que j'ai pu être sotte ! Maintenant, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui…

Dimanche 27 Février :

Il était 18h… James avait du finir son entraînement. Il devait sûrement être dans les vestiaires en train de se changer. J'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise. Je courus alors le plus rapidement pour arriver aux vestiaires des mecs. Là je les entendais rigoler.

**Sébastien :** Alors James… Tu vas voir ta princesse après ?

**James :** Bien sûr !

**Aurélien :** Et ça se passe comment avec elle ?

**James :** C'est un ange !

**Sébastien :** A ce point ?

**Aurélien :** Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps Sébastien ! Tu n'écoutes jamais notre chef pendant les réunions… Tu es sûr qu'il la cite au moins une fois !

**James :** Eh !

**Sébastien :** Ben faut dire que j'en ai tellement l'habitude que je n'y fais même plus attention…

**James :** C'est ça… Moquez-vous…

**Aurélien :** Mais non… On plaisante ! Mais tu as franchement eu du courage pour avoir persisté malgré qu'elle te rejetait…

**James :** Et oui les mecs… C'est avec persévérance qu'on obtient le plus beau cadeau… Celui d'être aimer par la femme qu'on aime…

Je souris en l'entendant dire ces paroles. Sachant qu'ils devaient être habillés depuis longtemps, je ne me gênai pas pour entrer. Sans prévenir, je pris James dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

**Sébastien :** Ah oui… Là ça pouvait pas être plus clair !

**Aurélien :** Dis donc Miss Evans ? ça ne vous dérange pas de pénétrer dans un lieu où des garçons se change… Vous êtes préfete-en-chef… vous devriez montrer l'exemple…

**Lily :** N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à l'homme que j'aime ?

**James :** Oh si ! Etant chef de l'équipe de Griffondor je vous le recommande même fortement !

**Aurélien :** Regardez-le qui joue avec son grade…

**Sébastien :** J'en connais une qui ne se gêne pas non plus…

**Lily :** Ben quoi ? Je voulais m'assurer si tout allait bien… C'est mon rôle.

**Aurélien :** Ils font bien la paire tous les deux…

**Sébastien :** Oh oui… Bon. On va vous laisser. On a des devoirs à finir !

Les deux Griffondors sortirent des vestiaires, nous laissant seuls. James en profita pour me faire asseoir et m'embrasser tendrement.

**James :** Tu sais que je t'aime toi…

**Lily :** Oh mais c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

**James :** Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes…

**Lily :** Es-ce grave ?

**James :** Hum… Vous devriez recevoir une punition pour votre curiosité…

**Lily :** Quelle sera ma sentence Mr Potter ?

**James (avec un grand sourire) :** De m'embrasser comme vous savez si bien le faire…

**Lily :** Je crois que je vais être obligé d'obéir…

**James (riant) :** Comme si ça te dérangeait…

Pour le faire taire, je l'attira vers moi par sa cravate. Nos lèvres se touchèrent brusquement. Je l'embrassa alors sensuellement.

**James :** Mademoiselle Evans… Vous me surprenez de jour en jour… D'où cette soudaine sensualité dans vos gestes ?

Peut-être une envie soudaine… Je lui souris et l'embrassa de nouveau. Désolée James… Mais tu n'auras jamais la réponse à cette question…

Lundi 28 Février :

Hier, en allant voir James au vestiaire… J'ai ressenti une nouvelle sensation bizarre… Comme une envie… Je ne saurais la décrire mais ce que je savais c'est que j'avais très chaud… Avait-il ressenti la même chose que moi ? En tout cas, c'est une sensation toute nouvelle et même si elle est agréable… elle me fait aussi un peu peur. C'est une nouveauté pour moi et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir…

Mardi 29 Février :

En cour, James et moi nous sommes mis l'un à côté de l'autre. J'écoutais le cour attentivement quand je sentis une main se glisser sur ma cuisse. J'avais l'habitude que James pose sa main ici mais aujourd'hui… ce n'était plus comme avant… je ne ressentais plus la même chose. Avant je voyais ce geste comme de la douceur, de l'attention et rien de plus. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la même sensation que j'éprouve… C'est plus intense… A peine sa main à frôler ma cuisse que j'en ai eu des frissons partout… Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus fort et impossible de continuer à suivre le cour. Plus il laissait sa main glisser contre ma cuisse et plus j'avais chaud… Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, s'était d'embrasser James… Jamais je n'aurais imaginer le prendre comme une torture… Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Et comme par hasard, James me regarda au même moment… Espérons qu'il n'est rien vu même si j'ai de l'espoir.

**James (souriant) :** ça va ?

Et zut… Je me suis fait choper… A voir son sourire, ça a l'air de l'amuser que je me morde les lèvres…

**Lily :** Oui… Oui…

**James :** Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute rouge…

Comment ça je suis toute rouge ? En même temps j'ai tellement chaud que ça ne m'étonne pas…

**Lily :** J'ai juste chaud…

**James : **C'est à cause de moi…

La question qui tue ! Comment échapper à ça… je ne peux pas l'embrasser cette fois-ci… Je vois bien la tête du prof après… Il glissa sa main vers le haut et je me mordis une fois de plus les lèvres. James sourit alors de plus belle… Et encore zut… ça fait deux fois qu'il me choppe à faire ça mais en même temps je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher…

**James :** Je t'aime.

Il me fit alors un bisou sur la joue discrètement, pendant que le prof avait le dos tournait. Il enleva alors sa main de ma cuisse à mon grand soulagement et me prit la main.

Mercredi 30 Février :

Il était 1h du matin. J'avais dit à James d'aller se coucher et que je le rejoindrais. Je devais absolument finir un devoir. J'entendis alors quelqu'un descendre. Dommage. J'étais bien toute seule. Mais… c'est Sirius.

**Sirius :** Ben… tu ne dors pas ?

**Lily :** Non. Je voulais m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

**Sirius :** ça tombe bien.

**Lily :** Pourquoi ?

**Sirius :** Parce que je bloque à mon devoir de Potion… Tu pourrais m'aider ?

**Lily :** Bien sûr !

Il monta alors dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son devoir. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux… Fausse alerte finalement. Heureusement que je n'en ai pas parler à James pour l'autre jour. Ça aurait fait des histoires pour rien. Il est juste troublé… Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à parler à Mary-Lee…

Il redescend et s'assit à côté de moi. Il me montre alors là où il est bloqué. Je lui explique alors son erreur et corrige certain petit truc. Je lui explique comment j'arrive à un tel résultat et lui explique certaines propriétés de plantes pour qu'il comprenne mieux. Je sentis alors sa main glisser sur ma cuisse. Je m'arrête aussitôt et le regarde dans les yeux :

**Lily :** A quoi tu joues Sirius ?

**Sirius :** Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es irrésistible ! Tu es tellement belle…

**Lily :** Belle et prise ! Je te rappelle que je sors avec ton meilleur ami !

**Sirius :** Peut-être mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme une force inconnue qui m'attire à toi.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi. Mon cœur bat très fort. Pas par amour comme avec James mais par stresse. Je me levai aussitôt.

**Lily :** Sirius !

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je reculai. Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prenait ! Je croyais que ça lui était passé ! En reculant, je n'avais pas fait attention au canapé… Je tombai en arrière pour me retrouver assise dessus. Sirius s'assit à son tour et se colla à moi. Pitié. Que personne ne débarque car là je suis male… Je n'ai pas envi d'être la cause d'une dispute entre deux " frères "… Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse nue. Je la retirai aussitôt. Il prit mon visage dans sa main. Je tournai la tête. Et après ça se dit forte. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire !

**Lily :** Ecoute Sirius… J'aime James et je ne veux pas le trahir avec son meilleur ami… Alors arrête de faire ça !

**Sirius :** Et si James n'était plus de ce monde… Tu m'accepterais ?

**Lily (les larmes aux yeux) :** Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Ton frère ! Et tu gâcherais tout ça pour une fille !

**Sirius :** Mais…

**Lily :** Je ne peux croire ce que tu dis ! Tu as été ensorcelé ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu serais le premier à abandonner une fille justement pour ton frère alors ce n'est pas à moi que tu feras croire ça !

**Sirius :** Et si je t'aimais ?

**Lily :** Sirius… Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais à Mary-Lee ! Je sais que tout au fond de ton cœur tu l'aimes encore ! Tu en souffres même d'être loin d'elle et tu essais de le compenser en sortant avec n'importe quelles filles. Tu essais d'oublier mais tu te rends compte que c'est impossible ! Alors ne vient pas me dire après ça que c'est moi que tu aimes. Ce serait te mentir à toi-même !

**Sirius :** Arrête !

Il me prit les poignets et me les serra violemment.

**Sirius :** Arrête je te dis ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Lily :** Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu l'aimes Sirius ! Tu l'aimes à en mourir !

**Sirius : **Non ! Non ! Tu dois m'aimer ! Sinon il mourra !

Il s'en alla alors brusquement et remonta dans sa chambre. J'en restais muette… Que voulait-il dire par : " Sinon il mourra !" ? Ces mots ne faisaient que raisonner dans ma tête…


	14. Désirs et frustrations

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 13 !!!!!!!! Que dire... que dire... A part que... que... Souvenirs d'une âme aura une suite !!!!!! (Je suis trop gentille... lol) C'est pas qu'on m'a suplié à genou ou mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que je le fasse (un petit peu quand même... lol) mais j'ai déjà une super idée... (j'ai même pas fini cette fic que j'ai déjà plein d'idée pour la suite... c'est tout moi ça ! lol). Donc comme certains m'avaient demandé et ben voilà la réponse ! Oui ! Il y aura une suite !

Le chapitre 14 sera postée la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**° Chapitre 13 °**

**Désirs et frustrations**

Jeudi 1er Mars :

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Sirius toute la nuit… Ce qu'il a dit m'inquiète beaucoup… J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parlait… ça a vraiment l'air de le ronger et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Pour lui, je suis obligée de l'aimer si je ne veux pas q'une certaine personne meurt… Parlait-il de Mary-Lee ? Et pourquoi il m'aurait dit ça ? ça n'a aucun sens ! ça a l'air plus grave que ce que je ne pensais… Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans la tête de Sirius, mais j'ai intérêt à le découvrir très vite…

Vendredi 2 Mars :

Je sentis quelque chose frôler mon visage. C'était doux… parfumé… J'ouvris les yeux et découvris des roses me caresser le visage.

**James :** Bon anniversaire mon cœur !

Je me levai surprise. James était assis sur un côté du lit. Il me tendit un ravissant bouquet de fleur. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

**James :** J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller…

**Lily :** Oui… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit…

Je pris le bouquet et il s'assit à côté de moi. Il m'embrassa tout doucement dans le cou. J'eu des frissons à chaque baiser déposait sur ma peau. Il remonta peu à peu et me dit dans mon oreille :

**James :** J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Il sortit sa baguette et fit quelques gestes tout en récitant une formule. C'est alors que je vis une hirondelle apparaître, laissant une fumée pailletée virant sur un bleu pâle derrière elle. Elle commença alors à disparaître pour former une écriture plus fine où il était écrit : _« Lily… Je t'aime. »_. L'hirondelle se posa alors sur mon épaule.

Mais... je connais ce sort ! Il l'avait créé en début d'année ! Je me souvient que je l'avais épié du haut de la salle commune... S'il savait ça, il ferait une drôle de tête !

**Lily :** Tu sais quoi mon amour… Je t'aime.

Et dire que c'est grâce à ce sort si j'ai commencé à douter de mes vrais sentiments envers James… C'est peut-être même à partir de là que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour lui… Aujourd'hui… Je ressens la même chose que ce jour-là. Il a réussit à me toucher le cœur une seconde fois grâce à ce sort… Je l'embrassa tendrement non seulement pour le remercier d'avoir inventer un sort pour moi mais aussi parce que je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime et je serais prête à le dire des milliers fois s'il le fallait !

Samedi 3 Mars :

Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans la salle commune à faire mes devoirs pendant que James était à l'entraînement. Un hibou frappa alors à la fenêtre. Une fille de troisième année ouvrit la fenêtre et celui-ci fila directement vers moi. Je pris alors le mot qu'il détenait. J'ouvris la lettre : _« Tu n'as pas le choix tout comme moi… »_. ça devient une vrai manie de m'envoyer des hiboux non signés ! Même si l'écriture me disait vaguement quelque chose, je pensais savoir de qui il s'agissait… Sirius était décidément bien déterminé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'acharne tant sur moi mais ça ne me dit rien de bon ! Il dit que nous n'avons pas le choix tous les deux… Mais peut-on savoir pour une fois ce qui lui trame dans la tête ? Je décide de lui répondre. _« Pourquoi nous n'aurions pas le choix ? »_. Je donne le message alors au hibou qui s'en alla tout de suite le remettre au destinataire. J'espère en tout cas qu'il y répondra en espérant que ce ne soit pas grave même si j'en doute…

Dimanche 4 Mars :

Ayant eu l'entraînement hier, James voulait passer cette journée avec moi… Malheureusement il pleuvait… Fichue temps ! On se promenait alors dans les couloirs en regardant la pluie tombait.

**James :** ça va Lily ? Tu as bien l'air dans tes pensées…

**Lily :** Tu trouves ?

**James :** Oui. Depuis qu'on a quitté la salle commune tu ne dis plus un mot… Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

**Lily :** Oui. Euh non !

Il s'arrêta et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux.

**James :** Lily… Tu mens très mal.

**Lily :** Non mais ne t'inquiète pas… Il n'y a rien de grave…

**James :** Tu peux me le dire tu sais… C'est à cause de moi ?

**Lily :** Non !

**James :** Au moins ça me rassure… Alors qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

**Lily :** Rien, je t'assure.

**James :** Tu es enceinte…

**Lily :** Quoi !

**James (rigolant) :** Non, je plaisantais ! Et puis on ne l'a jamais fait, mêmesij'aimeraisbien…

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase d'une rapidité que sur le coup je n'avais pas très bien compris…

**Lily :** Très drôle Mr Potter mais qu'insinuez-vous par la fin de votre phrase ?

**James :** Rien du tout.

**Lily :** Et c'est à moi que vous allez faire croi…

Il m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase. Bien jouez mais tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça… Il m'attira un peu plus vers lui. Nos deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre. Il fit glisser une de ses mains dans mon cou pendant que l'autre était posé sur ma hanche. Son baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. La température de mon corps augmentait à chacun de ses gestes. Malgré le vent et la pluie, j'avais très chaud. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. La pression devenait de plus en plus dur à assumer.

**Lily :** James…

Il me regarda alors avec un sourire.

**James : **Vous êtes brûlante Mademoiselle Evans… N'auriez-vous pas chaud ?

**Lily :** Juste un peu…

**James :** Es-ce moi qui vous mettez dans cet état ?

**Lily (se mordant les lèvres) :** Pas du tout…

**James :** Mademoiselle… Vous savez très mal mentir…

Je lui souris. Il me prit alors la main tout fier de lui. Ça me faisait rire qu'il réagisse comme ça mais qu'il joue avec mes sens… je trouvais ça cruel et il le savait bien. C'était comme un nouveau jeu entre nous qu'on découvrait peu à peu. Un doux jeu où l'amour est le thème central…

Lundi 5 Mars :

C'est en sortant des toilettes qu'un hibou se posa sur mon épaule. Décidément… On ne peut pas être tranquille quand on sort de là-dedans… J'ouvre le message : _« Parce que sinon il mourra… »_. Sirius avait décidé d'être vague cette année dans ses paroles où quoi ! Mais qui mourra ? Je lui pose alors la question au dos de son message et le redonne au hibou. Il partit aussi sec. J'allai alors rejoindre James en cour. Je m'assit à côté de lui en lui souriant… même si mon sourire était quelque peu forcé. Ce que me disait Sirius me tracassait vraiment… Pour une fois qu'on était enfin libéré de cette malédiction, il fallait que ça me tombe dessus… J'en ai marre d'être la cible de tout le monde ! J'espère au moins que je ne mourrai pas en étant la cible de quelqu'un…

Mardi 6 Mars :

Tous les soirs depuis quelque temps, James et moi dormions dans la même chambre seul. D'habitude on parlait un peu… on s'embrassait… et on finissait par se coucher… Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle… enfin presque… Tout était normal au début. Je me mis en pyjama dans la salle de bain pendant que lui se changeait dans la chambre… Seulement j'avais du être plus rapide que lui pour une fois et quand j'entrai, il se trouvait juste en caleçon. Je me retournai aussi sec.

**Lily (rougissant) :** Désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

**James (rigolant) :** Ce n'est pas grave Lily… Et puis je suis sûr que c'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça…

**Lily (gênée) :** C'est que…

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis ses muscles me retournaient tout doucement.

**James :** Et puis on sort ensemble donc ce n'est pas grave si tu me vois juste en caleçon…

**Lily :** Mais moi je…

**James :** Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire de même… On va se coucher ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et il m'entraîna vers le lit. On s'assit tous les deux. Il commença à me parler de ses entraînements de Quidditch et peu à peu je me détendis… C'est vrai que j'avais été surprise de le voir comme ça. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'ai dû devenir toute rouge… Mais maintenant, ça ne me gênait plus. C'était surtout sur le coup de la surprise. Il s'approcha alors de moi et m'embrassa. Il était si doux avec moi. Peu à peu il me fit tomber en arrière. J'atterris tout doucement sur mon oreiller. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche. Elle glissa peu à peu en dessous de mon t-shirt. Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps. Ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus sensuel. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Je sentis son corps s'appuyer contre moi tout doucement… Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

**Lily :** James…

**James :** Quoi ?

**Lily :** Non…

Il se retira légèrement pour mieux me voir.

**James :** Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

**Lily :** Je suis vraiment désolée...

**James :** Mais Lily... Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

**Lily :** je ne peux pas...

**James (souriant) :** Ah... je vois... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je peux tout de suite te dire qu'on ne le fera pas temps que tu ne te sentiras pas prête. Je peux attendre... ce n'est pas un problème.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée.

**James :** Mais ne t'excuse pas ! C'est normal. Si tu veux on va passer une sorte de marché... On ne le fera pas temps que tu ne l'auras pas décidé toi. Tu es d'accord ?

**Lily :** Oui... Mais si c'est dans longtemps ?

**James (souriant) :** On a toute notre vie mon coeur. Je ne suis pas pressé du moment que c'est pour ton bonheur.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Il était tellement prévenant avec moi !

**James :** Allez... Viens que je te prenne dans les bras.

Je m'approchai aussitôt de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras. C'est fou ce qu'il me rassurait quand j'étais dans ses bras ! Il ne me lacha pas de la nuit. Il me carressait le bras de temps en temps. Je m'endormis peu à peu bercée dans ses bras.

Mercredi 7 Mars :

James était dans la salle de bain à se changer pendant que je me coiffais dans la chambre. Il avait vraiment été adorable cette nuit. En y pensant, il l'est d'ailleurs toujours ! Et moi qui pensais pendant longtemps qu'il était tout le contraire ! J'ai la chance de sortir avec le mec le plus mignon. Et dans les deux sens ! Je comprends la douleur des fans de James... ... ... ... ... Bon, d'accord... J'y vais peut-être un peu fort...

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Encore lui... Je l'ouvre et prends le message. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot ou plutôt prénom pour répondre à ma question. Je me figeai en le voyant. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était une plaisanterie ! Non. Ce n'était pas le genre à Sirius... Mais je ne pouvais le croire. Je froissai le papier où il était inscrit : _« James »_

James sortit de la salle de bain. En me voyant dans cet état, son sourire s'effaca.

**James :** Lily... ça ne va pas ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. J'étais trop troublée pour le faire. Des larmes firent leur apparition. James vit tout de suite dans l'état que j'étais et il me prit instinctivement dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je n'en pouvais plus. Serions-nous jamais heureux ? Y aura-t-il toujours quelque chose pour gâcher notre bonheur ? Je ne vzeux pas qu'il meurt mais je ne veux pas non plus le quitter. Je refuse d'admettre les deux. Mais je ne veux pas non plus inquiéter James avec ça... Je préfère ne rien lui dire pour l'instant.

Jeudi 8 Mars :

J'ai été voir Sirius. Je lui ai parlé de but en blanc des messages et il m'a certifié qu'il ne m'avait jamais rien envoyé. Je lui ai montré les mots et il m'a prouvé que cette écriture n'était pas la sienne. Ça l'a inquiétait d'ailleurs... Il m'a demandé si James était au courant et je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'il ne sache rien car si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un cannular... Je lui ai ensuite parlé de ce qu'il m'avait dit l'autre jour mais il a certifié que je débloquais et qu'il n'oserait jamais draguer la petite amie de « son frère ». J'ai pourtant pas rêvé l'autre jour ! C'est comme s'il ne se souvennait de rien ! C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça...

Vendredi 9 Mars :

On était en Divination à 10h. La prof voulait absolument qu'on se serve des boules de crystal. Jusque là, on avait trouvé une excuse pour éviter de trop les sortir de leur placard mais rien à faire... En même temps, la divination était une des seules matières qui n'était pas mon truc... On avait beau apprendre ses leçons... Pas moyen ! James et moi nous étions mis l'un à côté de l'autre. Chacun de nous deux se concentrait pour essayer de voir quelque chose dans cette foutu boule mais rien à faire. James n'arrêtait pas de me regarder en haussant les épaules. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai gardé cette matière franchement...

Soudian, j'entendis une voix. Je regardai autour de moi mais tout le monde était concentré et personne ne parlait. C'est en me retrournant vers ma boule de crystal que je vis quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je regardai plus précisément. Je vis alors James bléssé de partout et enchainé dans un endroit très sombre. Il a l'air à peine conscient. Ne supportant pas l'image, je poussai la boule en avant. Elle tomba par terre. La prof se retourna d'un seul coup vers. Je me levai d'un seul coup. Mon corps tremblé peu à peu.

**Lily :** Veuillez m'excuser...

Je m'en alla en courant. Cette image m'avait choqué et je n'arrêtais plus de penser qu'à ces mots qu'on m'avait envoyé... Les boules de crystal était réputé pour prédire l'avenir et non pas pour mentir... ce n'était pas une coïndidence et c'est ce qui me rendait dans cet état... Là c'était plus qu'un signe... Si je ne fais rien, James se retrouvera vraiment dans cette situation ! Bon calme-toiLily ! Arrête de pleurer et réfléchis ! Mais comment es-ce que ça pourrait lui arriver ! Quand je repense au tatouage... Quelque chose me dit qu'on en a peut-être pas terminé avec cette malédiction... Du moins c'est ma seule réponse plausible à tout ça...

Samedi 10 Mars :

Encore entraînement pour James. Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé d'aller le voir parce qu'à chaque fois que je suis loin de lui, il m'arrive toujours un truc... Et puis je dois reconnaître que j'adore le voir voler... Il a une de ces élégances ! Ça se voit qu'il est dans son élément.

Je m'installe dans les gradins. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient commencé. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais mise à la même place que la dernière fois quand il m'avait apporté le vif d'or. Par contre, là, il ne m'a pas tellement vu... En même temps je suis sencée faire mes devoirs. Mais j'avais tellement envi de le voir voler ! Il aura beau dire que c'est moi qui le rend heureux, je sais que sans le Quidditch il ne serait pas pareil. Ça fait partie de lui, c'est indéniable.

A la fin de l'entrainement, ils se posent tous au sol. Ils commencent à s'en aller vers les vestiaires en parlant. James ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Je sortis ma baguette pour lancer un sort. Celui du patronum... Une colombe sortit de ma baguette et fonça droit sur James pour se poser sur son épaule. D'abord surpris, il regarda la direction que lui indiquait l'oiseau et remarqua ma présence. Il se tourna vers les autres surement pour leur dire qu'il arrive et enfouche son balai. Il arrive rapidement vers moi.

**James :** Salut mon amour... Tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs ?

**Lily :** J'avais envi de te voir...

Il atterrit sur les gradins et descendit de son balai. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

**James :** Tu as déjà bolé sur un balai ?

**Lily :** Bien sûr !

**James (souriant) :** Mouais...

**Lily :** Comment ça mouais... Tu insinues que je ne sais pas me tenir sur un balai...

**James :** Non... pas du tout...

**Lily :** Alors là Mr James Potter, vous allez m'emmener faire un tour pour que je vous le prouve !

**James :** Mais j'y comptais bien.

Il me tendit la main que je pris de bon coeur et me voilà sur son balai. Fastoche ! Il démarra alors d'un seul coup. Mon seul réflexe a été de m'agripper à lui. Faut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et je suis sûre qu'il l'avais fait exprès !

**James :** Alors comme ça on est à l'aise sur un balai...

**Lily :** Très drôle !

**James :** Et si on allait admirer le coucher du soleil...

**Lily :** Tu veus dire... dans le ciel ?

**James :** Et même au dessus des nuages...

**Lily :** Euh... tu es sûr ?

**James :** Lily Evans aurait-elle changé d'avis sur ces aptitudes sur un balai ?

**Lily :** Non ! Mais c'est haut...

**James :** Ne t'inquiète pas... je suis là.

Il commença à monter dans les airs et je fermai instinctivement mes yeux... Quand je les rouvris, on s'était arrêté dans les airs. On pouvait alors voir en face de nous le soleil qui commençait à se coucher... C'était magnifique vu d'ici... Les nuages prennaient légèrement la couleur du soleil.

**Lily :** C'est vraiment magnifique...

**James (souriant) :** Mais pas autant que toi...

Je souris et posa ma tête sur son dos. Il redescendit en douceur un peu après. On atterrit dans le parc et je posais pieds à terre.

**Lily (lui faisant un bisou sur la joue) :** merci pour ce tour jeune homme...

**James :** Mais de rien... On en refera une quand tu veux.

On rentra alors en direction de notre salle commune main dans la main.

Dimanche 11 Mars :

Le prochain match de Quidditch est prévu pour le week-end prochain. Samedi, plus précisément. Les Griffondors allaient affronter les Serpentards et ça n'encahntais pas James... Si les Serpentards gagnaient, on prendrait beaucoup de retard et Griffondors risquerait de perdre la première place sur la coupe des maisons... James est assez tendu depuis qu'il a su cela... Mais on sait tous qu'on peut lui faire confiance et que c'est un excellent attrapeur.

Lundi 12 Mars :

On était en Défence Ctre les Forces du Mal et le prof avait fait les groupes comme d'habitude. Pour changer, je me retrouvai avec Sirius. On apprenait de nouveaux sorts bien plus compliqué que ce que nous avions vu jusqu'ici. On était tous debout. On avait poussé les tables et les chaises sur le côté. James, qui était avec Mary-Lee, se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'en profitai pour parler avec Sirius...

**Lily :** alors... Tu ne t'ais toujours pas décidé pour Mary-Lee ?

**Sirius :** Comment ça ?

**Lily :** Sirius... On ne me la fait pas à moi... Je sais que tu l'aimes.

**Sirius :** Peut-être que je l'aimais ces temps passé en effet mais j'ai trouvé de quoi ne plus l'aimer...

**Lily :** Ah oui ? Mais comment se fait-ce ?

**Sirius :** Et bien j'en aime une autre... Toi.

**Lily :** Oh non Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je croyais que la dernière fois...

**Sirius (plus pour lui-même) :** J'ai perdu le contrôle mais je commence à bien... enfin bref...

**Lily :**Quoi ? On peut savoir ce qu tu complotes dans ton coin ?

**Sirius :** Tu veux vraiment que j'aille voir Mary-Lee ? Ok. Je vais pas te mentir, une infime et regrétable partie de moi ne veut pas l'oublier... Ce qui est bien regrétable d'ailleurs.

**Lily :** Tu iras voir Mary-Lee ?

**Sirius :** A une condition...

**Lily :** J'aurais dû m'en douter...

**Sirius :** Si James gagne son match, j'irai la voir... Mais s'il perd, tu devras le quitter pour aller avec moi...

**Lily :** ça ne va pas ?!

**Sirius :** Je croyais que tu avais confiance en lui...

**Lily :** Même ! Tu me crois si bête que ça !

**Sirius :** Non. Je saivais bien que tu refuserais mais ma proposition tient toujours si tu changes d'avis...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais il est tenace ! Il dit aimer encore un peu Mary-Lee... mais il désire par dessus tout m'avoir à lui. Je trouve qu'il a vraiment l'esprit tordu en ce moment... Il y a un truc qui cloche. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi...

Mardi 13 Mars :

On allait en Potion quand on croisa une fille qui me disait quelque chose... J'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part... mais où ? Pas moyen de mettre un nom dessus ! Elle intercepta au passage Sirius. J'ai réussi à entendre une partie de leur conversation vu qu'il était pas loin de moi.

**Jeune fille :** Vaux mieux que tu arrêtes tout de suite !

**Sirius :** Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

**Jeune fille :** Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis... Mes yeux ne te rappellent rien ? Ça ne m'étonne pas... ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne l'ai avait pas revu !

**Sirius :** Laisse-moi tranquille.

**Jeune fille :** C'est entre toi et moi. Ça ne les regarde pas !

**Sirius :** Oh si ! Ils n'avaient pas s'en mêler.

**Jeune fille :** Tu es pitoyable !

**Sirius :** C'est peut-être vrai... mais tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

**Jeune fille :** Moi ? Peut-être pas indirectement mais fais attention à ce que tu fais car je ne suis jamais loin...

**Sirius :** Es-ce une menace ?

**Jeune fille :** Prend-le plutôt comme un avertissement.

Leur conversation était vraiment bizarre... Et ça me donnait encore plus de doutes sur le comportement de Sirius. Mais cette fille... Je suis persuaduée l'avoir déjà vu à quelque part...

Mercredi 14 Mars :

Aujourd'hui, Slughorn avait décidé de mettre ses deux élèves préférés ensemble... Je me retrouvais encore et une fois de plus avec Rogue en Potion... C'était vraiment pas un cadeau ! Mais bon. Je préfère encore lui que Malefoy. On passe la bonne majeur partie du cour à s'ignorer et ce n'était pas plus mal... jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne me parler.

**Rogue (d'un ton sacastique) :** Alors Evans... Comme ça on est désiré par la gente masculine de tout Poudlard...

**Lily :** Je te demande pardon ?

**Rogue :** Et en plus elle ne s'en rend même pas compte... Tu avais déjà une certaine popularité chez les mecs en tenant tête à James mais depuis que vous sortez ensemble c'est prie !

**Lily :** Ben voyons...

**Rogue :** Crois-oi... j'en entend parler tout le temps. Il y a même des paris qui ont été lancé.

**Lily :** Et Malefoy en faisait parti...

**Rogue :** Au moins une réflexion intelligente de la part d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Je ne fis pas attention à l'insulte qu'il venait de me dire. C'étais monnaie courante chez lui et je n'avais pas envi que ça dégénèe pendant le cour. J'adopta la réaction de totale indifférence...

**Lily :** Et quel genre de pari ?

**Rogue :** Sur le temps que vous resterez ensemble... Faut dire que c'est un record pour Potter ! Sinon, sur les chances qu'à Black...

**Lily :** Quoi !

Je rattrapai de peu le chaudron que j'ai bousculé en entendant ce que Rogue venait de me dire. Je me brûlai au passage les mains. Le prof vint vers nous aussitôt pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Professeur Slughorn :** Melle Evans ! Regardez vos mains ! Quelle maladresse aujourd'hui...

Par un coup de baiguette il me soigna les mains.

**Professeur Slughorn :** Bon, le cour est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Et vous, Melle Evans, je vous ai soigné comme je pouvais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ommettre une petite visite à l'infirmerie !

En même pas une année, je crois que j'aurais vu l'infirmière plus souvent que pedant mes cinq premières années ! Ça devenait une manie ! Mais en même temps, je n'en reviens pas ! Comment il a su pour Sirius ? Si Rogue est au courant, James peut l'être à tout moment aussi. Je ne veux même pas être présente ce jour-là.

Jeudi 15 Mars :

On allait en Histoire de la magie quand James me remua le bras.

**James :** Lily. Regarde ! Elle ne te dit pas quelque chose cette fille ?

Je regardais l'endroit que me montrait James et je revis cette fille.

**Lily :** Elle a parlé à Sirius l'autre jour. C'est bizarre car j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à replacer un prénom sur son visage...

**James :** J'allais te dire la même chose.

Elle nous fit un clin d'oeil. D'un seul coup tout s'éclaira dans ma tête. Mais oui ! Je savais où je l'avais déjà vu ! On se regarda James et moi. Apparemment on avait pensé à la même chose...

**Lily et James :** Lily !

Je retournai ma tête vers elle mais elle avait déjà disparu... Mais... Si Lily est en chair et en os... Ce qui veut dire que Cédric...


	15. Coeur enchainé

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 14 tant attendu !!! J'espère qu'il vous donnera pas des envies de meurtres surtout envers moi… ça serait dommage de me tuer avant que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic lol. J'espère que vous serez pas déçu et que ça vous plaira autant !

Le chapitre 15 ne sera pas posté avant deux semaines car je passe mon BAC mais je promets de me rattraper… Vu qu'après je serais en vacances, pour me faire pardonner de tous ces délais prolongés de 2 semaines que je vous ais fait subir ces derniers temps, j'ai pensé à vous passé le chapitre 15 et 16 en même temps… (suis trop gentille…) J'essayerai de faire le nécessaire pour que vous les ayez en même temps ! Mais à une condition ! (fallait s'y attendre… ) vous m'envoyez plein de reviews ! (j'en vois bien certains qui seraient capable de m'en envoyer plusieurs pour être sûr d'avoir les deux chapitres en même temps… mdr).

Sinon bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui lisent régulièrement !!!

**° Chapitre 14 °**

**Cœur enchaîné**

Samedi 16 Mars :

Aujourd'hui c'était le match de Quidditch. James était assez tendu. En même temps je le comprends… C'est l'un des matchs qui décidera du classement de Griffondor à la fin de l'année. Je m'étais installés dans les gradins du stade depuis un bon moment quand Sirius arriva. Il s'assit à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. Qu'es-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là…

**Sirius :** Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis sur le pari ?

**Lily (d'un ton sec) :** oui !

**Sirius :** Dommage… Et si James gagnait…

**Lily :** Mais il gagnera ! C'est le meilleur attrapeur qu'on ait jamais eu !

**Sirius : **Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ce pari ?

**Lily :** Parce que !

Les tribunes se remplissaient de plus en plus et le commentateur commença son speach pendant que les joueurs arrivaient sur le terrain. Je vis James se mettre à sa place d'attrapeur.

**Sirius :** Allez… Qu'es-ce que tu risques ?

Je regardai le match commencer et James s'envolait. Qu'es-ce que je risque ? Mais il se moque de moi ! J'aime James à un point… Mais en même temps…

**Sirius :** on peux savoir pourquoi tu t'acharnes tant sur moi ?

**Sirius : ** Mais Lily… Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur…

**Commentateur :** Tiens… Je crois que Potter a déjà trouvé le vif d'or... A chaque match, il nous le trouve à une de ces rapidités !

Je regardai James filait vers le vif d'or… C'est vrai que James était très doué… On était « presque » sûr qu'il allait gagner… Mais c'est le « presque » qui me gênait… Bon. Qu'es-ce que je fait ? J'accepte le pari, James gagne et il sera obligé d'aller voir Mary-Lee ou je n'accepte pas je risquerai de le regretter… En même temps, James peut aussi perdre… Bon je prend le risque. Pour Mary-Lee !

**Lily :** D'accord. J'accepte.

**Sirius (étonné):** Tu acceptes ?

**Lily :** Oui et ne me le redemande pas sinon je change d'avis !

Je me rappela d'un seul coup d'une chose…

**Lily :** on peut savoir depuis quand tu connais cette fille ?

**Sirius :** Quelle fille ?

**Lily :** Celle qui t'as intercepté avant qu'on rentre en cour.

**Sirius :** ça ne te regarde pas.

**Lily :** Oh que si ! Qu'es-ce que Lily venait faire avec toi ?

**Commentateur :** Et voilà que Griffondor gagne 10 point ! Ben alors Serpentard… On se laisse devancer ?

**Sirius :** Ah ! Tu as vu ! Griffondor a marqué !

**Lily (désespérée) :** L'art de changer de sujet…

**Commentateur :** Dommage Potter ! Ce sera pour une autre fois…

**Lily (malicieusement) :** Lily est une de tes ex ?

**Sirius :** Oh non… Elle n'a jamais voulu sortir avec moi… Elle a préféré aimé mon meilleur ami… euh… Mais pourquoi je te dis ça moi !

**Lily :** Tu parles de James ?

**Sirius :** Non. Mais laisse tomber. Cette fille, c'est du passé !

**Lily :** Du passé… Tiens donc.

**Commentateur :** Et Serpentard marque ! Attention Griffondor… Ils vous rattrape ! Ça fait 60 point pour Griffondor à 40 pour Serpentard.

Je réfléchis quelques instants… Du passé… Soit il se moque de moi… Soit…

**Lily :** Tu n'es pas Sirius !

**Commentateur :** Mais regardez un peu ! Les attrapeurs ont repéré une fois de plus le vif d'or ! Ils sont au coude à coude !

**Sirius :** Quoi ?!

**Commentateur :** Malefoy vient d'envoyer un cognard à la poursuite de Potter !

**Lily :** Tu joues le jeu depuis le début alors que tu n'es autre que Cédric !

**Commentateur :** Le vif d'or a changé de direction sans prévenir ! Les attrapeurs essayent désespérément de l'attraper suivi du cognard envoyé par Malefoy !

**Sirius :** D'accord… Tu m'as découvert mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça !

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort en direction de James. Je sortit aussitôt la mienne.

**Sirius :** Trop tard Lily… Oh ne t'inquiète pas… Je lui ai juste lancer un petit sort…

**Lily :** Qu'es-ce que tu lui a fait !

**Sirius :** Disons que si tu ne tiens pas ton pari… Il mourra.

**Commentateur :** Potter vient de recevoir le cognard en plein dans le bras, ce qui lui a fait dévier de sa trajectoire. L'attrapeur de Serpentard gagne du terrain sur le vif d'or !

**Lily :** Tu bluffes !

**Sirius :** oh que non… mais si ça te tente de risquer la vie de ton petit ami… ça te regarde. Mettras-tu la vie de celui que tu aimes en danger une seconde fois ?

**Lily :** Tu vas me le payer Cédric !

**Sirius :** A ta place je ne ferais aucun geste qui pourrait blesser au passage Sirius… Et oui… Tu crois que j'ai juste pris la même forme que lui… Tu me sous-estime. J'ai fait mieux que ça. Je lui est carrément prit son corps. Si tu me tues, tu le condamnes aussi…

**Commentateur :** L'attrapeur de Serpentard est sur le point d'attraper le vif d'or pendant que Griffondor mène largement du côté des buts !

**Lily :** Mais si tu as pris son corps… Où as-tu mis son âme ?

**Commentateur :** Et Potter est de retour sur la course… Cependant Serpentard a pris beaucoup d'avance…

**Sirius :** Dans le même corps. J'en ai seulement le contrôle. Si tu me tues, c'est comme si tu le tuais lui aussi.

**Lily :** T'as intérêt de te tenir à carreau ! Je ne te lâcherai pas !

Je baissai ma baguette. De toute façon elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité si je ne voulais pas blesser Sirius…

**Commentateur :** Potter rattrape bien vite son retard pendant que son adversaire tend le bras pour essayer d'attraper le vif ! Potter y arrivera-t-il ?

**Sirius :** Et toi, je te conseil de tenir tes engagements envers le pari…

**Lily :** De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix on dirait…

Tout ce que j'espérais c'est que James rattrape son retard à temps pour attraper ce foutu vif d'or…

**Commentateur :** Attendez ! Potter a rattrapé son adversaire. Ils sont au coude à coude… L'attrapeur de Serpentard accélère dans seul coup… Attendez… Je ne vois plus le vif… Attendez… Mais c'est Serpentard qui a réussit à attraper le vif avant que Potter s'en mêle ! Tout le monde n'en revient pas ! C'est Serpentard qui gagne !

**Sirius :** Apparemment ton petit ami a perdu… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

Il s'approcha de moi mais je me leva brusquement.

**Lily :** Ne me touche pas !

Quelle gourde j'avais été ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce maudit pari !!! Il me pris le bras pour m'attirer vers lui. Il me souffla alors dans l'oreille :

**Sirius :** Je te laisse quatre jours pour respecter tes engagements. Et souviens-toi… sa vie ne dépend que de toi…

Je le hais ! Qu'il aille au diable. Je me détachai violemment de lui et partis. Je rejoignis James qui tenait son bras bien amoché à cause du cognard. Le sang qui coulait sur son bras me rappela la vision que j'avais eu dans cette boule de cristal… Je savais que Cédric ne plaisantais pas… Pour rien au monde, je ne voulais risquer la vie de James… Pourtant c'est ce que je venais de faire en acceptant ce maudit pari !

Dimanche 17 Mars :

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que Cédric m'avait dit. Je savais très bien qu'il était capable de tuer James pour m'avoir… Il l'avait déjà fait avant avec le petit ami de Lily… Si je refuse, il recommencera avec James. Je ne supporterai pas le fait qu'il meurt à cause de moi… Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Lundi 18 Mars :

On avait fini nos cours aujourd'hui. J'ai dit à James de me rejoindre dans la petite cour. Il pleuvait mais je ne bougeais pas. Je ne voulais pas que James voit les larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage… Quand il me vit, il courra vers moi.

**James :** Mais tu es folles de rester sous la pluie, Lily ! Tu vas attraper froid. Viens donc t'abriter.

**Lily :** Non…

**James (étonné) :** Non ? Mais Lily… Tu pleurs ou je me trompe ?

**Lily :** Écoute James… Ce n'est pas possible…

**James :** Mais Lily… De quoi tu me parles ?

**Lily :** On ne peux pas rester ensemble !

**James :** Attend Lily… J'ai pas rêvé… Tu as bien dit ce que j'ai entendu…

**Lily :** C'est déjà assez difficile alors n'en rajoute pas ! Je te quitte ! C'est comme ça. Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, je partis en courant. Je sais que je vais regretter ce que j'ai fais mais je préfère le voir vivant sans moi que mort par ma faute. Même si la douleur sera profonde… Je pourrais au moins me dire qu'il n'est pas mort à cause de moi… Mais même si ce que je lui ais dit était clair… Je savais qu'il allait revenir vers moi. A moi de trouver le courage nécessaire pour ne pas craquer… Si je veux qu'il vive… Je dois renoncer à lui et à notre amour.

Mardi 19 Mars :

Ce matin, je suis descendue manger avec Mary-Lee. Je savais que Cédric ne s'aventurerait pas vers moi s'il y a Mary-Lee à cause de Sirius… Je n'avais pas envi de le voir après ce qui s'était passé hier. Pour que ça tienne la route, j'étais obligée de mentir aussi à mes amies. Je n'avais pas envi de laisser un doute à James… Il ne devait surtout pas s'accrocher à moi même si je rêve un peu trop…

James finit par venir me voir.

**James :** Pour hier…

**Lily :** Écoute Potter. J'ai été clair hier. Alors maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

Je savais que j'avais été un peu sec… surtout en l'appelant par son nom mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé… En faisant ça, mon cœur se déchirait mais je savais que le sien venait d'être brisé. Trop choqué par ce que je venait de dire, il retourna vers ses potes. Je soufflai. Il n'avait pas insisté…Merlin, merci ! C'est déjà très dur de faire ça ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de lui tenir tête longtemps…

**Mary-Lee :** On peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne devais surtout pas craquer.

**Lily :** Je ne l'aime plus.

Ses mots étaient comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans mon cœur.

**Mary-Lee :** Tu te fous de moi ! T'es au bord des larmes Lily ! Tu me cache quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça ! Tu renvoies James balader or je vois bien que tu le fait à contre cœur !

**Lily (se levant) :** Je te dis que non ! Je ne l'aime plus et je ne l'ai jamais aimé !

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues malgré moi.

**Mary-Lee :** Tu crois au moins ce que tu dis ? Car tu n'en a pas l'air…

**Lily :** Je te dis que je ne l'aime pas ! Je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! Je ne crois pas en l'amour ! C'est une chose bidon qui fait rêver des personnes bien ignorantes !

**Mary-Lee :** Et la malédiction ? Tu l'as vaincu comment à ton avis ?! Grâce à votre amour ! Et tu ose me dire que tu n'y crois pas ! Tu te trahis toi-même Lily ! Si tu n'y croyais pas, vous n'aurez jamais réussi !

**Lily (d'un ton cassant) :** Laisse-moi.

Je sortis de la Grande salle en courant. Je me réfugies derrière une statue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Je m'assis par terre. Je n'arrivais même plus à m'arrêter. Oh James que je t'aime ! Mais c'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre si je veux que tu restes en vie ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie et tu le resteras mais nous ne pouvons rester ensemble. Si je dois abandonner nos sentiments et tout ce en quoi tu représente pour moi… Je préfère abandonner tout simplement l'amour. Si je ne peux t'aimer, mon cœur sera fermé à jamais. Tu resteras le seul et l'unique.

Mercredi 20 Mars :

J'ai quitté James depuis à peine deux jours que ces groupies lui ont déjà mis le grappin dessus… Mais je vois bien que James n'a pas la tête à ça… Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Or je ne dois pas. Dès que nos regards se croisent, je détourne les yeux à contre cœur. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il y lise toute la tristesse que j'ai à être loin de lui…

Jeudi 21 Mars :

Potion… Comme si ça m'enchantait. Comme d'habitude, Slughorn avait tenu à ce qu'on soit ensemble avec Rogue. On faisait tranquillement nos potions quand je reçu un petit mot avec écrit dessus : _« RDV à 18h demain près de la statue de la sorcière borgne »_. Ce n'était pas signé. Je me demande si c'est James… ou peut-être Cédric… Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que j'y aille dans les deux cas… Mais en même temps je me demande ce que veut cette personne. La curiosité me perdra !

Vendredi 22 Mars :

18h ! Je suis devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il n'y a personne. Il est peut-être temps encore de s'en aller… Trop tard. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver au loin… Sirius… Ou devrais-je dire Cédric.

**Sirius :** Salut Lily ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

**Lily :** Si tu avais signé ton mot… oui. Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

**Sirius :** Mais toi bien sûr !

**Lily :** Il est permis de rêver…

**Sirius :** Voyons… voyons… Tu es célibataire maintenant.

**Lily :** Peut-être mais je ne sortirais jamais avec toi !

**Sirius :** Oh que si tu le feras si tu ne veut pas qu'il meurt…

**Lily :** Tu me dégoûtes !

**Sirius :** Peut-être pour l'instant mais tu apprendras à m'aimer…

**Lily 2 (arrivant) :** Laisse-là !

**Sirius :** Oh non… Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille !

**Lily 2 :** Pourquoi la harceler elle or que c'est moi que tu voulais ?

**Sirius :** Parce que j'ai trouvé à ne plus t'aimer… Sais-tu ma chère que Lily Evans est ta réincarnation en chair et en os… Toi, tu n'est qu'une âme dans un corps temporaire. Si je veux revivre, j'ai besoin d'elle.

**Lily 2 :** Alors c'est juste pour vivre que tu l'a choisi…

**Sirius :** Non. Aussi pour l'amour. Je l'aime comme je t'ai aimé.

**Lily 2 :** Tu lui prouves bien mal ton amour alors.

**Sirius :** Mais ma chère, ça ne te regarde pas… Si j'ai envi de me marier avec Lily, je le ferai.

**Lily :** Eh mais ça va pas ! Jamais je ne me marierai avec toi ! Tu me répugnes ! Jamais tu entends ! Rien que ta présence me dégoûtes !

Je m'en alla en courant. Je ne voulais pas entendre une bêtise de plus ! Non mais qui parle de mariage ! Il est malade ! C'est pas parce que j'ai quitté James que je vais tomber dans ses bras !

Samedi 23 Mars :

Aujourd'hui je errais dans les couloirs faisant mon boulot de preste -en-chef. Ben j'avais que ça à faire ! Le premier avec sa cravate mal attaché… je ne le raterais pas ! J'avais besoin de me défouler et personne ne m'en empêcherai ! Décidément, il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous empêche d'avancer James et moi… a croire que finalement, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. C'est comme si le destin s'acharnait contre nous.

Dimanche 24 Mars :

J'avais besoin de m'aérer un peu. Il faisait beau ce jour-là mais je n'avait pas le cœur à rigoler ou m'amuser. Je m'étais installée sous un arbre où James et moi s'installions souvent avant. Des bons moments me revinrent à l'esprit. On pouvait voir le stade de Quidditch d'ici. Il devait sûrement y être.

J'entendis un craquement de branche. Je me regardai autour de moi mais il n'y avait personne. J'avais dû rêver. Je m'appuyai sur le tronc de l'arbre, lorsqu'une voix surgit de nul part.

**James :** Pourquoi…

Sa voix avait l'air triste. Je n'osais regarder autour de moi… J'en déduit tout de même qu'il était juste derrière l'arbre où je m'étais appuyée. Je me levai. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir plus que je l'avais fait.

**James :** Attends… Ne pars pas…

**Lily :** Je ne peux pas rester James.

**James :** ainsi tu me rappelles par mon prénom…

**Lily :** Écoute. Ne viens plus me voir…

**James :** Je te signale que j'étais là avant toi. J'avais juste mis ma cape d'invisibilité. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

**Lily : **Je m'en vais alors.

**James :** Non ! Reste. Ta présence m'apaise même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi Lily… On avait l'air si bien ensemble et du jour au lendemain tu as décidé de rompre. Pourquoi ?

**Lily :** Je…

**James (l'interrompant):** Si tu dois dire que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment envers moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Je contournai l'arbre et le trouvai assis, tenant sa cape dans ses mains. Il avait l'air dans un sale état. Voir que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça me rendais malade.

**Lily :** James…

Il attrapa rapidement mon bras et me tira vers lui. Mon visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

**James :** Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas.

**Lily :** Je… Je…

Des larmes s'insinuèrent aux creux de mes yeux. Je ne devais pas pleurer devant lui mais c'était dur de retenir ses larmes. Le dire était plus dur que je ne le pensais. Oh James… Ne me force pas à te le dire une seconde fois. Je préfèrerais encore me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

**James :** Je vois bien que tu souffres Lily… Mais pourquoi faire ça si ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi et d'être dans mes bras ?

**Lily :** Je… je ne peux pas. Tu dois m'oublier.

**James :** Je ne le ferais que si tu me dis dans les yeux que tu ne m'aime plus.

Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. L'une d'elle coula doucement sur ma joue.

**Lily :** Je… je ne… je ne…

Des larmes coulèrent de plus en plus sur mes joues. Je devais le faire. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche. Je sanglotai doucement. Il eut le réflexe de m'attirer vers lui. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Ce moment me paraissait si doux et si rare depuis quelques temps, que je n'osais me détacher de lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça… Ce sentiment d'amour et de sécurité. Pourtant je savais que je ne devrais pas. Ça serait lui donner un espoir si bref. Mais j'étais si bien. Je donnerai tout pour que ce moment dur à l'éternité. Mais plus je resterais et plus il sera en danger… Dois-je au moins lui dire ?

Je m'enlevai légèrement de lui.

**Lily (s'anglotant) :** Peux-tu me faire une promesse ?

**James :** bien sûr Lily !

**Lily :** Promet-moi de trouver une fille qui t'aimera autant que je t'ai aimé et qui te rendra heureux.

**James :** Mais… je ne camp…

**Lily :** Chut… Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer.

**James :** Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

**Lily :** Parce que c'est comme ça… Mais promet-le moi.

**James :** Cela sert à rien de te le promettre parce que la fille dont tu parles, je l'ai déjà trouvé… C'est toi. Jamais je n'en aimerai une autre comme toi.

**Lily :** Mais je ne peux répondre à ce que tu attends… Je n'ai pas le choix, James.

**James :** mais moi je…

**Lily : ** Non James… Non.

Je me levai et m'en allai en direction du château. Arrivée là-haut, je me retournai et regardai vers l'arbre où on était mais il n'y avait plus personne. Je baissai la tête et rejoignis mon dortoir. Je crois que, malgré sa douleur, il n'insistera pas… du moins je l'espère. En tout cas, il ne m'avait pas retenu le bras quand je suis partie. Il m'a laissé faire sans rien dire et je savais que ça devait être la chose la plus dur qu'il puisse faire… Laisser celle qu'il aime partir.

Lundi 25 Mars :

Les cours de la matinée fini, je filai avec Emy vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

**Emy :** ça te errante si on passe aux toilettes avant ?

**Lily :** Non mais il faut aussi que j'aille chercher mon livre d'Histoire de la magie pour cet aprem'… Je l'ai oublié ce matin.

**Emy :** Ben t'as qu'à aller le chercher pendant que je suis aux toilettes. Comme ça on se rejoint dans la grande salle.

**Lily :** Ok !

Je montai quatre à quatre les marches et arrivai vite à la salle commune des Griffondors puis à ma chambre. Je pris vite fait mon livre et redescendit. Je décidai de prendre l'escalier qui me mènerait directement vers la grande salle. Je me dépêchai lorsque je me pris de plein fouet quelqu'un dans le tournant. Sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais par terre au dessus de…

**Lily :** Sirius ?!

**Sirius :** Lily… Alors comme ça on ne fait même pas attention s'il y a des personnes qui…

**Lily :** Désolée je suis pressée !

Je me releva en rapidité. Il en fit de même. Sans me laisser respirer, il me plaqua alors contre le mur. Il m'avait littéralement bloqué et je ne pouvais plus bouger.

**Lily :** Sirius lâche-moi !

**Sirius :** tu peux m'appeler Cédric… De toute façon, il ne t'entend pas.

**Lily :** Lâche-moi je te dis !

**Sirius :** Pourquoi tant de haine ! Ça serait plus simple si tu m'aimais.

**Lily :** Plutôt mourir !

**Sirius :** As-tu déjà oublié ?

**Lily :** Quoi ?

**Sirius :** si tu sors pas avec moi… Il mourra.

**Lily :** Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça !

**Sirius :** oh que si…

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Je tourna la tête. Il me glissa dans l'oreille :

**Sirius :** Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te trouve de plus en plus belle…

Il me força alors à le regarder dans les yeux.

**Sirius :** Je comprend ta réticence… Mais tu finiras tôt ou tard par venir à moi de toi-même… Et j'ai tout mon temps pour ça.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Avant même qu'il est le temps de les toucher, je lui donna un coup de genou bien placé. Sous la douleur, il s'écarta et j'en profitai pour m'en aller. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre ses dernières paroles.

**Sirius :** Tigresse ? J'adore ça…

Je filai rejoindre Emy dans la grande salle.

Mardi 26 Mars :

Ce matin j'ai reçu un message de mon père. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, mes parents savaient de mieux en mieux se servir des hiboux et ça me faisait plaisir qu'ils fassent cet effort contrairement à ma sœur Pétunia qui refuse d'entendre parler de magie… Dans ce mot ça disait que maman était gravement malade depuis deux semaines. Les médecins moldues ne savent pas ce qu'elle a… Mon père tenait à me mettre au courant… Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'on s'occupe bien d'elle. Il ne dit pas exactement dans quel état elle se trouve mais je m'inquiète beaucoup. Je lui ai renvoyé un message lui disant qu'elle devrait peut-être aller à St Mangouste… Étant donné que mes parents ont des contacts avec sorciers, ça peut très bien être une maladie sorcière… En tout cas j'espère que ça l'aidera… Je n'aime pas savoir ceux que j'aime très malade… surtout si c'est grave !

Mercredi 27 Mars :

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ma mère… Et si c'était plus grave encore… Et si elle risquait sa vie… Je n'ose même pas y penser. Je sais que mon père s'occupe bien d'elle. Il l'aime à en mourir tout comme moi j'aime James tout au fond de mon cœur et je peux lui faire confiance là dessus. J'espère au moins qu'il a suivi mon conseil et qu'il est parti avec elle à St Mangouste…

Jeudi 28 Mars :

Je tournais ma cuillère dans mon bol de lait ce matin mais sans en boire une gorgée. Mes problèmes avec Sirius me tracassait déjà assez mais en plus que ma mère aille mal… ça n'arrangeait rien à mon moral…

**Mary-Lee :** tu ne bois pas ton lait Lily ?

**Lily :** Non je n'ai pas faim…

**Mary-Lee :** Hier tu n'as pas mangé non plus. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas tomber dans les pommes…

**Lily :** ça ira… Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Mary-Lee :** Si je m'inquiète ! Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours… Avant on se disait tout Lily… Pourquoi gardes-tu ça pour toi ?

**Lily :** Ma mère est malade…

**Mary-Lee :** Ah… euh… Mais c'est pas grave au moins…

**Lily :** Les médecins moldues ne savent pas ce qu'elle a… ça m'inquiète beaucoup… J'aime ma mère et je n'ai pas envi de la perdre…

Des larmes se logèrent dans mes yeux. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de pleurer ? Je suis plus forte comme ça ! Je me laisse trop abattre depuis quelques temps ! Il faut que je me reprenne !

**Mary-Lee :** ça va…

**Lily :** Oui. Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre parce que je crois que ma mère est gravement malade ! Si ça se trouve ce n'est juste qu'une petite maladie… Il est temps que je réagisse et que je ne me laisse pas aller comme ça !

**Mary-Lee (souriant) :** ah ! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! Je retrouve ma Lily !

Je pris alors ma cuillère, la posa sur la table et bus mon lait.

Vendredi 29 Mars :

Hier j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai décidé de sauver James de Cédric… Bon pour l'instant j'ai rien trouvé à part faire ce qu'il aimerais que je fasse. Je sais, c'est pas la meilleure solution mais je suis sûre qu'il cache une faiblesse. A moi de la découvrir… Et pour ça, je vais user de l'un de mes plus talentueux don comme n'arrêtait pas de me le dire James… mon charme.

Samedi 30 Mars :

Un petit coup de baguette pour relever mes cheveux et les attacher et je suis partie. Je descends de ma chambre. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune, je vis les maraudeurs discuter entre eux. J'ignorai James comme je le faisais en début d'année et sortis. Je pris la direction du parc. Il faisait beau et je comptais aller me promener. En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournai et vis Sirius venir vers moi.

**Sirius :** Où vas-tu comme ça ?

**Lily :** A quelque part loin de toi…

**Sirius :** Je peux t'accompagner ?

**Lily :** Sûrement pas.

**Sirius :** Merci… Je n'avais pas envi de rester avec ton ex…

Non mais quel culot ! Bon Lily… Si tu es obligée de supporter sa présence, autant chercher à mettre ton plan à exécution… même si ça reste plus dur que je ne le pensais… Même si c'est Cédric… Sirius participe aussi et ça me rend malade de savoir qu'il puisse croire que je trahis son meilleur ami… Mais c'est le prix à payer !

**Sirius :** alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

**Lily :** ça allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu décides de venir m'accompagner…

Il prit par la taille et me plaqua contre un mur du couloir. Ça devient une manie d'agir comme ça avec moi ! Il a peur que je m'enfuis ou quoi !

**Sirius :** Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me résistes comme ça. Lily avait aussi cette même manière de me parler…

J'essayai de lui donner un coup bien placé pour qu'il me lâche mais il se protégea à temps.

**Sirius (souriant) :** Raté… Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me faire avoir une seconde fois ?

**Lily :** Moi ? Jamais…

**Sirius :** Alors… t'es-tu décidés ?

**Lily :** A quoi ?

**Sirius :** A sortir avec moi ?

Là il vient de me lancer un ultimatum… Si jamais je sors avec lui même en public, je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de James… que faire ? En même temps ça me permettrait de trouver son point faible et en finir une bonne fois pour toute…

**Lily : **Je… Je…

Je tournai la tête. Je n'osais même pas imaginer les conséquences de ma réponse quelle qu'elle soit…

**Sirius :** Allons Lily… tu ne vas pas me refuser longtemps… Et puis tu sais ce que risques James… Je n'attendrais pas indéfiniment.

**Lily :** C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois…

**Sirius :** Peut-être mais je commence à perdre patience…

**Lily :** Mais aussi, tu crois que je vais être à tes pieds si tu te comportes tout le temps comme ça !

Et un point pour moi ! Il m'étouffe vraiment ! Il me lâcha.

**Sirius :** Ok… Tu veux plus de douceur et plus d'amour… je suis prêt à t'en donner…

Il manquait plus que ça… Il avait l'air si sincère et si pathétique à la fois… Parce qu'il croit pouvoir m'acheter comme ça !

**Lily : **Si tu me laissais un peu respirer aussi…

Je m'en alla. En discutant avec lui je compris qu'il était accro à moi et que je n'avais pas le charmer pour l'avoir dans ma poche. Il était déjà à mes genou… Le grand et puissant Cédric aurait-il une faiblesse qui porterait mon visage. A moi de me servir de cet atout…

Dimanche 31 Mars :

Je pense que la meilleure solution c'est d'accepter la proposition de Cédric… Je n'ai pas le choix… D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne peut vraiment rejoindre notre monde et avoir son propre corps que grâce à moi. Quand il le retrouvera, Sirius sera hors de danger et Cédric mortel… J'aurais peut-être une chance alors d'en finir avec lui sans risquer la vie de Sirius ou de James… Je n'ai pas le choix… je dois le faire. Même si à cause de ça je risque de perdre James à jamais…


	16. T'aimer m'est interdit

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 15 !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et oui je sais... Deux semaines c'est long mais je vous ai promis de me rattraper... Je vous donne donc ce chapitre un jour à l'avance ! (ben oui d'habitude je vous les donne le samedi voir le dimanche... ) et J'ai une autre surprise !!!!!! Le chapitre 16 arrive demain !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Je l'ai déjà fini ) Je vous le poste au jour normal... Je sais c'est méchant de vous faire attendre un jour... Mais c'est mieux qu'une semaine ! Allez courage !

Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent et qui me laissent des reviews !!!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**° Chapitre 15 °**

**T'aimer m'est interdit**

Lundi 1er Avril :

Ce matin on allait en cour de sortilège et enchantement. J'étais décidée. Même si je devais le faire devant James… ça ne fera que renforcer la crédulité… Mais James en souffrira. Je le sais que trop bien mais je suis obligée. Je m'excuse d'avance… Le professeur nous apprenez un sort assez compliqué. Je le réalisai parfaitement.

J'attendis que Sirius sorte à la fin du cour. Il était accompagné des autres maraudeurs. James avait l'air surpris de me voir attendre à la porte.

**Lily :** Sirius… Je peux te parler ?

**Sirius :** Oui bien sûr. Je vous rejoins les mecs ! Ne m'attendez pas.

On marcha un bon moment. Je préférais m'éloigner le plus possible de James…

**Lily :** Écoute Cédric… Je… je suis d'accord.

**Sirius :** Tu… tu as dis quoi ?

**Lily :** Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dis !

**Sirius :** Lily accepterait enfin de sortir avec moi ! C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise…

**Lily :** Bon c'est bon ! N'en fait pas trop ! Si je le fais c'est pour James.

**Sirius :** Ah… Lui…

**Lily :** Oui lui !

**Sirius :** Bon et bien si on allait manger ensemble ?

**Lily :** Quoi ?

**Sirius :** Allez… On sort ensemble après tout !

**Lily :** Oui mais et James !

**Sirius :** Justement…

**Lily :** Tu es vraiment… vraiment…

**Sirius (avec un sourire) : ** Vraiment quoi ?

**Lily :** Je te hais !

**Sirius :** que je suis touché d'autant d'attentions ! Bon on y va ?

Je le suivit alors furieuse contre moi. Je n'avais pas prévu ça ! On descendit ensemble dans la grande salle. James était étonné de me voir manger avec eux. Je ne le regarda pas une seule fois… Mais il a fallut que Cédric leur dise qu'on sort maintenant ensemble… Imaginez la tête de James ! Je crois qu'il ne verra plus Sirius de la même façon… Mais j'espère qu'il ne va rien faire d'assez grave pour tout faire rater… Je m'en veux vraiment de lui faire subir ça mais c'était obligé.

Mardi 2 Avril :

J'était encore dans mon lit. Pas envi de sortir. Je savais d'avance que cette journée allait être horrible ! Supporter constamment Cédric… très peu pour moi. Je crois que je vais l'éviter. En même temps si je fais ça, je ne suis pas prête à trouver son point faible… Et zut ! Du coup je suis obligée de traîner avec lui. Ça fait à peine une journée que j'en ai déjà marre !!!

Mercredi 3 Avril :

Monsieur veut qu'on soit ensemble au cour de sortilège et enchantement… Soit. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix… Le prof commence son cour. Cédric essaie bien sûr de parler avec moi je lui ai bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

**Sirius : **Avec James tu ne te gênais pas…

**Lily : **C'était différent.

**Sirius : **A ouais et en quoi ?

**Lily : **Je l'aimais.

Et paf ! Prend ça dans la figure ! Il ne parla plus du reste du cour… Je crois que ce que je lui ai dit lui a cloué le bec… Et oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec que je l'aime ! Je suis juste contrainte…

Jeudi 4 Avril :

DCFM… Cédric veut encore se mettre avec moi… Temps mieux… J'espère au moins pour ses fesses qu'il est bon en défense sinon il va souffrir… Le prof nous demande d'utiliser des sorts d'attaque pour évaluer notre niveau de défense en attendant qu'il revienne chercher des affaires. Il est cuit…

**Lily :** Tu veux attaquer d'abord ?

**Sirius :** Non. Je te laisse la main.

Et en plus il me le demande si gentiment… Je sors ma baguette et lui lance un sort sans le dire tout fort. Il ne s'attendais pas à ce que je l'attaque si rapidement. Il se retrouva par terre.

**Lily (avec un sourire) :** Alors… on n'est pas à la hauteur. Veux-tu que James te montre comment on fait ? Lui se serait mieux débrouillé que toi…

**Sirius :** Ah ouais… Tu veux la jouer comme ça…

Il balança un sort mais je l'interceptai sans problème.

**Lily :** On est rouillé ? On ne sait pas maîtriser une fille ?

**Sirius :** Parce que tu veux que je te montre comment on maîtrise une fille ?

Il s'approcha de moi, me tira vers lui et me donna un baiser sur la bouche.

**Sirius :** Et qu'es-ce que tu dis de ça ?

James ne pouvait y rester impassible. Il sortit sa baguette et le fit expulser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**James :** Je croyais que tu étais mon frère… Mais tu n'es qu'un traître.

Il me regarda alors dégoûté et s'en alla de la salle. Le professeur entra au même moment.

**Professeur :** On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

**Lily :** Rien Monsieur… Potter se sentait mal. Il est alors sortit prendre l'air.

Je préférais mentir au professeur plutôt que dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Cédric entre temps c'était relevé et le professeur n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir par terre. Une fois que le professeur me tourna le dos, je regardai Cédric de travers. Non mais comment il avait osé !

Vendredi 5 Avril :

Même si James n'avait pas encore compris que Sirius n'était autre que Cédric, une chose était sûr… Il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait hier… Pour ma part, j'ai été prise au dépourvu et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le repousser ! Les boules quand j'y repense ! J'ai tout fait jusqu'à maintenant pour que ça n'arrive pas et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, il a osé ! Ça m'apprendra à ne pas rester sur mes gardes sans arrêt ! Mais le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui mettre une baffe ! James s'en était chargé à sa façon. Mais je sais que ce qui venait de se passer le ferait réfléchir. Il se dira que c'est peine perdu pour moi et ça me rend malade ! Je sais que je le fais souffrir… Mais là, il risque de perdre son amour envers moi et je ne peux lui reprocher.

Samedi 6 Avril :

Je montai en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on était aux vacances de Pâques !

Je cherchais un moyen de débloquer la situation… Je m'étais mise dans un sacré pétrin et le problème c'est que le temps que je m'en sorte et que j'en finisse avec Cédric, James sera partit très loin. Il aura peut-être même trouver une autre fille qui l'aimera autant que je l'ai aimé… après tout il l'a bien mérité même si j'aimerais être cette fille. Seulement, il m'est interdit de l'aimer pour l'instant si je ne veux pas risquer sa vie… Je dois le considérer comme un camarade et ça me rend malade !

J'entendis alors quelqu'un monter. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Cédric car c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je me retournai et vit James. Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte quand il me vit. Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Je me retournai pour regardai le paysage.

**Lily :** Je m'excuse…

**James (surpris) : **Pourquoi ?

Je ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du bord. Il se trouvait à un mètre de moi. Je continuais à regarder ce qui nous entourait.

**James :** Je viens souvent là quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

**Lily :** Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille…

**James :** Non, reste. Ta présence ne me dérange pas. Elle est plutôt apaisante…

Je restai. On regardait tous les deux le paysage qui nous entourait. Aucun des deux n'osait rompre ce silence. On était si… si bien. Même si nous n'étions pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se voir seul faisait du bien ! C'est fou ce que sa seule présence me rendait calme et sereine. Je l'avais presque oublié. Je me surpris à sourire dans le vide. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a vraiment vu… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il avait l'air aussi bien que moi.

Dimanche 7 Avril :

Aujourd'hui, Mary-Lee me rappela que nous avons deux semaines de vacances… Je compte bien en profiter pour essayer de trouver une solution à mon problème qui s'appelle : Cédric. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup… Monsieur débarque manger avec moi et Mary-Lee. James a dû le virer du groupe. Ça lui apprendra ! Mais en attendant je me le tape… ça, par contre, ça m'arrange pas…

**Sirius :** Salut ma chérie !

Là c'est de la provoque ! Surtout devant Mary-Lee… Je suis sûre qu'il la fait exprès ! Je ne préfère même pas répondre.

**Sirius :** Alors comme ça on ne me fait même pas un bisou pour me dire bonjours…

Je regardai Mary-Lee d'un air désolé mais elle me fit signe que ce n'était pas grave… C'est vrai que je n'avais pas tellement réfléchit sur ce coup-là. J'avais pas pensé à Mary-Lee vu que pour moi il s'agit de Cédric mais il a quand même l'apparence de Sirius ! Et se fait même passer pour lui… ça m'énerve ! Il rejette tous ces actes sur le dos de Sirius.

Je me levai et commençai à y aller.

**Sirius :** Ben où tu vas ?

J'avais bien l'intention de répondre « dans ton cul ! » mais ce n'est pas tellement mon genre…

**Lily :** Dans ma chambre.

Je sortit alors de la grande salle. Je n'avais vraiment pas envi de le voir aujourd'hui !

Lundi 8 Avril :

Je sortit de ma chambre pour prendre un peu l'air. Je me promenai dans les couloirs quand quelqu'un m'attira très rapidement dans une salle de cour et ferma la porte.

**Lily :** Lily !

**Lily 2 :** Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Il faut que tu te méfie de Cédric.

**Lily :** ça je le savais déjà… Mais connais-tu un moyen de se débarrasser de lui ?

**Lily 2 :** Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec…

**Lily :** Oui mais disons que je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix. Si je n'acceptais pas, James mourrait à cause d'un sort qu'il lui a jeté.

**Lily 2 :** Ah… Je comprends… tout s'explique.

**Lily :** Mais le problème c'est que je me suis fourrée dans un sacré pétrin ! Et je ne vois pas du tout comment en sortir…

**Lily 2 :** Il existerait un moyen… Il faudrait que Cédric quitte le corps de Sirius pour retrouver le sien… seulement, il faudrait un de ses cheveux à lui et disons que ça fait assez longtemps qu'on est sensé ne plus vivre si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Mais Cédric a l'air d'avoir autre chose en tête et pas moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau… Il n'a plus tellement d'estime pour moi maintenant qu'il t'a mais peut-être que toi tu peux y arriver…

**Lily :** J'essayerais !

**Lily 2 :** Bon, il faut que je te laisse…

Elle partit en vitesse en me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas tellement pourquoi elle était si pressée mais ça avait l'air très important. Je sortis alors de la salle à mon tour et la ferma… ce que venez de me proposer Lily n'était pas une mauvaise idée… A moi de trouver le bon moment pour réussir à obtenir cette information.

Mardi 9 Avril :

James se faisait à l'idée qu'on puisse être que des amis et pas plus… Cela me fait peur mais je ne peux pas tout lui dire… On recommence à se parler et je vois bien qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée… Mais moi j'avais du mal à ne rien laisser passer… Voir celui qu'on aime partir peu à peu et ne pas pouvoir le retenir… Ainsi est fait mon amour pour lui. Un amour interdit mais infini… Un amour invincible dans mon cœur mais que je dois cacher à celui que j'aime… Je suis bien décidée à trouver un moyen de l'anéantir avant de perdre totalement celui que mon cœur a choisi pour la vie.

Mercredi 10 Avril :

Je me baladais dans le parc seule. J'eu le réflexe de venir sous le chaîne où James et moi nous nous retrouvions souvent.

**Sirius :** Eh Lily !

Je me retournai et vis Cédric. Je lui souris… Quoi ? Faut bien être gentille si je veux savoir comment m'en débarrasser !

**Sirius :** Ouah ! Un sourire ! Qu'es-ce qui me vaut cette si belle attention…

**Lily :** N'ai-je pas le droit de sourire ?

**Sirius :** Mais si ! Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

**Lily :** Je veux bien…

Il me fit signe de passer en première. Il me suivit alors. Il n'essaya pas de prendre ma main. Il marcha tout simplement avec moi sans tenter quelque chose, comme si nous étions amis. J'appréciais le geste même si ça venait de Cédric. Il commença la discussion en parlant de banalité. Plus on parlait et plus j'avais l'impression qu'il avait l'air sympas. C'était une sensation bizarre. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais est-ce qu'une façade cachant la vérité ? J'avais quelques doutes là-dessus. Je préférais me méfier.

**Lily :** Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas ton propre corps ?

**Sirius :** Franchement… Si j'avais pris mon propre corps… M'aurais-tu laisser t'approcher ?

**Lily :** C'est vrai… mais maintenant ? Je suis sûre que tu es plus canon que Sirius…

En espérant que Sirius ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir dit ça, j'écoutai avec attention sa réponse.

**Sirius :** Le problème c'est que ça ne se fait pas comme ça… Ce n'est pas si facile. Disons que j'ai besoin d'une chose qui prend du temps…

**Lily :** Et il s'agit de…

**Sirius (avec un sourire):** … quelque chose dont je ne peux te parler pour l'instant mais dont tu sauras bien assez tôt.

Et zut ! Il ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ! Il doit alors s'agir d'un truc pas facile à avoir… Je me demande vraiment ce que c'est…

**Lily :** Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir me le dire ?

**Sirius :** Oui. Je n'ai pas envi de gâcher la surprise…

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Là je m'attendais à tout. Qu'es-ce qu'il était en train de manigancer ? Ça faisait limite peur !

Jeudi 11 avril :

Pas moyen de savoir comment il pourrait retrouver son corps ! Et en même temps, à force de lui poser tout le temps la question, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose… Je pense que je n'obtiendrais pas grand chose de lui… En même temps ça aurait été trop facile ! Je me demande ce qu'il prépare. Le fait qu'il me le cache ne signifie rien de bon et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur !

Vendredi12 Avril :

J'ai eu le droit à une petite discussion avec Mary-Lee… En même temps, je lui devais bien ça. Je lui ai alors demandé ce qu'elle pensait sur le fait que je sorte avec Sirius…

**Mary-Lee :** après tout il est libre ! On ne sort plus ensemble donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire la gueule. Et puis, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté !

**Lily :** Je suis désolée…

**Mary-Lee :** Tu me dis ça comme si tu n'avais pas eu le choix de sortir avec…

**Lily :** Non ne t'inquiète pas…

**Mary-Lee :** Non mais c'est vrai ! Quand tu sortais avec James, on entendait parler de lui 24h sur 24 ! Mais avec Sirius c'est différent. C'est comme si ça te gênait. On a l'impression que tu es forcée !

**Lily :** Mais non…

**Mary-Lee :** Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ! Emy et Alice ont le même avis que moi ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe Lily ?

**Lily :** Rien.

**Mary-Lee :** Arrête… On n'est pas aveugle !

**Lily :** Il n'y a rien je te dis !

**Mary-Lee :** OK… Mais j'en reste septique.

Ainsi les filles avaient des doutes… J'aurais dû m'en douter ! En même temps, ce n'est pas facile de faire croire aux autres qu'on aime un homme qui veut tuer celui que vous aimez vraiment !

Samedi 13 Avril :

Aujourd'hui, on pouvait sortir à Pré-au-Lard. Cédric a tenu à ce qu'on y aille ensemble. Je ne pouvais refuser… Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Il voulait me faire une surprise. Il m'a alors dit que je pouvais aller où je voulais et qu'il me rejoindrait après. Je pris instinctivement la direction de la cabane hurlante. Je me retrouvais sur le sentier où je sus pour la première fois que James était un animas. Je repensais à la façon dont il m'avait fait monté sur son dos et m'avait sauvé…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'ai comme des remords au fond de mon cœur. Oui je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ma séparation avec James. C'est comme une déchirure au creux de mon cœur qui essaie de se refermer avec mal. Et la seule personne à qui je peux me raccrocher serait mon pire ennemi et pourtant… C'est bizarre. Malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai du mal à le voir comme un ennemi. Il a l'air si attentionné que j'en suis aveuglée… Je m'en veux rien que pour ça. J'ai l'impression de trahir James. Oh pardonne-moi d'être comme ça. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et plongeai dans les bras de Cédric. J'avais besoin de réconfort… Il me serra contre lui. Oh James pardonne-moi mais nous ne pouvons nous aimer… je ne peux t'aimer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Il m'en ait défendu.

Des larmes coulèrent de plus en plus sur mes joues. Je m'en voulais de m'éloigner de plus en plus de James pour me rapprocher de Cédric. Je m'en veux de me blottir contre lui comme je le faisais avec toi. Il me caressa les cheveux comme pour me rassurer… Tu le faisais aussi… Si je ne peux t'aimer, dois-je me contenter de son amour à lui ? Mais que dis-tu Lily ! Il menace James de mourir et toi tu accepterais son amour ? Mais pourquoi ? Il paraît si doux… si gentil… alors qu'il a essayer de nous nuire, moi je commençais à l'apprécier. Est-ce un crime de ressentir ça ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Dimanche 14 Avril :

Je m'étais installée sur l'un des canapés pour réviser certains cours quand Cédric s'installa à côté de moi.

**Sirius :** Salut Beauté… Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'offrir ton petit cadeau !

**Lily :** Un cadeau ?

**Sirius :** Oui. Tiens.

Il me tendit une petite boite à bijou. Je le regardai surprise de son attention.

**Sirius :** Ouvre ! Je te promet que ça mord pas.

J'hésitai… Je pris la boîte dans mes mains et la regardai. Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur… C'est bien ça qui me faisait peur…

Je finis par l'ouvrir. Je découvris alors un collier avec un petit pendentif. Je lui redonna.

**Lily :** Je ne peux accepter.

**Sirius :** Si. Ça me ferait très plaisir.

**Lily :** Je suis désolée mais je tiens beaucoup à celui que je porte actuellement…

**Sirius :** C'est James qui te l'a offert… Je comprends mais même si tu ne le portes pas, garde-le s'il te plait…

Je finis par accepter… Même si j'était persuadée de ne jamais le porter…

**Sirius :** Tu le porteras quand tu te sentiras prête…

Je referma alors la petite boite. Je n'étais pas encore prête à enlever le collier que James m'avait offert. Peut-être même jamais alors le remplacer… Mais l'intention me toucha tout de même. Je ne savais pas quoi dire…

Lundi 15 Avril :

Je rangeais mes affaires dans ma chambre tout en discutant avec Mary-Lee. On discutait de choses et d'autres quand elle tomba sur la petite boite qui contenait le bijou que m'avait offert Cédric.

**Mary-Lee :** Il y a quoi dans cette petite boite ?

**Lily :** Un collier…

**Mary-Lee :** Mais ça vient d'une bijouterie ?

**Lily :** oui…

**Mary-Lee :** C'est James qui te l'avait offert ?

**Lily :** Non c'est Sirius.

**Mary-Lee :** Tu rigoles !

**Lily :** Non.

**Mary-Lee :** Ce n'est pas possible ! Sirius n'ai pas du genre à avoir ce genre d'attention crois-moi… Ou alors nous ne parlons pas de la même personne…

Je la regarda bizarrement. D'un sens elle avait un peu raison puisque ce n'était pas vraiment Sirius qui m'avait offert ça mais Cédric.

**Mary-Lee :** Lily… Tu me caches quelque chose… Jamais Sirius n'aurait eu ce genre d'attention. Ce n'est pas possible…

**Lily :** Je t'assure que c'est lui !

**Mary-Lee :** Ou quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour lui…

**Lily (en rigolant faussement):** Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Et tu le sais !

**Mary-Lee :** Excuse-moi mais sa façon de se comporter et ta réaction de maintenant me fait dire que Sirius n'est pas Sirius. Lily… Je le connais très bien ! Tu n'essayeras pas de me croire à moi que le Sirius de maintenant et le même que celui d'avant ! Je ne suis pas dupe à ce point. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est que tu as tes raisons… Et je les respecte.

Je continua alors à ranger mes affaires sans oser dire autres choses. Elle avait mis dans le mille… J'espère tout simplement que ça n'enfoncera pas plus les choses… Le fait qu'elle se doute de quelques choses peut poser des problèmes et peut risquer sa vie…


	17. Doute en plein coeur

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou tout le monde !!! Voici le chapitre 16 en avance comme promis ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et que ça vous plaira toujours autant ! Sinon, il reste 4 chapitres avant la fin ! Et oui déjà ! Mais une suite est prévue donc on est encore loin de cette histoire entre Lily et James.

Le chapitre 17 sera posté au plus tard le week-end prochain voir vendredi si je l'ai fini avant.

Bonne lecture et encore merci de suivre ma fic ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des pitites reviews !

**° Chapitre 16 °**

**Doute en plein cœur**

Mardi 16 Avril :

Je regardais le ciel de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il faisait nuit… La pleine lune éclairait les arbres qui avaient l'air de flotter dans l'air. James devait sûrement être avec Rémus ce soir de pleine lune… Je sais que Cédric ne les fréquentait plus… Il devait sûrement être dans son lit… D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il y allait tous les mois… Connaissant Cédric, je pense que non. Je faisais peu à peu le deuil de mon amour envers James. Je perdais peu à peu espoir. Aucune solution ne s'offrait à moi. Je me résignait peu à peu. Après tout Cédric n'était pas si méchant que ça. Il avait même certaines attitudes respectables envers moi… Mais es-ce vraiment la réalité ou un simple mensonge en attendant d'avoir ce qu'il veut ? Seul l'avenir me le dira…

Mercredi 17 Avril :

Je marcha dans le parc avec Alice et Franck… Il était si mignon tous les deux ! Ça me rappelait James et moi avant… L'amour fou ! Ça se voyait dans leurs yeux. A mon avis c'est parti pour longtemps ! En tout cas je leur souhaite. Ils me racontèrent certaines petites anecdotes amusantes comme la fois où Peeves avait renversé un verre d'eau sur la tête de Franck et que Alice l'avait stépéfixé pour toute une journée ! A ce bon vieux Paves ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu… Il faisait bien sûr encore des bêtises mais j'étais rarement là pour les voir. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à l'époque où une certaine garce tournait autour de James… Qu'es-ce qu'on se marrait à cette époque !

Ça me changeait les idées de me promener avec eux… J'avais de nouveau le sourire. Ils étaient tellement gentils ! Je passa une excellente journée.

Jeudi 18 Avril :

Hier, Alice et Franck m'avaient donné envi de retrouver le sourire. Je partit à la recherche de Peeves… Qui l'aurais cru ? Je le trouvai en train d'embêter les premières années.

**Lily :** Pisssssssssssss…

Il se retourna vers moi et je lui fis un clin d'œil en lui disant de venir. Il ramena ses fesses illico avec un grand sourire.

**Peeves :** Melle la préfete-en-chef voudrait-elle quelque chose ?

**Lily :** Oui… M'amuser un peu… ça te dit ?

**Peeves :** Venant de toi c'est toujours un plaisir ! Que proposes-tu ?

**Lily :** D'aller faire un tour du côté des Serpentards… et plus précisément Malefoy.

**Peeves : **Pas mal comme idée… Viens je vais te montrer un truc !

Il me fit un signe de la main et me tira vers un tapis qui ornait le couloir. Il le souleva légèrement et me montra un passage. Je lui souris et le suivis dans ce petit passage qui nous mena à un couloir. Un marcha un petit moment avant de se trouver devant un cul de sac.

**Peeves :** Derrière ce tapis, se trouve l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards…

Je lui souris et on prépara plusieurs pièges à tendre à Malefoy… Bien sûr ma baguette était de service ! J'utilisai le sortilège de lévitation pour faire voler un gâteau, plein de crème, bien haut. Dès que Peeves me donnait le signal, je devais arrêter de le faire voler.

**Peeves :** Attention, il arrive…

Un…

Deux…

Trois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J'arrêtai de faire léviter le gâteau. Il tomba en plein sur la tête de Malefoy. J'étais écroulée derrière le tapis. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas rire tout haut.

**Malefoy :** Qui a fait ça ?

Il avait l'air trop furieux d'après Peeves. J'imaginais très bien la tête avec la fumée qui sortait des oreilles. Peeves sortit alors de sa cachette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de signer ses œuvres… Il attira les foudres de Malefoy sur lui au passage… ça le faisait encore plus rire. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser discrètement… Pauvre Malefoy ! Il l'avait bien mérité !

Vendredi 19 Avril :

Après avoir bien ri pendant deux jours, j'avais de nouveau le sourire. Même Cédric ne me l'enlèverait pas. C'était dur de tenir le coup mais mon moral était revenu au beau fixe… Je ne voulais plus penser à tous mes problèmes mais seulement vivre au moment présent ! Mais amies étaient d'ailleurs contente de me l'entendre dire ! Oui. Je comptais bien finir cette semaine à peu près convenablement. Et rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin.

Samedi 20 Avril :

Aujourd'hui, Lily venait de recevoir un paquet de la part de ses parents. Curieuse, elle ouvrit le paquet rapidement. Elle découvrit alors un truc bizarre avec une petite lettre de son père et de sa mère.

_« Coucou ma chérie, chez les adolescents moldus, c'est en ce moment à la mode. On a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Il s'agit d'une baladeur cassette. On t'a acheté aussi une casseur de chanteur à la mode. On espère que ça te plaira ! Passe de bonnes journées !_

_Ton papa et ta maman. »_

Un baladeur cassette ? Mais les objets moldus ne marchent pas dans Poudlard… Et zut ! Il faudra que j'attende au minimum les sorties de Pré-au-Lard pour savoir comment ça marche ! Mais bon. L'intention me fait super plaisir ! Et une raison de plus d'avoir le sourire. Au moins ça prouve qu'ils pensent à moi même si les hiboux ne sont pas trop leur truc… Ils ont encore du mal à croire que ces être puisse transporter le courrier au bon destinataire et sans dommage…

Dimanche 21 Avril :

C'est le dernier jour avant la fin des vacances… Et au lieu de réviser un peu, j'étais obsédée par ce lecteur cassette. Je cherchai par tous les moyens comment m'en servir jusqu'à ce qu'une idée me vint à la tête… Et si je rendait ce truc magique ! Quelle super idée j'ai eu là ! Je suis vraiment trop forte ! I am the best !

…

Bon d'accord… Les filles m'ont aidé à trouver… Mais c'est moi qui a réussit à trouver une petite formule. En fait, j'arrive à m'en servir maintenant. J'ai juste à donner un coup de baguette. C'est tout simple ! Maintenant je me balade en écoutant certaines des musiques. C'est vraiment pas mal ce qu'on inventait les moldus ! Et peut-être que je pourrais rajouter des musiques sorcières en trouvant le truc !

Lundi 22 Avril :

Nous allions en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand Cédric vient me dire bonjours… Enfin dire bonjours est un bien grand mot… Il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis devenue toute rouge… ça ne me ressemble pourtant pas de faire ça vis-à-vis de lui ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'osais même pas le regarder en face ! Il me prit alors la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle. Je me laissai faire trop surprise par son premier geste et surtout par ma réaction… C'est comme si je ressentais quelque chose de différent… quelque chose de bizarre envers lui. Mais je ne préférais plus y penser. Je ne voulais admettre ce que j'avais cru ressentir.

Mardi 23 Avril :

On avait notre petite pause habituel à 10h… En sortant de Potion, Cédric m'attira rapidement vers la sortie.

**Lily :** Eh ! Où es-ce que tu m'emmène comme ça ?

Il ne me répondit pas et continua à m'attirer jusque dans un coin. Il me sourit alors.

**Lily :** quoi ?

Il sortit de derrière son dos une rose rouge. Où es-ce qu'il l'a déniché… ça j'en sais rien mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était une délicate attention. Le collier et maintenant une fleur… Je ne savais plus quoi penser !

**Lily :** Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Sirius :** Pour te faire plaisir…

**Lily : ** Non. James l'aurait fait pour me faire plaisir mais toi c'est pour gagner mon cœur.

Je commença à tourner les talons quand il me rattrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui.

**Sirius :** Non. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime…

Je le regardai sans savoir quoi répondre. Que voulez-vous rajouter à ça ! Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. C'était la première fois où j'avais l'impression qu'il était sincère…

Mercredi 24 Avril :

Je me posai de plus en plus de questions sur Cédric… Et s'il n'était pas si méchant que ça… Et s'il était vraiment sincère ? Je doutais de plus en plus. Mais en faisant ça, je m'éloignais de James… Non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! J'ai dis que je garderais le moral. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher… Même si c'est dur.

Jeudi 25 Avril :

On était en Potion. Et comme d'habitude James avait pas mal de difficultés… Même peut-être plus… D'ailleurs il était en train de s'énerver après son chardon alors que Cédric lui faisait des grands sourires pour lui montrer que, **lui**, en était capable. Ça le rendait encore plus fou ! Slughorn finit par intervenir…

**Slughorn :** Miss Evans… Pourriez vous aider Potter à réussi à nous faire une potion à peu près convenable s'il vous plait…

**Lily :** Euh… Oui monsieur.

Je quittai ma chaise pour aller rejoindre James qui désespérait. Je regardai l'état de sa potion et devinai instinctivement l'erreur qu'il avait fait. En fait c'était tout simple ! Je lui expliquai les ingrédients qui annulaient ceux qu'il avait mis en trop et hop ! Le tour est joué ! Pour me remercier, il me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je fus surprise de son geste. Décidément ! C'était une manie de recevoir des bisous sur la joue ! Non que ça me déplaise… Mais je ne croit pas que ce soit du goût de Cédric… Il avait l'air de bouillonner de l'intérieur. James en profita pour l'énerver encore plus en lui faisant un grand sourire. Moi au milieu, je ne savais même plus quoi faire… J'aimais James mais je commençais aussi à apprécier Cédric… La grosse galère !

Vendredi 26 Avril :

Histoire de la magie… Un cour qui peut paraître bien ennuyant mais qui est très intéressant au niveau de la culture sur le monde… Seulement je suis pas très motivée cette aprem' et je n'arrête pas de bailler ! J'ai du mal à assimiler tout ce que le prof dit et le conflit Cédric/Potter ne fait rien pour arranger les choses ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Ils s'envoient des pics à longueur de journée depuis hier et je n'en peux déjà plus ! Je suis tiraillée des deux côtés. J'aimerais bien faire un choix et arrêter ça mais mon cœur ne peut pas. C'est peut-être dur à avouer mais je ne suis pas indifférente à Cédric… Et c'est ce qui me fait douter. Dois-je vraiment faire un choix ? C'est pourtant cruel mais je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir le choix… Si je veux que tout ça s'arrête, il faut que je fasse le vide dans mes sentiments et de remettre tout ça au clair… Les deux ne peuvent avoir une place dans mon cœur sans que ça finisse très mal. Si seulement ça pouvait être plus facile que ça ne l'est vraiment…

Samedi 27 Avril :

Depuis hier, j'ai bien réfléchi. Enfin j'espère… Je dois abandonner l'idée de pouvoir retourner un jour avec James. Ce n'est pas possible. Si je continue à l'aimer… Il mourra. Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Je dois faire un trait dessus même si ça fait mal. Et pour ça je dois être clair et sincère avec moi-même…

Dimanche 28 Avril :

Hier, je m'était résignée… Je me regarda dans le miroir et vit le collier que James m'avait offert… J'hésitai un moment… Devais-je l'enlever ? Qu'es-ce que ça m'apportait à le garder autour de mon cou ? A me souvenir de notre amour ? Mais il est perdu. J'enleva le collier et le posa sur le rebord du lavabo. Je regardai la petite boîte que Cédric m'avait tendu quelques jours plus tôt. Je fermai les yeux. Une larme coula sur mes joues. Ça paraissait peut-être banale d'enlever un collier mais j'en souffrais… Je me rendis compte que j'avais encore du mal à ne plus penser à James. Je reprit le collier qu'il m'avait offert et le remis. Je croyais pourtant m'être résignée mais mon cœur en avait décidé autrement. Il ne voulait pas abandonner cet amour perdu… Il y croyait encore mais à quel prix…

Lundi 29 Avril :

Je ne suivais pas du tout le cour… En fait, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder un coup James, un coup Cédric. Que faire ? Je n'avais pas réussi à enlever le collier… Mais en même temps je sais très bien que c'est peine perdu. Pourquoi la vie nous met dans des situations pareils ! Me mettrait-on à l'épreuve ? A l'épreuve de quoi ? De mon amour pour James ? Du choix que je vais prendre ? De la façon dont je vais m'en sortir ? C'est ridicule ! James… Cédric… James… Cédric… lequel ? Le choix est trop dur ! Il y aurait quelques semaines, j'aurait choisi James sans hésiter ! Mais maintenant… Que m'arrive-il ? Pourquoi j'hésite autant ?

Mardi 30 Avril :

Ce soir j'avais décidé de squatter le canapé de la salle commune… ça faisait quatre heures que j'y étais à regarder dans le vide et j'étais bien partie pour faire encore plusieurs heures… Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé jusque là… Je triturais machinalement mon collier en même temps. Je n'avais pas réussi à l'enlever l'autre jour… Je croyais pourtant avoir tirer un trait sur notre amour. Mais je ressentais toujours la même chose, seulement c'était enfouit tout au fond de mon cœur, caché par mes nouveaux sentiments… Oui. Je ne dois pas me voiler la fasse… Cédric ne m'est pas indifférent. Et c'est ce sentiment qui m'a poussé à enlever le collier de James à l'origine… C'est bien ça qui me faire peur… Serais-je en train de subir le syndrome de Stoskholm… Une larme coula sur ma joue. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un me sortit de mes pensées.

**James :** Salut toi…

J'essuyai rapidement cette larme…

**Lily :** Salut…

**James :** ça ne va pas ?

**Lily :** Si.

**James :** Lily… Je sais très bien quand ça ne va pas. Je te connais trop bien pour ça ! Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir.

**Lily :** Je dois aller me coucher… Il est quelle heure ?

**James :** 2h du matin.

**Lily :** Je dois être fatiguée…

Je me levai un peu rapidement. Sous le coup j'eus un vertige et retombai en arrière. James me rattrapa de justesse. Je m'accrochai à son cou tout en le regardant dans ses yeux que je trouvais si magnifique… Cette douceur et cette chaleur… Une autre larme coula sur ma joue. Il me remit debout et sécha cette larme tout en glissant sa main le long de ma joue. Cette délicatesse… Je l'avais oublié. Je me blottis contre lui. D'abord surpris, il ne me repoussa pas. Il me prit plutôt de bon cœur dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort comme s'il essayait de savoir si ce qu'il vivait était vraiment vrai. Oui James… Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je lève mon visage pour le regarder. Je fermai les yeux tout en approchant mon visage du sien. Un baiser… Je ne souhaitais rien qu'un baiser… Mais la réalité me ramena bien vite. Si je faisais ça, je risquais la vie de James… Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever. Lily. Ne fais pas cette bêtise. Quelle bêtise ? L'embrasser ? C'est ton plus grand rêve… Mais il ne faut pas. Je posais finalement ma tête sur son torse avant de risquer un peu plus l'irrémédiable. Mon cœur battait si fort… Il s'approcha alors de mon oreille.

**James :** Je suis au courent de tout Lily…

Je ne fit pas attention sur le coup de ce qu'il venait de me dire… En même temps je dormais debout ! Je filai alors en direction de ma chambre sans demander mon reste. Je préférais m'esquiver avant de lui sauter dessus… Une fois arrivée, ce qu'il me dit arriva au cerveau. Au courant ? Mais au courant de quoi ?


	18. Envoûtée

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 17 !!! je sens qu'il y en aura qui ne seront pas deçu... et même qui se diront enfin ! ou il était temps !

Le chapitre 18 arrive le week-end prochain ! Il reste deux chapitres avant la fin ! Désolée de vous annoncer cette bonne nouvelle... Mais comme je ferais une suite... ;) Je vous donnerais le lien à tous car je ne l'écrirais pas à la suite puisque je ne le ferais plus sous la forme d'un journal intime... Je crairais donc une nouvelle page pour vous dire où se trouve la suite

Sinon Bonne lecture ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encourage à écrire une suite !

**° Chapitre 17 °**

**Envoûtée**

Mercredi 1er Mai :

Je descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'étais bien décidée à savoir pourquoi James m'avait dit ça hier… Il avait l'air sûr d'être au courant de quelque chose que je pourrais lui cacher… Oh non ! Il… Il est au courant pour Cédric ! Mais comment ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons… Mais Mary-Lee soupçonnait quelque chose… Lui aurait-elle dit ?

J'arrivai à la salle commune. Pas de James ! Panique ! Panique ! Mais où es-ce qu'il est encore ! Euh… peut-être en train de manger remarque… Il a du descendre aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Bon. Je ne peux quand même pas lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde si c'est le cas… Il va falloir que j'attende qu'il soit seul… Les boules ! Je stresse déjà assez alors si en plus ça traîne !!!!!

Jeudi 2 Mai :

J'allais en cour quand je vis James au loin discuter avec Remus. Bon allez ! Cette fois-ci il faut que j'aille le voir ! Je marchai d'un pas bien décidé vers lui quand on me retint par le bras.

**Sirius :** Ben alors… On va où comme ça ?

Et zut ! Pour une fois que j'avais James sous la main, je ne pouvais même pas lui parler ! La pouasse ! Et zut de zut de zut !!!!!!!

**Lily :** En cours.

**Sirius :** Tu es si pressée d'aller en Étude des moldus ?

**Lily (souriant) :** C'est une des matière que je domine… Et puis ça me rappelle ma famille… je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille.

Je me surpris à lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller chercher Remus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais je l'ai fait instinctivement… D'ailleurs, Cédric en était agréablement surpris à voir son visage…

**Lily :** Remus ! On va en cours ? Sinon on va être en retard !

**Remus :** OK ! Vaut mieux pas James…

Il me suivit alors en direction de la salle de cours. Pourquoi il avait dit ça à James ? Il compte faire quelque chose ? Mais qu'es-ce qu'il va faire ? C'est fou mais depuis Mardi je suis hyper stressée ! Faudrait que je me calme un peu…

Vendredi 3 Mai :

Le fait d'avoir été si proche de James la dernière m'avait perturbé. J'avais encore plus de mal à le quitter dans mon cœur maintenant… Je n'arrêtais de repenser à cette envie d'être dans ses bras… de l'embrasser. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à mettre mes sentiments de côté si je veux pouvoir ne pas tout rater… Mais quelle solution adopter ?

Samedi 4 Mai :

De retour devant le miroir… Le seul moyen de mettre au moins de côté mes sentiments pour James était de réussir à enlever ce collier… Je devais le faire. Tandis que je le détacha de mon cou, une larme puis une autre coula sur ma joue. Ne croit pas que j'abandonne notre amour… Je le range seulement dans une petite boite le temps de trouver un moyen de pouvoir t'aimer librement…

Je pris alors le collier que Cédric m'avait offert. Si j'arrive à te mettre si facilement c'est parce que mon cœur a ouvert ses portes à ton amour. Il l'accepte tout comme dans son fort intérieur il garde celui de James comme une pierre précieuse.

Le collier attaché à mon cou, je sentis une vague de douceur et de paix me pénétrer. C'est bizarre mais j'avais l'impression de me sentir mieux…

Dimanche 5 Mai :

Je descendis manger ce soir avec le sourire et le baladeur en route sur mes oreilles. Les musiques moldus de maintenant étaient vraiment génial ! Imaginez un peu la scène vu de l'extérieur… Les élèves devaient se demander ce que je faisais… Leur tête me faisait encore plus rire. C'est dans la joie que j'arrivai à table. J'embrassa sur la joue Cédric et mangea. Il me demanda ce que je faisais.

**Lily :** J'écoute de la musique avec ça !

**Sirius :** Ah… mais c'est quoi ?

**Lily :** Un baladeur cassette. C'est à la mode chez les moldus mais disons que je l'ai rendu un peu plus magique…

Je lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna m'occuper de mon petit repas. J'étais de bon humeur aujourd'hui !

Lundi 6 Mai :

Après le dernier cour, je suis sortie prendre l'air. Je me sentis si légère… si innocente… ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien ! Je ne ressentais plus aucun chagrin ni peine. J'avais même l'impression que mon amour pour James était parti bien loin ! Enfin je dis ça mais ça ne me fait même pas mal… C'est comme si j'étais heureuse de ne plus l'aimer… comme si une sensation de liberté m'envahissait. J'avais du mal à le croire mais pourtant c'était vrai ! C'est comme si je devenais insensible au chagrin… comme si ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir ne pouvait plus m'atteindre.

Mardi 7 Mai :

Je descendis des escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune. Je croisai alors Cédric en train de monter. Je l'arrêtai dans son élan et le plaquai contre le mur. Je fis glisser ma main dans son cou. Mon visage ne voulait que s'approcher du sien. Mes lèvres ne demandaient que les siennes. Comme par enchantement je le désirais plus que tout. Un sortilège jetait sur mon corps et sur mon esprit… Mes lèvres atteignirent leur but. Je l'embrassa aussi tendrement. Sans chercher plus loin il me prit dans ses bras et y répondit avec spontanéité… Sa façon d'embrasser était bien différente de James mais il avait l'air d'y mettre autant de douceur. Mon cœur s'emballa. Mais pas comme je l'aurais pensé… pas comme avec James… Non. C'était comme s'il voulait me prévenir d'un danger mais mon corps refusait d'écouter. Mon fond intérieur me sonnait une alarme mais rien n'y faisait… Des remords… mais une terrible envie de ne plus le quitter… Étrange sentiment. Mais pourquoi ? Cédric me paraît si gentil… Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait comme ça… C'est comme si j'avais un second James devant mes yeux… Pourtant ce n'est pas lui… Mais il a l'air de lui ressemblait… C'est comme si j'avais son jumeau avec le corps de Sirius en face de moi… C'est troublant. Je ne sais pourquoi je le vois comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser.

Mercredi 8 Mai :

_J'entendais des hurlements qui avaient l'air de venir des cachots… J'avançais peu à peu vers cet endroit si sinistre où il y a très longtemps, Rusard faisait passer les heures de colles ici… Plus je m'approchais et plus j'entendais des voix… Je me fis la plus discrète possible et regardai ce qui se passait. Je vis alors James blessé de partout et enchaîné au mur. Il avait l'air à peine conscient. Une personne me tournait le dos. Je ne vis pas qui c'était étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans l'ombre. Je le vis battre James à sang. Mais pourquoi… Je l'ignorais. Il avait du sang qui sortit de sa bouche. Je me mis les mains de mon bouche. Je ne supportais pas de voir ça. Je vis alors la personne se retourner vers moi… Les images devinrent alors de plus en plus flou. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir son visage…_

Je me réveillai en sueur. Avoir rêver ça m'avait bouleversé. Je regardai ma montre : 2h31 du matin. Les filles dormaient paisiblement. Je commençai vraiment à stresser parce que la dernière fois, j'avais vu presque la même chose dans une boule de cristal ! C'est pas que je crois à la divination mais bon… ça fait flipper quand même !

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'aspergeai d'eau froide sur le visage. C'est alors que je vis le collier de Cédric d'un côté et la petite boite où se trouvait celui de James, de l'autre côté. Je commençai à prendre la petite boite. Je la mis tout près de mon cœur et fermai les yeux. Une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue. Pourquoi je suis si malheureuse sans toi ? Cédric te ressemble pourtant tellement… Pourquoi je ne peux me contenter de son amour ? Pourquoi parfois je suis heureuse sans toi et que d'un seul coup, mon cœur se réveille et repense à toi. Je me résigne puis je reviens vers toi… Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne dois pas céder… Je reposa la petite boite. Je ne devais pas craquer. Je pris alors celui de Cédric et le mis. Peu de temps après, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. C'était comme un soulagement… Il y a deux secondes je pensais encore à James et là… Pourquoi je change comme ça d'humeur…

Je partis me coucher avec le collier de Cédric autour du cou. Le cauchemar que j'avais fait tout à l'heure s'effaçait très vite de ma mémoire… Je m'endormis très vite. J'avais l'impression d'être entourée d'une aura… Je m'endormis alors en repensant à Cédric…

Jeudi 9 Mai :

Je me levai tout en douceur. Je m'étirai et souris aux filles qui se levaient en même temps que moi. Je me sentais si bien. Je me souvenais à peine du cauchemar d'hier… A vrai dire je ne me rappelle même plus sur quoi c'était et je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Je me fila dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je poussais d'un geste machinal la petite boite, où le collier de James se trouvait, pour faire de la place… Après avoir fini, je sortis avec un sourire rayonnant. Je descendis alors manger. Je croisa sur le chemin Cédric. Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire et partis avec lui manger.

**Sirius :** Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui…

**Lily :** Oui ! C'est toi qui me rend comme ça…

**Sirius (à lui-même):** D'un certain sens…

**Lily :** T'as dis quoi ?

**Sirius :** Que ça me touche.

Je lui souris et attaqua le petit déjeuner. Il était si gentil…

Vendredi 10 Mai :

Cédric et moi étions partis manger après les cours de la matinée. Je ne me sentais pas tellement dans mon assiette. En plus j'avais oublié de mettre le collier de Cédric… Bon. Il n'avait rien dit mais moi je m'en voulais… En plus c'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire mais j'ai l'impression que ce collier m'apportait une certaine paix intérieur…

Un long moment passa à table… D'un seul coup, je sentis la main de Cédric glisser sur ma cuisse. Instantanément, des souvenirs me revint à l'esprit. James le faisait souvent… même avant la malédiction mais à cette époque je mettais des collants. Je me souvins même les tous débuts de cette chaleur qui montait en moi à chaque fois qu'il ne posait ne serrait-ce que sa main. Je retira celle de Cédric d'un seul coup.

**Lily :** Excuse-moi. J'ai besoin d'aller m'aérer…

**Sirius :** Mais les cours reprennent dans une demi-heure !

**Lily :** Je t'y rejoindrai !

Je partis en courant. Je me dirigeai alors dehors pour prendre l'air. C'est en voyant notre arbre que je ne pus retenir mes larmes… J'éclatai en sanglot. Je ne supportais plus la situation. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit Remus. Il me regardait inquiet. Sans chercher plus loin je me jeta dans ses bras et pleura encore plus. Il me serra tout contre lui pour me rassurer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Il ne me posa aucune question. Il était seulement là pour me soutenir et ça faisait du bien de voir que je pouvais compter sur un ami.

Samedi 11 Mai :

Ce matin, la première chose que je fis en me levant était de mettre le collier de Cédric. Je ne savais pour quelle raison mais dès que je le mettais, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'en passer. Il me permettait d'aspirer un minimum de bonheur… ça devenait une drogue. Je devais le mettre… Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans. Je dormais même certaine nuit avec. J'avais besoin de retrouver un semblant de vie. Avec ce collier et Cédric, c'est comme si le paradis s'ouvrait…

Dimanche 12 Mai :

On était dans la chambre avec Emy, Mary-Lee, Alice et moi. On avait décidé de faire une soirée entre fille… Seulement, même si j'étais là physiquement, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Cédric. Je triturais machinalement mon collier quand Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

**Alice :** Lily ! Tu es avec nous ?

**Lily :** Euh… oui.

**Alice :** Parce que tu n'as pas dit un mot de la soirée…

**Emy :** Tu penses à Sirius…

**Lily :** Non.

**Alice :** Arrête ! On sait très bien que ce mec t'obsède !

**Mary-Lee :** ça en devient même inquiétant… On dirait qu'il t'a jeté un sort ! Sirius n'est plus le même en ce moment et ça se voit !

**Lily :** Un sort ? Ridicule…

**Emy :**Alors enlève ce collier…

**Lily :** Non !

**Mary-Lee :** Tu vois… Tu refuses même de te séparer d'un objet venant de lui quelques secondes…

**Emy :** Tu dors même avec !

**Mary-Lee :** C'est grave Lily ! C'est comme si tu étais envoûtée ou même possédée par ce truc !

**Lily :** Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse !

**May-Lee :** Non !

**Lily :** Si ! Vois les choses en face ! Depuis que je sors avec Sirius ça te rend malade !

**Mary-Lee :** Mais Sirius n'est pas lui-même Lily !!! C'est comme si tu avais l'impression d'avoir James en face de toi… Mais il faut te mettre dans la tête que ce n'est pas lui non plus !

**Lily :** Arrête !

**Mary-Lee :** Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Tu confonds tout ! Tu vois Sirius comme si c'était James ! Tu essaies de cacher tes véritables sentiments avec ce… ce bijou ! Mais tout le monde sait que tu aimes James à en mourir !

Je me levai et sortis en claquant la porte. Je ne voulais pas entendre un mot de plus. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle n'allait quand même pas me faire la morale sur mes propres sentiments ! Pour une fois que ça allait !

Je retournai vers ma chambre de préfète en chef. Je n'avais pas envi de réentendre leurs sermons sur ma vie privée !

Lundi 13 Mai :

Après ce qui s'était passé hier, j'avais coupé les ponts avec les filles. Non mais pour qui elles se prenaient ! Elles n'avaient pas à me juger et je leur prouverais que Cédric n'est pas juste une obsession ! Et si je l'aimais ? C'était-elle posées la question ?

Mardi 14 Mai :

Après les cours, Cédric m'emmena faire un tour dans le parc. On discutait tranquillement quand il s'arrêta devant le lac… là il me prit les mains.

**Sirius :** Lily… A mon époque, la première fille qu'on aimait vraiment et qui nous rendait notre amour était souvent la femme de notre vie… Je sais que tu m'aimes parce que tu as fini par mettre le collier que je t'ai offert en réussissant à enlever celui de James… Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Lily…

Il se mit à genou et sortit une petite boite. Il l'ouvrit et je vis une bague à l'intérieur.

**Sirius :** Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Là j'étais larguée ! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Pourtant, malgré ma réticence première, quelque chose… comme une force inconnue me poussait à dire oui. C'est comme si je ne pouvais lui refuser.

**Lily :** Oui…

Ce mot m'avait échappé. C'est comme si mes lèvres m'avaient obligé à dire ce mot… J'avais l'impression d'être heureuse malgré tout mais mon cœur ne supportait pas ce qu'il se passait… Il ne souhaitait plus que de cesser de battre. Pourquoi mon cœur était brisé alors que je paraissait si heureuse ? Plus mon cœur essayé de crier au désespoir et plus des vagues de bonheur m'envahissaient. J'en oubliais vite ce que mon cœur me dictait…

Mercredi 15 Mai :

La bague au doigt, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je déambulais dans les couloirs, faisant ma ronde du soir. Je tombai alors nez à nez avec Lily. Sur le coup, elle me fit une peur bleue ! Elle était apparue comme ça sans prévenir.

**Lily :** Ah Lily ! Tu m'as fait trop peur !

**Lily 2 :** on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

**Lily :** Ben comme tu le vois, ma ronde du soir ! Il doit être 23h30... Je vais pas tarder à…

**Lily 2 :** Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Mais plutôt de ce que tu as au doigt !

**Lily :** C'est Cédric. Il m'a demandé ma main et…

**Lily 2 :** Tu as accepté ?! Mais Lily ! Tu es consciente au moins de ce que tu viens de faire !

**Lily :** Mais…

**Lily 2 :** J'aurais du faire plus attention ! Il a réussi à te manipuler… Cédric est un meurtrier et un menteur ! En se mariant avec toi, il pourra retrouver sa forme humaine et par ton soi-disant amour, il acquière des pouvoirs immenses ! Il deviendra invincible !

**Lily :** Je ne comp…

**Lily 2 :** Lily ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Il fait tout ça pour le pouvoir ! Il détient en ce moment James captif parce que c'est la seule personne susceptible de ruiner ses plans.

**Lily :** James n'est plus qu'un passé bien trop lointain pour moi.

**Lily 2 :** Es-ce la vrai Lily que j'entends ? Tu essaies de faire croire ça à qui ? Tu serais prête à mourir pour lui ! Ton cœur lui-même te le hurle ! N'entends-tu pas ce que ton propre cœur te dis ?

**Lily :** Non… Mon cœur a tiré un trait sur lui.

**Lily 2 :** Et c'est ce collier qui te fait dire ça ?

**Lily :** Non c'est moi !

**Lily 2 :** Lily. Enlève tout de suite ce collier !

**Lily :** Non !

**Lily 2 :** Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix…

Elle prit le collier de ses mains et l'arracha de mon coup. Je regardai le bijou qui était maintenant dans ses mains. Il se produisit une lumière très vive et se désintégra, provoquant une onde choc. On fut propulsé toutes les deux en arrière. J'étais un peu sonnée mais je repris vite mes esprits. Je me relevai avec un léger vertige. Je regardai alors Lily dans les yeux. Je réalisai peu à peu ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières mois et surtout ces derniers jours. Comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle et ne pas voir que Cédric me manipulait avec ce bijou. J'avais même réussit à me convaincre que je n'aimait pas James. J'avais honte de moi. J'enlevai immédiatement la bague que je portais et la jetais par terre devant moi. Je sortis alors ma baguette magique.

**Lily :** Ton règne s'achève Cédric… Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Avec ma baguette, je changeai la bague en une feuille que je brûlai avec un sort.

**Lily 2 :** Là je te reconnais enfin !

**Lily :** Allons sauver James et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette ordure.

Lily me montra la direction. Je me rendis compte qu'on fonçait droit vers les cachots. Mon cauchemar me revint à l'esprit. Mon inconscient avait essayé de me prévenir mais je ne l'avais pas écouté… J'espère au moins qu'il n'est pas trop tard… En tout cas, je ne louperai pas Cédric cette fois ! Je le ferai disparaître de mes propres mains. Il avait réussi à m'ensorceler pour que je tombe amoureuse de lui et que j'oublie James. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça… Ma vengeance sera terrible !


	19. Le gouffre de la vie

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 18 ! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres… Et oui c'est déjà la fin ! Mais il y a suite donc pas de panique… La suite ne sera pas aussi longue… Elle ne contiendra que les vacances d'été de nos chouchoux Mais ça sera quand même plus long qu'une one-shot… Et elle ne sera pas en journal intime puisqu'il y aura le point de vue de James et de Lily. Il sera donc fait sous forme de roman.

Le jeudi 24 Mai a été fait à partir d'un défis que Bezoard avait lancé un petit moment sauf que j'ai légèrement modifié un truc. Mais je tenais à dire que l'idée principale venait d'elle.

Sinon bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! La suite est dans une semaine !

**° Chapitre 18 °**

**Le gouffre d'une vie**

Jeudi 16 Mai :

Minuit ! Lily et moi nous dirigions vers les cachots. Je tenais ma baguette fermement. Quand j'arrivai, je vis James comme dans mon cauchemar… Et peut-être même plus amoché. Il était attaché au mur et peinait à rester éveillé. Je me baissai vers lui.

**Lily :** James… Je suis là… Tout est fini.

**James :** Lily… Tu… tu es vraiment là ?

**Lily :** Oui. James, je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé… Je t'aime plus que tout et jamais plus je ne te quitterai !

**Sirius (arrivant) :** Que c'est touchant… Mais tu es fiancée à moi Lily…

**Lily (se levant) :** Plus maintenant ! J'ai littéralement brûlé ta bague ! C'est fini. Tu ne te serviras plus de moi.

Je tendis ma baguette vers Cédric.

**Sirius :** Le problème c'est que si tu me tues… Tu tues Sirius… Alors que vas-tu faire ?

Là il marquait un point… Comment se débarrasser de lui sans que Sirius soit touché… Là on a un sacré problème…

**Mary-Lee (arrivant) :** Peut-être qu'elle, elle ne sait pas mais moi si !

**Lily :** Mary-Lee ? Mais comment ?

Sans répondre à ma question, elle s'approcha de Cédric sans même se protéger. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle fait ! Elle veut se faire tuer !

**Mary-Lee :** Peut-être que Lily et James ne peuvent rien contre toi mais tu as oublié un détail… N'as-tu pas pensé que judaïcités représenter un danger pour toi. Je sais que Sirius n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer. Il était seulement trop fier pour le reconnaître.

Elle s'approchait un peu plus de Cédric. Celui-ci, à force de reculer, se retrouva coincé entre le mur et Mary-Lee. Elle se colla à lui et approcha tout doucement son visage du sien. Il ne pouvait lutter. Elle l'embrassa alors. Un moment se passa et on vit Sirius se dédoubler peu à peu ! Cédric reprit son vrai corps. Il se trouvait maintenant hors de sirius. Je le pointa alors de ma baguette pendant Lily libérait James et lui donna sa baguette.

**Lily :** Tu es coincé Cédric ! Tu peux faire tes prières…

**James :** Attend !

Je me retournai vers James surprise.

**James :** Ensemble. Je veux lui faire payer tout ce qu'il nous a fait !

**Lily :** D'accord. A trois.

**Sirius :** Attendez !

**Lily :** Quoi encore ! On peut vraiment pas lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

**Sirius :** Et Lily ?

**Lily :** Comment ça Lily ?

**Sirius :** Elle va mourir aussi…

**Lily 2 :** Oui mais ce n'est pas grave… Je suis déjà censée être morte depuis longtemps…

**James :** Mais on ne peut pas faire quelque chose…

**Lily 2 :** Non… Je suis liée à lui par la malédiction… Mais je préfère mourir en étant sûr qu'il soit enfin hors d'état de nuire que vivre en le voyant faire du mal aux autres…

**James :** Tu es sûre que…

**Lily 2 :**Oui ! Vous avez juste à dire cette formule :

_« Toi qui viens de l'au-delà_

_Disparais à jamais_

_N'y remet jamais les pieds_

_Soit banni pour l'éternité_

_Vers l'au-delà »_

**Lily :** Alors il nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Cédric. On ne te laissera pas le temps de faire tes prières. Tu as déjà assez causé de problèmes !

James et moi récitions la formule que Lily venait de nous donner. Une lumière très forte apparut nous aveuglant. Quand elle s'affaiblit, j'ouvrit les yeux et ni Cédric, ni Lily se trouvait encore dans les passages. On pouvait seulement voir deux tas de cendres par terre. James fit apparaître un petit bocal avec sa baguette et tout le monde l'aida à ramasser les cendres de Lily. Je pris ma baguette et fit disparaître l'autre tas qui devait représenter Cédric. On revint tous alors dans notre dortoir sans dire un mot en l'honneur de Lily qui nous avez tellement aidé pour nous sortir de ce pétrin…

Vendredi 17 Mai :

Après les cours, James et moi allions vers le lac avec le bocal où se trouvaient les cendre de Lily. James ouvrit la boite et celles-ci s'envolèrent. Il me regarda alors avec un sourire.

**Lily :** Quoi ?

Il posa le bocal par terre et se retourna vers moi. Il me montra alors l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur.

**James :** Je savais que tu réussirais à combattre cette envoûtement… Parce que là, tout au fond de ton cœur… Tu m'aimes comme je t'aime.

Alors il avait confiance en moi depuis le début… Il n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire pour nous deux. Il savait qu'on réussirait parce qu'il m'aimait et que ça ne pouvait finir autrement. Une larme apparut sur l'une de mes joues. Il me prit alors dans ses bras.

**James :** C'est fini maintenant… Plus rien ne nous séparera si tu acceptes qu'on continue notre chemin main dans la main…

**Lily :** Oh James ! Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Sans toi à quoi ça servirait de vivre… Sans toit je ne suis plus rien… Je t'aime et ça pour toujours !

**James :** Je te promet qu'à partir de maintenant nous ne serrons plus jamais séparé…

Oui ça j'y croyais. Je savais que James ferais tout pour nous et j'étais prête à donner tout pour qu'il ne nous arrive plus jamais quelque chose qui puisse casser notre couple. Ensemble pour la vie… Je savais qu'il le voyait comme ça et s'était pareil pour moi…

Samedi 18 Mai :

Ce matin je me réveillai pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans les bras de James. Celui-ci dormait encore. J'avais du mal à croire qu'on en avait enfin fini ! Qu'on pouvait enfin être heureux… Je le regardai dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible. Je sourit en voyant l'homme de ma vie. Je lui déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux…

**James :** Mademoiselle… Comment osez-vous réveiller un jeune homme qui dormait si bien !

**Lily :** Excusez-moi mais je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur vos lèvres… saviez-vous que je vous aimez ?

**James :** Humm… J'hésite… Il va falloir me le prouver !

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose, je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai avec fougue.

**Lily :** Je vous aime Mr Potter !

Oh oui que je l'aimais ! Et plus jamais je ne le lâcherai ! J'étais prête à tout pour lui et ça ne risquait pas de changer !

Dimanche 19 Mai :

Cette après-midi, James et moi revenions d'une ballade dans le parc pour aller dans la grande salle. C'est alors qu'on fut surpris tous les deux de voir Mary-Lee mettre une baffe à Sirius pour finir pas l'embrasser… Celle-là était pas mal ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a encore fait mais en tout cas, il n'a pas du tout l'air de la repousser à cause de la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre… Il la prit au contraire encore plus dans ses bras pour mieux l'embrasser ! James racla de la gorge ce qui me valut un sourire. Les deux amoureux se décollèrent l'un de l'autre en nous faisant un grand sourire. Ça faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça !

Enfin de compte tout était redevenu comme avant… J'étais de nouveau avec James et Mary-Lee avec Sirius. Notre groupe était de nouveau soudé. Emy et Rémus s'entendaient super bien. Ils avaient décidé de rester de bons amis… Je pense que Rémus n'est pas encore prêt pour accepter sa lycanthropie… Je trouve ça dommage mais vaut mieux qu'il aille à son rythme. Malgré que tout aille bien, je me posais des questions. J'avais tellement l'habitude qu'il arrive toujours quelque chose qui vienne gâcher notre tranquillité ! J'avais peur que tout s'interromps… que je réalise que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…

Lundi 20 Mai :

Aujourd'hui on était en cours en train de copier un truc sur nos parchemins quand j'entendis un corbeau. Je regardai au tour de moi mais aucuns volatiles ne se trouvaient dans les parages… C'était vraiment bizarre. Je me retournai vers James pour lui demander si lui aussi l'avait bien entendu mais il me répondit que non. J'avais comme une étrange impression. Je me sentais mal à l'aise… Pourtant tout allait bien… J'étais pourtant pas folle ! J'avais bien entendu ce corbeau ! James posa sa main sur ma cuisse comme pour me rassurer. Il me dit de laisser tomber… Après tout il avait peut-être raison. Ce n'était qu'un volatile. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer !

Mardi 21 Mai :

James était en train de relire ses cours sur mon lit pendant que je me regardai dans la glace de la salle de bain. Je voulais être sûre que cette malédiction était bien finie. Je regardai mon dos dans la glace… Plus aucune trace de tatouage. J'étais soulagée ! C'était bien fini ! Je remis correctement ma chemise lorsque je crus voir une ombre passer dans le miroir… Je me retournai aussitôt pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière moi mais rien… Pourtant j'étais persuadée avoir vu quelque chose. C'est comme le corbeau hier. Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas rêvé mais c'est comme si malgré leur apparence, ils n'étaient pas réels… C'est vraiment bizarre et je n'aime pas ça.

Je quittai la salle d'eau troublée, pour rejoindre James.

**James :** ça va ?

**Lily :** Euh… Oui.

**James :** Tu es sûre ?

**Lily :** Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas !

Je ne préférais pas inquiéter James pour l'instant… J'étais peut-être juste un peu fatiguée.

Mercredi 22 Mai :

Cette impression de l'autre jour revenait de plus en plus souvent… C'est comme si je n'étais pas à ma place… Pourtant le baiser de James me confirmait bien que j'avais tort de penser ça ! Je vis bien dans un monde réel.

On s'était installé sous notre arbre après les cours. Les autres étaient partis à la salle commune. Il avait peut-être voulu nous laisser seul et l'attention me toucha…

James continua à m'embrasser et je finis par vite oublier ce pressentiment… Faut dire que sa main glissant de plus en plus vers le haut de ma cuisse ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses… C'est pas possible qu'il fasse aussi chaud ! Merlin a décidé de jouer avec les températures ! Enfin… Je devrais plutôt dire que c'est James qui s'amuse avec celles de mon corps… En même temps je reconnais que je ne suis pas contre…

Sa main avait atteint le haut de ma cuisse. Je mis la mienne sur la sienne pour le stopper. Il faisait terriblement chaud… Il arrêta de m'embrasser pour me regarder.

**Lily :** Je pense qu'on ne devrais pas… C'est pas que je ne eux pas mais on est un peu dehors…

**James (souriant) :** C'est pas faux…

**Lily (lui fit un clin d'œil) :** Mais on peut toujours remettre ça à plus tard…

**James** Serait-ce une proposition Melle Evans ?

**Lily :** Peut-être… Peut-être pas…

**James :** J'avoue que je préfèrerais le « peut-être »…

**Lily :** Je n'en doute pas !

Il me prit alors dans ses bras. J'adorais quand il faisait ça… Sentir ses bras autour de moi... C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sentais vraiment en sécurité…

Jeudi 23 Mai :

James et moi allions nous coucher… Je m'avança vers lui et commença à l'embrasser… C'était comme une envie dont je ne pouvais résister. Je savais que j'étais prête à franchir le pas avec lui… Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Il mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'idée que j'avais dans la tête… J'avais aussi enlever la cravate tout en l'embrassant. C'est la première fois que je faisais ça ! Je commença alors à déboutonner sa chemise… Malheureusement un élément perturbateur débarqua…

**Sirius (derrière la porte) :** James t'es là ?

Je souris à James… Et oui ça peut arriver ! Il reboutonna sa chemise et répondit à Sirius.

**James :** Oui ! Tu veux quoi ?

**Sirius :** Je trouve plus mon gel !

**James :** Mais il est 22h30 ! Tu ne vas pas mettre du gel maintenant !

**Sirius :** Ben c'est vrai ça… Mais pour demain ?

Il alla chercher son gel dans la salle d'eau et le passa à Sirius qui repartit illico en lui disant merci.

**James (à Lily) :** Nous en étions où ?

**Lily :** Je te déboutonnais ta chemise…

Je m'approchai alors de lui pour faire ce que je venait de dire. Je l'embrassai et enlevai sa chemise lorsqu'un deuxième élément insolite frappa à la porte.

**Emy :** Lily ?

James me regarda dégoûté d'être coupé une deuxième fois… En même temps il y avait de quoi !

**Lily :** Oui ?

**Emy :** Alice et Mary-Lee sont introuvables et je n'ai plus de dentifrice…

Je pris la direction de la salle d'eau et pris mon tube dans ma trousse de toilette. J'ouvris la porte et lui donna.

**Emy :** Merci !

Elle partit alors, nous laissant seul… Sans me laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, il m'attira vers lui et commença à m'embrasser tout en déboutonnant ma chemise quand un troisième élément vint nous déranger… Moi je gardai mon calme mais je voyais bien que ça commençait à énerver James.

**James :** Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont tous monté un coup ou quoi ! Pour une fois qu'on est occupé !

**Peter :** James ? J'ai un problème…

**James :** Va demander à Sirius, j'ai pas le temps.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau…

**Peter : **Je l'ai déjà fait mais il n'a pas su me répondre…

**James (essayant de garder son calme) :** Demande à Rémus alors ! C'est lui la tête !

**Peter :** Ah oui… C'est vrai.

Il partit. James souffla. Il regarda un moment la porte comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre frappe à la porte… Il se retourna finalement vers moi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**James :** Enfin tranquille !

**Rémus :** James ?

**Lily :** Tu disais…

**James :** Je crois que si c'est moi qui répond je vais m'énerver pour de bon…

**Lily (à Rémus) :** C'est pour quoi Rémus ?

**Rémus :** Ben Peter vient de me poser une colle et vu que c'est une question qui concerne les filles…

**Lily :** Vas-y…

**Rémus :** C'est normal qu'une fille ait ses règles durant deux semaines… Je suis pas sûr…

**James :** Et c'est pour ça que vous nous dérangez à cette heure-là ! Vous pouviez pas demander ça à une autre fille comme Mary-Lee ! Fallait que vous veniez ici !

**Rémus :** Euh… ça va James ?

**James :** Non ça va pas ! J'aimerai bien passer un peu de temps tranquille avec celle que j'aime le soir sans être dérangé !

**Rémus :** Euh… On va te laisser alors…

**James :** Oui ! Et surtout dit aux autres de ne plus venir !

Rémus partit pendant que je regardai James, surprise.

**James :** Quoi ? ça t'as pas énervé toi ?

**Lily :** si ! Mais pas au point de s'emporter comme ça.

**James :** Je suis désolé mais ma patience a des limites.

On finit par se coucher. On était beaucoup trop énervé tous les deux pour faire quoi que ce soit…

Vendredi 24 Mai :

On allait en cour quand j'entendis quelqu'un parlait. Je me retournai et vis un groupe de Serpentard derrière nous. Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête d'être parano comme ça ! A cause du corbeau de l'autre jour et l'ombre dans le miroir, je commence vraiment à flipper pour un rien ! Faudrait que je me reprenne !

On entra en cour et on s'installa. Ses chuchotements recommencèrent… Non Lily. On ne panique pas. Ça doit être encore des élèves. Je me retourne tout de même pour me rassurer. Le problème c'est que personne ne parlait ! Tout le monde était concentré sur ses parchemins. Pas un seul qui discutait avec son voisin. Mais c'est dingue d'entendre des trucs comme ça ! Je suis tout de même pas en train de devenir folle ! J'avais l'impression d'entendre des chuchotements. Mais d'où es-ce que ça pourrait venir ! Non Lily. Tu n'entends tout de même pas des voix ! Tout le monde sait que c'est mauvais signe ! Tu n'as rien entendu et tu retournes sur ta feuille. Je deviens folle ou quoi. J'entends des bruits tout autour de moi et pourtant personne ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a sûrement une raison à tout ça…

Samedi 25 Mai :

**James :** Lily… Tu viens ?

**Lily :** Euh… Oui, j'arrive !

J'ai eu un moment d'absence. Ses chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquemment… Je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où ça venait. Ils avaient l'air de venir de pas très loin pourtant ! J'étais la seule à les entendre et ça me rassurait guère…

**James :** Lily !

**Lily :** Oui, oui !

Aujourd'hui c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je présentai mon autorisation à Rusard tout comme les autres du groupe et on était parti pour le petit village sorcier ! Un sortie ne me ferait pas de mal… Depuis que j'entends ces choses, je suis sur les nerfs !

**James :** ça va Lily ?

**Lily :** Euh… Oui. Je suis juste troublée…

**James : **Par ces choses ?

**Lily :** Oui.

J'avais fini par lui en parler. J'étais tellement stressée que je n'ai pas pu lui cacher longtemps…

**James :** Je comprends mais il faut que tu essaies d'oublier… C'est plus facile à dire qu' à faire mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser et tu verras, ils disparaîtront.

**Lily :** Tu crois que c'est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

**James :** C'est possible…

On arriva très vite au village. On quittait les autres pour aller faire un tour de notre côté. James tenait à m'emmener à quelque part. Quand nous y arrivons, je reconnus tout de suite l'endroit.

**Lily : **C'est ici que j'ai su pour la première fois que tu étais un animagus !

**James (souriant):** Je me souviens très bien de cette nuit… Et je veux que tu t'en rappelles quoi qu'il arrive… C'est cette nuit que notre histoire a commencé.

**Lily :** Oui je me rappelle de cette nuit. J'avais eu les boules de ma vie ! Et tu m'avais sauvé…

**James :** Promet-moi que tu n'oublieras jamais cette nuit…

**Lily :** Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire… mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**James :** J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu me le promettes au cas où…

**Lily :** Au cas où quoi ?

**James :** Juste comme ça…

**Lily :** James… Tu ne me caches quelque chose.

**James : **Moi ? Non.

**Lily :** Tu es sûr ?

**James :** Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Je me demandai pourquoi il m'avait demandé ça… Il dit qu'il ne cache rien mais je reste septique. Quand une personne nous dit ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas pour rien ! ça m'inquiétait…

Dimanche 26 Mai :

Il était presque 23h et j'étais toujours dans la salle commune en train de regarder le feu. Je me sentais mal depuis quelques temps et je ne savais comment l'expliquer… J'étais mal à l'aise quoi que je faisais. C'est comme si je marchais mais qu'en faites… ça ne servait à rien. J'avais une impression de vide. Ses chuchotements n'arrangeaient rien. Ça devenait inquiétant et j'avais beau chercher… Je ne trouvais pas d'explications à ça…

Lundi 27 Mai :

Oh la galère ! Je viens de rentrer dans la période la plus désagréable des filles ! C'est dans ces moments qu'il faut m'éviter car je suis intenable ! Cependant je crois que Peeves a oublié d'en prendre compte ! Je suis actuellement en train de lui courir après dans les couloirs en tenant ma baguette fermement dans mes mains. Il va me le payer ! Je viens de me prendre une balle pleine d'eau sur la figure !

**Peeves :** Mais arrête ! Je te dis que c'est pas toi que je visais !

**Lily :** Je veux pas savoir ! Je me la suis prise quand même et c'est de ta faute !

**Peeves :** Mais Lily ! arrête ! Je visais Malefoy !

Je m'arrêtai net.

**Lily :** Malefoy tu dis…

**Peeves :** Oui ! Mais au moment où je l'ai lancé, tu t'es interposée !

**Lily :** Tu avais qu'à prévoir ton coup !

**Peeves :** Mais comment veux-tu que je prévois que tu allais passé au même moment en courant ! C'est comme si tu t'étais précipitée pour la prendre !

**Lily :** Très drôle ! Mais au fait… Si j'étais pressée c'était pourquoi déjà ?

**Peeves :** Qu'es-ce que j'en sais moi !

**Lily :** Ah mince ! Oui c'est vrai ! Je te laisse ! J'y vais !

Quelle gourde ! Si j'étais pressée à l'origine c'est pour aller aux toilettes ! Seulement avec cette histoire, j'en ai carrément oublié mes trucs de filles ! Direction les toilettes et vite !

Mardi 28 Mai :

Qui dit Potion dit deux heures à côté de Rogue… Pourquoi le professeur s'obstine à essayer de nous mettre ensemble à chaque fois ! Je préfèrerais être à côté de mon amour… D'ailleurs celui-ci me fait un clin d'œil… Lui, il a quelque chose derrière la tête ! Je m'attend au pire car quand James a décidé quelque chose, c'est pas pour rien !

Une heure passa tranquille quand j'entendis une explosion à gauche succédé d'une autre pas loin. Je tourne la tête et Sirius et James avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… Le chaudron de Lucius Malefoy et de Bellatrix Lestranges avait explosé ! Je soupçonne les deux maraudeurs d'y être pour quelque chose… Le professeur arriva vers eux et les regarda désolé… Rogue bougonna un truc du style : « ça fait vraiment pitié » pendant que j'essayais de ne pas rire… ça faisait longtemps que les maraudeurs nous avaient pas confectionner un truc ! En même temps, avec la malédiction, ils en avaient pas tellement eu le temps ! Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien de retour !

Mercredi 29 Mai :

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs pour aller à mon cour de Botanique avec les autres quand j'eu l'impression que le soleil faiblissait. C'est comme si on arrivait dans la nuit. Je fus surprise et regarda les autres qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Ça devenait de plus en plus sombre… Je m'arrêtai ne comprenant pas que personne réagisse. Mais d'un seul coup, je plongeai dans le noir. Je ne voyais plus rien. Même pas un petit truc. Tout était noir autour de moi ! Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe !

**James :** Lily ! Tu viens…

**Lily :** James… Je ne vois plus rien.

**James :** Quoi ?

**Lily :** Tout est noir ! J'ai… J'ai perdu la vue.

**James :** Tu plaisante !

**Lily :** Non ! Je…

C'est alors que la lumière revint peu à peu… Je retrouvai ma vue. Les autres du groupe me regardaient inquiets. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais je revoyais normalement.

**Lily :** Je… Je revois de nouveau…

**James :** Mais Lily… Qu'es-ce que tu racontes ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Lily :** Maintenant oui… Je suis désolée… On y va ?

**James :** Tu es sûre ?

**Lily :** Oui ! On peut y aller.

C'est bizarre mais je ne savais pourquoi j'avais perdu la vue pendant quelques secondes… J'entendis alors une voix proche de moi qui me dit : « Accroche-toi… ». Je ne savais plus quoi en penser et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur ! Ce qui était normal après tout…

Jeudi 30 Mai :

Ce soir, on se coucha tôt avec James. Il voulait absolument que je dorme un peu. Le fait de me voir dans cet état hier l'a beaucoup inquiété et il aimerait que je me repose un peu au lieu de bosser comme une malade et de passer des nuits blanches. On était alors dans mon lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa…

**James :** Je veux que tu dormes maintenant ! Tu en as grand besoin !

Je lui sourit. Pour lui faire plaisir, je l'écoutai mais je me sentais bizarrement en forme. J'avais vraiment pas envi de dormir… Je me tournai alors vers lui et le rembrassai de nouveau.

**Lily :** Il est tôt… Et si en attendant de dormir, moi j'avais un autre programme.

Il avait l'air d'hésiter un bon moment… En même temps fallait le comprendre… J'avais vraiment envi de passer le pas avec lui et la dernière fois, on n'avait pas tellement pu… Et pourquoi pas ce soir ! Je commençai à passer ma main sur son torse…

**James :** C'est très tentant et Merlin sait que j'en meurt d'envi mais ça ne serait que t'épuiser encore plus et ça je ne veux pas. Lily… En ce moment tu es dans un état de fatigue total et il faudrait vraiment que tu dormes ! ça te ferait du mien !

Je fis mine de bouder. Il me sourit alors.

**James :** Mais ce n'est que partie remise !

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tort. J'installa alors dans ses bras prête à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Vendredi 31 Mai :

Après les cours, James m'emmena près du lac… Il voulait qu'on passe un peu de temps seul… On s'était alors arrêté près du lac.

**Lily :** Tu as vu ! ça a l'air profond de là !

**James : **C'est vrai !

Il m'attira alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

**Lily :** Tu sais que je t'aime !

**James :** Oh moi aussi je t'aime mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

Je n'aimait pas le ton que prenait la fin de sa phrase… En principe quand quelqu'un vous dit ça c'est mauvais signe…

**James :** Depuis le début je t'ai aimé et pour la vie je t'aimerais…

Ça, au moins, ça rassure… Mais je me demande ce qu'il va me dire d'autre…

**James :** Je veux que tu t'en souviennes, c'est très important ! Quoi qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi notre amour. Celui que tu as tout au fond de mon cœur… Ce pour quoi on a combattu la malédiction…

Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir… Je le savais tout ça mais pourquoi il me le demandait ?

**James :** Je t'aime Lily…

Il me poussa alors violemment en arrière. Je tombai dans le lac… Je commençais à couler. Je cherchai alors ma baguette mais elle a du tomber à quelque part quand il m'a poussé… Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça mais de toute façon je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre. Il fallait absolument que je nage pour remonter à la surface avant de ne plus avoir d'air et de me noyer ! Bizarrement, il y avait énormément de courant dans ce lac… allait savoir d'où il venait ! Du coup je peinais encore plus à remonter. Mais il fallait que je le fasse ! Si jamais je sors de ce pétrin, James risque de passer un sale quart d'heure ! J'entendis alors une voix m'encourager : « Allait Evans… Ne nous abandonne pas ! Bat-toi ! ». Je nageai de toute mes forces pour arriver à la surface… Je commençai alors à remonter peu à peu… seulement je perdais de plus en plus d'air et commençais à m'étouffer… Je réussis à temps à sortir ma tête de l'eau. Le paysage de Poudlard s'effaça alors et tout devint noir.

C'est en ouvrant les yeux et en reprenant mon inspiration que je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans un lit d'hôpital… Je remis de l'air dans mes poumons peu à peu lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier dans les couloirs…

**Une personne :** Elle est réveillée ! Elle est réveillée !

Je regarda alors autour de moi et le réveil afficha : 23h58. Mais… J'étais pourtant dans le parc avec James vers 17h… Et maintenant voilà que je me retrouve dans un lit, dans un salle blanche… On se croirait à l'hôpital… Mais oui ! C'est bien l'hôpital ! Mais qu'es-ce que je fais ici ! Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'entendis alors quelqu'un s'approcher de moi en courant. Ça devait être la personne qui avait crier dans le couloir. Je me retournai vers elle et vit James !

**James :** Evans ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas… Tu es à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste…

**Lily :** Mais qu'es-ce que…

**James :** Tu viens de sortir d'un coma de 7 mois ! Un médicomage va venir… Ouah ! Minuit pile ! Dumbledore avait raison…


	20. Durant 7 mois Je t'ai aimé

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre doit être l'un des plus long… je dois dire que là j'ai été inspiré ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à le faire ! Pour moi c'est l'un des meilleurs mais à vous de juger… Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre… Le chapitre 20 et dernier vous sera donner le week-end prochain…

Pour la suite de cette fic, je vous donne le premier chapitre au plus tard le 4 ou 5 Août parce que je pars juste après vous avoir donner le chapitre 20 en vacances… Ce que je ferais c'est qu'à la fin de la fic « Souvenirs d'une âme », le 4 ou 5 Août, vous aurez un épilogue (qui vous donnera un avant goût de la suite) et le titre de la nouvelle fic qui sera la suite. Tout vous sera indiqué pour retrouver la suite qui sera poster le même jour . Au pire, si vous ne trouvez vraiment pas, vous allez voir dans mon profil et vous chercher la nouvelle avec le titre que je vous ai donné. En principe c'est simple et facile !

En attendant, j'ai fait en sorte de vous donner la fin de la fic avant que je parte… C'est pas gentil ça ! Car c'était limite !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci à tout ceux qui suivent régulièrement !

Chapitre 19 

**Durant 7 mois… je t'ai aimé.**

Samedi 1er Juin :

Il était minuit passé quand un médecin arrive vers moi en courant. Il me prit la tension et se servit de sa baguette pour vérifier si tout allait bien… James s'était reculer pour laisser faire le médecin. De mon côté tout se bousculait dans ma tête… dans le coma depuis 7 mois ! Mais… J'ai pas rêvé… James m'a bien appelé Evans… Je' ne comprends plus rien ! Je suis totalement perdue et on est quel jour du coup ?

**Médicomage :** Tout a l'air d'aller… Je vais faire quelques analyses et je reviens pour être sûr…

C'est alors que James se rapprocha de moi.

**James :** ça va ?

**Lily :** Ben mise à part que je viens d'apprendre que je sors d'un cauchemar de 7 mois et que ce que j'ai vécu entre temps n'était qu'un rêve… ça peu aller…

**James :** Ouais je comprends… ça doit être assez déstabilisant…

**Lily :** Mais je suis tombée dans le coma comment ?

**James :** Ben je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la nuit d'Halloween mais tu m'as dit avoir vu la fille de la malédiction devant toi quand on faisait ton tour de ronde… D'un seul coup tu as crié et tu es tombée dans les pommes… Je t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie et là Mme Pomfresh a compris que tu avais été victime de la malédiction toi aussi. Seulement quand on t'a administré le sérum, ça ne marchait pas… Dumbledore t'a fait alors transféré à Saint Mangouste et nous a dit de rester confiant…

**Lily :** Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis pourtant persuadée d'avoir vaincu cette malédiction ! Je n'ai pas dormi pendant 7 mois ! C'était si réel…

Je repensa à ce que j'avais vécu avec James… Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir à ça…

**James :** Crois-moi Evans, c'est la vérité. Dumbledore m'a demandé de veiller sur toi aujourd'hui. Il m'a fait une dérogation pour que je puisse venir ici. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais il tenait absolument que ce sois moi qui aille te voir aujourd'hui ! Il m'a dit que tu te réveillerais vers minuit… Il voulais que je reste jusque là… Il ne va pas tarder à mon avis…

**Lily :** On est quel jour ?

**James :** Maintenant, samedi 1er Juin…

**Lily :** Avant de me retrouver ici, on était le Vendredi 31 Mai… C'est à n'y rien comprendre…

**James :** Moi aussi j'ai du mal pour certaine chose… Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi toi tu ne réagissais pas au sérum… J'ai même cru un moment qu'il voulait que justement tu y restes ! Mais c'est absurde ! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait ça !

**Médicomage (arrivant) :** Melle Evans ! Les analyses confirmes que vous êtes en parfaite santé ! Le professeur Dumbledore avait décidément raison sur toute la ligne ! Mais il nous faudra vérifier si vous êtes encore apte à marcher… Vous êtes rester 7 mois sans faire un geste et vos muscles ont du commencer à s'atrophier… Mais avec un bon coup de baguette magique, tout devrait bien se passer ! Bon je vous laisse. Vous êtes en de très bonne compagnie… Je suppose que vous êtes ensemble.

**James :** Euh… Pas vraiment. Nous sommes juste camarade de classe.

Je le regardai bizarrement.

**James :** Ben fait pas cette tête Evans ! On ne sort tout de même pas ensemble ! T'es la première à le dire !

**Lily (vexée) :** Ah oui… J'avais oublié que Mr Potter n'était pas venu de lui-même mais que Dumbledore l'avait un peu forcé !

**James :** Eh ! J'étais pas obligé d'accepter !

**Médicomage :** Je vois… Bon je vous laisse, le professeur ne devrait pas tarder !

J'étais déçue par ce qu'il venait de dire tout à l'heure mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui pendant 7 mois… Toute cette souffrance… cet amour… Tout n'était qu'un rêve. On était bien dans la vie réelle et moi, Lily Evans, ne sortais pas avec James Potter, l'arrogant. C'était pourtant difficile de s'y faire. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à tous ces moments passés avec lui… Seulement ce n'était que mon imagination. Je tournai la tête. Je ne voulais plus lui parler.

**James :** Evans… ça va ?

**Lily :** Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va bien !

**James :** si tu le dis…

**Lily :** si je le dis ! Mais non ça va pas !

**James :** Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache si tu ne me le dis pas ! Je ne suis pas devin !

**Lily :** Tu devrais !

Je lui lançai à la figure le premier truc qui venait, en l'occurrence, un vase avec des fleurs dedans. Il l'évita de peu. Et zut ! Le vase se cassa contre le mur et les morceaux tombèrent par terre. Le fait que tout ce que j'ai vécu ne soit que de la fumée me rendait verte de rage. Et la réaction de James encore plus ! Il fallait que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.

**James :** Eh ! Mais t'es folle !

**Lily :** Alors comme ça je suis folle en plus ! Je te préviens Potter. Ne m'approche plus !

Il haussa les épaules et sortit en marmonnant un truc du genre : « Rahh… Les filles ! ». C'est alors que Dumbledore entra et vit le vase cassé par terre. Il nettoya tout et vint vers moi inquiet.

**Dumbledore :** Lily… Tu es réveillée… Mais que s'est-il passé…

**James :** Elle m'a envoyé le vase à la figure !

**Lily :** il l'avait chercher !

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, cela fit rire Dumbledore. James et moi le regardèrent bizarrement.

**Dumbledore :** Je vois que notre chère Lily est de retour et en forme en plus ! Ce qui est rare, je dois l'avouer et je vois que ça était plus fort que vous… Il a fallu que vous vous disputiez ! Et oui… Vos légendaires disputent ne sont pas connu que des élèves… Mais passons. Lily, tu peux te lever ?

**Lily :** Je pense…

Je me mis au bord du lit pour me mettre debout. Je commençai à poser un pied par terre, puis l'autre mais je m'écroulai limite. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes…

**Dumbledore :** C'est normal… Attend, je vais t'arranger ça.

Il sortit sa baguette te me jeta un sort. Je pus alors me tenir debout comme tout le monde et marcher normalement. J'avais les jambes tout de même engourdies ! Je souriais de nouveau.

**Dumbledore :** Bon… Je vois que tu es en état de marcher… Je pense que tu pourras retourner chez tes parents.

Je regardais le professeur bizarrement.

**Lily :** Chez mes parents ?

**Dumbledore :** Oui… Je pense que cela vaut mieux… Ah moins que tu te sens capable de retourner à Poudlard… Mais tu n'es pas obligée.

Je regardai James… Peut-être que le mieux était de retourner chez moi mais et James… peut-être que le réveil avait été un peu brutal mais je ne savais pas quoi en penser… après tout il avait raison. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble… Même si je l'ai cru pendant plusieurs mois. Et il y avait les autres aussi ! Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Non je ne pouvais pas retourner comme ça chez moi. J'avais laisser trop de choses en plan et il fallait que je les remette à jour…

**Lily :** Je préfère retourner à Poudlard monsieur…

**Dumbledore :** Bon… Si c'est ton choix… Pour les cours, les professeurs sont au courant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Alors direction Poudlard !

Dimanche 2 Juin :

Hier soir, j'avais revu tout le monde. Ils m'avaient tous sauté dessus. Ça faisait du bien de voir qu'on est aussi bien entourer. Je constatai alors certaines choses qui n'avaient pas changer ! Mary-Lee était toujours avec Sirius et Alice avec Franck. Emy et Rémus étaient amis… En fait tout était comme dans mon rêve sauf une chose… James et moi. J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais je ne préférais pas trop y penser pour l'instant ! J'écoutais les autres sur ce que j'avais raté pendant ces 7 mois… Et Dieu sait que j'en avait loupé des choses !

Aujourd'hui encore on parlait de ça… On était tous dans la salle commune.

**Mary-Lee :** Et attend la meilleure ! On est en tête du classement grâce à James qui nous a donné de super score durant le Quidditch !

**Lily :** Alors bravo Potter !

Vu que je n'étais plus dans mon rêve et vu les relations qu'on avait James et moi… Je préférais l'appeler par son nom pour l'instant… même si c'était dur !

**James :** Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi… Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur attrapeur de l'école…

**Lily :** Et le plus narcissique en passant…

**James :** Je t'assure ! Je suis modeste Evans !

**Lily :** Je vois…

**Alice :** Et toi Lily… Pendant 7 mois… tu as du rêver de quelque chose… Raconte-nous ! On veut tout savoir !

**Lily :** Euh… Je vais vous demander un truc qui va peut-être vous paraître ridicule mais que j'ai vu dans mon rêve et que j'aimerais bien savoir…

James chopa sa bouteille d'eau et m'incita à poser ma question tout en dévissant son bouchon et en commençant à boire.

**Lily :** Ben dans mon rêve, vous étiez tous les trois des animagis et Rémus un loup-garou…

James cracha instantanément l'eau qui lui restait dans la bouche sur Peter qui était en face… Ils se regardèrent tous les quatres bizarrement… Emy rigola alors.

**Emy :** Rémus loup-garou ! Tu délires Lily ! Comment un loup-garou pourrait suivre des cours à Poudlard…

**Lily :** Ben en…

**Sirius (la coupant) :** Et côté amour Evans… je suppose que tu n'es pas restée 7 mois célibataire ! Vu que tu pouvais prendre n'importe quel mec et en faire ce que tu veux puisque c'était ton imagination qui commandait tout !

Je regardai James ne savant quoi répondre…

**Lily :** Non…

**Mary-Lee :** Comment ça non ? Tu veux dire que ton inconscient…

**Lily :** Non… Je… Je n'ai… aimais personne.

J'essayais de ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus…

**Peter :** Remarque temps mieux car sinon en se réveillant, elle aurait été bien déçu de voir que celui qu'elle a aimé durant tout ce temps ne l'aime pas…

Là c'était comme un poignard que Pettigrow venait de me lancer en plein cœur. J'avais du mal à garder mon sang froid…

**Lily (regardant James) :** De toute façon, même si j'avais aimé quelqu'un pendant presque 7 mois et qu'en fait il ne m'aime pas dans la vrai vie, qu'es-ce que ça fait ! J'aurais vécu des moments inoubliables ! J'aurai souffert ! J'y aurais cru ! Mais tout ça pourquoi ! Pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Et bien j'aurais préféré jamais me réveiller !

Je me levai alors et courus vers ma chambre.

**Mary-Lee :** Je crois que tu as touché un point sensible Peter…

**James :** Moi, ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est pourquoi elle me fixait moi… J'y suis pour rien si elle a été dans le coma durant 7 mois ! J'ai même essayer de la protéger !

**Sirius :** On sait vieux… Mais je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre… ça fait beaucoup d'émotions !

Lundi 3 Juin :

Premier vrai jour de cour… Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir par rapport à ce que j'avais vécu en rêve depuis si longtemps et la réalité. Je repris peu à peu mes anciennes habitudes. James Potter, James Potter. Plusieurs fois je me le répétais dans la tête. Je ne devais surtout pas faire la gaffe de l'appeler James. Vu comment il s'était comporté depuis mon réveil… J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le même James en face de moi… J'avais l'habitude du romantique… de l'attentionné… et pas de l'arrogent, trop fier de lui ! ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Mais en fait c'est moi qui me trompais depuis le début. James ne peut pas être ce qu'il a été durant mon coma. Ce n'est pas possible… Peu à peu, nos anciennes relations reprirent places. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne lui en avait pas envoyé une dans la figure et je dois dire que je me suis un peu rouillée ! Et puis ça défoulait ! Mon cœur n'acceptait pas la situation et s'était mon seul moyen de me venger. Bien sûr, James était la cible numéro 1. C'était de sa faute si j'en étais là ! Je sais que ce n'est pas lui directement mais s'il ne m'avait pas poussé dans ce fleuve, je n'en serrais pas là !

McGonnagall nous demanda de transformer notre chaise en vase. Je le réussit parfaitement du premier coup.

**McGonnagall :** Bravo Miss Evans ! Je vous félicite pour avoir réussit un tel sort alors que vous sortez d'un long coma !

Bien sûr, tout le monde dans Poudlard connaissait mon ancienne situation…

**McGonnagall :** Par contre Potter… Vous devriez vous inquiétez… Votre camarade qui sort du coma réussit un sort que nous préparons depuis hier et vous, vous n'y arrivez pas totalement !

**James :** Mais je veux bien qu'elle me montre comment faire…

Je le regardai verte. Non mais comment il osait ! McGonnagall me fit signe de l'aider. Malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix. Moi qui essayais de l'éviter un max ! Je lui montrai le geste.

**James (avec un petit sourire en coin) :** Tu peux me montrai plus précisément le geste… Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon poignet et me le faire faire.

**Lily :** Non. Et je te préviens Potter ! Tu as intérêt à me laisser tranquille !

Je me tournai et repris ma place. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller ! Non mais pour qui il me prend !

Mardi 4 Juin :

Cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Le professeur avait voulu nous mettre en binôme… Et comme par hasard, je me retrouvai avec James. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Plus je l'évite et plus je me retrouve face à lui ! Il veut qu'on s'entraîne… C'est le moment de voir si je me suis rouiller là aussi ! Et j'espère pour ses fesses… Car je ne suis pas prête à le ménager !

**Professeur de DCFM : **Je vous laisse deux secondes ! Ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

**James (souriant) : **Je te laisse m'attaquer en première. De toute façon je ne risque pas grand chose…

**Lily :** Ah ouais… C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Je me rappelai d'un sort que j'avais pas mal utilisé dans mon rêve… Je le maîtrisais bien. Voyons voir si ça donne la même chose dans la réalité… Je lui envoya le sort sans dire la formule tout haut. Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Le sort l'envoya valser violemment sur le mur de derrière. Il commença à se relever mais tomba aussitôt au sol et ne bougea plus. Et mince ! J'y ai étais un peu fort ! Je me précipitai vers lui inquiète.

**Lily :** James ! James ! ça va ?

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant. Il avait l'air fier de son coup mais pas moi. Je lui donnai une tape sur le torse.

**James :** Peut-être que tu m'as eu Evans… Mais j'avoue que moi aussi ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! Mais attend… Je n'ai pas rêvé… Tu m'as appelé James… Ouah ! C'est fou comme les filles vous tombent dessus quand vous commencez à aller mal… Je te prend comme infirmière tout de suite Evans si tu veux.

**Lily :** T'es vraiment pas drôle Potter ! J'ai cru que j'y avais été un peu trop fort !

**James :** J'avoue que t'as pas hésité sur la puissance mais il en faut plus pour mettre un Potter à terre !

**Professeur de DCFM (revenant) :** Evans ! Potter ! Si vous voulez faire ça, c'est ailleurs ! Nous sommes dans une salle de cours et non un baisodrome !

Tout le monde se retourna vers nous. Je me relevai et m'écartai le plus loin de Potter. Je le fusilla du regard pendant que le professeur continua son cour. De son côté, il souriait de plus belle ! Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il est comme ça ! Et il est content de son coup… C'est le pire !

Mercredi 5 Juin :

Et mince ! J'ai oublié mes plumes en haut ! Je venais de m'installer dans la salle commune ce soir pour bosser un peu… Bon… On se calme et on prend sa baguette… Avec un sortilège d'attraction, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de me lever. C'est tellement plus pratique avec la magie ! Sauf quand on oublie aussi sa baguette en haut… Et zut ! Bon ben je vais devoir me lever… Je file vers les escaliers en courant. En montant à toute vitesse, je croise quelqu'un… seulement j'ai pas tellement eu le temps de freiner et je lui ai foncé en plein dedans ! Du coup je me retrouve étaler sur… James ? Et mince ! Il manquait plus que ça… En plein il a du se faire très mal vu qu'il est tombé en arrière dans les escaliers ! Je lui souris un peu gênée par la situation.

**James :** Ben alors Evans… On fonce dans les gens comme ça sans prévenir ?

**Lily (se levant) :** je suis vraiment désolée… En plus j'ai du te faire mal !

**James (se relevant à son tour) :** Non… Ce n'est pas grave te je dois dire que tu m'as fait vivre pire et volontairement !

**Lily :** Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu le sens de l'humour…

On commença à vouloir partir chacun de notre côté seulement à chaque fois, on se bloquait le passage mutuellement…

**James :** On va pas y arriver Evans si tu prends toujours le même côté que moi…

**Lily :** Et qui me dit que tu ne le ferais pas exprès…

**James :** C'est vrai que j'aurais pu mais c'était intentionnel. Maintenant si tu veux bien… J'ai des choses à faire…

**Lily :** Comme quoi ?

**James :** Je crois que si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas…

**Lily :** Dis toujours !

**James :** Que si tu promets de garder le secret !

**Lily :** Promis !

**James :** Je vais faire un tour du côté des cuisines… C'est mon jardin secret mais chut… Tu ne le dis à personne ! Je te fais confiance !

**Lily :** Tu peux mais je vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire là-bas… A part peut-être réussir à choper des restes…

**James :** A mes c'est parce que tu n'as jamais été là-bas que tu dis ça ! Mais je t'y emmènerai un jour promis !

Et il fila en vitesse. J'étais un peu surprise par ce qu'il venait de me dire mais surtout par sa façon de me parler… Aucune arrogance… aucun pique lancé… ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre sur le coup ! Pourtant je lui avait quand même rentré dedans et bien en plus !

Je redescendis alors vers la table où était mes affaires quand je me souvenus la raison pour laquelle je m'étais précipité vers les escaliers… Quelle gourde ! Je fila en direction de ma chambre pour finalement aller chercher ma baguette et mes plumes.

Jeudi 6 Juin :

Ce soir petite réunion fille… Les filles m'ont expliqué que tous les jeudis soir presque, elle restée ensemble pour parler entre filles… Au départ, je les écoutais car vu que je ne suis là que depuis peu, j'ai pas trop grand chose à dire jusqu'au moment où elles décidèrent de parler de mecs… Gloups… Je sens que je risque d'être le centre de cette conversation moi…

**Mary-Lee :** Lily…

Gagné… C'était sûr… Je ne pouvais y échapper !

**Alice :** Alors… On veut tout savoir ! Dans ton rêve…

**Lily :** Je suis obligée…

**Alice :** Oui !

**Lily :** Et s'il n'y avait rien eu…

**Mary-Lee : **Tu sais très bien que tu mens mal Lily…

**Lily :** Bon d'accord mais vous ne dites rien à personne et puis je ne sais plus trop aujpourd'hui.

**Mary-Lee :** Ok ok ! On te le promet ! Allez raconte !

**Lily :** Et bien dans mon rêve… Je suis sortie avec James.

**Mary-Lee (la taquinant) :** Non ! Sans blague !

**Lily :** C'est pas drôle !

**Emy :** Et…

**Lily :** Je l'aimais vraiment. Lui aussi… Il m'avait promis qu'on resterait ensemble pour la vie.

**Emy :** Et vous avez…

**Lily (ne comprenant pas) :** On avait quoi ?

**Emy :** Ben vous l'avez fait ? Enfin tu vois tout de même ce que je veux te dire…

**Mary-Lee :** Ce qu'Emy veut dire c'est si toi et James vous avez sauté le pas dans ton rêve…

**Lily :** Failli…

**Mary-Lee :** Comment ça « failli »… Tu ne voulais pas ?

**Lily :**Oh que si ! Mais disons qu'à ce moment-là, tout le monde avait besoin de nous… Toutes les cinq secondes l'un de vous débarquez pour demander quelque chose… On a fini par ne pas le faire… Disons qu'on était trop énervé après à cause de la situation…

**Alice (rigolant) :** J'imagine le truc !

**Mary-Lee :** Mais et maintenant ?

**Lily :** Comment ça ?

**Mary-Lee :** Ben James… Tu l'aimes toujours ?

**Lily :** Je ne sais plus… Le James que j'ai retrouvé au réveille n'était pas tout à fait celui que j'avais aimé durant tout ces mois. Le mien était doux, romantique, attentionné, aimant… Celui que j'ai retrouvé est arrogant, prétentieux, blessant et taquin… L'opposé… J'aurais du me douter que ça ne pouvait être que trop beau pour être vrai…

**Mary-Lee :** Et si le James de la réalité était tout au fond de lui-même comme tu l'as toujours aimé…

**Lily :** J'aimerais bien y croire mais à chaque fois il me prouve le contraire ! J'ai du mal à y croire… En fait je me rend compte que mon amour était simplement formé sur un fantasme et la réalité est dure à admettre…

**Emy :** Je comprends…

**Mary-Lee :** Mais et si tu te trompais et qu'en fait notre James était bien celui que tu as toujours aimé !

**Lily :** Tout au fond de mon cœur c'est ce que j'espère… Après tout, dans mon rêve il était aussi comme ça avant que je me rende compte qu'il cachait une grande bonté… Mais peut-être aussi que je fais fausse route ! Je n'ai pas envi de souffrir encore plus. Je commence à m'y faire et ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. James reste Potter et moi Lily reste Evans.

Les filles changèrent alors de sujet… Elle voyait bien que me rappeler tout ça était dur. J'avoue que j'ai aimé James de tout mon cœur et qu'au fond de mon cœur j'y crois encore mais c'est dur de se rendre compte qu'en faite le James de maintenant n'est peut-être pas celui que j'ai toujours aimé…

Vendredi 7 Juin :

On était en Histoire de la magie mais je dois dire que je ne suivais pas tellement le cour… Et oui ! Moi, Lily Evans regardait à travers la fenêtre des hiboux parfois qui passaient… Ben quoi ? Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard mais je n'en avais pourtant pas l'impression. D'ailleurs, ce qui me faisait bizarre c'est que le sujet dont parle le prof, je l'avais déjà étudié dans mon rêve… Mais bon. J'avais la flemme d'écouter et je comptais les hiboux passaient pour une fois ! J'en étais à 12 quand un mot me parvint. Je l'ouvris et lu : « _Alors Evans… On est dans la lune ? Tu penses peut-être à moi…_ ». Je regardai autour de moi et vis James me sourire. Quelle arrogance ! Je vous jure ! Je lui renvois alors : « _Il ne faut pas croire que tu es le centre de l'univers Potter !_ ». Non mais… Je reçu alors un second mot. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ! « _Quel dommage… Parce que moi je pense sans arrêt à toi..._ ». Je lui jetai un regard noir et froissai le mot. Je me concentrai alors sur le cour. Non mais quel culot !

Samedi 8 Juin :

Peu à peu, le jeu du chat et de la souris s'installa entre James et moi… Au départ, cette situation ne me plaisait pas trop mais peu à peu ça m'amusait. ça me permettait d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé durant mon rêve et ça me changeait les idées… Les filles étaient surprises de cette nouvelle relation… Mais je voyais bien qu'elles n'osaient rien dire. En même temps, j'avais de nouveau le sourire ! Aujourd'hui encore, même quand on est chacun à un bout de l'autre, on arrive à envoyer des piques à l'autre ! Faut le faire ! Bien sûr les baguettes étaient de sortie ! Le DE-LI-RE ! J'utilisai un sort pour qu'il se reverse son bol sur lui ce matin… De son côté, il a réussit à faire l'éviter mon verre dos et à me le renverser sur la tête…

**Alice :** Mais vous avez pas fini ! depuis ce matin vous n'arrêtez pas !

Mary-Lee qui mangeait avec Sirius me fit un regard noir… Alice lui fit un signe et Mary-Lee tapota sur le bras de James pour lui dire quelque chose. Elle devait sûrement lui dire d'arrêter à son tour mais la tête bizarre de James m'indiquait rien de bon… Qu'es-ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour qu'il s'arrête net ? Je me le demandais. De mon côté je me calmai… C'est vrai qu'il y a un temps ou il faut savoir redevenir sérieux… Je finis mon bol et utilisai ma baguette pour sécher mes vêtements et mes cheveux… Il m'avait bien eu avec le verre d'eau je dois le dire mais j'avais fait bien pire avec son bol !

Dimanche 9 Juin : 

Je me dirigeai vers la salle commune. Je venais de voir l'infirmière. Elle m'avait fait un petit diagnostic pour être vraiment rassurée. Elle était contente de voir que j'allais mieux. Je lui avait dit que tout allait bien et que j'étais en pleine forme ! Elle me laissa alors partir. Je longeai les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde. A vrai dire tous les élèves profitaient du soleil ! Les filles et les maraudeurs par la même occasion… Je pourrais alors être un peu tranquille pour revoir certains sortilèges que je n'ai pas encore vu contrairement à la classe en entière. Je continuai à marcher et pris le couloir de droite quand je tombai nez à nez avec James… Je croyais qu'il était dehors celui-là ! La prochaine fois je prendrais le couloir de gauche ! Peut-être que j'aurais plus de chance…

**James :** Evans !Comment on se retrouve ! Je croyais que tu étais dehors avec les autres !

**Lily :** Moi aussi… Je me suis malheureusement trompée…

**James :** Malheureusement ? Tu me déçois ! Moi qui étais si heureux de te voir…

**Lily :** Parle pour toi ! je dois aller réviser alors si tu permets…

**James :** Non.

**Lily :** Non ? Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis !

**James :**Et moi non plus.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

**Lily :** On peut savoir à quoi tu joues là…

Il caressa l'une de mes joues tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je détourna le regard.

**Lily :** Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

**James (souriant) :** Pourquoi ?

**Lily :** Parce que ça me gêne ! Voilà tout.

Il enleva sa main de ma joue et me sourit de nouveau.

**James :** A vos ordres Miss…

Je le regardai ne savant pas comment réagir. Je finis par reculer… Il me prit ma main pour me faire un baisemain et partit vers l'extérieur. Je repris la direction de la salle commune troublée par son comportement. C'était de la provoque ou quoi ? Je ne savais pas du tout quoi penser à ça. Mais on aurait dit que ça l'amusait de me mettre dans une telle situation et de voir ma réaction…

Lundi 10 Juin :

Depuis hier, James était différent. C'était comme s'il avait changé d'approche vis-à-vis de moi du jour au lendemain… On peut toujours parler de jeu du chat et de la souris mais plus dans le même sens… Ce n'est plus des taquineries habituelles… Non ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se trame dans la tête de James… Ce matin je me suis retrouvée encore dans une de ses situations ! Bon allez… Je vous raconte. Je passais par la tour de l'horloge. J'étais encore en haut quand James me rattrapa en courant.

**James :** Eh ! T'es bien pressé ! Tu va où comme ça ?

Je ne lui répondit pas, continuant à marcher. J'empruntai alors l'escalier un peu étroit qui donnait à l'extérieur. Il m'attrapa alors le bras et me plaqua contre le mur. L'espace étant étroit, il se retrouva très près de moi. Je sentis son souffle sur mon front.

**James :** Tu pourrais me répondre !

**Lily :** Et si je n'avais pas envi !

**James :** On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Des fois tu es sympa avec moi et après tu deviens brutale !

**Lily :** Tu me plaque contre le mur et c'est moi la brutale après ! Tu te fous de moi !

**James :** Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème Evans mais je compte bien savoir pourquoi.

**Lily :** C'est bon ? Tu as fini de me parler ? Je peux partir…

Il me regarda alors de la même façon que hier dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de savoir quelque chose en y lisant à l'intérieur. J'aime pas quand il fait ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pouvoir lire toutes mes pensées… Il ne me quitte pas du regard.

**Lily :** Qu'es-ce que tu cherches Potter ?

**James :** Je n'en ai pas tellement eu le temps hier mais je tenais à te dire que je te trouve vraiment belle…

Et voilà… Le truc à pas dire… Il venait de me toucher en plein cœur rien qu'avec ces mots… Ils pouvaient être banals mais il l'avait dit d'une façon à vous faire craquer… Je connaissais cette façon de parler… J'avais l'impression de revoir le James que j'avais toujours aimé en face de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue. Je n'osais plus le quitter du regard, comme si j'étais hypnotisé… Voyant que je ne faisais aucun geste, il rapprocha son visage du mien… Cette odeur… Je la connaissais parfaitement. Tout concordé et pourtant ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve. J'avais du mal à faire la part des choses. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Que devais-je faire ? Je fermais les yeux… Je sentis son souffle de plus en plus sur mon visage. Son parfum m'inonda… Ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes… C'est alors que la cloche sonna. Je tournai instinctivement la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres atteignirent ma joues… La situation était assez délicate et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il fut surpris par mon geste. En même temps je le comprend un peu… C'est comme si les cloches m'avaient ramené à la réalité. Je le regardai ne savant quoi dire.

**James (souriant) :** J'avoue que tu m'as encore bien eu une seconde fois Evans… Mais sache que ce que je t'ai dit est la vérité. Dans mon cœur tu es la plus belle des filles.

Il me rendit alors ma liberté et je filai comme une voleuse… Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ! sur ce coup-là j'avais pas assuré… J'avais hésité. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment eu raison de tourner la tête au dernier moment… Regrettais-je mon geste ? Que se serait-il passé si je l'avais laissé m'embrasser ? D'un sens, je n'étais pas sûr de ces sentiments à lui et peut-être que finalement j'avais eu raison. Mais ses gestes… les mêmes que dans mon rêve. Autant de similitudes… Je commençais à douter. C'était pourtant bien un rêve ! J'avais bien été dans le coma durant 7 mois ! Alors pourquoi tout concordé ? A moins que ce soit mon esprit qui me joue un tour ? Il l'avait bien fait pendant 7 mois ! Je ne savais plus où j'en étais du coup…

Mardi 11 Juin :

Je descendis dans la salle commune pour aller manger. Malheureusement James était là. Il m'intercepta au passage en me prenant le bras. Il me chuchota alors à l'oreille.

**James :** Je sais que c'est moi que ton cœur m'a choisi dans ton rêve…

J'étais surprise qu'il l'ai deviné… Comme pour y répondre, il me dit :

**James :** Sinon tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça à l'hôpital et tu ne m'aurais pas regarder comme tu l'as fait l'autre jour en disant ce que tu avais sur le cœur avant de t'enfuir et tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser m'approcher si près de toi hier…

**Lily : **Laisse-moi Potter…

**James :** Ok… C'est ton choix. Je ne veux pas te forcer… Mais un truc que tu dois savoir…

**Lily (l'interrompant) :** Non. Ne me dit rien. Je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux que tu me laisse.

Je descendis vers la grande salle sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. A cause de hier, je m'étais mise dans une situation délicate… Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai des sentiments pour lui… Je ne veux pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

Mercredi 12 Juin :

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de ranger mes affaires quand je tombai sur… un livre rouge… Il me rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me souvenir du livre de la malédiction. J'hésitai un moment… Je finit par l'ouvrir. Je découvris alors à l'intérieur les cours d'histoires de la magie. J'haussai un sourcil quand Mary-Lee entra dans la chambre.

**Lily (lui tendant le livre) :** Je crois que c'est à toi ça…

**Mary-Lee :** Ah merci ! ça faisait des mois que je le cherchais ! Tu avais du me l'emprunter et oublié de me le rendre…

**Lily :** Je n'en avais pas tellement eu l'occasion non plus…

**Mary-Lee :** Ah oui… Je suis désolée… au fait, toi !

**Lily :** Oui moi…

**Mary-Lee :** Je voudrais savoir un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment…

**Lily :** Vas-y… Je t'écoute.

**Mary-Lee :** Je veux que tu me dises la vérité… toute la vérité ! Quels sont tes sentiments pour James ?

Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Et je ne savais encore moi la réponse.

**Lily :** Je ne sais pas…

**Mary-Lee :** Lily… Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises la vérité !

**Lily :** …

**Mary-Lee :** Je ne bougerais pas temps que je n'aurais pas une réponse précise…

**Lily :** ça serait te mentir si je te disais que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui mais tu comprends, lui il…

**Mary-Lee :** Je m'en fous de ce tu penses sur James… De la façon dont tu le vois ou Merlin sait encore… Je veux savoir ce que Lily Evans ressent vraiment pour James Potter.

**Lily :** Je l'aime…

Ces mots m'avaient échappé mais je ne pouvais pas me cacher la vérité. Oui je l'aimais.

**Mary-Lee :** Alors je veux que tu écoutes pour une fois ton corps et non ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau ! Arrête de te dire pleins de choses pour finir par être au même niveau et réagit ! Bon. Je dois te laisser, Sirius m'attend en bas et si je le fais trop attendre… tu le connais…

Au moins c'était direct ! Elle repartit en coup de vent me laissant seule dans la chambre… Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me fit bien réfléchir… Mais encore fallait-il avoir le cran de le faire…

Jeudi 13 Juin :

Cours de Potion… Je préparais la potion que devait faire en toute tranquillité… Je n'avais pas perdu la main. La Potion était toujours un domaine facile pour moi et je m'en sortait à merveille. Le professeur était content de voir que je m'en sortais toujours aussi bien ! Je jetai un coup d'œil vers James qui peinait toujours autant. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Mary-Lee… J'avais besoin de réfléchir pour ne pas faire le mauvais choix et m'en vouloir toute ma vie… Il fallait alors que je prenne un peu mes distances. Suivant comment réagira James sur ce qui va suivre, je ferais mon choix et j'espère que ce sera le bon… Je croise les doigts.

Vendredi 14 Juin :

J'étais assise sur le canapé de la salle commune quand une personne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi…

**Lily :** Potter ?

**James :** L'autre jour, tu es parti en coup de vent… Mais aujourd'hui je ne te lâcherai pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux dans ton rêve.

Décidément ! Il ne voulait pas lâcher prise ! Je peux pas avoir une minute à moi pour avoir le temps de réfléchir avant qu'il débarque…

**Lily :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

**James :** Oui…

**Lily :** Je t'aimais… Oui . Moi, Lily Evans t'aimais à en mourir ! Nous sommes même sorti ensemble ! Tu m'as promis que plus jamais on se quitterait mais j'ai vite réalisé que ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Mais cependant je gardai mon calme. Je me levai tout en le regardant. Il avait l'air surpris…

**James :** Tu… tu m'aimais…

**Lily :** Oui… Maintenant que tu le sais, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je partis en direction de ma chambre. Il avait l'air trop surpris pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de me retenir…

Samedi 15 Juin :

Après avoir réviser mes cours, j'avais décidé de me promener un peu seule dehors… J'avais besoin de réfléchir sérieusement… Mes pas m'amenèrent vers notre arbre… Je m'y appuyais… Je repensais à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours… Et si j'avais eu tort de détourner ma tête… Et si Mary-Lee avait raison… Et si je n'aurais jamais du le repousser comme ça… Peut-être que James, tout au fond de lui, se trouve être l'homme dont j'ai toujours aimé. Cette idée me redonna de l'espoir pour nous deux… Je regardai le lac quand je me rappela ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de me pousser dans le lac…

**Lily (pour elle-même) : **« _Quoi qu'il arrive, rappelle-toi notre amour. Celui que tu as tout au fond de ton cœur… Ce pour quoi on a combattu la malédiction…_ » Je l'avais presque oublié… Mais comment promettre une chose qui vous vient d'un rêve et qui n'est que le résultat de votre imagination…

**James :** Et si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve…

Je me retournai et vis James debout devant moi.

**James (s'approchant de moi) :** Et si tu avais vu ce qui aurait du se passer durant ces 7 mois…

Je le regardai d'un air d'incompréhension. Il avança vers moi pendant que je restais adossée au mur. Il se retrouva vite à quelque centimètre de moi. Je le laissai faire voulant savoir ce qu'il voulait dire…

**James :** Tu m'as aimé Lily… Et je sais que tu m'aime encore. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle pour rater ça dès le jour où tu as ouvert les yeux ! Chaque mois je venais te voir… Chaque week-end, je restais au pied de ton lit en m'excusant de ne pas avoir su te protéger… Chaque heure mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi… Chaque minutes mon amour grandissait pour toi… Et le jour où tu as ouvert les yeux, je n'ai pas su te dire tout ce que j'avais ressenti pendant tout ce temps. J'étais dépassé par les évènements… Oui Lily… Pendant tout ce temps je t'ai aimé et je t'ai même promis que si tu te réveillais et que tu voulais de moi, plus rien ne nous séparera. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose et je n'ai fait que fuir… Seulement aujourd'hui j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai décidé que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il m'attira dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues… Peut-être que ces 7 mois n'étaient qu'un rêve mais ils n'ont pas été vécu pour rien ! Ils m'ont appris à me rendre compte que l'homme de ma vie se trouvait plus près de moi que je le pensais… Il m'ont appris à le connaître et à l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse de retrouver cet homme.

Il arrêta de m'embrasser mais me garda dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille… Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour le rassurer. C'est en ayant le regard qui s'arrêta quelque seconde sur ce qui nous entourait que je vis une silhouette au loin. Je reconnue alors la Lily de la malédiction. Je fus surprise de la voir devant moi. Elle me fit alors un clin d'œil et disparut… Je souris et enfouis ma tête contre James.


	21. Que la tentation est dure

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le dernier chapitre !!!!! Mais vu la fin, ça dit clairement : A suivre ! Et oui, vu le nombre de review que j'ai eu et qui était aussi super les unes que les autres, j'ai décidé de vous remercier à ma façon... La suite arrive le 5 ou 6 août. Le temps que je l'écrit... Elle portera le nom de : **Douceur d'une âme**. Et oui... c'est fait exprès pour rappeller Souvenirs d'une âme ! ;) Donc je ne la mettrais pas à la suite mais en nouvelle fic. Si vous ne savez pas où la chercher, aller dans mon profil. Parmis toutes mes oeuvres vous la trouverez facilement !

Je vous remercie encore de l'avoir suivi pendant tout ce temps !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas je me suis appliquée !!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Un épilogue sera posté juste après ce chapitre vous donnant un avant goût de la nouvelle fic dès que je peux dans ce week-end.

**Chapitre 20**

**Que la tentation est dure...**

Dimanche 16 Juin :

C'était bientôt la fin de l'école… Il ne restait plus que deux semaines mais je ne voulais plus quitter James. Maintenant que nous sortions vraiment ensemble, j'étais vraiment heureuse et je savais cette fois-ci que c'était bien la réalité ! seulement, le fait d'avoir vu Lily hier m'a troublé ! Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors pourquoi je l'aurai vu ? J'ai pensé que la seule personne qui pouvais me répondre était Dumbledore… Je suis donc allée dans son bureau pour avoir les réponses à mes questions.

**Lily :** Comment pourriez-vous expliquer le fait que je l'ai vu en vrai alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve !

**Dumbledore :** A vrai dire, pour ne pas te troubler plus que tu n'étais à ton réveil, j'ai préféré te dire que tu sortais d'un long coma…

**Lily :** Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'en fait je n'étais pas dans le coma ?

**Dumbledore :** Aux yeux de tous.. si mais ce qui s'est vraiment passé, seul et moi et depuis hier James, le sait… Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la nuit d'Halloween ?

**Lily :** Oui… J'avais vu l'âme déchue au fond du couloir… J'étais alors avec James. Elle a montré quelque chose derrière moi et elle s'est approchée de moi rapidement… Après je n'ai plus aucun souvenir.

**Dumbledore :** En fait, j'ai l'ai découvert après mais cette âme t'a choisi pour résoudre le problème de la malédiction de l'école… Elle t'a alors projeté dans une autre dimension pour que tu puisse accomplir ta mission.

**Lily :** Une autre dimension ! Mais… c'est possible ça ?

**Dumbledore :** Oui…

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi une autre dimension ? Je ne pouvais pas la résoudre ici ?

**Dumbledore :** Vois-tu Lily… Quand elle t'a projeté dans une autre dimension, ton corps s'est plongé dans un soi-disant coma… Tu ne pouvais en sortir que quand tu réussirais la mission qui t'était confiée. Le fait qu'elle te projette dans une autre dimension préservait ta vie. Si jamais tu échouais, tu retrouverais connaissance dans ton monde. Seulement tu aurais oublié tout ce qui s'est passé. Or si tu serais restée dans ton monde et si tu échouais, tu prenais sa place… Tu aurais alors été coincé entre le monde des morts et le monde des vivants. Quitter ton monde durant 7 mois a été le prix à payer si tu voulais préserver ta vie… Mais crois-moi Lily, si j'avais su que les enjeux auraient été tels…

**Lily :** Je n'avais pas le choix Professeur… C'est vous même qu'il me l'avait dit. C'est moi qu'elle a choisi et je devais le faire.

**Dumbledore :** En tout cas je te félicite pour avoir réussi ! Tu sais Lily… Si cette âme t'avais choisi, c'est parce qu'elle savait que tu étais capable de réussir…

**Lily :** Professeur… Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… La malédiction, je l'avais résolue deux semaines avant que je revienne… Et pourtant je ne suis revenue que plus tard. Pourquoi ?

**Dumbledore :** Oui Lily… Tu avais réussi à vaincre la source de cette malédiction mais il y a une chose que tu oublies… Pour la vaincre et sortir de ce coma… Tu avais besoin de l'amour. Or si je ne me trompe, ce n'est que quand James et toi étiez réunis ensemble dans notre monde que tu as réussi à revenir… James, même il ne savait pas tout, était présent souvent près de toi et même s'il était loin de toi, il te portait dans son cœur…

**Lily :** Vous voulez dire que si le vrai James ne m'aurait pas aimé tout ce temps et n'aurait jamais cessé d'y croire, je ne serais jamais sorti de là ?

**Dumbledore :** L'amour peut faire plein de choses Lily… Elle peut même protéger un être cher même si vous n'êtes pas dans le même monde. Il suffit d'y croire quoi qu'il arrive. Même s'il ne disait rien, James a toujours été près de toi…

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

**Dumbledore :** Bon. Je vais te laisser si tu n'as pas d'autres questions…

Je sortis alors de son bureau en pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit… James n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire… Oui je retrouvais bien le James que j'avais toujours aimé ! Celui de cette autre dimension et celui de mon monde ne formait alors qu'un seul James. Celui qui me soutenait depuis le début et que je portais tout au fond de mon cœur…

Lundi 17 Juin :

James était tranquilement en train d'étudier sur une table dans la salle commune. Le soir était tombé. Je marchait à pattes de velours pour qu'il ne m'entende pas. Je lui glissa alors dans l'oreille :

**Lily : **Bonjours l'amour de ma vie... Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

**James :** Hum... Non. Je prenais de l'avance...

**Lily :** Toi prendre de l'avance ?

Je mis ma main sur son front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

**Lily :** Je crois que vous êtes gravement malade... Je vais devoir jouer les infirmières...

Il me regardant d'un air étonné. Il finit alors par avoir un grand sourire.

**James :** J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Alors oui ! Je souffres ! Je me sens extrêment mal... Que dois-je faire Mademoiselle ?

**Lily (ironiquement) :** Dormir vous ferez le plus grand bien alors.

**James :** Ouais... mais où ?

Je le regardais surprise. Comment ça où ?

**Lily :** Dans la volière...

Question con... réponse con... ça me paraît évident moi ! Dans un lit. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

**James :** Et si on dormait ensemble...

**Lily :** Idée intéressante Mr Potter... Alors prenez vos affaires, je vous montre le chemin.

Il rengea ses affaires et me suivit dans ma chambre de préfète-en-chef. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau pendant que je fermais ma chambre. Il me retourna vers lui et lui fit un gros sourire.

**James (souriant) :** Que veut dire ce gros sourire...

**Lily :** Que je vous aime ?

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attira vers lui.

**James :** Mais encore ?

**Lily :** Que je vous trouve canon...

Il me caressa le visage.

**James :** Mais encore ?

**Lily :** Que vous êtes l'homme de ma vie...

**James :** Quelle belle perspective...

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je repensa tout d'un coup à mes nuits passées avec l'autre James... A l'époque, j'étais sûr de moi mais maintenant, je préférais attendre un peu... Après tout ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on sortait ensemble tous les deux concrètement et je ne voulais pas bousculer les choses... Je voulais tout reprendre du début et je pense que c'était le mieux... Il continua à m'embrasser quand je l'interrompis. Il me regarda surpris.

**Lily : **Je préfère t'en parler tout de suite... Je voudrais, si ça ne te dérange pas... qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on ne bouscule rien...

**James : **Oui. Ça me semble évident. Mais je comprend que tu me poses la questions... Et tu as eu raison. Au moins c'est clair entre nous deux !

**Lily (souriant):** Oui !

**James :** Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'embrasser...

**Lily :** Au bien sûr que non ! Tu as même intérêt !

**James :** Je vois... Alors je m'empresse de vous prendre dans mes bras mademoiselle et de vous embrasser de nouveau.

Et il m'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie. A ce moment, j'étais vraiment eureuse car je savais que je me retrouvais bel et bien dans la réalité, dans les bras du bel attrapeur de Griffondor, en sécurité.

Mardi 18 Juin :

Les cours étaient bien plus marant depuis que j'étais avec James... Et comme c'était la fin de l'année, les maraudeurs ne se faisaient pas prier ! Les profs en étaient désespérés ! C'est pour dire. Mais en tout cas on rigolaait ! Ah... Il faut que je donne un exemple ???? Bon. Défense contre les forces du mal... James s'était mis avec Sirius pendant que j'étais avec Mary-Lee. Dès que le prof avait le dos tourné, on envoyait des sorts un peu partout. Malefoy a finit avec un nez de cochon ! En fait on essait des sorts que les garçons avaient trouvé dans un livre. On voulait voir ce que ça faisait ! Je crois que je vais finir par garder certains de ces sorts en mémoire... ça pourra servir. A force, on ne va plus m'appeller Lily la studieuse mais Lily la rebelle ! XD Et j'ai pas fini...

Mercredi 19 Juin :

Cette nuit je devais faire ma ronde. Rémus était parti de mon côté pendant que moi je rodais dans les environ de la bibliothèque. Ça m'énervait ! Dire que je pourrais être avec James... tout près de James... dans les bras de James... en train d'embrasser James... Mais non ! Fallait que je fasse mon travail !

**James (derrière) :** Salut beauté !

Je me retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Mais... J'ai pas rêvé ! J'ai bien entendu sa voix ! Il apparut alors comme par magie devant moi. Il tenant alors une cape à la main... Mais oui ! La cape d'invisibilité ! Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il m'embrassa fougemment.

**Lily : **Ouah ! Que me vaut toute cette passion ?

**James :** ça te dirais une virée nocturne...

**Lily :** Mais on n'a pas le droit !

**James : **Rectification. Je n'ai pas le droit mais potentiellement... si. Et comme je suis avec toi... ça me déculpabilise...

**Lily :** Avoue que tu avais prévu le coup !

**James :** Mince... Je suis découvert ! Dis, il y a bien la bibliothèque pas loin...

**Lily :** Oui pourquoi ?

**James :** Viens !

Il m'atira en vitesse vers la bibliothèque. Il me fit traverser les différentes allées de livres jusqu'à ce retrouvé devant une porte. Il ouvrit et me fit entrer pour refermer la porte.

**Lily :** James... Pourquoi tu m'as ammené dans un placart à balai ?

**James :** Tu ne l'as jamais su mais c'est l'un de mes endroits ou je me réfugie pour être seul. C'est assez grand pour y être à plusieurs... C'est là aussi que des fois on préparait nos plans avec les autres maraudeurs...

Je finis par m'assoir. Il fit de même.

**James :** C'est sur que c'est pas très romantique... Mais au moins on est tranquille ! Mais si tu y tiens on peut aller ailleurs...

**Lily :** ça dépend... qui a la carte du maraudeur là ?

**James :** Comment tu es au courant ???

**Lily :** Tu peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai vécu dans l'autre dimension ! Alors c'est qui qui l'a là ?

**James :** C'est moi. J'en avais besoin pour te retrouver.

Je l'attira vers moi.

**Lily (souriant):** On peux alors rester là...

Je l'embrassa sans attendre... Peu à peu il faisait chaud dans ce plaquar à balai... Ils ont oublié de mettre une aération ou quoi ! James me fis basculer peu à peu en arrière. Il glissa sa main sur mes hanches. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je compris vite d'où ça venait. James était si délicat dans ses gestes. Je le laissa faire respirant un peu fort à cause de cette chaleur. Il glissa sa main sous ma chemise. Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps. Sa main caressait tendrement mon ventre. Je me mordis les lèvres. La tension était de plus en plus grande. Mon poul battait très vite. Mon coeur commençait à s'enflammer... Il se releva et s'arrêta net sans prévenir.

**James :** Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là car après je risque d'avoir du mal à me contrôler...

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

**Lily :** D'accord. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on quitte alors ce placart...

**James :** Tu as raison.

On sortit. Il me prit alors la main et me fit un bisou sur la joue. On prit alors la direction de la salle commune. Il était peut-être temps d'aller se coucher... Il était tard et je peinais à rester éveillée...

Jeundi 20 Juin :

Le moment que j'ai passé hier avec James était... comment dire... chaude ? Peut-être que le mot serait juste si là maintenant tout de suite ce n'était pas pire !!! J'étais sur mon lit en train de lire lorsque James se ramena vers moi en boxer et m'embrassa. C'est de la provoc' ! Le livre valsa vite fait bien fait par terre tandis qu'il continua à m'embrasser. Je laissai mes mains glisser le long de ton torse. Il était tout doux. C'est alors qu'il commença à déboutonner le bas de ma chemise. Température de la chambre : 50°C !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh la la... Mon coeur battait très vite et je sentais mon poul jusque dans mon cou. Il s'est arrêtait de déboutonner ma chemise au milieu. Il caressa alors mon ventre tandis que je l'embrassais... Sa main monta délicatement...

**Lily :** A... Att... Attend...

Il arrêta son assension. Je me retirai en rapidité et filai dans la salle de bain sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

**Lily :** Désolée, faut que je me raffraichisse !

Je ferma alors la porte, pris le verre d'eau de ma brosse à dent, le remplit d'eau et le versa sur ma tête. Bien sûr c'était de l'eau glacée... Ah ! Ça va mieux... J'ai même froid maintenant. Bon. On se calme et on y retourne ok ? C'est pas encore le moment... Allez. On souffle... encore une fois... une seconde fois. Je renversa encore de l'eau glaçée sur ma tête. Là ça va mieux ?

**Lily :** Atchoum !

Euh je crois que je vais arrêté là sinon je vais attraper froid et ça serait bête un mois de Juin... Allez. Je m'essuis et j'y retourne. Je sortis de la salle d'eau et lui fis un sourire crispé.

**James (rigolant) :** Lily... Pourquoi tu as les cheveux tout mouillés ?

**Lily :** Je me suis lavée les cheveux...

**James (d'un ton moqueur) :** En si peu de temps alors que d'habitude tu mets une demi-heure... Tu te seras pas versée un verre d'eau sur la tête...

**Lily :** Moi ? Non...

**James (rigolant) :** Pas du tout...

Je vins m'assoir à côté de lui.

**James : **ça ne serait pas parce que je vous ferais de l'effet Mademoiselle Evans...

Aïlle... Je viens de me faire griller...

**Lily :** Non...

Il me prit dans ses bras.

**James :** C'est ce qu'on dit ! Allez viens !

Je lui souris tandis qu'il me serra tout contre lui. Ouf pour cette fois mais j'ai intérêt à apprendre à me contrôler... Je tiens à ce que ce ne soit pas tout de suite... Pourquoi ? Ben même si mon corps n'a pas forcément l'air d'être contre, je ne suis pas vraiment prête dans ma tête... C'est trop tôt. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai jamais réfléchis à la question... Mais là pour l'instant dodo. Je verrais ça demain.

Vendredi 21 Juin :

Bon... Je crois qu'il est grand temps de réfléchir à la question... Je l'aime depuis bientôt 8 mois... Je suis sortie avec lui dans une autre dimention pendant longtemps... Et maintenant je retrouve le même James. Je l'aime... Il m'aime... Lui aussi m'a aimé pendant si longtemps alors que j'étais soi-disant dans le coma... Mon corps le désire plus que tout et ça a l'air d'être la même chose de son côté. Je sais que je ne suis pas une aventure d'une journée et que c'est bien parti pour que ça dure très longtemps et même peut-être pour la vie. Je le concidère comme l'homme de ma vie. Je ne vois pas donc de raison de repousser un moment unique qu'on peut vivre ensemble et qui sera magique... Je crois que je suis prête mais on n'est jamais vraiment sûr temps qu'on l'a pas fait et ça s'est bien vrai. Cependant... maintenant que je sais où j'en suis... Je le ferais bien attendre un peu... Enfin ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire un peu désirer par celui qu'on aime... Et je compte bien ne pas me donner à lui tout de suite... J'ai envi qu'il me désire comme il n'a jamais désiré personne ! Je sais c'est un peu méchant... Mais je ne le ferais pas trop attendre non plus... Il y a bien un moment où je sentirais le déclic mais en attendant... Mon pauvre chéri... Je t'aime et je compte bien faire durer le plaisir...

Samedi 22 Juin :

Je retrouvai James dans la salle commune. J'avais le sourire jusqu'au lèvres... James en fut même agréablement surpris.

**James :** Qu'es-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

**Lily (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) :** Toi...

**James : **Humm... C'est gentil ça !

**Lily :** Non... C'est vrai !

Je l'atira alors vers moi grâce à sa cravate et l'embrassa fouguement. Sirius débarqua au même moment avec Mary-Lee à ses côtés.

**Sirius :** Ou la ! Si c'est pas de la passion ça ! Evitez au moins de nous faire un petit ici...

James le regarda souriant.

**James :** Jaloux !

**Sirius :** Moi ? Au surtout pas ! J'ai tout ce qui me faut avec Mary-Lee...

Mary-Lee sourit de plus belle tandis qu'ils s'en allèrent.

**Sirius :** Si vous permettez, on a des choses à faire...

**James : **On se demande quoi ?

**Sirius :** Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi mal placé que le tien...

**James :** C'est ce qu'on dit !

Ils rigolèrent et ces deux-là sortirent de la salle commune, nous laissant seuls.

**James :** Alors... Tu veux faire quoi ?

**Lily :** Oh si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas !

**James :** Dis toujours...

**Lily :** Non... C'est un secret.

**James :** Humm... Mademoiselle veut la jouer comme ça ?

**Lily :** Oui. Et ne crois pas que tu pourras me faire cracher le morceau !

**James :** Ah ouais ?

Il m'attrapa et me chatouilla.

**Lily (rigolant) :** Eh ! T'as pas le droit !!!!

**James :** Oh que si j'ai le droit mon amour !

**Lily (se retournant vers lui**) : Tu m'as appellais comment ?

**James (s'arrêtant de la chatouiller) :** Mon amour pourquoi ?

**Lily (souriant) :** Redit-le...

**James (souriant à son tour) :** Mon amour... Mon amour... oh, mon amour...

Je l'embrassa de nouveau.

**Lily :** J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça...

**James :** Ben je vois ça !!!!

On s'installa alors sur le canapé. Un longue journée nous attendez mais en tout cas, nous étions ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Dimanche 23 Juin :

Aujourd'hui j'était d'humeur taquine... Et j'avais bien décidé d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à James... Mais dans quel sens ? Ben quand on voit ma chemise légèrement ouverte, me donnant un jolie décolté ainsi qu'un jupe légèrement plus courte et sans collant... Je sais... Je suis cruelle ! Mais qu'es-ce que ça m'a amusé la réaction de James !

**James :** Ouah ! Mais... Mais tu ne vas pas trainer dans toute l'école comme ça...

**Lily :** Je vais me gêner ! On est dimanche mon chéri... Ce n'est donc pas très grave...

**James :** Saufpourmeshormones...

**Lily :** Quoi ?

**James :** Je disais que c'est bien de faire l'homone...

**Lily :** Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**James :** Non j'ai lu ça dans un livre...

J'avais bien compris ce qu'il avait dit mais je le faisais exprès et je crois qu'il ne sait pas tout à fait ce que c'est de faire l'homone... Mais c'était pas fini. Tout le monde nous rejoignit. On allait direction le parc. J'avançais avec Mary-Lee pendant que James était au côté de Sirius...

**Sirius :** Tu as vu comment est Lily aujourd'hui ?

**James :** ça oui ! Je pouvais pas le louper !

**Sirius (lui faisant un clin d'oeil) :** T'as de la chance vieux...

**James :** Je suis pas si sûr...

**Sirius (étonné) :** Pourquoi ?

**James :** Parce qu'on n'a jamais... et elle n'est pas tellement prête... Enfin je veux pas la bousculer... tu comprends ?

**Sirius :** Oh oui... Je suis aussi passé par là avec Mary-Lee...

**James :** Elle avait aussi sorti la mini jupe ????

**Sirius :** Euh... non. Mais t'inquiète. Ça passera !

**James :** Surement pas si elle se rend aussi désirable tous les jours ! Déjà que c'est dur en temps normal !!! C'est à croire qu'elle l'a fait exprès...

**Sirius :** Mon pauvre James... Elle te mène par le bout du nez ! Elle t'a installé le collier et maintenant c'est fichu !

**Lily : **T'as dit quoi Sirius ???

**Sirius (déglutit) :** Moi ? Euh...Que la taie d'oreillé est fichu !

**Mary-Lee :** Vous avez vraiment des conversations bizarres les garçons...

On se retourna pour marcher et Sirius dit alors vers James :

**Sirius :** En tout cas, t'es un mec et tu ne pourras rien y faire... et ça s'empirera... Jusqu'à... enfin t'as compris.

**James :** Oui mais t'as pas une astuce pour remédier au problème ?

**Sirius :** A part de renverser de l'eau froide sur la tête ? Et encore, ça marchera plus au bout d'un temps.

**James (rigolant) :** Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je te voyais revenir la tête dégoulinante !

**Sirius :** Rigole... Mais je suis sûr que tu feras la même chose !

**James :** Attend une seconde... Lily m'a fait le coup l'autre jour. Je l'ai embêté avec ça mais j'aurais jamais cru que c'était vrai !

**Sirius :** Tu veux dire qu'elle était...

**James :** trempée ? Oui ! Elle avait dû se renverser une verre d'eau froid sur la tête... Mais je dois comprendre quoi moi ?

**Sirius :** Ben mon pauvre... tu rentres dans la zone la plus chaude... euh... je vais dire la plus dur... enfin tu vois quoi !

**James :** Pourquoi ?

**Sirius :** Ben elle est sûrement dans la phase où même si le corps en a très envi ben dans sa tête, elle se pose encore des questions. Dû moins c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mary-Lee.

**James :** Je vois pas où ça pourrait être dur ?

**Sirius :** Ben si car elle aura plus de mal que d'habitude à dire non... Disons qu'elle ne te le dira peut-être même pas. Or tout au fond d'elle, elle n'est pas prête. En gros c'est toi qui doit essayer de ne pas aller trop loin car elle ne sera pas forcément apte à te dire non. Tu vois un peu le problème...

**James :** Ouais... En gros je suis mal...

**Sirius :** C'est clair !

**Lily (se retournant) :** Pourquoi tu es mal mon chéri ?

**James :** Euh non... c'est que... enfin... tu vois quoi...

**Lily :** Non pas du tout.

**Sirius :** James a un problème avec ses muscles... Vois-tu. Il a tellement perdu depuis quelques temps !

**James :** Eh !!!! Mais c'est pas vrai !

**Sirius (le taquinant) :** Voyons James ! Assume !

**Lily :** Moi je trouve que mon chéri est bien comme ça...

**James :** Oh... merci mon coeur.

On arriva alors sous un arbre ou on se posa. La réaction de James me faisait drôlement rire mais le pauvre n'avait pas fini... Je sais que c'est pas gentil mais faut bien le taquiner un peu...

Lundi 24 Juin :

James était assis sur le canapé de la salle commune en train de relire ses cours. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle... En même temps, il était 23H et James n'avait pas du faire attention qu'il était si tard... Pas grave car j'arrive pour lui dire... enfin d'une façon bien particulière. Je me posta juste devant lui, lui enleva le bouquin des mains et m'assis sur lui en califorchon. Je l'embrasse alors sensuellement. J'avoue que là j'y avais été fort mais j'étais fière de mon coups. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à capter ce qui lui arrive. Il me rendit vite mon baiser et je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon dos... Il me bascula de façon à se que je me retrouve allongée sur le canapé et lui sur moi. Je continue à l'embrasser... Celui-ci fit glisser ses mains en dessous de ma chemise tout en remontant peu à peu. Il toucha le bas de mon sous-tif... Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps lorsqu'il se releva.

**James :** On devrait peut-être aller se coucher.

Je m'assis pour ne me retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres.

**Lily :** Hum... On était si bien là...

**James :** Ouais mais le problème c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister... Tu es tellement désirable Lily que c'est dur et tu m'as fait promettre...

**Lily :** Je sais... Alors on va se coucher ?

**James :** Je crois qu'il vaut mieux mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on pourra continuait à s'embrasser.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Je lui rendis bien.

**Lily :** d'accord !

Il prit son livre et on prit la direction de ma chambre.

Mardi 25 Juin :

Hier, j'avais été un peu sadique sur le coup... Et j'ai décidé... d'être encore plus coquine... On avait une pause à midi, James et moi avions fini un peu avant les autres. Je lui glissa alors dans l'oreille.

**Lily :** Il faut que je te parle mon coeur...

**James :** Tout de suite ?

**Lily :** Oui...

**James :** Bien... euh, les gens, on y va... on vous rejoindra en cour.

Je le tira alors vers la sortie de la grande salle.

**Mary-Lee (à Sirius) :** Je crois qu'elle va encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce pauvre James... Il n'a pas fini de souffrir...

**Sirius :** C'est clair ! Et le pire c'est que James capte rien !

**Mary-Lee (surprise)** : Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

**Sirius :** Non ! Je trouve ça tellement plus drôle quand il viens me voir et qu'il me dit : « Je sais plus quoi faire moi !!!! ». Dire que tu m'avais fait le même coup... Vous êtes bien des coquines...

Je l'emmena dans un coin où il y avait personne et le plaqua contre le mur. Je l'embrassa alors.

**James :** Lily... Mais... on... a ... pas... le temps...

Je me retira pour le laisser respirer tout de même.

**James :** On est dans un couloir en plus et tout le monde pourrait nous voir...

**Lily :** Je te signale qu'avant tu ne te gênais pas pour vouloir m'embrasser devant tout le monde alors qu'on sortait même pas ensemble !

**James :** C'est vrai !

Il m'atira vers lui et m'embrassa.

**Lily :** Je... croyais... qu'on... ne... devait... pas...

**James :** Oh Lily... Embrasse-moi ! T'étais la première à vouloir le faire !

**Lily :** C'est vrai !

Et je le rembrassais. Un professeur pouvait passer à tout moment mais on s'en fichait parce qu'on s'aimait et c'était le seul truc qui comptait... notre amour.

Mercredi 26 Juin :

C'était bientôt la fin de l'école... Les exams de fin d'années avaient assez cool. Je m'en suis bien sortit malgré mon abscence. Mais je me posais une question... Maintenant que les vacances approchaient, comment allions-nous nous voir avec James... On avait l'habitude de se voir 24h/24 alors ça va faire bizarre d'être toute seule sans qu'il soit près de moi... Je lui demandai tout de même si lui ça ne le tracassait et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?!

**James :** Mais mon coeur... Nos vacances d'été, on les passera ensemble ! Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera mes parents ! Sirius vient déjà toutes les vacances alors toi ça ne les dérangera pas du tout et puis ils seront heureux de faire ta connaissance !

**Lily :** Oui mais j'aimerais aussi voir un peu mes parents...

**James :** Je comprends... Mais au pire je m'installe pas loin de chez toi !

**Lily :** Ou mieux ! Je demande à mes parents si tu peux venir ! Le mois de juillet chez moi et le mois d'août chez toi...

**James :** Oui mais et Sirius ? Il ne peux pas retourner chez lui car il a des problèmes avec ses parents...

**Lily :** Ben... euh... là par contre je pense pas que mes parents seront d'accord...

**James :** Remarque ça lui arrive de squatter aussi chez Rémus. Je lui en parlerai, il n'y a pas de problème. Alors on fait comme ça !

Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Finalement... les vacances risquent d'être mouvementées !!!

Jeudi 27 Juin :

Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je suis prête mais je voudrais que le moment soit unique... que ce ne soit pas comme ça vite fait... non je voudrais vraiment quelque chose de magique... Mais en attendant, ça n'empêche pas que James et moi avancions pas à pas... En passant par des moments doux...

Vendredi 28 Juin :

Je me brossais les dents dans la salle de bain quand James débarqua en caleçon... mais juste en caleçon... Il était cinq heure du mat' et le pauvre avait la tête dans le cul... Mais moi, le voir comme ça m'a réveillé ! Et mince ! Je vais pas l'embrasser avec plein de dentifrice à la bouche !!!! Il prend son déo et s'en va. Non !!!!!!!! Ne pars pas !!!!!!! reste ici !!!!! Trop tard !!! Et mince ! Mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrive à moi dès le matin ! J'ai les hormones qui me travaille où quoi ! Rien qu'à l'avoir vu comme ça, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, lui sauter dessus... Je me rince la bouche et sors de la salle de bain. Je passe alors dans la chambre et trouve James debout toujours en caleçon. Je vois le lit derrière lui et sans comprendre moi-même ce qu'il me prend, je le pousse en arrière sur le lit et vient sur lui. Je l'embrasse alors avec fougue.Après un moment, il finit par me dire...

**James :** Mais Lily... Tu...

**Lily :** Chut...

Je l'embrassa de nouveau tout en approchant mon corps de plus en plus près de lui. Ils finirent par se toucher...

**James :** Lily il est cinq heures du mat' et c'est pas que je veux pas mais faut se préparer...

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter... J'avais envi que d'une chose... lui ! Et j'étais bien décidé !!! Mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ! Plus moyen de me contrôler... Là c'était trop... Si c'est pas lui qui me fraine...

**James :** Lily... S'il te plait... Je te jure que j'en meurs d'envi et que c'est dur de tenir mais je t'ai fais une promesse et je compte la tenir...

Je ne dis rien. Il me décala légèrement. Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit du lit pour aller s'ahabiller. Je fis la mou sur le coup mais je le remerciais d'avoir eu cette réaction et ça me montrait qu'il me respectait vraiment car plus d'un mec en aurait profité... Or je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Je finis par lui sourire timidement en lui disant merci...

Samedi 29 Juin :

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait fait ses valises. Hier, les cours s'étaient passé plutôt cool. On faisait un peu ce qu'on voulait et aujourd'hui on repartait chez nous... C'était dur de quitter Poudlard... Mais ce n'était que pour deux mois... Bientôt je reprendrais le train pour revenir ici. Et cette fois je ne longerais pas les murs du wagon en essayant d'éviter James... Dire que j'avais cru passer inapperçu avec ma valise qui trainer... James me monta ma valise comme un gentleman, ce qui me fit sourire et cette fois-ci, je serais heureuse de partager son wagon. Les autres se mirent avec nous. Je passai le voyage dans ses bras tout en parlant avec les autres. Je n'ais pas envi de le quitter mai je savais que mes parents diraient oui et qu'on se verrait le 1er juillet... Je passerai juste le jour de demain toute seule... à supporter ma soeur tote seule... à dormir toute seule... à passer mon temps toute seule... Bon j'arrête sinon je vais démoraliser !!!!!!!!! Allez !!! On se reprend Lily !!!!! ça ne peut finir comme ça ! Une belle année qui s'achève sous le joue de l'amour !

Le train arriva vite à la gare. Là j'aperçoie ma mère avec mon père en train de discuter avec deux sorciers... Je fus surprise... Remarque... pour passer le temps... Je vais alors dans leur direction quand je fus surprise une fois de plus par James qui me tirait la manche de ma veste. Je le regardai pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

**James :** Je suppose que les deux adultes là-bas sont tes parents... car ceux qui discutent avec les tiens sont les meins...

Je lui souris alors. On se dirigea alors main dans la main. Nos parents respectifs nous firent un bon acceuil lorsque le père de James me dit :

**Mr Potter :** Alors c'est toi Lily... celle qui a temps fait tourner la tête de mon fils !

**James :** Papa !

Je saluai ses parents et James en fit de même avec les miens. Le père de James portait un costume et avait l'air d'être un homme d'affaire très important. Quand à sa mère, elle avait une de ses élégances ! Je n'en revenais pas...

**Mr Potter :** Je plaisante James... Bon et bien jeune homme... on va y aller... J'ai prévenu les parents de Mlle Evans pour vos vacances vu que tu m'en avais parlé par hibou et comme tu sais que je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié... J'ai tout planifié. Alors on peut y aller...

**James :** D'accord.

Ses parents commencèrent à s'en aller quand James m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa une dernier fois.

**James :** A plus tard mon amour. Je te promet de revenir vite... Je t'aime !

Je l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il finit par partir en me faisant un baiser en signe avec la main de loin. Je souris. Il rejoind alors ses parents tandis que je me retournais vers les miens heureuse. Je savais que notre histoire d'amour n'était pas prête de se terminer ! On en était qu'au début et je savais que c'était pour la vie. Je le sentais tout au fond de moi... Je souris en pensant que dans un jour, je le verrais... On n'était pas prêt de se quitter ! Et moi, Mademoiselle Lily Evans, fait le serment de tout faire pour rendre Monsieur James Potter heureux...


	22. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteur :** A suivre avec Douceur d'une âme... (à partir du 5-6 août 2007)

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Si une suite existe c'est grâce à vous qui m'encouragez avec vos petites review qui me font toujours plaisir !!!!

**Epilogue :**

**Le 30 Juin...**

**Oo Du côté de Lily... oO**

Je venais de me réveiller. Aujourd'hui allait être le seul jour où j'allais être sans James mais ça vallait bien le coup ! Et puis ça me permettrait de ranger mes affaires et de me refamiliariser avec la vie « moldu »... Bon d'accord, j'ai maintenant le droit de me servir de la magie puisque j'ai 17 ans mais bon... Ce n'est pas une raison. Je me lève de mon lit. Je repensa alors à un truc en voyant mon lit... ça allait être pratique qu'il soit à deux places ! Dire que l'année dernière, quand on a changé de lit, j'ai failli dire que ce n'était pas la peine de prendre plus grand. J'ai bien fait de ne pas l'ouvrir sur ce coup. Bon. Debout. Je sors de ma chambre lorsque je croise Petunia pour la première fois.

**Lily :** Bonjours Pétunia !

**Pétunia :** Au revoir le monstre !

**Lily :** Toujours aussi aimable...

**Pétunia :** Tu l'as remarqué ! Bon maintenant fais de la place le monstre !

La voir toujours pareil me désespérait... Elle n'en avait pas marre de me pourrir tout le temps la vie ??? Vivement que James soit là. Je me sentirais moins seule. C'est fou ce qu'il manque ! Je l'aime à en mourir et rien n'y personne ne pourra m'enlever ce que je ressens pour lui...

**Oo Du côté de James... oO**

Je me levais tranquilement. Je pensai tout de suite à ma Lily... ça avait été dur de se coucher sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras... Mais demain je pourrais venir la voir. Et plus jamais on se séparerait ! Elle ne le savait pas encore mais je prévoyais qu'après nos études à Poudlard on trouve un appartement pour tous les deux. Elle sortit alors de ma chambre avec le sourire qui ne voulait pas décoller mes lèvres. Cela fit même bien rire mon père !

**Mr Potter :** Ben alors James ! On pense à sa chérie...

**James :** Très drôle père...

**Mme Potter :** Oh si ça peut te rassurer James, ton père était pareil !

**Mr Potter :** Chut ! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça à notre fils ! Ça pourrait se retourner contre moi !

Je souris tandis que j'entamais mon déjeuner... Oui. Je pensais à ma Lily et quel mal ?! Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher ! C'était la femme de ma vie et j'en était tombé amoureux dès la première fois où je m'étais rendu compte que mon coeur ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. J'ai eu du mal mais j'y ai toujours cru et maintenant je suis fier d'avoir persister quoi qu'il arrive car je me retrouve avec celle que j'aime... Mais le plus beau c'est qu'elle aussi m'aime et ça c'est unique. Rien que pour ça je remercie la vie de m'avoir donner la patience d'attendre...


End file.
